Nothing To Lose
by may1331
Summary: AU HBP.  Draco takes Dumbledore's offer to hide him & his mother & tries to untangle himself from the War, but finds himself more involved then ever and becomes close to the three people he had always hated.  Follows DH. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

I've always wondered what would've happened if Draco had taken Dumbledore up on his offer at the end of HBP, when he said that the Order would protect Draco and Narcissa. Here is my take on what would've happened if Draco did take Dumbledore's offer.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"...I can help you, Draco," Dumbledore said, strongly. He leaned against the stone tower behind him, beneath the greenish glow of the Dark Mark, set high in the sky.

"No, you can't, Draco responded. His wand hand shook badly as he pointed it toward Dumbledore. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban...When the time comes, we can protect him too...Come over to the right side, Draco...you are not a killer..."

Draco stared at Dumbledore, slowly taking in his words.

"But I got this far, didn't I?" he said, carefully thinking about the exact words that he would say. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here...and you're in my power...I'm the one with the wand...You're at my mercy..."

"No, Draco," said Dumbledore quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

Draco did not know how to respond to this. His mouth dropped open and though his wand hand was still trembling, he slowly lowered his wand. He nodded and took a step toward Dumbledore.

"I...I don't know if I should trust you."

"Have I ever given you reason to not?"

Draco did not say a word. His hand still shook, though it lay at side. "You can protect my mother?"

"And we can protect you, Draco. Lord Voldemort will, no doubt, try to kill you. He is not happy with you nor your family. We can hide you. We can protect you."

Slowly, Draco nodded again. "I...I...protect my mother. I don't want her to die because of me."

"You will accept our help, Draco?"

Draco nodded again. He blinked away tears in his eyes. "Yes," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I want your help."

Dumledore smiled at him. He weakly waved his arm toward the area where Harry lay, immobilized and silenced. "Since...since I am without a wand at the moment, would you do me the honor of performing the 'Finite Incantatem' spell over there, please?"

Draco gave Dumbledore a confused look, but raised his wand. He nervously glanced over his shoulder at the stairs, hearing the sounds of warfare near.

"Go on, Draco," Dumbledore said, kindly nodding.

"Finite incantatem," Draco said, waving his wand in confusion.

At once, Harry regained use of his body. He stood up, still beneath the Invisibility Cloak, and held his wand toward Draco.

"Harry...Harry, please reveal yourself," said Dumbledore.

Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak and Draco's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Potter!" he called.

"Draco, the pair of you are on the same side now. I must ask you to set aside whatever past differences you have with one another to work alongside each other now. Or, I must ask for a lack of open hostility."

Harry nodded, biting his lip. He remembered when Dumbledore uttered these words to Sirius and Snape and how they didn't really abide by them. That was probably one of the contributing reasons why Sirius felt the need to go to the Department of Mysteries a year ago.

"Draco?" asked Dumbledore.

Draco looked between Dumbledore and Harry, unsure that he had made the right decision.

"Draco?" prompted Dumbledore. "Will you agree to a lack of open hostility?"

He slowly nodded and jumped at the sound of banging behind the door.

"We must act quick. Harry, send your Patronus to Hagrid and tell him that we need a guard for Draco and Narcissa Malfoy at once."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in confusion. "Professor, how-"

"Just think of the message as you are performing the charm. Quick, now."

A magnificent stag lit up the tower and galloped down the Hogwarts grounds. The sounds of banging and yelling drew closer. They sounded as if they were right on the other side of the door. Draco looked worried and raised his wand arm, shakily.

"Harry-Draco-get under the cloak."

Harry and Draco gave each other a look of discomfort, but Harry nonetheless threw his Invisibility Cloak over the pair of them. A screech from somewhere below them. Draco looked at Harry uneasily. Suddenly, Buckbeak emerged from below the sides of the tower.

"Harry, Draco, get on," Dumbledore said urgently, as the sounds were now penetrating the door. "Hurry."

Harry ran over to Buckbeak, half-dragging Draco along.

"No way," Draco said. "There is absolutely no way I am getting on that thing."

"Hurry up, Malfoy!" Harry gave Draco a little shove and together, the two of them jumped on Buckbeak's back.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, facing Buckbeak and Harry and Draco. "Bring Draco to the Shrieking Shack and stay there for further instructions. It is imperative that Draco and his mother be kept safe. Request for Kingsley to escort them to headquarters."

Draco clutched Harry's shoulder tightly.

"But, Professor, what about you?" Harry gestured to Dumbledore's weak hand.

"I will be fine. Harry, one more thing." He wordlessly handed over a small, golden locket. "Take care of it, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Professor-"

"Go. Now!" Dumbledore urgently said. He clapped a hand to Buckbeak's side and they took off at once. Draco clutched Harry's shoulder tighter that it was starting to cut off circulation. They flew higher into the sky before diving down into the Hogwarts grounds. Harry did not know how he could steer Buckbeak toward the Whomping Willow, but somehow he managed to lead him in the correct direction.

"Get off, Malfoy!" Harry yelled. He shoved Draco off and threw the cloak from him. The two of them bent down to the ground, avoiding the tree's branches trashing around. He pulled out his wand and waved it toward a small branch on the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco, panicked.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The branch levitated slowly and easily prodded a small knot on the tree. At once, the tree froze and Harry shoved Draco to a small opening in its trunk. "Get in there - hide!" He turned toward the castle and pointed his wand. Again, a stag protruded from its tip and headed toward the front doors.

"Potter-"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" He looked up at the tallest tower and saw shadows. There was a crowd of people gathered up there, he surmised. A part of him was itching to head back up.

"Harry! Harry, what-?" Kingsley's deep, booming voice echoed around him. "Where is Draco Malfoy?" he asked, his wand arm outstretched.

"In there," Harry said, pointing toward the frozen tree. "Malfoy's in there." He glanced up at the Astronomy Tower. "What's going on up there?" he asked sharply.

"Draco," Kingsley called into the tree. "Come out, Draco."

"He's wearing my cloak, Kingsley."

"Draco, reveal yourself."

"No." Draco's defiant voice came from Harry's right side.

"Draco, take my hand," Kingsley said staring at the blank space next to Harry. "We will leave at once."

His calming voice seemed to have that effect on Draco. Scared, Draco reached out his hand and grabbed Kingsley's arm. Kingsley reached around Draco and put his arm around him.

"Harry," he said. "We must borrow your cloak."

But Harry wasn't paying attention. He was already looking back up at the Astronomy Tower. "Yeah, yeah, okay," he said, waving them off.

"Let us go, Draco." Kingsley and an invisible Draco quickly headed toward the front gates. Harry knew that they would Apparate once they had reached the barrier that separated Hogwarts from the outside world.

Harry barely waved at them as he jumped atop Buckbeak and headed as fast he could toward the tallest tower of the castle.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Draco warily stepped into Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The place was dark and decrepit and it looked as if it had been abandoned for ages. The wallpaper was peeling and the carpet felt as though it had lived through a few centuries.

Kingsley raised a finger to his lips as the two of them passed by a large curtain.

Draco nodded as he lightly stepped past the curtain. He was used to sneaking around and staying silent. It was how he survived growing up. He looked around and saw a large chandelier covered in cobwebs and noticed a ghastly-looking troll's leg that was used as an umbrella stand. They continued down the hallway and once they reached the end, Draco looked up at the stairs and recoiled at the sight of a number of shrunken heads of House-elves. It was creepy and it did not give Draco a good feeling.

The house looked and felt as if it belonged to the darkest of wizards.

"Let's get into the kitchen, Draco," Kingsley said. His voice calmed Draco down once more. Kingsley opened the narrow door to the kitchen and used his wand to light up a large fireplace at the end of the room. He gestured to the table. "You can take a seat."

Draco looked at the long kitchen table and sat down uncomfortably. "Where's my mother?" he asked shortly.

"She will be here soon. I'm sure she remembers the place," Kingsley said, gesturing around him.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the Black family house. We've been using it as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix until Sirius Black's death last year."

"And my mother and I are to be staying here?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No. We are merely here for you and your mother to meet up. Then we will get you and your mother to safety."

"Where's she at? Who's bringing her here?"

"Another member of the Order of the Phoenix will be arriving here with your mother. She's in very capable hands."

He hated to say it, but Draco found that he actually quite liked Kingsley. He felt more at ease with Kingsley around, but he was jumpy and nearly was scared out of his skin with every creak and sound of the old house. But there was something about Kingsley, something reassuring about his very presence.

He laid his hands on the table. His fingers, long and thin, were so pale, almost white, and he was sure that his face looked the same. He was still shaking, not as badly as before, but still very much so, that Kingsley was looking at him with concern in his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked in his booming voice.

There was something about that voice, something that made Draco want to spill everything out to Kingsley. All of the stress he had been under over the past year, his becoming a Death Eater, his inability to make his father proud. But Draco simply held his tongue and nodded in response.

"I'm fine," he said curtly.

Kingsley nodded. "I expect your mother will arrive here soon."

"Good," Draco said, shakily. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Images of the past year flashed before him.

"If you wish to speak with someone, I'm told that I'm a great listener, Draco," Kingsley said.

"Mm-hmm."

"It's a difficult thing - trust. And it's most especially difficult when you have made perhaps one of the most life-changing choices that one can possibly make...particularly in the present climate. You can trust me, Draco, if you want to."

Kingsley stared at the boy for a few more seconds, then pulled out a copy of The Daily Prophet. He was sure to keep on eye on the young Malfoy boy and silently vowed to protect him. It wasn't easy becoming a Death Eater, especially at so young an age, and it definitely wasn't easy getting out of it. This kid had a lot of backbone, but he just didn't know it yet. Kingsley was concerned for him. Though he lived a life of grandeur, he obviously didn't live a great one. It seemed as if Draco had a lot more on his mind than simply turning away from Lord Voldemort.

Footsteps were heard in the hallway. Draco's head shot up. A mixture of worry and longing appeared on his face. He nearly stood up, but Kingsley placed a hand on his shoulder and Draco sat back down. Kingsley drew out his wand and pointed it toward the door to the kitchen.

A stumping noise headed their way. Draco began to worry. His fingers clenched the side of the table. His wand was stowed safely in his sleeve, but he did not want to pull it out. He was sitting, yet he was trying to hide behind Kingsley, trusting the stranger more than he trusted his own father at the moment.

Mad-Eye Moody appeared in the doorway with his wand stretched out. The blonde hair of Narcissa Malfoy was peeking out from behind him. He pointed his wand at Kingsley's nose.

"What was in the letter written to Potter's Muggle family, the night we moved Potter to Headquarters?" Moody's gruff voice asked.

Kingsley pointed his wand at Moody's chest. "That they were finalists in the All-England Best-Kept Lawn Competition."

At once, they both lowered their wands. Moody moved out of the way and Narcissa ran into the kitchen and threw her arms around her son.

"Draco!"

Kingsley and Moody excused themselves from the kitchen and stood outside the closed door to give them some privacy.

"Mother!" Draco said. He allowed his mother to hug him tight and while he did not return the hug, he didn't push her away, either. "Are you all right?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Draco. What...what has happened? Why did the Auror force me to leave our home? Are they holding you captive? Did they find out about..." She gestured to his left arm.

Draco ignored her questions. "You...you said you would do anything for me, right?"

"Of course, Draco."

"I...I...he said they would protect us."

"Who? What's happened? Did the plan work?"

Draco half-nodded. "It worked. But he said he would protect us." He knew he was beginning to sound a bit whiny, but he didn't care. "They got in. I did it. The Vanishing Cabinet worked. And they got in."

"The Carrows, Yaxley..."

"And Greyback, Mother, Greyback was there, but I didn't know he was coming!"

Narcissa nodded and gently stroked her son's arm in comfort. "I didn't know he was, either. But it worked. The plan worked."

Draco nodded miserably. "He didn't want me to succeed, did he? He just did it as a game, to punish me for Father's mistakes."

At once, Narcissa understood. She looked at her son in amazement and wonder. "You turned to them," she said almost breathlessly.

"He offered to protect us."

"Who did?"

"Dumbledore."

"So you did not..."

Draco shook his hand. "No. I didn't kill him."

"Oh thank Merlin!" Narcissa hugged Draco tightly once again. "You are not a killer, Draco. And I never wanted that for you."

"He said they would protect us."

Narcissa nodded. "Do you believe they would?"

"But he said he would kill me. Then you."

Narcissa knew that Draco no longer spoke of the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"He never cared for us, did he? He only wants us to do his dirty work. Work that he thinks is beneath him. Work that he can't do himself. He only wishes for us to follow him so we could kill all of those that defy him. He doesn't care. He's not really powerful. The only reason why he is the way he is is because of people like Father. People who can't lead themselves."

Narcissa bit her lip. Draco was repeating the silent thoughts that she's shared since the first Wizarding War. But she learned from an early age, in this very house, to hold her tongue and do whatever is needed to survive. And she has, so far. But now she has an almost-grown son to think about. One that she would do anything for.

"I know you think the same, Mother. You dislike it whenever Father got called away for 'business.' You hated it whenever **_he_** would come over to the house and they would have their "secret" meetings. You never shared the same fanaticism that Auntie Bella did for him. I saw the way you look at the Mark on my arm. The Mark on Father's arm, on Auntie Bella's arm. You hate him, too." He stared, almost defiantly at his mother.

"Draco...I did what I had to do to survive. If it involved keeping my thoughts to myself and turning a blind eye to all that your father and my sister do, then so be it. But when they involved you in their plans, I...I wasn't sure if I could anymore."

"Is that why you asked Snape to make the Unbreakable Vow?"

"Precisely."

"Doesn't matter now. I didn't do it. Dumbledore is still alive. And he will surely kill me."

"Oh, Draco!" Narcissa's usually stone face was covered in tears as she buried her head in her son's shoulder. "I wish you've never seen this side of life." She hugged him again. "Why-what-Dumbledore offered you protection?"

"And you, Mother. He said that Father is safe in Azkaban at the moment. I don't know what...I don't know what they plan to do with him. He said they would hide us from him. And-and...I accepted." His face fell and tears began to run down his cheeks. "I didn't want to do it anymore, Mother! I didn't know it was going to be like this! I never...I could...I never...I only wanted to become one because Father was one! And now, he's stuck in Azkaban and I...I...I was given an impossible task! Nobody could kill Dumbledore!"

"If you had killed him, darling, your soul would've turned as black as the Dark Lord's."

Draco stared up at her, incredulous. "Wh-"

"I'm glad you didn't do it, Draco. You're just a child. Given, as you said, an impossible task. You were meant to fail, there is no doubt in my mind that the Dark Lord intended for you to fail. It would've given him the pleasure of having a reason to torture and kill you."

"So, what do we do now?" He wiped his face with the back of his hand and rubbed it on his black suit.

"Well, the only thing we can do. Accept their help and hide from the Dark Lord as completely as we can." She gave Draco another hug.

"Is this what you want, Mother?"

Narcissa gave Draco a small smile. "What I want is for you to remain alive and well. And happy. If hiding amongst the Order of the Phoenix does just that, than it is what I want."

"But-"

"Draco, quite frankly, I don't give a damn about who wins the blasted war anymore. I just want you alive and well."

There was a knock at the door and Kingsley and Moody let themselves in.

"I hope, uh, I hope we weren't interrupting anything," Kingsley said, giving Draco a reassuring smile. "But Moody and I were discussing your arrangements."

"Will there be a problem?" Narcissa straightened up and looked alarmed.

Moody rolled his good eye. "Ho-"

"Excuse him, he doesn't forgive well," interrupted Kingsley.

Draco looked at Moody in fear. He remembered when Moody "taught" at their school. He had heard that it wasn't even the real Moody, it was Barty Crouch, Jr., who was supposed to be dead in Azkaban. But what he remembered most was being turned into a ferrett; a thought that still embarrassed Draco to no end.

"No, there will not be a problem," Kingsley continued. "However, it will take some, shall we say, forgiveness, for lack of a better word, on your part."

"Where will we go?" Narcissa asked. "Where will we live? Here? The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"

Kingsley noticed how she spat out her last words like Sirius used to. Clearly, calling this house "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" was a family joke amongst the cousins. He shook his head. "No, not here. I can't imagine that it gives you the best of memories. I remember Sirius complaining all the time about-" Moody cleared his throat and shot a look of impatience at Kingsley. "My apologies. But no, you will not stay here. Instead, you will be taken and hidden with Andromeda Tonks."

"Andromeda! My sister?"

Kingsley nodded sympathetically. "I know the two of you have had some differences in the past, but..."

"We have to show her that we've changed," Narcissa said immediately. She stood up and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "That _I've_ changed."

"Have you really?" Moody said. "As far as I know, you're only here because of your boy. And because the Dark Lord wants to kill you both. So you turned to the only people who can protect you."

"Even if that were true, Moody," said Kingsley, standing in front of both Narcissa and Draco. "If one is against the Dark Lord, then that person is with us. There is one enemy, and only one that we wish to fight against. We cannot fight within ourselves. It will not help anything."

Moody fell silent, but threw Kingsley a dirty look. Kingsley was about to speak again, but stopped at the sight of a familiar-looking tabby cat Patronus before them.

"Dumbledore is dead," said the Patronus in Professor McGonagall's voice. "Snape killed him."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who've placed this story on your favorites and alerts. I really appreciate it and thank you so much for reading!

In this chapter, we find out a bit more of Narcissa's past.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The transparent tabby cat disappeared in the soft light of the fireplace. For a long time, nobody spoke. Narcissa clutched Draco's shoulder, digging her nails into it. Draco dropped his head on the table and felt tears run down the side of his face.

_"No way...there is no way..." _he thought.

Kingsley and Moody stared at each other, unsure of what to do and how to feel. Moody was the first to recover and stumped out of the room without a word to the others.

"They were close," Kingsley explained, seeing Narcissa's confused look after Moody walked out. "He and Dumbledore were good friends." He sat down across from Draco. "This is a great loss to the Wizarding world, indeed."

Narcissa took a seat next to Draco. Her hand was still on his shoulder. "What...what will happen...happen to us?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Though she never particularly cared for the Hogwarts headmaster, she knew that he was the only one that the Dark Lord was ever afraid of. And because of this, she believed that she and her son would be protected. She never even truly believed that her son would be able to kill him. And now he was dead. Because of her.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy," said Kingsley. "We can still provide you with the best protection we can offer. We will protect you and Draco. And as soon as we can retrieve Lucius from Azkaban, we will hide him, too."

Narcissa's heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She was sure that Kingsley could hear it and could see the guilt in her eyes. "With-with my sister?"

"We will place the best protective wards we can around Andromeda's home." Kingsley placed a hand over Narcissa's. "Do not worry. I give you my word that you will be protected."

Again, there was something about his calming and reassuring voice. At once, Narcissa felt more at ease.

"What's going to happen to Hogwarts?" asked Draco. "That thing...it said that Snape killed Dumbledore?" He threw a glance at his mother, one that did not go unnoticed by Kingsley.

"I don't know what will happen to Hogwarts," he answered. "And that thing, it is how we communicate with one another. The Patronus charm, have you heard of it, Draco?"

Draco half-nodded. He was still looking at his mother, who refused to return the glance.

"Look," Kingsley said, raising his voice. "We will protect you. I promise you that. I will personally be sure to place the wards over Andromeda's estate when we arrive there. But I need you to tell me everything that you know. Anything that can possibly help us win this fight."

"But-Dumbledore-"

"I'm sure Dumbledore would agree that we need not stray from our focus. This is a great loss to our side, there is no doubt about that. But there is still a war going on. And I need to be able to trust you as well. Will you lead the Dark Lord to us? Is that your plan?"

Narcissa and Draco shot each other a look. Draco shook his head vigorously. "N-n-no..." he stammered. He was a bit frightened of this new side of Kingsley.

"Then please, tell me what you know." He glanced between the two sitting across from him.

"If I tell you everything, you promise to protect us?" asked Narcissa.

"Of course," answered Kingsley. "I promise. And I give you my word."

Narcissa stared at Kingsley for a long time, breathing heavily. This was the moment where she would truly declare her allegiance to the other side. She had been raised in this house. Raised believing a certain way of life. Raised to marry a pureblood, who would later become one of the Dark Lord's loyal Death Eaters. She had never felt very strongly about the things her family believed in. She followed what she was taught - the perfect student. One that would never usurp her teacher. She was partial to the "pureblood" way of thinking, but that was because it was the only thing that she's ever known. She honestly didn't really see a problem with the other way of thinking. As long as they kept out of her way and didn't harm her or her son, she was fine with them. One of her favorite professors when she was at Hogwarts was a half blood. But she was never strong, brave, or courageous enough to turn her back on her family and declare herself a Muggle-lover, even though she wasn't. She wasn't like her sister, Andromeda, or even her cousin, Sirius.

But this was her moment. This was her moment that she could be one of them. Deep down, in a place where she would never admit it, she always admired Andromeda and Sirius. They were young and they weren't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. If she had just one ounce of their courage, her son may never have become a Death Eater. She just had to choose to tell Kingsley. If she didn't, she would have to return to the Dark Lord without her son. When she thought of it like that, there was no other choice before her.

"Raise your sleeve, Draco," Narcissa instructed. "Your left sleeve. Show the Auror."

"My name is Kingsley, Mrs. Malfoy," he replied kindly.

"And my name is Narcissa, Kingsley," she said, a bit stiffly.

Draco raised his sleeve slowly. He was worried at what Kingsley might think of the ugly mark that marred his pale skin. He slowly slid his arm across the table. He didn't say anything; he just looked up at Kingsley expectantly.

"It must've been a painful experience to receive this."

Draco nodded. "And it still burns every time he calls us."

"Is there anyway he can track you from it?"

"I don't think so..." Draco said in a small voice. If the Dark Lord can actually track him by his Dark Mark, then there was no hope for him at all.

"Draco, you don't have to answer this right now, but, if you don't mind my asking, why did you become a Death Eater?"

Draco looked up at him in worry and hurt. He thought about everything that he had been through over the course of the past year and couldn't remember why he wanted that ugly mark burned onto his skin. "I...I..."

"You don't have to answer right now, Draco," Kingsley said kindly. "Whenever you are ready."

"He was given a task," Narcissa said, her expression returning to the usual cold stare that is normally on her face. "Draco was given a task by the Dark Lord to make up for Lucius' failures. Of course, Draco was not meant to succeed, either. I believe that the Dark Lord meant for Draco to be killed by Dumbledore in the course of carrying his task."

"And what was this task, Draco?"

Draco opened and closed his mouth to speak, but found no words coming out. He looked to his mother for help.

"He was told to kill Dumbledore or he faced death. We were forbidden to discuss it until...well, until the death of Dumbledore," she finished in a quieter voice.

"He told me that if I didn't kill Dumbledore, then I would have to kill my parents and I'd be next!" Draco cried out. Tears sprang to his eyes once more.

Kingsley nodded. "Please continue."

"I didn't want my son to be caught up in the these sorts of dealings," Narcissa replied. "I was concerned for him. Surely, a great wizard like Dumbledore would know that my boy had to do this."

"He did," said Draco, miserably. "He did know I had to kill him."

Narcissa stared at him in pity. She glanced back at Kingsley. "I sought out Severus Snape. He always looked after Draco at school, so I asked for his assistance with this task." She found that once she started talking, it was easy to release everything that had been weighing her down for the past year. And again, she found Kingsley's presence somewhat soothing. "We made the Unbreakable Vow. And he vowed that he would commit the act if Draco did not." She looked up into Kingsley's eyes. He was a bit surprised to see tears forming. "So you see, it is my fault that Dumbledore is dead. It will be my fault when all is lost."

Kingsley took his time digesting the information that he had just heard. "Narcissa, it is not your fault that Dumbledore is dead. That fault lies with Voldemort and Voldemort, alone. You were merely just protecting your child. Quite understandable." He looked between Draco and Narcissa. "You know that we believed that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore."

"And we believed he was a spy for the Dark Lord," supplied Narcissa.

"It seems that he, too, has pledged his allegiance to the side he chose." He exhaled loudly.

"And what will you do now? What will you all do now that your leader is gone?"

Kingsley looked at Narcissa and gave her a small smile.

"Dumbledore may be gone, but our leader is not," he answered. "Strange thing about Dumbledore: though he was not a Seer, he had a...strange affinity for guessing how things will turn out. I believe he has been preparing for his death all year. Whether he knew it was near or not...who knows, only he. We will be okay. You will be protected. Both of you."

He knew that Narcissa and Draco were more concerned for their safety than they were about anything else at the moment. He tried to do all he could to make them feel at ease and more importantly, to make them feel safe. He knew that while they turned their backs on Voldemort, they may still hold on to the beliefs that led them to follow Voldemort in the first place. He knew that it would take a while for them to learn a whole new way of thinking.

"If there is anything else that may come to mind, please let me know at once."

Narcissa gave him a half-nod as he stood and headed for the door to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" she asked, in an almost-panicked voice.

"I need to contact McGonagall. Dumbledore's...death comes as a surprise to us all and...we need to figure out where we go from here." He smiled reassuringly at Narcissa and Draco. "I will be right upstairs."

He left Narcissa and Draco in the kitchen and headed for the entrance hallway. Dumbledore was the Secret-Keeper for Headquarters and there was no telling what happened to the Fidelius Charm now that he was dead. Kingsley pulled out his wand and waved it around, casting protective charms and wards around the Black house. At the moment, his priority was keeping Narcissa and Draco Malfoy safe and alive.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they stand a chance against him now, Mother?" Draco asked in a small voice.<p>

Narcissa pursed her lips. "I don't know," she answered truthfully.

Draco put his head back down on the table and Narcissa's heart broke at the sight of her child in despair. She wanted nothing more than to take all of his pain away and wish that he had never seen this side of war. She wanted him to be that happy, smiling little boy that disappeared so long ago.

He lifted his throbbing head from the table and looked at his mother. He was a bit taken aback at how different she looked. Color flooded her cheeks and there was a look of worry and hurt in her eyes. Normally, she held the same cold look of contempt that she gave to everyone, whether it be a friend, acquaintance, and even her son and husband. Her blonde hair was limp and her eyes were red.

"Are you all right, Mother?" he asked, hoping to not cause her any distress.

Tears flooded her eyes, but they did not fall. "I'm fine, Draco," she answered. She gazed at her son and knew she had to be strong for him. She had to keep him safe.

She looked around the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Draco?" She stood up and began opening random cabinets and drawers.

"I'm afraid there's no food in here," Kingsley's deep voice said. "We haven't used this place since last year, when Sirius..." his voice trailed.

"When Sirius died," Narcissa finished. "Again, because of me." Surprising to herself, her son, and to Kingsley, the tears that had been threatening to fall were finally unleashed. She sat down again and sobbed into her hands.

Draco looked uncomfortably at Kingsley and clearly did not know what to do. He had never seen his mother like this. She was normally composed and cold to the world.

Kingsley gave Draco a small nod and put a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "Narcissa," he said in a calming voice. "If there is anything you wish to talk about, I am here. Even if it doesn't relate to the war or the Dark Lord or Dumbledore."

She nodded, still sobbing into her hands. "Wh-when will we be...be going to Andromeda's? I...I'm not sure I can face her...not yet."

"She knows that you are here, Narcissa. That you have made your choice. She is willing to accept you back in her life. She is willing to give you a second chance if...as she put it, if you are willing to give her one as well."

Though tears were still streaming down her face, she wiped her nose and looked up at Kingsley. She nodded to him and accepted a handkerchief from him. She wiped her face and a few minutes later, she gestured around her.

"This house...it...I...I didn't live here...but I grew up here. We all did."

Being in the old, familiar house brought back many memories for her. She wasn't sure if she should accept them or push them away.

Kingsley looked at her with the utmost attention. Draco was staring at her, also. He had never heard his mother speak of her childhood, other than to describe the beatings and curses that she received, when she threatened to do the same to him when he was acting out.

"I was the youngest of the family. Until Sirius was born. He was four years younger than me. I hated being the youngest. I always had to do everything that my sisters told me to do, so I always told myself that I would never be that way if I were an elder sister. And when Sirius was born, I treated him like he was my little brother. Little did I know how he would turn out..."

"You mean a...a blood traitor?" asked Draco.

Narcissa nodded. "His parents were perhaps the biggest supporters of the Dark Lord who did not take up the Mark. They were like that even before the Dark Lord took power. The whole family has been. So, when our family has people like Sirius or Andromeda..." she shrugged.

"You were disappointed, weren't you?" Kingsley asked.

"I was hurt," Narcissa corrected. "That day when he was Sorted...he was a Black, he should've been in Slytherin like the rest of us. Instead, he was a Gryffindor." She nearly spat the last word out before remembering that she was speaking to Kingsley. "That day...he befriended Potter...and turned his back on his family. Turned his back..."

"On you," Kingsley supplied.

Draco was looking at his mother in utter disbelief. He never knew that his mother and Sirius Black were once close. She never spoke of it. When he escaped from Azkaban in his third year, his mother always spoke of Sirius with disdain. When she contributed to his death, she had laughed about it.

"Did you miss him?" Draco asked.

"Everyday," she whispered. "But I hated him. I hated him for turning his back on me. For leaving me to deal with the family on my own. Regulus...he and I never had the same relationship that Sirius and I did. He was too young...a baby...and Aunt Walburga treated him as such. But Sirius...Sirius was the only friend in the family that I had. Until he was Sorted into Gryffindor and turned his back on me. Then he forgot about me and loved Andromeda more than me. All because they shared the same 'beliefs.' Because they both betrayed the family."

An unidentifiable Patronus appeared before them briefly before disappearing into the fire.

"Your sister is ready for you, Narcissa, if you still wish to go."

Narcissa's mouth opened a fraction of an inch. "Will she allow me into her house?" she asked.

Kingsley nodded. "Andromeda is willing to open her home to you and Draco. I will escort you there and stay as long as needed."

Draco looked up at his mother expectantly. He took her hand and waited for her to make her decision. He already knew that he would follow her wherever she went.

"Yes," Narcissa said. "Please take me and my son to my sister's house."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Harry shielded his eyes from the sun, looking for the tall bald Auror that he had not seen since the night of Dumbledore's death. Ron and Hermione were still speaking to him, but he had stopped listening a long time ago. Many of the wizards and witches who had come to Hogwarts for Dumbledore's funeral were already departing.

"Excuse me," Harry said, cutting off Ron. "I need to see Kingsley about something."

He hadn't said anything to Ron or Hermione about helping Malfoy escape the night of Dumbledore's death. He hadn't brought Malfoy up at all and with recent events so eclipsing their Slytherin rival, they hadn't seemed to notice his absence from school at all. He had seen Crabbe and Goyle earlier during breakfast. Their big, hulking bodies looked out of place without Malfoy's smug face between them. He wondered if they would ever see their friend again. He wondered if he would ever see his enemy again.

Harry did not believe that Malfoy would have killed Dumbledore, even if he hadn't accepted Dumbledore's offer of protection. He wondered if Malfoy had heard about Dumbledore's death and even hoped that he was securely hidden. He would never wish Voldemort's wrath upon anyone, except perhaps Snape. He still despised Malfoy for his infatuation with the Dark Arts, but now he had a small level of respect for him. If it was difficult to not follow Voldemort, then it must be ten times more so to turn away from him. Where was he now, Harry wondered, and was he safe?

"Kingsley!" Harry called.

Kingsley turned from Remus and Tonks. At once they ceased talking.

"Harry," Kingsley said, smiling. "How are you?"

Harry waved off Kingsley's question. "Is he okay? What happened? Where is he?"

Kingsley shot Harry a look of warning. He gestured to a more secluded place on the grounds and the two of them walked there, followed closely by Remus and Tonks.

"Sorry," Harry said. He lowered his voice. "Is Malfoy safe? Is he hidden?"

"Yes, he and his mother are both hidden and safe."

"Do they know..." Harry gestured to Dumbledore's white tomb.

Kingsley nodded.

"And...they are still..."

"They did not return to the Voldemort if that's what you are asking."

Harry nodded. "I thought...I dunno, I thought with Dumbledore and everything..."

"I did too, at first. But Draco and his mother...they're not unlike us, you know. They...they're admirable. In their own way. And they've placed themselves in a very precarious situation."

Harry nodded again. "Never thought that I would ever respect Malfoy for anything. But turning away at the height of Voldemort's power..."

Remus smiled. "Harry, please do not draw attention to his absence. The last thing we need is for a number of Death Eaters to be on the search for them."

"You don't think they're already looking for them?"

"Oh, I'm sure they are, but the less people know, the easier it will be to hide them. Remember, Voldemort is a skilled Legilimens. The less people know, the less they have to lie in the event of being captured."

"Erm...and Ron and Hermione?"

"I will leave that up to you, but again, the less people know, the easier it will be to hide them. I don't want you to discuss Draco Malfoy and his mother."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I won't tell them. But..." He never thought that he would be asking this question when Malfoy was not bleeding out on the bathroom floor. "Is he okay? Is Malfoy all right?"

"I think that his year as a Death Eater broke Draco Malfoy more deeper than anybody could ever imagine," Kingsley said. "But I also think that he is in the process of healing. And so is his mother."

Harry nodded again and started to walk away. "Thanks," he called.

"Harry!" called Kingsley. He drew a silvery cloak from his pocket. "Here. Draco says thanks."

"Really? He said thanks?"

"Well, let's just say he meant to." Kingsley winked at him as he handed Harry's Invisibility Cloak to him.

* * *

><p>There was still an air of awkwardness between Narcissa and Draco with Andromeda and her husband, Ted Tonks. It was lighter than it was when they first arrived at Andromeda's house a few weeks ago, but nonetheless, it was still awkward and tense. Draco had not uttered a word to his aunt or his uncle. He noticed a strong resemblance between his two aunts. At first glance, they look almost exactly alike, but upon closer inspection, he noticed that this sister of his mother's had a much kinder expression than his Aunty Bella, who always looked mad and even more mad.<p>

Narcissa and Andromeda exchanged stiff pleasantries and Narcissa tried her best to not curl her lip when she shook hands with her disowned brother-in-law. Ted tried to lighten the mood by making jokes, but all it did was make everything even more awkward.

"Say Draco," Ted said pleasantly, clapping a hand to Draco's shoulder. "I hear you were on the Slytherin Quidditch Team at Hogwarts. What say you and I have a fly in the garden? We've got extra broomsticks."

"I think not, Ted!" Andromeda said, coldly. "Draco must stay inside. He must be kept safe."

Narcissa shot her sister a look of gratitude. Andromeda stared at her in surprise. She did not remember Narcissa ever being humble or grateful to anyone but herself.

"But 'Dromeda, you can't coop up a seventeen-year-old boy in the house forever! Besides, it'll be summer holidays, won't it? What would you be doing if you were at home?"

Draco glanced at his mother. He was still a bit uncomfortable around the family that he had just met. As far as he could tell, his mother was as uncomfortable, but probably not for the same reasons as he. He was still unsure of how to act civil to a Muggle-born. He knew that if he and his mother were to remain protected by the Order of the Phoenix, then he would have to let go of some of his old prejudices. Kingsley had warned him and his mother. He said that they were all human and every human life was worth the same and was worth saving.

Narcissa nodded encouragingly at her son. She, like Draco, was still uncomfortable around Andromeda and Ted. She wasn't sure if her sister had truly forgiven her for the things of the past and she wasn't sure if she had truly forgiven her sister. When they first saw each other, they exchanged a brief hug and a hello, but they had not talked about anything that mattered. Their lives were so far different that Narcissa wasn't sure how to act around her sister. She wasn't sure what to say to her. She wasn't sure how to express her apologies. She wasn't sure how to bring up the past without opening old wounds.

"Um...I don't know."

"Well, what did you do last year on holiday?" Ted smiled at the boy he already considered a close nephew. He's been led the wrong way in life and Ted had vowed to be a more positive figure to him.

"Um..." he shot his mother another look. This time she didn't glance back at him. She looked as if she were lost in her own thoughts. "I...um...becameaDeathEater," he finished quickly and quietly.

Ted tried to not show disgust in his face. "Well, what about the year before last?" It was going to be a big adjustment for him and his wife, he knew, and also for his sister-in-law and her son.

"Holiday in Majorca."

"What would you like to do, Draco?"

Draco shrugged and sat on the couch next to his mother.

"Would you like me to buy some new clothes for you? It must be tiring wearing suits all the time."

Draco shook his head. "Are you even allowed to be out in Diagon Alley?" he asked monotonously.

"Draco!" his mother scolded. He could not mess this up for them. If she or he said the wrong thing, Ted and Andromeda could throw them out of the house, out of safety.

"They know you're a Muggle-born. They would not hesitate to kill you. Especially Aunty Bella. She hates that her family tree has been tainted. It was already too dangerous for you to go to your daughter's wedding. Do you honestly think it will be better for you to take a little shopping trip down Diagon Alley? Or perhaps Knockturn Alley?"

Ted's face was frozen in a smile. Andromeda looked angry and Narcissa looked embarrassed. "Well," Ted replied. "He's just looking out for me, isn't that right, Draco? And you're right, maybe it's a better idea to not venture out. Thank you."

The silence between the four of them seemed magnified as they were all in the sitting room. A loud knock interrupted the tense silence. Ted stood and held his wand out toward the door. He looked back and nodded toward Draco and Narcissa, who disappeared into the back of the house. Andromeda stood with her wand outstretched.

"Who's there?" Ted asked.

"It is I, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. I wish to speak with your two relatives. It is imperative."

Ted stood back, his wand still before him. He opened the door, using his wand, and Kingsley ushered himself in.

"Where are they?" he asked, looking around frantically.

"What's happened?" asked Andromeda. She looked toward the back of the house. "Narcissa! Draco! It was Kingsley! Come here at once!"

Narcissa and Draco slowly peeked from behind a hidden doorway. They both emerged from it and reentered the sitting room. Draco fought a strange urge to give the man a hug.

Kingsley looked straight at Narcissa. His unblinking eyes began to scare her.

"What is it?" she asked, almost hysterically.

"Your husband...we...we were not able to break him out of Azkaban."

"He's dead!"

"No. He was already broken out when we arrived there."

"So..."

"He is with the Dark Lord."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears and she fought to keep her sobs inside. "He'll be killed!" she cried. "With Draco and myself...he won't stand a chance!"

"Our sources believe that he is still alive. And that the Dark Lord has taken over your home and is currently using it as his Headquarters."

Draco looked as if he would be sick.

"Is Lucius alive?"

Kingsley nodded. "We believe he is. Narcissa, it is possible that the Dark Lord believes that after a failed attempt on Dumbledore's life, that we've killed Draco and you. We've leaked a fake trail that the two of you are dead."

"But my husband!"

"It will be more difficult to retrieve your husband now that he is back with the Dark Lord. It will be even more difficult to convince him to join us."

Draco nodded. "Even if it wasn't, I don't think he would join you anyway. Even with me and my mother here. He would want to know that you were all going to win first. Then he'd join you and try to run everything."

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded again.

"Or he might even turn me and my mother in to the Dark Lord. If it meant that he got to live. If it meant that he was forgiven."

"Draco! Don't say that about your father!"

Draco merely shrugged at his mother and continued to speak to Kingsley. "I doubt he even cares what's happened to us."

"Your father loves you, Draco! Of course he cares what happens to you," Narcissa told her son.

Draco shrugged again, but didn't say anything. He took a seat on the couch next to his aunt and picked up the _Daily Prophet._ Kingsley frowned at him, taken aback by Draco's sudden monologue about his father. Draco peered at Kingsley over the top of the newspaper.

"Kingsley? Why are you calling the Dark Lord, 'the Dark Lord?' Normally, you use his name."

"The name's been Tabooed. It's jinxed. If anyone says his name, it will lead Snatchers and Death Eaters right to you."

Draco furrowed his brow and frowned. He raised the newspaper again and did not reply.

"Well," Kingsley said. "To more pressing matters, Andromeda, Ted, I need to speak with you."

Andromeda nodded. "What is it? You can discuss anything in front of my sister and my nephew. After all, they live here now, too." She gave Narcissa a piercing look, one that showed authority, but also care.

Kingsley nodded. He trusted Narcissa and Draco, though not enough to include them in some of the Order's plans. But Andromeda was right, it was her house and they were living with her. And what he was going to discuss involved everyone in this house.

"Harry Potter. It is almost his seventeenth birthday. And the charm will end and his safety at his aunt and uncle's house in Surrey will be compromised."

"Will we have a party?" Draco asked. As uncomfortable as he was in this strange house, he was still bored.

Kingsley shot him a warning glance. "We are moving Harry from his aunt and uncle's house to a safe house, related to the Order. We'd like this to be one of the places where we can safely move him."

"One of the places?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes. Mundungus, of all people, came up with the idea to use seven Potters. Decoys to draw the Dark Lord or any of his Death Eaters away from the real ones."

Andromeda and Ted glanced at each other. "Will Nymphadora be among you?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, Tonks will be there as well. She will be one of the guards to one of the seven Potters."

"Yes, of course, Kingsley!" Ted exclaimed. "Any way we could help."

"We will be reinforcing your home with more protective charms. They will not be allowed in within 100 yards of the place."

"There will be seven Potters? Polyjuice Potion?"

Kingsley nodded. He counted off his fingers. "Fred, George, and Ron Weasley. Fleur Delacour. Hermione Granger. Mundungus Fletcher. And Harry Potter himself. Seven Potters. Seven safe houses. And seven guards: Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur and Bill Weasley, Moody, Hagrid and myself."

"Who else will you be going to?"

"My house, Molly's Auntie Muriel's, Moody's...a place with some connection to the Order."

"And which Potter will be going here?"

Kingsley glanced at Draco. "The real one. With Hagrid."

* * *

><p>It was finally the night of Potter's arrival.<p>

Draco paced up and down the sitting room, nervous for some reason. His mother, equally nervous, sat on the couch, her leg shaking. Andromeda was even more nervous than the pair of them. She kept glancing out of the window every five seconds. Draco looked out the window after his aunt. He was still uncomfortable around them, though he was more accustomed to seeing them every day. He wasn't comfortable enough to call them 'aunt' or 'uncle,' but now he spoke to them more freely than he had before.

"Take a seat, young man," Ted said with a small smile. "You'll burn a hole into the carpet and your aunt over there, well, let's just say, she's a neat freak, eh?" He winked at Draco.

Draco glanced at Andromeda in alarm. He didn't want to do anything that would make her angry with him so he stopped pacing at once and stood at the window. He wasn't worried about being seen. Kingsley had performed the Fidelius Charm upon the house and explained to Draco and Narcissa how it worked. He was chosen by Andromeda and Narcissa to be their Secret-Keeper and Draco had full trust in him.

But Draco could not help but feel nervous. It would be the first time that he had seen anyone apart from his mother, Andromeda, Ted, and Kingsley. And he was especially nervous that the first person he would see was Potter. He had a lot of time over the past few weeks that he had been in hiding to think and he thought about everything that he could.

He was trying to figure out Potter. They weren't friends, not even close to it, but Potter had willingly saved Draco that night on the Astronomy Tower. There was too much animosity between them, but Draco felt like some things were different. But he also knew that he would never be the one to bring it up.

Kingsley had given them the option of hiding in the safe room within the house, but Narcissa refused for the both of them. Draco figured that she, too, wanted to see the boy who was supposed to be their saviour.

Draco stared out of the window, looking up at the sky. He knew they were traveling by air, some by broomstick, others by thestral. And he knew that Potter was arriving here with Hagrid on a flying moterbike.

A flash of green and red lit up the sky. Draco blinked repeatedly, recognizing them as wand sparks.

"I think...I think they're fighting!" he called. "There are red and green sparks in the sky. It looks like-"

"Wand sparks," finished Andromeda. "Oh dear heavens. It looks like it's getting closer. Narcissa, Draco, get in the room!"

Narcissa and Draco both ignored her. A golden beam flashed through the sky. It was so bright that they all had to shield their eyes. Draco squinted, trying to see through the light and nearly screamed, seeing something large crash into the garden in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading and for all the alerts/favorites!

**Chapter Four**

Ted ran out of the house with Draco close behind.

"No, Draco!" Andromeda yelled, pulling him back. "Stay in the house!" she instructed. She ran out after her husband.

"Who's there?" Draco heard Ted say. "Is it Potter? Are you Harry Potter?"

Draco watched anxiously from the front door. His mother hovered right behind him. She kept a tight hand on his arm to prevent him from running out again. He could feel his mother's grip growing tighter. It was beginning to cut off his circulation.

"They've crashed, Ted!" Andromeda shouted. "Crashed in the garden!"

Draco saw Potter standing over a massive lump on the ground. He swayed a bit and fell to the ground. He was about to run out again, but his mother's arm kept him stationary in the doorway. He saw Andromeda pull out her wand and levitate Hagrid's large body toward the house while Ted easily picked up an unconscious Harry.

"His wand," Ted said, as he passed by Draco and Narcissa. He was holding it awkwardly in his hand. "Can you grab it, Draco?"

Draco took the wand and a dirty rucksack from Ted's outstretched fingers and followed him to the couch. He was quite surprised to see Harry in the state that he was in. Blood poured from his mouth. He had cuts all over his face and hands.

"What happened up there?" Narcissa's voice echoed Draco's thoughts.

"Narcissa, can you fetch me a basin of warm water, please?" Andromeda asked, tending to Hagrid's wounds in another room.

Narcissa nodded stiffly. She was still looking at Harry as she backed out of the sitting room and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Look here, Draco," Ted said, kneeling over Harry. He was pointing to Harry's mouth. "He's missing a tooth. It feels-" Draco winced as he watched Ted prod Harry's ribcage. "I think he's broken a couple of ribs, too. And his arm. See the way it angles out? I think it's fractured."

Ted looked up at his nephew. He felt a bit sorry for him, being cooped up indoors all day and night. He wasn't even allowed to venture out into the garden for fear of a Death Eater attack. So he tried to include Draco in everything. He tried to keep him engaged and less bored.

"Can you fix it?" Draco asked. He felt like he was going to be sick again. He didn't quite like the sight of blood.

"Oh yes," Ted answered. "Quite easily, actually." He pointed his wand at Harry's arm. "Let's begin with the arm, shall we? _Episkey!__"_ At once Harry's arm straightened. He pointed his wand toward Harry's rib and repeated the spell.

Draco winced, hearing a crunching sound.

"No matter, it's fixed now." Ted pointed his wand at Harry's mouth and immediately his tooth grew. "Hopefully, he wakes soon."

"Hagrid?" Harry's weary and tired voice cracked out.

Draco looked at him in surprise and backed into the wall. Ted was watching Harry anxiously.

"Hagrid's fine, son," he said kindly, "the wife's seeing to him now. How are you feeling? Anything else broken? I've fixed your ribs, your tooth, and your arm. I'm Ted, by the way, Ted Tonks – Dora's father."

Harry sat up quickly. Too quickly. He looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Easy now," Ted said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and pushing him back. "That was a nasty crash you just had. What happened, anyway? Something go wrong with the bike? Draco mentioned something about seeing red and green sparks."

Harry's head spun around until he saw Draco hiding in the corner. "Yeah," he said, looking at Draco in surprise. "There were Death Eaters, loads of them – we were chased-"

"Death Eaters?"

Draco had never heard Ted's voice sound this angry.

"What d'you mean, Death Eaters? I thought they didn't know you were being moved tonight, I thought – "

"They knew," interrupted Harry.

Ted glanced at Draco and gave him a small smile. "Well, at least we know our protective charms hold. That's got to be good for something, right, Draco?"

Draco gave him a half-nod. He saw that Harry swung his legs off of the sofa. He stood up and Draco barely moved out of the way when he heard the door behind him open and Hagrid came bounding through the door. He ran over to Harry and knocked over two delicate tables and an aspidistra. Draco knelt down and straightened up the plant and the tables. His mother and his aunt entered the room behind Hagrid.

"You!" Harry shouted at Draco's aunt.

"Your wand's here, son," said Ted. "It fell right beside you and I picked it up. And that's my wife you're shouting at."

"Oh, I'm – I'm sorry."

Draco watched Harry's reaction to his aunt and understood. In the low lighting of the room, Andromeda looked extraordinarily like Bellatrix. She moved forward into the room with a haughty look on her face.

"What happened to our daughter?" she asked. "Hagrid said you were ambushed; where is Nymphadora?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "I don't know what happened to anyone else." He glanced at Draco, who immediately looked away toward the floor. "Are you all right, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up in surprise at the kind words from Harry. Other than their first meeting at Madam Malkin's, they had never exchanged pleasantries. Narcissa laid a hand on Draco's arm. He nodded at Harry.

"I'm all right, Potter."

Harry gave him a grim smile. "Good."

Everyone was silent for a bit. Andromeda resumed her glancing outside the window every five seconds, no doubt for any sign of her daughter. Narcissa joined her at the window. There was one thing that the two of them still bonded over: the love of their children. She understood that she was deeply worried for Nymphadora and even though Narcissa wasn't close to the girl, she nonetheless felt sorry for her sister.

"Portkey," Draco said.

"Oh that's right," Ted said. He glanced at his wife. "Dora'll be okay, 'Dromeda. She knows her stuff, she's been in plenty of tight spots before."

Draco checked his watch. "Three minutes."

Ted nodded to his nephew. "The Portkey's down this way." He gestured toward the doorway where Draco stood. "Draco, can you show them, please?" He nodded over to his wife, who began to shed silent tears.

Draco didn't want to go. He didn't want to be alone with Potter or Hagrid. But he knew he would have to do it because he didn't want to disturb his mother or his aunt. He felt sorry for his aunt. He didn't know his cousin at all; only met her twice since he's began hiding out here. But he nodded at Ted and silently walked down a short hallway into a bedroom with Harry and Hagrid close behind.

"It's right there," Draco said, pointing to a small, silver-backed hairbrush. "That's the Portkey."

Harry nodded and reached to place a finger on it.

"Wait a moment," Hagrid said, looking around. "Harry, where's Hedwig?"

Draco's ears perked up at the unfamiliar name. He's heard of Potter's owl before; of course, he's seen the owl flying in and out of the Great Hall during breakfast at times. He also wondered where the owl was.

"She…she got hit," Harry said.

Draco noticed tears in Potter's eyes. He wondered why Potter felt so strongly about some animal.

"Never mind," Hagrid said gruffly, roughly patting Potter's shoulder. "She had a great old life."

Potter's hand slipped and the hairbrush fell to the floor in front of Draco. It was already glowing bright blue and Draco bent down to pick it up. He held it out to Potter and Hagrid and as soon as they touched it, a familiar jerk behind the navel pulled Draco along into nothingness, alongside Potter and Hagrid.

He slammed into the hard ground of the earth and looked around, seeing Potter, Hagrid, and a couple of Weasleys.

"Oh no…my mother is going to kill me," Draco said, out loud. He shook his head in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! And please review!

**Chapter Five**

"What do you mean, he's gone!" Narcissa screamed, hysterical.

Ted had returned from the bedroom after noticing that Draco did not reemerge from it.

"He's gone," Ted repeated. "He must've accidentally taken the Portkey with Harry and Hagrid."

Narcissa felt her breath hitch in her throat. "What if-what if…"

"Narcissa, Draco is headed for a house full of Order members. He will be fine," reassured Ted. "And Kingsley will be there, so he can return Draco at once, when he sees that Draco accidentally took the Portkey as well."

"Or Nymphadora. He can return with Nymphadora and Remus," added Andromeda anxiously. She put an arm around her sister, the first semblance of contact that the two shared since their awkward hug.

Narcissa shook her head and shook her sister away. She paced up and down the sitting room, worried out of her mind. Since they had agreed to hide out with Andromeda and Ted, Draco had not been from her sight at all. And now she was worried. Worried that the Death Eaters found him. Worried that he might be tortured as he was prior to becoming a Death Eater.

* * *

><p>The Weasley mother and daughter ran down the steps by the back door as he, Potter, and Hagrid clambered to their feet. He tried to hide behind the half-giant as the Weasley mother and daughter fawned over Potter. He took care to look around the Weasley's property while Potter reunited with them. Draco wondered if he could hide in that broom shed while they wait for the rest of the Order to return. He knew that Kingsley would be here soon, if he wasn't already here. Maybe Kingsley could return him to his aunt's house without telling anyone. He didn't really want to be in a house full of people where he wasn't welcome. Especially without the shadow of his mother nearby.<p>

"Malfoy!"

Draco heard Potter calling him. He had half the mind to ignore him and continue on his way into the field.

"Malfoy!"

"What, Potter?" Draco said, turning around.

"You should get in the house. It's not safe out here."

"I should be on my way back to Andromeda and Ted's house. Kingsley said that no one was to know of these new…arrangements, including members of the Order. When will he return? Is he here already?"

Potter shrugged. "I don't know. But you can't stay out here, what if…"

"You prefer that I go in there, where everyone hates me? Everyone hates my mother and my father?"

A blue light interrupted their argument. It was growing larger and brighter and Potter forgot about his conversation with Draco. He ran forward with Draco following close behind and saw that Remus and one of the Weasley twins had appeared. Remus looked as though he was supporting the Weasley twin and Draco looked a bit sick as he saw that the twin was covered in blood. He looked away feeling as though he wanted to throw up.

Potter ran forward and helped Remus carry the Weasley twin into the house. Not feeling safe in the dark surroundings of the house by himself, Draco warily ran inside and followed the trail of blood through the kitchen to the sitting room. Potter glanced at him and gestured for him to stay out of the way.

Remus grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him back to the kitchen, shoving him against Draco. Remus didn't seem to notice Draco at first, directing a series of questions to Potter.

"…sorry Harry, but I had to check," Remus said. "We've been betrayed."

"Wha' abou' Malfoy?" asked Hagrid, struggling to fit in through the doorway. "Yeh gonna interrogate him, too?"

"Malfoy?" Remus looked at Hagrid in confusion before seeing Draco look around. He seemed as though he was trying to blend into the background. "Draco, what are you doing here?" he asked sharply.

"Their Portkey fell and I picked up to hand it to them as it was leaving," Draco answered.

"Has anybody else seen you?" He gestured to the sitting room, where members of the Weasley family were gathered.

"No," replied Potter. "Nobody's seen him, other than me and Hagrid. Or they would've asked questions."

"Your cloak, Harry," Remus said quickly. "Where is your Invisibility Cloak?"

Potter pulled out the cloak from his rucksack and passed it to Draco, who hesitated before retrieving it from him.

"Put it on Draco, and stay out of the way," Remus said. "We've been betrayed and your safety and that of your mother's is in danger. Even here."

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Narcissa said, still in hysterics. "Where are they? Why haven't they returned? How can we contact them?"<p>

"Ted…" Andromeda gestured toward the kitchen. "Would you mind making us a spot of tea?"

"Of course, 'Dromeda." He gave her a small smile and patted Narcissa's shoulder comfortingly as he passed by her.

Andromeda led her younger sister to the couch. She put an arm around her and Narcissa laid her face on her older sister's shoulder and began to cry.

* * *

><p>Draco ran out, invisible, after Potter and Remus heard a scuffling from outside. He was careful to stay out of everyone's way and saw two figures coming towards them. His heart swelled in relief as he recognized Kingsley's strong features in the shadows. He appeared to have arrived with that Mud-wait, that Muggle-born Granger girl.<p>

She ran straight into Potter's arms and Kingsley raised his wand at Remus. Draco knew it was meant as a security protocol, but it made him a bit nervous. What if they'd accidentally released a spell? What if something happened to either of them? Draco now completely trusted Kingsley with his life and he felt as if he was on the way to trusting Remus as well. When he thought about the way he acted towards his former teacher, he was filled with remorse and regret, but he never spoke an apology to the man. Draco didn't know how to bring it up or if it was even needed.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley asked.

"'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him,'" answered Remus.

Draco glanced at Harry to see his reaction to Remus' words. There was nothing from him. Kingsley pointed his wand at Potter, but Remus stopped him from interrogating him.

"We have more pressing matters, Kingsley," Remus said.

"What is it?" Kingsley was obviously still angry at the betrayal of their plan that evening.

Remus leaned in and Draco moved closer to listen. "Harry and Hagrid picked up a stray at the Tonks'."

Kingsley looked at him in confusion. "No…wait, what? Dr-he's here? It's too dangerous for him to leave the house. I'm told Narcissa doesn't even allow him into the garden."

"It was an accident. Apparently, the Portkey slipped and when he picked it up to hand it to Harry and Hagrid, he was brought along."

"Where is he? It is imperative that I return him to his mother."

"He is in the house, under the Invisibility Cloak."

"No one has seen him?"

"As far as I know."

Kingsley pursed his lips and looked angry. "The boy…he…I feel sorry for the boy, Remus."

"Me too, Kingsley." Remus glanced back at the house and around him to see if they were alone. "I…I don't know, I always assumed that Draco…" he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders.

"He needn't have seen the things he has at so young an age. His mother told me that when he was a boy, his father would perform the Cruciatus Curse upon him whenever he displeased him. And then he would Obliviate Draco so he wouldn't remember it. I don't think he even knows it to this day. And when he became a Death Eater, he was forced to do the same to others or risk being taunted and mocked by Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord."

"I didn't know that," Remus said, quietly. He glanced back and saw Potter and Hermione speaking quietly amongst each other. Hagrid called for them to return into the house, but Remus and Kingsley remained outside. Draco inched closer, holding his breath and waiting to hear more.

He never knew that his father performed an Unforgivable Curse on him as a child. He felt like his father hated him for not "living up to the family name."

"His mother said that she hasn't seen him truly smile since his first or second year at school. She said that he was beginning to exhibit the ugliest qualities of his father."

Draco had to hold back an intake of breath. He was surprised to hear these things about his father, though it was not something that his father wouldn't do. It made him hate his father even more.

"Was Lucius a part of the chase tonight?"

"I didn't notice. I didn't see him, either."

"Me too." Remus exhaled. "I guess there is a lot about Narcissa and Draco Malfoy that we don't know."

"Yes," replied Kingsley. "And Remus – she…she is truly remorseful for what's happened to Sirius. The two of them were close once and she even cared for him as if he was a little brother to her."

Remus bit his lip and blinked away tears. He nodded quickly. "Yes, well…we never truly know people, I guess, then do we?"

Kingsley didn't say anything, but he and Remus started heading for the house. Draco walked as quickly as he could to reach the open door before they did. He feared they would close the door behind them.

"Do you think we are Sorted too soon?" Kingsley asked suddenly. "I mean…we always figured that we could take what the Sorting Hat says and believe it. All Slytherins turn out to be Dark Wizards. All Gryffindors are all brawn and no brains. All Ravenclaws are snobs. All Hufflepuffs love food."

Remus smiled at his last statement. "I think that even the Sorting Hat can make mistakes. Look at who I had for a roommate. A rat. And Andromeda was a Slytherin." He gestured to Hermione. "She is a Gryffindor. And the smartest in her class. And Flitwick is the most kind and accepting wizard I know. And Dora…Dora was a Hufflepuff. You should repeat your statement to her." He winked and proceeded indoors.

"Harry," Kingsley called. He gestured for him to come closer. "Where is he?"

Draco brushed against them to the kitchen so they wouldn't know that he followed them outside.

"I left him in the kitchen," Potter replied. He looked around the kitchen. "Malfoy?" he whispered.

"Right here, Potter," Draco quietly replied. He pulled off the top of the cloak so that it looked like his head was floating in mid-air. He gave Kingsley a small smile. "I guess I was tired of my prison," he tried to joke.

Kingsley pursed his lips and shook his head. "It's too dangerous, Draco." His head cocked up, hearing sounds in the yard. "Cloak, Draco." He and Remus pointed their wands to the door and the Weasley father came crashing through with the other, unharmed but shaken, twin. He yelled at Kingsley to stand aside and ran into the sitting room. Kingsley watched as the scene unfold before putting his attention back on Draco.

"Will George be all right?" Kingsley asked Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley thinks so," he answered. "She can't make the ear grow back, but-"

"He lost an ear!" Draco exclaimed, a bit disgusted. A funny feeling came to his stomach and he pulled the cloak down once more.

Harry nodded and turned away to join the others in the sitting room.

"He lost an ear…" Draco repeated.

"Draco, come, we must get you back home." Kingsley grabbed Draco's arm and pulled the cloak over his head.

"Wait," Draco said. He pulled his arm from Kingsley's grasp and pulled down the cloak again. "Where's Nymphadora?" He looked at Remus. "Her mother's worried."

"She isn't back yet," replied Remus. "She should've been, though."

Draco glanced up at Kingsley in alarm. "I can't go back without bringing news of Andromeda's daughter."

Kingsley pursed his lips and shook his head. "Draco…"

"They…they should know what happened to their daughter. If…if it were me…I would want my mother to know…"

"Fine. But stay under the cloak. And stay close to me." Kingsley checked his watch and he and Remus went back outdoors, with Draco in between them.

Draco saw that Hagrid and the Granger girl were already there, gazing upward in silence. Remus joined their silent vigil and Kingsley began backward and forward, looking up at the sky every chance he got. At first, Draco followed Kingsley, but found it a bit tiring and proceeded to stand next to Remus.

The seconds stretched into minutes and they were joined by Potter and the Weasley girl. The slightest breath of wind made them all jump and the padded running of the gnomes made them all turn around, checking to see if any other members of the Order arrived.

A broom suddenly materialized in front of them and Nymphadora jumped off, staggering from the broom. The Weasley boy, Potter's best friend, followed after. Nymphadora ran into Remus' arms and the Granger girl ran into Weasley's.

Draco took a step back, feeling as if he were intruding on something that he shouldn't have been. He moved back toward Kingsley and the two of them listened to Tonks describing the battle.

"What happened?" Remus asked, sounding almost angry.

"Bellatrix," answered Nymphadora, apologetically.

Draco inhaled in surprise. Kingsley looked around him, warningly.

"She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus, she tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix."

"But she's my aunt," whispered Draco.

Nymphadora turned toward Kingsley at the sound of the voice. She looked at him in confusion and moved closer to him. "What was that, Kingsley?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"I thought I heard…"

"She's my aunt," Draco repeated. "You can't kill my aunt."

Nymphadora looked toward Kingsley's right. Kingsley looked very angy. Remus leaned in and whispered to Nymphadora.

"Draco accidentally came along on Harry's Portkey. He's under the Invisibility Cloak."

"You can't kill my aunt," Draco said again.

Nymphadora frowned at the place near Kingsley where Draco's voice emerged from. She wasn't exactly sure how to respond. "Draco…I…this is a war. She is technically my aunt, too, but if she wants to kill her blood, then…"

"She doesn't think of you as her blood," Draco said. "She thinks you have dirty blood."

"Draco!" Kingsley warned.

"But you…I guess you're my cousin. Are you all right? Your mother is very worried."

"I'm fine, Draco. Are you all right? Your mother must be in hysterics."

Draco shrugged before remembering that they couldn't see him. Kingsley glanced at his watch again.

"Remus, Tonks, would you return Draco to Andromeda's? I'm going to have to get back to Downing Street, I should have been there an hour ago."

Remus nodded. "Of course. We will make sure he gets back safe."

"Draco?"

"Okay," he answered. Kingsley put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "You will remain protected, okay? But no more venturing out of the house."

"Stay close, Draco," Remus said. Remus glanced back at the others. The Weasley parents were running down the back stairs and were followed closely by the girl. He thought about Draco as he and Nymphadora joined the others. He was a bit surprised by Draco's reaction to everything that was going on. Draco had never seemed to be that good of an actor, so Remus believed that Draco seemed to be really undoing his former prejudices. He seemed to be working out all of the different theories of blood status on his own, which is how it should be.

A thestral soared into sight, interrupting the gathering below them. The eldest Weasley, the one who'd been mauled by Greyback a few months ago slid down with the Delacour girl, the one who was a Triwizard champion. He looked directly at his father and said, "Mad-Eye's dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Draco was surprised at the heavy feeling in his heart. He didn't like Moody, not even after he helped his mother escape to Grimmauld Place. But, like Dumbledore, he seemed to be one of the staunch members of the Order who was always there.

And now he wasn't.

He followed the crowd of people back into the house and wondered if Remus and Tonks had forgotten about him. He saw that Nymphadora was crying silently into a handkerchief and saw that the others were also silently crying as well.

The eldest Weasley pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and some glasses and distributed it around the room. Draco wanted to grab one, but he was more fearful of everyone finding out about him. They were talking and raised a glass in Moody's honor and began to talk about what happened. The atmosphere changed from that of sadness to a tension as they discussed Mundungus Fletcher.

Draco felt extremely uncomfortable and didn't like watching this scene unfold. He felt as if he shouldn't be here, watching them as they react to their fallen comrade, especially one that he didn't particularly like. He listened to Potter's speech about trusting everyone in this room and wondered if Potter knew that Draco was still in the room.

"…everyone in this room, whether or not I can see you…It's not their fault. We've got to trust each other. I trust all of you, I don't think anyone in this room would ever sell me to Voldemort."

Potter's eyes seemed to pierce the spot where Draco stood. Draco wondered if he had the chance, would he sell Potter out to the Dark Lord? If it meant forgiveness for his mother, for his father, and for himself. He didn't know and Potter's eyes on him made him feel even more uncomfortable. He looked around and saw Remus looking at Potter with an odd expression.

"You think I'm a fool?" demanded Potter.

"No, I think you're like James," said Remus, "who would have regarded it as the height of dishonor to mistrust his friends."

Draco now felt even more uncomfortable. He didn't like seeing into this world of the Order. It made him…it made him feel accepted into this side, even if they were not aware of his presence. He turned from the room and headed outside, hoping that nobody noticed the door open and close in their time of grief. He sat on the back stairs, underneath the cloak and wondered if and when he would ever see his mother again.

About fifteen minutes later, the back door suddenly opened and Potter tumbled over him. Draco stood up and pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his head so that it was floating in mid-air again. Potter didn't seem to notice him, he just got up and headed across the dark yard. Draco followed him, curious about where he was going.

Suddenly, Potter dropped to his knees and clutched his forehead. He looked to be in so much pain and Draco briefly wondered why.

When the bout of pain was over, Potter looked up to see Draco standing over him.

"All right, Potter?" he asked. He wondered what had happened.

Potter stood, shaking in the darkness. He clutched the gate to the garden. Draco debated on whether or not to extend a hand to him.

"I…I saw your father."

"What!"

"His wand was destroyed."

"How did you see this?"

"Some…some connection to the Dark Lord. His wand was destroyed."

"He's still alive then?"

Harry nodded. "He's still alive. You…you should get back to your aunt's. It's not safe, especially near me."

"Did you mean that? What you said in there? About someone selling you out…"

"Did I include you in that, you mean, Malfoy?"

Draco didn't say anything. He took a step back from Potter.

"Yes, I did. You and I may not be friends, Malfoy, but I don't want to see you dead. I…I never apologized for the…" Potter mimed a slashing motion.

"Quite all right, Potter. If you had killed me then, you would have done me a favor."

The two of them fell silent as they heard footsteps approaching them. Draco pulled Potter's cloak around him.

"You're changing, Malfoy," Potter said. "I could tell by the way Kingsley cares for you."

Draco didn't say anything as Weasley and the Granger girl approached Harry.

"Harry? Come back in the house," the Granger girl whispered. "You aren't still thinking of leaving?"

Draco's ears perked up. Was Potter crazy? Why would he leave? He listened as Potter told his friends what he had mysteriously seen.

So Potter had seen his father. And his wand was destroyed because the Dark Lord tried to use it against Potter. And he tortured Ollivanders, the weird old wand-maker. Draco remembered when Ollivanders was first abducted. He was there. He was forced to use the Cruciatus Curse against him. His aunt held a wand at Draco until she was satisfied with how much he tortured the wand-maker.

"Harry!" Nymphadora's frantic voice called from the house. "Harry, where are you? Where is-" She stopped when she saw Weasley and Granger with Potter.

"Ron, Hermione, I'll catch up with you later." Potter nodded toward the house. "I won't leave tonight, but I…I have to talk to Tonks about something." The Granger girl gave him a suspicious look, but followed Weasley back into the house.

"Where is Draco?" asked Nymphadora. "Where is…where is my…my cousin? I have to return him."

"Malfoy?" Potter said aloud.

"Right here," Draco said, pulling the cloak from his head again. "Where's Remus?"

"He and Bill Weasley are going to retrieve Mad-Eye's body," she answered. "I'll take you back home."

"It's not my home," Draco said. "I'm just staying there." He nodded to Potter and proceeded to pull the cloak from his body. "Here, Potter."

"No," Potter said, shaking his head. "Take it. I think you need it more than I do right now."

Draco stared at Potter for a long time. He was grateful for this kind gesture and he didn't exactly know what to say. So he didn't say anything, he merely nodded to Potter and followed Nymphadora to the gate.

As soon as he and Nymphadora were without the protection of the Burrow, Draco glanced back at Potter, who could no longer be seen.

"What is going on?" Draco thought. "Potter and I…civil to each other?"

"Something on your mind, Draco?" asked Nymphadora.

"No," he answered shortly.

"If you need to talk-"

"Is that all you people ever do? Talk?" He was growing a bit irritated with all the people asking him if he needed to talk. First Kingsley, then Ted, Remus, and now Nymphadora. "I don't want to talk. I don't like it, in fact, I hate it."

Nymphadora glanced in his direction with tear-ridden eyes. She gave him a hint of a smile. "You've been talking more lately."

Draco was about to respond, but stopped. He has been talking more lately. Even to his mother. "Well…you won't find me talking about my feelings and all. Is the next thing that I'm going to be forced to do is hug everyone once I see them?"

"Maybe not everyone." This time Nymphadora was really smiling. "You're not one for comfort, are you?"

"And I suppose you are?"

"I love being around people."

"I hate it."

"Why?" She looked genuinely curious.

"Because all they ever do is—" Draco cut his eyes at her, even though she couldn't see him. "You tricked me."

Nymphadora started laughing. "It worked, didn't it?"

"I don't think I liked it."

"Well, I quite enjoyed it! Are you ready?" Nymphadora looked around and stuck out her arm. "Grab on tightly, I have been known to splinch some Side-Alongs."

Draco rolled his eyes and grasped her arm. Thinking about the things he learned last year during the Hogwarts Apparition classes, he closed his eyes and followed Nymphadora.

Everything went black and Draco felt as though he was being squeezed through a tight, rubber tube. He could not breathe and he felt like he was being pressed in from all sides. It took a couple of seconds, but Draco realized that they were no longer near the Weasley's house. Instead, they were on the near Andromeda's house. Draco recognized it from when Kingsley dropped him and his mother off when they first arrived here.

"Come on, Draco," Nymphadora whispered. She changed her hair colour and her facial features and continued down the street with Draco following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Do you think people can change?" Harry asked, picking up <em>The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts <em>that Hermione threw on the floor of Ron's room.

Hermione glanced at Harry from her spot on the floor. "Yes, I do think people can change," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged. "Just wondering, I guess. Why do you suppose it happens?"

"It could be a number of things, Harry. Life's experiences changes people. Knowledge changes people. People change people."

"What do you think, Ron?"

"I think Hermione's right," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Hermione's always right.

"Is everything all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, a bit concerned.

"I have to tell you something, but you've got to swear that you won't say anything to anyone." He looked expectantly at Ron and Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes and nudged Hermione. "Yeah, because we've already blabbed all of the other things he's told us that's supposed to be a secret."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "What is it, Harry?" she asked, concerned.

"You know that night…when…when Dumbledore…"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"I forgot to mention that…well, I was right."

"That Snape's an evil bat?" said Ron. "Yeah, we know."

No, not that. That Malfoy's been up to something. All year."

"How do you know? Malfoy hasn't even been seen since-" started Hermione.

"Since that night."

"Do you still think he's a Death Eater, then?" asked Ron.

"I know he is."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, they wouldn't let a sixteen-year-old boy join up with them. They'd wait until he turned seventeen."

"But they did. I saw his Mark. He showed it to Dumbledore on the tower. Malfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore."

Ron and Hermione fell silent and glanced at each other. "Are you sure?" asked Hermione. "Nobody could…"

"Snape did," said Harry, expressionless.

"Blimey. So Malfoy was supposed to-"

"Kill Dumbledore, yeah."

"But he didn't do it, did he? Not if Snape-"

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore offered him protection from Voldemort and he took it. He lowered his wand before it, though. And I…I helped Malfoy escape. Me and Kingsley. They're in hiding now, Malfoy and his mother."

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief. Ron's mouth gaped open and Hermione had an incredulous look on her face.

"Well, just because he's switched sides doesn't mean it's real," replied Ron.

"Yeah…" said Harry. "It's just…he's different."

"You've spoken to him?" asked Hermione. "When?"

"He was here the night they moved me. He accidentally came along on my and Hagrid's Portkey. He left with Tonks afterwards."

"You mean Malfoy was in my house?" Ron looked angry.

"Yes, Ron, but he-"

"But nothing." Ron pounded his fist on his bed. "Malfoy was in my house! What, did he use my loo, too? Sleep in my bed?"

"Ron, calm down," said Hermione. "Harry said that he left with Tonks, so it wasn't like he was here for long. Where…where was he?"

"I let him use my cloak. As a matter of fact, he still has it."

"And you trust him with it?" Ron still looked angry.

"Yeah, I do. You didn't see him that night, Ron. There's something…something different about Malfoy. He's…Kingsley cares for him. So do Remus and Tonks. There's…I dunno."

"He called Hermione a-a-a…well, you know what."

"And now he's staying with Tonks' parents. Her father's a Muggle-born. And from what Kingsley said, Tonks' father and Malfoy get on quite well."

"Wow," said Hermione. "I guess some people can change."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll believe when I see it," said Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

****Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who put this on their alerts and favorites!

**Chapter Seven**

"It doesn't matter," Draco said, throwing his wand down dejectedly. "I'm useless at this."

"It's all right, Draco," Ted was saying. "It's just a simple Disillusion spell. For your own good, so you won't need to use that cloak."

Draco glanced at Potter's Invisibility Cloak, lying on the couch. He was sure that it was near his mother at all times so that, in the event of Death Eaters or other foul things coming here, she would at least have time to throw it over herself. He knew that he had to return it one day, but every time Kingsley or Nymphadora stopped by, they always said that Potter was letting him use it longer.

And now Potter, Weasley, and the Granger girl have gone missing.

Since the fall of the Ministry, Kingsley seemed determined to have Draco learn all the defensive spells that he could master. Draco wished that Kingsley could teach him, but he was still intimidated by the man. And Kingsley was always in and out of the house, checking on them to see how they were doing and giving them updates on everyone. So that left Ted as Draco's teacher.

"The cloak's easier," he said, brandishing his wand towards it. "Can't I just carry it wherever I go?"

"What if someone steals it? Or what if Harry Potter wants it back?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"All right then, let's do something different. You've seen dementors, right?" asked Ted.

Draco nodded, frowning. He remembered them from his third year. And he hated them. He hated the way they made him feel, bringing back bad memories. "Yes," he answered. "They were stationed at Hogwarts during my third year."

"Ah yes, I remember. With Sirius Black on the loose, wasn't it?"

Draco nodded and saw Andromeda shake her head out of the corner of his eye. "Yes. But he was innocent, wasn't he?"

"They won't care about that, Draco. All they'll feel is a human's presence and they'll go in for the kiss. Have you ever heard of the Patronus charm?"

Draco nodded. "Kingsley mentioned it…a way for the Order members to communicate, right?"

"Yes, it is a trustworthy type of communication. But it is also used to keep dementors at bay."

"How?" Draco looked like he didn't believe Ted.

"Dementors bring out all of the bad and sadness in this world, don't they? The way to keep them away is to focus on a happy memory. A happy memory and it'll keep them away. Why don't you think of a memory, Draco."

Draco furrowed his brow, thinking about all of his memories. He had a number of memories from school, but none of them made him particularly happy. They were just memories to him. Nothing stood out.

"I…I…I don't know, I can't think of one."

Ted was about to say something, but stopped. He opened and closed his mouth and stared at Draco with an unidentifiable look. It looked almost like…like pity. He exhaled loudly. "Well then…why don't you think about that and in the mean time, would you like to practice Stunning?"

Draco shook his head. "I guess I'm a bit tired now. I already know how to do a lot of this stuff, though. But I think you'll consider it Dark Magic." From the corner of his eye, he saw Narcissa and Andromeda exchange an angry look.

"Bella," he saw his mother mouth to Andromeda. She shook her head in response.

"Well…let's not practice that on me, then!" Ted smiled at Draco.

"Of course not, Ted. I wouldn't."

Ted smiled at Draco again and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a smart kid, Draco. Except…you're not much of a kid anymore, are you?"

A loud crash was heard from outside. Ted, Draco, Narcissa, and Andromeda jumped up in alarm. Ted ran to the window and looked outside.

"Death Eaters!" he cried. "Three of them!"

Draco's eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat quicken.

"But-but-the Fidelius Charm!" exclaimed Andromeda. "They can't see us!"

"They're a part of the Ministry now, 'Dromeda. Who knows what kind of power they have."

A loud banging was heard on the door. "Open this door at once or it will be blasted away," came a loud, clear voice.

Draco glanced at his mother who shared an equally terrified look on her face. He grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and threw it over her.

"Draco! Narcissa! Get in the hidden room!"

"What about you?" Draco asked as Andromeda shoved him and his mother from the sitting area.

"Don't worry about us. It's you who should be kept safe."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. "No, 'Dromeda, come hide with us!"

Andromeda's eyes softened at the sound of her nickname. It was the first time she had heard it come from her younger sister's mouth since they've seen each other again. "No…Cissy…you and your son need to be kept safe. They already know I'm here."

Another wave of tears shone brightly in Narcissa's eyes. It, too, was the first time Andromeda referred to her by her nickname. And it was actually Andromeda who had given Narcissa the nickname "Cissy" because she couldn't pronounce Narcissa when she was first born.

Narcissa grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it. "Be careful. And if you have to give us up, please do so. Protect yourself."

The front door opened with a blast and Andromeda barely had enough time to shut the door. Fortunately, the raucous noise in the sitting area covered the sound of the door to the hidden room slamming shut.

"Get away from him!" she yelled angrily, seeing two of the Death Eaters standing over her husband. "Stop it!"

One of them pointed their wands at Ted and continued with the Cruciatus Curse.

"Show your face, coward!" she yelled. "Let go of him! What do you want!"

"I was hoping you'd ask." The remaining Death Eater walked toward Andromeda with his wand outstretched. He pointed it to her throat. "The whereabouts of Harry Potter. Do you know where he is?"

"No! And if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Oh, touchy, touchy, I was just merely asking a question. Now, I'll ask you once more. If you cooperate, we might just walk away and let you both live."

"And if not?" Andromeda's defiant voice was stronger with each passing moment. It seemed the torture her husband was under ignited a fire under her.

"Really? You'd like to try it?" At once the Death Eater pointed his wand at Andromeda. "_Crucio!" _

Her screams grew more and more loud and more and more terrible with every passing moment. Draco drew blood from his fingers from biting down on it so hard. His mother was silently crying into his shoulder. They dared not say a word to one another, even if it was just a whisper.

"Now, I'll ask again. Where is Harry Potter?"

Andromeda's and Ted's screams filled the air, but neither said a word about Harry Potter.

"We know he was here. We know the Order moved him here. Now, where is he? Are you hiding him? We do love a good chase."

The Death Eater levitated Andromeda in the air and knocked her against the ceiling. He repeated this three or four times and every time, she screamed louder, feeling knives puncture her body.

After about an hour, the Death Eaters trashed the house and finally left. They searched high and low in the house for any sign of Harry Potter and every time Draco and Narcissa heard footsteps outside the hidden door, they held their breath and prayed that the Death Eaters wouldn't find them. After another ten minutes, Narcissa slowly and carefully emerged from the hidden room, carefully covering herself and her son with the Invisibility Cloak.

"'Dromeda?" she called quietly.

"I don't think they're near, Mother," Draco said, fear evident in his voice.

"'Dromeda!" Narcissa cried, running into the sitting room. She dropped to her sister's side and tried to calm her twitching body. Andromeda's body was stretched out in odd angles and her body shook every so often. Her mouth was open and saliva poured from it onto the carpet below. She looked up for her son. "Draco! Get something – quick!"

But Draco wasn't paying attention to his mother. He had dropped to the ground, beside his mother, but it was just now that he saw Ted in the corner, bloodied and beaten to a pulp. His breath was caught in his throat and he slowly crawled over to where Ted lay.

"Um…" Draco tried to find something to say. He picked up a small handkerchief that he knew Ted usually kept in his pocket and used it to wipe blood from Ted's face. He looked to be in so much pain that he could not make a sound.

Draco put two fingers on Ted's neck and felt around for a pulse. He breath a sigh of relief when he could feel the strong pulse of Ted's blood pumping through his body.

"Ted...are you all right?" Immediately, Draco silently chastised himself. Of course he wasn't all right. He had just listened to Ted be brutally tortured. He could hear his mother crying over her sister, but when he glanced over at them, Andromeda was standing with the help of her sister. Figuring that she would be heartbroken if she saw her husband like this, he tried to cover his big body with his thin one.

He heard shallow breathing coming from Ted and picked up his wand. He held it to Ted's face and saw that his nose was broken.

"Let's just hope this works," Draco said in a low voice. He pointed his wand at Ted's nose and said, "_Episkey!" _

At once, Ted's nose stopped bleeding and straightened at once. Draco used Ted's handkerchief to mop up the rest of the blood on Ted's face. He saw a number of cuts, but didn't know what to do. He glanced back at his mother and Andromeda and wanted to ask for help, but didn't want to bother them.

There was a disturbance in the yard and Draco looked up in alarm. He shakily held his wand up, in the direction of the door and gestured for his mother and Andromeda to leave the room.

"Who's there?" he called in a voice that portrayed a confidence that wasn't there.

Draco felt a hand pull on his shirt. He looked down and saw Ted reaching up to him.

"Dr-Dr…Draco….n..no…"

"If it's Death Eaters, then they're here to finish you off." Draco faced the door and protectively stood in front of Ted. His wand arm was shaking badly.

"Draco, come here right now!" his mother said frantically. She supported her sister as they tried to leave the room.

The door slammed open and Draco was soon faced with three wands. He looked scared, but kept his wand arm up, though it was still shaking. He recognized the three wands that belonged to the people pointing them at him and he lowered his wand instantly.

"I'm so glad to see you," he said. "Uncle Ted and Aunt 'Dromeda were…"

"Don't let your guard down so easily," Kingsley scolded. "Are you sure it's really me? Remus? Tonks?"

"Well…I'm sure by now, you would've killed me or Uncle Ted."

Remus stepped forward and furrowed his brow. "Uncle Ted, Draco?"

"Well…Ted, then." He gestured down and uneasily looked up at Nymphadora, whose face was already filled with tears. She immediately ran to her father's side and cradled his head in her lap.

"Draco, where's my mother?"

"She went to hide with my mother."

"Dora…Dora…" Andromeda's voice cut into the air as she staggered into the room. She was still hanging onto Narcissa for support, but she seemed desperate to reach her family.

"What happened here?" asked Kingsley. His deep voice began to soothe Draco.

"Death Eaters," Narcissa answered. "Death Eaters attacked, asking about Harry Potter. What is their reasoning? Why have they come here?" She looked angry and pulled Draco into her grasp.

Kingsley handed her a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _ "It seems Harry is wanted for questioning in Dumbledore's death." He shook his head in disgust. "And they're using any means possible to retrieve him. I'm going to reset the protective wards around the house." He went back outside and patted Andromeda's shoulder comfortingly before he walked out the door.

"'Dromeda?" Narcissa said, releasing Draco from her grasp. She knelt down to the floor, between Nymphadora and Andromeda and rubbed Andromeda's back comfortingly. She looked up at Remus and frowned. "Are we still safe here?"

Remus frowned in return. He muttered a few words and pointed his wand to his father-in-law, whose face became less bloodied and seemed to be less bruised. He sat up, holding onto his daughter for support.

"Well, since the Death Eaters have come and gone, I don't think they would return. But who knows. They know that Ted's here and he's a Muggle-born, so they might return and try to…" Remus trailed off. "But I do think we need a new plan."

"I'm not leaving my family," Narcissa said protectively. She placed an arm around her sister and Nymphadora.

"I have an idea…" Remus said, "but it's going to take a lot of…well, let's just say that I don't think anybody's going to like it. I'm going to speak to Kingsley first." He headed outside and didn't notice that Draco followed him. "Draco, return to the house or your mother will eat me alive."

"Are you all right, Remus? Why do you…why do you look so…"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Draco. Your family – our family – has just been attacked."

Draco winced when Remus pointed out that they were a part of the same family. "Are you sure?" He didn't know why he cared, but it seemed as if something else was troubling Remus.

Remus looked at him and seemed to change something in his mind. "Dora is pregnant."

"What! Are you sure?"

Remus nodded wearily. He put a hand to his head and rubbed his temple. "Yes, she's pregnant."

Draco smirked and leaned in to him. "Are you sure it's yours?"

Remus looked angrily at him and stalked toward Kingsley.

"I was just kidding, Remus! What's the matter with that? My parents had me during the first war."

Remus gestured back to the house. "Did you already forget what's happened here? How close the Death Eaters were to killing your aunt and uncle? How close they were to you and your mother? And you're here, making jokes?"

Draco took a step back, defensively. "I didn't mean…I just…it scares me, Remus. All of it. If I could pretend that it's not happening around me, then I try to. If I pretend that everything is fine, then it is."

"No, it's not, Draco. It's not fine, none of it is! That child-that child…" he pointed to the house and his eyes looked strangely yellow. "I gave it a curse."

"You mean, being a werewolf? I thought you just had to get bitten, does that pass down?"

Remus threw his hands up in exasperation and headed for Kingsley. They shared a whispered conversation that didn't seem to be going well. Draco could tell that Remus was a little more than irritated with him, so he headed back to the house. He felt more safer now that Kingsley, Remus, and Nymphadora were near.

"Mother?" Draco said tentatively, taking a step into the sitting room. He knelt on the floor, on the other side of Ted. "Are you all right, Aunt 'Dromeda?"

She looked at him with a bit of surprise in her eyes. It was the first time he called Aunt in the whole time he had been staying there. She nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I'm fine, Draco. I'm just…I'm glad that you and…Cissy, here were not harmed."

"And you…Uncle Ted? Guess I should've been practicing the Disillusionment Charm more. I promise I will."

Ted smiled up at his nephew. He was still lying on the ground, with his head in his daughter's lap. He nodded and coughed a bit.

"Nymphadora, I suppose congratulations are in order," Draco said, giving her a small smile.

She shot him a warning look and widened her eyes. "What for?"

Draco didn't catch the hint and gestured toward the door. "You and Remus. Your child. Congratulations."

Andromeda's eyes widened and she clutched Narcissa tighter. Ted started coughing more.

"You're having a child!" Narcissa said.

Nymphadora glanced at Draco and rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm having a child. Remus and I. Isn't that wonderful?"

Narcissa and Andromeda glanced at each other. "Of course that's wonderful, darling!" exclaimed Andromeda. She grinned at her daughter and grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"That's sort of why we came over today, good thing we did, too. Remus and I were going to tell you and Kingsley wanted to check on Narcissa and Draco. He…Remus wants me to stay with you, Mother. Doesn't seem to want me fighting while I have a child."

Draco glanced at Nymphadora. He picked up something more from Remus, but felt as though he shouldn't bring it up.

"Well, you should very well not!" said Andromeda. "You will stay here, with me."

"Good thing, too," Nymphadora said with hint of a smile. She gestured down to her father. "Looks like there's more action at home then there is out there." She winked at Draco. "And nothing like a live-in Auror, right Draco?"

Draco nodded. "But…Nymphadora, should you be…if Remus didn't want you to…"

"First of all, Draco, if you are going to be my cousin, you must stop calling me 'Nymphadora.' Call me Tonks, like everyone else."

"You mean, you hate being called Nymphadora?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, I hate being called Nymphadora!" She glared at him. "And don't look at me like that, I know what you're planning!"

Draco laughed. Narcissa looked at him in surprise. It had been such a long time since she last heard him laugh. It was such a pleasant sound to her ears and she hoped it would go on for a long time. Nymphadora began laughing too. Then Andromeda. Then Ted, with bouts of coughing in between. Narcissa looked at all of them in confusion, then joined in the laughter. It had been such a long time since she last laughed, too.

"I suppose we missed the joke," Remus said, shutting the door behind him and Kingsley.

Andromeda stood up with the help of Narcissa and limped over to her son-in-law. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She enveloped him in a tight hug.

Remus looked at Nymphadora accusingly. "You told them."

"I didn't. Dear little cousin here did."

Remus turned his glare to Draco, who shrugged. "I thought they knew."

Kingsley grinned and shook Remus' hand. "Congratulations, you two. It is for your child that we are now fighting for. As well as all of us. A brighter future, right?"

Remus waved it off. "We have to do something about Narcissa and Draco. It was a close call with the Death Eaters. So…Kingsley and I have discussed a plan. You're not going to like it, but we think it is prudent to not tell you exactly what will happen in case of another attack."

"What is this plan?" asked Andromeda.

Remus hesitated. "Dora will stay here with you, for the remainder of her pregnancy. It is not safe for her or the child out there."

"And Ted," who was now sitting up, against the couch. "As soon as you feel up to it, I advise you to go into hiding. Rumours at the Ministry are that there will be a Muggle-born Registry and they'll break the wands of all Muggle-borns," said Kingsley. "Let me know and I will help hide you."

"And…Narcissa…Draco must come with me."

"What!" Narcissa looked angry and alarmed. "No!"

"He must. Kingsley believes that this house will now be closely watched. The Dark Lord wants to kill Draco for his failure to fulfill his task of killing Dumbledore. He may want to kill you, too, but not for failing in his service. You will be more protected here than Draco will be."

Kingsley half-nodded.

"Where will you go! Where will Draco go!" Narcissa was beginning to get hysterical again. She threw her arms around her son.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa. I can't tell you, that," answered Remus.

"You can't – what do you mean, you can't tell me?"

"It's too dangerous."

"No," said Narcissa shortly. "I won't allow it. What will happen during the full moon?"

"I take a potion to be a wolf during every full moon. Draco will be protected. I swear on my life that I will protect him."

"Why? You hate him, you hate me."

This time, Remus looked a bit irritated. "No, I don't. I don't hate you and I certainly do not hate Draco. You've both…have become family to me and…I would lay down my life for both of you."

Narcissa fell silent. Her features returned to a cold, hard stare.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa, but I'm not asking for your permission. Draco will come with me."

"Draco?" said Nymphadora. "Why don't we ask Draco what he wants to do? He's of age. After all, it's his life, right?"

Draco looked worriedly at his mother. He knew what she wanted him to say. He knew what his aunt wanted him to say. But he hated being locked up. And since the Death Eaters were now watching the house, he was even more terrified about being there. "I'm…I'm sorry, Mother, but…I want to go with Remus."

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Draco was underneath the Invisibility Cloak again. Remus warned him that until he could produce a good Disillusionment Charm, he was going to be under the cloak.

After a few hours of shouting and tears, Narcissa had finally given in and allowed Draco to leave with Remus. After another long hour of hugs and goodbyes, Draco had finally been able to leave the place he had been cooped up for so long. He was terrified of what was out there, of course he was. And he had to admit to himself, he was going to miss them. All of them. His mother, his aunt, and his uncle. He was beginning to enjoy the times when Ted would try and teach him some extra spells.

They had left with Kingsley still at the house. He said there was an extra part of the plan that he didn't want to discuss in front of Draco, something that he needed to tell his mother and aunt privately.

Draco didn't care though. While he was terrified of being out of the house and out of the protection of his mother, he was quite looking forward to not being confined to the same rooms with no one to talk to but his mother, aunt, and uncle. At least Remus should have some interesting stories, Draco believed.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I have a strange feeling…" Remus said mysteriously. He wrapped the black traveling cloak tighter around him. "I think…I think they might be there."

"So, where does this strange feeling lead you? Where?"

"Grimmauld Place."

* * *

><p>Nymphadora left her mother and Narcissa in the sitting room while she attended to her father. At first, she was kind of wary about having Narcissa and Draco Malfoy stay with her parents, even if they decided to turn from Voldemort. She didn't trust them at all.<p>

But now…she was beginning to trust them. And she was actually beginning to like them.

She enjoyed the banter she and Draco shared with one another. And she enjoyed his teasing, even though she would never admit it. He sort of felt like the little brother that she had always wanted. The little cousin that she never accepted, and vice versa, until now. She closed the door to the sitting room, leaving her aunt and her mother in privacy.

"This is complete and utter madness!" Narcissa was saying. She was so anxious that she had begun to tug at her hair, pulling some strands out.

"Calm down, Cissy," Andromeda ordered. "You must calm down. And be strong for your sake and for Draco's. If this is what is needed to be done, then it shall be done."

"And if we don't live through it? If we do not live through this damn war?"

Andromeda frowned at her youngest sister. She grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. Her dark hair contrasted sharply with Narcissa's blonde. "Then I will say this now: I'm glad you're back in my life, Cissy. I've missed you. Truly missed you."

Overcome with emotion, Narcissa began to cry. It seemed that she was always close to tears these days. "I-I…I've missed you, too, 'Dromeda," she cried. She threw her arms around her eldest sister. "I…I…I'm so sorry!"

"You have nothing to apologize for. It is I who should be apologizing. And I am. I'm truly sorry."

"I shouldn't have listened to them!" Narcissa cried. "I should've…should've…I shouldn't have let Bella boss me around. I should've been stronger….like you…you and Sirius!" She began sobbing even harder. "It was my fault, 'Dromeda! My fault that he died! Cuz…cuz I hated him so! I…I…I-I…" she began to hiccup uncontrollably. "I just…I shouldn't have let them tell me what to do! I should've…I should've followed you, I should've-"

"No, Cissy." Andromeda held her sister tight and rubbed her back. "You were just listening to your family back then. You were young and I left you. With Bellatrix of all people. Is that why you hated me? Don't tell me that you've really believed all this pureblood rubbish and whatnot. You hated us – me and Sirius – because we left the family. And we left you. We left you to them."

Tears continued to run down Narcissa's face. She didn't say a word, but continued to hiccup.

"I'm sorry for that, Cissy. I'm sorry that…that I was so selfish that I didn't think of you. I didn't think of my baby sister." The thoughts that have been running through Andromeda's mind for the better part of thirty years came spilling out. In this one moment, she felt as if this might be the last time she would see her sister before they parted. And she wanted Narcissa to know everything – to know how sorry she was for everything that's happened in their past.

She enjoyed how they've been able to somehow reconnect over the past few weeks. She liked having her sister back in her life. She liked getting to know her young nephew, though he started out cold and arrogant – much like his father.

"I just thought of myself and my own happiness. And how much I hated the whole lot of them – Aunt Walburga, Mum, Dad, Bella…I'm sorry, Cissy. I'm so sorry for leaving you with them. I'm so sorry for leaving you with Bella. I know…I know she started changing while we were at school…I knew it, but Mum and Dad loved it. They loved that Bella was becoming a Dark witch, I knew it! I just…I couldn't take it anymore. And I was happy, I was so happy with Ted and-" Andromeda began to cry as she pleaded with Narcissa. "I just thought of myself. I was selfish and….I don't blame you for hating me. I should've taken care of you. I should've been a better older sister."

Narcissa wiped her face, though tears still fell. She wiped her nose and was thinking about what Andromeda had just told her. She shook her head and took Andromeda's hands. "No, no…it wasn't you…it was me. I was weak….I still am. I don't…I don't know how to think for myself. I just follow them. I followed Mum and Dad. I followed Bella. I followed my husband and look where it led me. And…even now, I followed my son. My son has far more courage than I do."

"No, Cissy, look what you've done. You've raised a boy who…who has learned from his mistakes. Learned from his father's mistakes. And raising a child is far more rewarding than anything. You say that you are just a follower. That may have been true, but you forget that I'm your older sister, Cissy. I've seen you grow up from when you were a child. And when you were a child, you were no follower. Maybe you have learned along the way to hold your tongue, but you were no follower. You've always had strong opinions and you've always been fiercely protective. And now you're protecting your boy. You don't have to go…you could just stay here with me."

"I have to…it's the only way I can save Draco."

Andromeda sadly smiled at Narcissa. "And it's infinitely more admirable that you've always put your child before anything else."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears once more. She shook her head again. "I…I'm sorry, 'Dromeda. For everything. I did…I did hate you. And I hated Sirius. For leaving me. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hating you. And I'm sorry…." She began to sob again. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for killing Sirius…it's my fault he died. And I miss him so much!"

Andromeda bit her lip. "I know you miss him. I miss him, too. And when we were younger, I didn't…I didn't mean to take him away from you. He was my little cousin, the one who didn't fit in the family mold. He and I…we were different from the family, you see that, right? You were different, too, if you had just allowed yourself to be. But…I know how much he meant to you."

"No, 'Dromeda….you don't understand…it's my fault that Sirius is dead. If…if we hadn't tricked Harry Potter and had Kreacher feed the Potter boy lies…Sirius…Sirius would still be alive. And he wouldn't even be in hiding any more. But he would be alive."

Andromeda furrowed her brow and hugged Narcissa. "No, it's not your fault. You may have had a part to play in it, but it is not your fault. I don't blame you. And I don't think that Harry Potter blames you."

"I've cheated the Potter boy out of another person that can be his father. Out of someone that can take care of him. The Potter boy is an orphan! No parents, no siblings!"

Andromeda gave Narcissa a small smile. "That's true, Cissy, but…from what I hear of Harry Potter…while he misses and loves his parents, he considers his friends his family as well." She gave Narcissa another hug. "And it's not your fault that Sirius died. From what Remus said…it was Bellatrix who threw the curse at him." Her breath caught in her throat. It was still hard to believe that her younger sister had actually killed her favorite cousin. It was still hard to believe that her favorite cousin was dead, even though he had been gone for a long time.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes…last I saw her, Bella is still gloating about it. I don't know how she became so heartless."

Andromeda pursed her lips. She's already had enough rows with her family, discussing Bellatrix. "Cissy…do you think there's any hope left for Bella? I've always…always imagined that-"

"No," Narcissa said coldly. "There is no hope left for Bella. She is too far gone."

Andromeda looked down and felt tears prickle her eyes. "That makes me sad, Cissy."

"I stopped feeling sad for her when she willingly placed my son in the Dark Lord's plan. When his forgiveness for her was more important than the life of my son."

"Bella offered Draco to You-Know-Who?"

Narcissa nodded. "The Dark Lord was angry, very angry with Lucius for getting caught by the Ministry. He was angry with all of them for not procuring the prophecy. Bella said that Draco would do what can't be done. Draco would kill Dumbledore. And with that…a certain death sentence on my son…Bella was welcomed back to the Dark Lord's right side. She didn't care about my son. She never has. All she's cared about was following the Dark Lord's orders."

"Sometimes, I wish we can go back to when we were kids…before I left for Hogwarts…things seemed much more easier back then, didn't it?"

Narcissa gave her a wry smile and shrugged. "I will miss you very much."

"We will see each other again, Cissy."

"And if we don't?"

"We must have faith that we will see each other again. But I am so happy that you are back in my life. I've missed you so."

"I've missed you, as well." Narcissa stood up. "I should leave…I've enjoyed getting to know Ted and Nymphadora as well. I see…I see a positive effect on Draco. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Stay close, Draco." Remus' voice was barely heard as it was lower than a whisper.<p>

Draco rolled his eyes at these familiar instructions, but he didn't say a word against Remus. Nor did he dare defy them. He knew what was at stake.

Remus slowly opened the door and Draco followed closely behind. He didn't think that he would ever return to Grimmauld Place and yet, here he was because Remus had a "feeling." They took a step forward and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Moody's voice. He clutched the back of Remus' cloak when a dust figure rose from the end of the hall and rushed toward them.

"It was not I who killed you, Albus," Remus said.

Draco exhaled loudly in relief when the dust figure exploded, but he did not relinquish his hold on Remus' cloak.

"Don't move!" A new voice yelled at them. As far as Draco could see through the dust, a wand was pointed at them. He felt Remus move his hands up in surrender and followed suit.

At once, the curtains next to him flew open and a portrait began to scream, "_Mudbloods and filth dishonoring my house – "_ Draco's eyes widened, having never seen the portrait before.

"Hold your fire, it's me, Remus!"

"Oh thank goodness," said another voice. A girl's voice.

Suddenly, the curtains in front of the portrait were shut with a bang. Remus moved forward, with Draco close behind. He saw now that they were facing Potter, the Granger girl, and Weasley.

"I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag."

"Oh, all right," said Potter, lowering his wand, "but I had to check, didn't I?"

Remus said a few words to Potter and gently pushed Draco forward. "Draco is here with me," he said unnecessarily. Judging by the looks on their faces, Remus thought that they didn't seem too surprised.

Potter stepped forward. "You all right, Malfoy? Anything wrong?" Draco shrugged. Potter glanced at Remus as they descended into the kitchen. "What's going on? Is everyone okay? We haven't heard from anyone, other than Ron's dad."

They sat around the table and the Granger girl lit up the fireplace. Draco looked around, uneasy, remembering the circumstances of his last visit to this house. Remus pulled out some butterbeers and passed it around the table. Draco listened as Remus and the other three talked about where they've been and what's been happening.

"Were you seen?" Potter asked Draco sharply.

Draco looked a bit surprised at being included in the conversation. "At Uncle Ted and Aunt 'Dromeda's?" He shook his head. "No, the Death Eaters didn't see me."

"Do you know which ones did it?" He noticed that he referred to the Ted and Andromeda as 'uncle' and 'aunt.'

Draco looked at Harry with an unidentifiable expression. Everyone was in complete silence around the table, watching Draco. He gave them a half-nod. "Yes," he whispered. "It was Yaxley, Dolohov, and Avery…" He saw Weasley exchange an uncomfortable look with the Granger girl.

"I didn't know you three were going to be here," Remus said. "With the attack on the Tonks', we had to get Draco out of there. I figured that you would be, though. A feeling brought me here."

"What about your mother?" asked the Granger girl.

Draco glanced at her, unsure of exactly how he should respond. "Um-"

"Narcissa will be taking care of other things."

"What kind of things?" Draco asked, curious.

Remus waved him off. "Don't worry about it." He looked at Harry. "On to other things. I'll understand if you can't confirm this, Harry, but the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission."

"He did," Harry replied quickly, "and Ron and Hermione are in on it and they're coming with me."

"Would you mind if Draco tagged along?"

"WHAT!" A chorus of four voices echoed around the room. Draco and Weasley even stood up in protest.

"No!" exclaimed Draco. "You didn't say-"

"No way is Malfoy-"

Remus raised his hands. "Enough. Please – listen to the rest of the plan." He glanced at Draco and gestured to the chair. "Sit down, Draco. Ron. So you were given a mission."

"And you want Malfoy to come along?" asked Harry. "Knowing full well that I am number one on the Ministry and the Death Eater's most wanted list? I thought Malfoy was supposed to be hidden."

"He is. But he will be hidden as your prisoner. Your captive."

"What!" exclaimed Draco. "Hell no, Remus. No way!"

"Draco," Remus said warningly. "You won't be an actual prisoner. But in the event that you are caught – yes, we must prepare for it! In the event that you are caught, if you are seen as a prisoner, the Death Eaters will take more pity on you then they will if they see you in the protection of someone from the Order. The Death Eaters have been fed a trail, believing that Narcissa and Draco were killed on the Order's watch because of Dumbledore. It will be far less worse for them if they see that Draco is being held captive."

"What about my mother?"

"Don't worry about that, Draco."

"So, what if we are caught?" asked Weasley. "Malfoy's all fine and protected, but what about us?"

Remus looked at Draco with piercing eyes. "That is where Draco comes in."

"We have to put our lives in Malfoy's hands!" Weasley looked incredulous. "No way!"

"I'm trusting you with this, Draco." Remus looked deeply into Draco's eyes.

Draco looked at him, scared. "Are you sure? I know what you're asking, but…are you sure?"

"Kingsley and Ted seem to firmly trust in you. They wouldn't hear a word against you. So…think about them, okay? Kingsley and Ted and Andromeda and Dora and….and your mother. Think about your mother."

"But what about us?" asked Weasley. He looked at the Granger girl. "Aren't we supposed to trust him if he's sleeping in the bed next to mine?"

"I trust him," said Potter. He gave a short nod to Draco, who furrowed his brows in return.

Remus glanced back at Harry. "Now can you confide in me what your mission is?"

"I'm sorry, Remus, but if Dumbledore didn't tell you, then I don't think I can."

Remus looked disappointed. "I thought you'd say that. But I may still be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to."

Potter looked as if he was considering it.

"What about Tonks?" asked the Granger girl.

"What about her?"

Draco noticed a change in Remus' tone. He wondered why he would offer to leave Nymphadora when they were supposed to be having a baby.

"You're married! How does she feel about you going away with us?"

"Tonks will be perfectly safe. She'll be at her parents' house."

"Remus…is everything all right…between you and – "

"Everything is fine, thank you." Remus looked unpleasantly around the room. His eyes settled on Draco uncomfortably. "Tonks is going to have a baby."

"Oh, how wonderful!" squealed the Granger girl.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Weasley.

"Congratulations," grinned Harry.

"Yes," Remus said, giving them a smile that looked more like a grimace. "So…do you accept my offer? Can I come along with you? I don't imagine Dumbledore would disapprove. He did, after all, appoint me as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The Granger girl and Weasley glanced at Potter. "Um, well, what about Tonks?" he asked. "You just want to leave her at her parents' house and come away with us?"

"She'll be perfectly safe there, they'll look after her. Harry, I'm sure James would've wanted me to stick with you."

"Well…I'm not. I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking by your kid, actually." Potter gestured to Draco. "Malfoy's different. He's not leaving someone behind. He's coming with us for _his own _protection."

Draco noticed the anger in Remus' face. He had never seen him look so angry, not even when he saw that Uncle Ted and Aunt 'Dromeda were tortured by Death Eaters. He stared between Potter and Remus.

"You don't understand," Remus said.

Draco cleared his throat. "Remus…uh, Remus thinks that he's…he's carried on the werewolf gene. He thinks he's made Nymphadora an outcast in the Wizard world because of his…problem."

Remus cut his eyes at Draco and immediately, Draco regretted his words. He looked angry and a shadow of a wolf crossed his face. Remus went into a tirade about why he and Nymphadora would never work. He described how he believed that he would curse the child that would be borne from him.

"Remus!" whispered the Granger girl. She had tears in her eyes. "Don't say that – how could any child be ashamed of you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Hermione," said Potter, "I'd be pretty ashamed of him."

Draco looked down, listening to Potter put Remus down. A part of him wanted to stick up for Remus, to yell at Potter to show Remus' side, but there was another part of him that agreed with Potter. Remus was leaving behind his own child, but was it for the good of the child? Or was it for the good of the father? Draco believed that if his own father had left him and his mum, he would've been better off. But he knew that children were meant to have at least two parents – a father and a mother – or people who can call themselves parents. Draco had a mother…but he barely had a father.

He was confusing himself with his own thoughts.

"I'd never have believed this," Potter said. "The man who taught me to fight dementors – a coward."

Draco barely had time to react when Remus drew out his wand. There was a loud bang and Potter was lifted from his feet and thrown back and Remus walked out of the kitchen without another word to any of them.

"Remus, Remus, come back!" the Granger girl yelled out, but there was no response. A moment later they heard the front door slam.

"Harry!" she wailed. "How could you?"

Draco ran to the entrance hall. "Remus?" he said tentatively. A few moments passed and there was still silence. "Remus?" He saw the door open at the end of the hallway and shut with the shadow of Remus' traveling cloak billowing behind him. "Remus?"

He walked dejectedly back into the kitchen where Weasley and Granger seemed to be telling Potter off.

"Did he leave?" Potter asked.

Draco nodded. "He didn't even say goodbye…"

Granger sympathetically looked at Potter. Weasley looked uncertain and Draco wanted to disappear into the wall again. The silence in the kitchen was deafening. He hoped Remus would at least stay for a few days and help him transition with these three that he never exchanged words with unless it was laced with insults.

Potter looked like he wanted to forget about the whole thing and settled for picking up the newspaper that Remus had left behind. He looked at it for a bit, then threw it back down and glanced up at Draco.

"Ted and Andromeda…are they all right?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I think they'll be fine." He gestured down to the newspaper. "But with that whole Muggle-born Registration Thing…I don't know how Uncle Ted could get away. I warned him to go overseas." He glanced at Granger. "Perhaps you should go overseas."

"Hermione's staying right here!" said Ron angrily. "If anyone should go overseas, it's you! Hide there if you have to!"

"Ron, calm down," said Harry. "I'm going to tell you what Dumbledore told us: set aside your differences since we are on the same side now. One enemy." He looked at both of them. "Shake."

Draco looked warily at Potter and shook his head. "No way. I'm not touching a Weasley."

"And I'm not touching a Malfoy."

Potter rolled his eyes. "Then just agree to not show hostility toward one another. It's quite irritating, actually." He slammed his hands on the table and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review!<p>

From here on out, it'll pretty much be a Draco-centered fic. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Narcissa lowered her hood over her blonde hair. She gave one last hug to Andromeda and Ted before walking out of the house.

"How will you know when the baby is born?" asked Nymphadora, rubbing her small belly.

Narcissa bit her lip, holding back tears. "I will find out. Some how or some way. I will see you again. All of you." She gave Nymphadora a hug. "Take care of my sister for me. And take care of yourself. Just because you're an Auror doesn't mean you can put the life of my sister's grandchild in danger."

"I won't put him or her in danger." She smiled at Narcissa. "Safe trip, Aunt Cissy."

Narcissa nodded to her. She looked over Nymphadora's shoulder and raised a hand at Andromeda and Ted. "Your father?" she asked, worriedly. "He will go into hiding, right?"

"I hope so."

"Good. Goodbye, Nymphadora. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"And we will see each other again."

* * *

><p>It was the first of September. Draco was staring out of the window and noticed that there were more people lurking around than ever. There were normally just one or two people who looked like they were just waiting around.<p>

"Honestly," Draco said as Potter entered the house and made it past the traps. He pulled off the Invisiblity Cloak and draped it over his arm. "You would think they'd be a bit more smarter than thinking you'd just show up and leave Grimmauld Place on September first to go to Hogwarts like you have nothing better to do."

Potter grimaced at Draco. They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't constantly throwing insults at one another. They've somehow become comfortable acquaintances.

Draco had spent the last few weeks, stuck at Grimmauld Place with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. He had seen exactly how close the three were to one another and how much they all loved each other. He was a bit envious of the relationship and the friendship they had with each other. With the ease they felt with one another. With his own friends, Crabbe and Goyle, he preferred to boss them around, and they were thick enough to listen to everything he said. With Zabini and Nott, they were always trying to show-off and one-up each other. These three not only praised each other, but they teased each other and called the other out when they were wrong. They listened to each other and took what everyone thought into account.

Even him.

It had taken a few days, but Potter seemed to be a bit at ease around him. Draco could tell that Potter still had some reservations about him, but they kept a civil tongue. Granger had taken a bit longer. Draco guessed that six years of insults and abuse was a lot to forget about, but he could tell that she seemed to be trying. Draco was trying to. It was one of the things that he had learned when he was staying with the Tonks'. He liked, maybe even loved, Ted Tonks as an uncle and as a surrogate father-figure, and he was a Muggle-born. Maybe Muggle-borns weren't really as bad as he had grown up to believe, Draco thought. Granger would speak to Draco and seemed to sincerely want to get to know him, but Draco was still shy around her and didn't respond very often.

Weasley was a different story. He still refused to be civil to Draco, even if Draco tried. Of course, Draco couldn't resist antagonizing Weasley because it was so easy to, but he stopped when he knew he was treading a thin line. If Weasley didn't make it so easy, Draco wouldn't push his buttons so. In an effort to not annoy Potter and Granger so much, Weasley and Draco had taken an unspoken truce that they would just not speak to one another.

Potter looked at Draco and spoke as if he didn't hear Draco. "I've got news, and it's not good. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Down in the kitchen, I suppose. Kreacher is making a steak and kidney pie."

Kreacher, the old Black house-elf, had shown up in the house at Harry's command. Potter, Weasley, and Granger had been able to pull the true story about Regulus Black from him and now seem set on procuring this locket that they had seen in the house two summers ago. Draco remembered Kreacher from his dealings with his mother and Bellatrix. He hadn't spoken much to the house-elf, but he could tell then that Kreacher loved Bellatrix, so he obeyed her every command that he could. And now it seemed as though Kreacher loved Potter.

He followed Potter to the kitchen and there, they found Weasley and Granger already eating.

"Shoes off, if you please, Master Harry, and hands washed before dinner," croaked Kreacher, seizing the Invisibility Cloak from Potter's arms. "You too, Master Malfoy."

Kreacher still called Draco 'master' even though he wasn't his official master. Draco supposed it had something to with his Black heritage.

"What's happened?" asked Weasley apprehensively. He glanced at Draco and pushed aside a number of scribbled notes and hand-drawn maps.

After Kreacher retrieved Mundungus Fletcher for Potter, they seemed set on breaking into the Ministry of Magic and stealing the locket from Dolores Umbridge, whom Draco remembered all too well from Hogwarts. Draco tried to convince them otherwise, saying that they were just asking for trouble and walking straight into it, but Potter and Granger had already set their mind to it. Weasley seemed intent on ignoring him. Draco just couldn't see why a stupid old locket was so important that they had to break into the Ministry and steal it.

"Snape's headmaster of Hogwarts." Potter threw down a newspaper over the notes.

Granger picked it up at once and started reading it out loud. She broke off and went into a long tirade about Snape. "Merlin's pants!" she shrieked, jumping up from the table. She leapt from the table and ran out of the room. "I'll be back in a minute!"

"Merlin's pants?" repeated Weasley, looking amused. "She must be upset."

Even Draco had to crack a smile. He looked over Potter's shoulder and finished reading the article. The Carrows were joining Snape at Hogwarts.

Granger ran back into the kitchen, carrying a large, framed picture. She explained that it was Phineas Nigellus, old headmaster of Hogwarts, and would be able to spy on them for Snape, simply by walking around in this portrait. She dropped the portrait in a small bag that sucked the frame in like it had fallen down a hole.

Potter told them what he saw at the Ministry that day. With their plan to break into the Ministry, he, Weasley, and Granger took turns staking out the entrances to it. Draco considered offering, but decided against it, not knowing what he would do if he was caught. They didn't ask him, either.

"…little wizard in the navy robes?" asked Granger.

"Navy robes?" repeated Draco. "A wizard from Magical Maintenance, right?"

"How do you know he works for Magical Maintenance?"

"Everyone in Magical Maintenance wears navy blue robes. That's why my father never liked blue on me. Said it reminds him of the help." He saw Potter and Weasley exchange a glance.

"You never told us that!" Granger rifled through the notes frantically. "There's nothing in here about navy blue robes, nothing!"

"Sorry, I thought everyone knew that."

"Every detail counts, Malfoy!"

"I'm aware of that." Draco took a seat next to Potter. "So you are all still going along with your plan to break into the Ministry, are you?"

"Yes," answered Potter. "Tomorrow. We should do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He looked across the table at Granger, who turned pink.

"You aren't serious, Harry?" she said. "We can't do it tomorrow!"

"We know everything that's important," said Potter. He cited everything that they had found out over the past few weeks of staking out the Ministry.

"If we go for tomorrow," said Weasley slowly, "it should just be me and Harry."

"Oh, don't start that again!" sighed Hermione. "I thought we'd settled this."

"Hiding under a cloak is different. You're on the list of Muggle-borns who didn't present themselves for interrogation!" He jabbed his finger at a newspaper dated ten days previously.

Draco glanced at the newspaper and saw Ted Tonks' name there also. He hoped desperately that he was safe somewhere. He listened as the three of them argued about who should go and who shouldn't go, the same argument that they've had over the past four weeks. He noticed Potter grab his scar and immediately knew that it pained him. He had been around Potter enough these past few weeks to learn some of his habits. And somehow Potter was connected to the Dark Lord through this scar and sometimes saw visions, like the one he had seen with his father. Potter stood up and bolted out of the kitchen, leaving Kreacher behind looking a bit crestfallen since he didn't finish his dinner.

He exchanged a concerned glance with Granger, who shared the same glance with Weasley.

Draco, being the closest to the door, leaned back in his chair and perked his ears up. "He's screaming," he said to them. At once the three stood from their chairs and ran to the bathroom. Granger started pounding on the door.

"Harry! HARRY! Open up!"

Potter opened the door a few moments later. He looked as white as a sheet and seemed to be dizzy.

"What were you doing?" she asked sternly.

"You were yelling your head off!" Weasley said.

Potter tried to cover it up, but Granger forced him to tell them what he had seen. "Gregorovitch," he asked. "Who is he?" He and Granger continued to argue as they headed back to the kitchen.

Draco grew weary of listening to the same damn argument between Potter and Granger. He surmised that Potter was supposed to be employing Occlumency against the Dark Lord to keep him out of his head, but Potter either refused to do it or couldn't do it. He decided to put an end to the argument himself.

"Don't you think you should go over the plan for tomorrow?" Draco asked.

Potter glared at Granger and nodded at Draco. "Yes. And all of us will go. Malfoy, that includes you."

"What! Me?"

"Yes. Sorry, but if Voldemort found me and you tomorrow, one guess on who he's going to want more."

Draco looked uneasy. "My mother—"

"Well, Mummy's not here, is she?" mocked Weasley.

"Ron!" Granger said, warningly. "Stop it!"

"Yeah, Weasley, listen to your girlfriend and stop it!" Draco said, growing angry. "I get it, okay? You hate me, I hate you. Let's just leave it at that, all right? I'm just trying to survive and so are you. You say that I'm just a pampered spoiled boy who've somehow gotten Kingsley and Remus on my side? Maybe I am. But do you want to see the things that I've seen? You want to hide in a closet while the people who've willingly protected you are tortured and hurt? You want to see your uncle, who's been the most helpful person in your life, be tortured half to death? To mop up his blood with his own handkerchief? To listen to your aunt scream so loud that it still sounds in your ears? And to actually know the people who've done it? To grow up and with them and know them as uncles, family members even? And then to find out that they've never cared for you and that they would kill you at the first chance they've got? To be forced to torture people because your father is bored that day. Because your aunt needs to be entertained. And then to see the fear and the pain in their eyes…to hear it when you dream, to see it when you're awake…you want to know those things? You want to see those things?" He pulled up his left sleeve that he always kept hidden. The ugly Mark stood out against his pale skin. "Then get one of these." Draco roughly pulled his sleeve down and ran from the room with tears in his eyes.

He ran up to the room where the tapestry of the Black family tree hung. He slumped into a chair and released the tears that he had been holding back. A few moments later, he heard footsteps slowly approach the room, but he didn't bother wiping his face.

"Um…Mal…Draco?" Granger's voice cut into his thoughts. "Um…I just…he's sorry…"

"Then he should tell me himself," Draco sneered. He was looking down to avoid looking at her. He wiped his face and put on the coldest face he knew.

"Are…are you…are you all right, Mal…um, Draco?"

"Does it look like I'm all right, Granger?" he snapped. He gestured to the door. "Why don't you go out and join ginger in speculating on the things that I've done. The things that I've seen."

"He's sorry," she repeated.

"Just leave me alone, Granger. Don't act like you care when I know you don't. You wouldn't be putting up with me if it wasn't for Remus, anyway." Draco pulled the chair so that it faced away from the door and ended up facing the Black tapestry. He stared at it for a long time, noticing his mother's name and Bellatrix's name, but saw that the place where his aunt Andromeda's name should've been was burnt through. He stood and placed a finger on it and felt the scorch mark.

"Sirius said his mother burnt people off of the family tree when they've done something against the family. He said she did this when Andromeda married-" said Granger, tentatively taking a step forward. She stood next to Draco in front of the tapestry.

"Uncle Ted. Because his mother thought he was Mudblood."

"Were…did you…did you get close to him?"

"Don't speak of him like he's dead, Granger. He's not unless I see his cold body."

She fell silent for a bit. "Well, when you still lived with him, were you close to him? Did you get close to him?"

Draco didn't say anything. Instead he looked at his mother's name and saw that it was connected to Lucius Malfoy and saw his own name and picture beneath theirs.

"Yes," he answered. "I got close to him."

Granger seemed to want to ask him more questions, but she could tell that he didn't want to talk about Ted Tonks anymore. "Harry's right, you know. You've changed. Changing. You haven't called me a 'Mudblood' in weeks."

Draco furrowed his brow. "Well…I don't fancy the three of you tossing me out to those Death Eaters out there. And...maybe not all Muggl-Mudbloods are bad." He gave her a hint of a smile.

Granger smiled at him and sensed an opening. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, if you don't want to…" Draco nodded. "Um…why…why did you become a Death Eater?" She gestured to his left forearm.

Draco was deep in thought. He didn't exactly know the answer. He looked at Granger. "Kingsley asked me the same thing. I…I don't know," he replied. "I try to…think of myself last year and…I can't remember. I barely remember the person I was when I first came to Hogwarts…when I was a member of that blasted Inquistorial Squad." He flashed her a sly smile.

"Well, what do you remember?"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. He was silent for a few seconds before answering. "I remember the looks in their eyes. The screams from their mouths. The pleas. The cries. The shouts. The children. Their faces stick the most. I remember all of that and know why I didn't want to remain a Death Eater."

Hermione looked horrified. "And…and Dumbledore?"

"I-I…if I didn't do it," his voice dropped down to a whisper, "the Dark Lord was going to make me kill my mother." He opened his eyes and saw a horrified look on Granger's face.

"And…and did your father…and…Bellatrix Lestrange…"

"Yes. Torturing Muggles is a sport for them. They thought it was funny. They thought it was funnier that I hated doing it. That's why they always forced me to do it."

"Have you…you don't have to answer this either, Draco, but…have you…killed anyone?"

Draco shook his head. "I've come close, though. That Bell girl and Weasley…"

"Do you regret it? Becoming a Death Eater?"

Draco shook his head again. "No. If I never became a Death Eater, I wouldn't be relying on Potter for my safety now, would I? I would probably still be that arse who threw a spell at you to make your teeth grow and call you a 'Mudblood' every chance I got."

Granger gave him a small smile and a confused look. "Harry's right. You have changed, Draco." She crossed the room in two strides and opened the door.

"Hey Grang—um…Hermione…" he said in a soft voice. He didn't know what possessed him to suddenly call her by her first name.

Hermione turned at the sound of her first name with a surprised look on her face. "Yes?"

"Um…thank you, Hermione. I…I don't…I don't really know how to talk to people…about…about myself and whatever. Only Kingsley and…well, um…well, you have made it less hard."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad I could help, Draco. If you ever need anything…" Hermione walked out of the room. Draco heard her footsteps echo down the hall and he continued to look at the Black tapestry.

Twenty minutes later, he headed down to the kitchen. As soon as he stepped foot in, the others stopped talking.

"Well, don't stop on my account," Draco said, dryly. "Especially if it was me you were discussing." He saw Potter nudge Weasley, who looked very much like he wanted to be swallowed up into the floor. Draco took a seat at the table, next to Hermione.

"Ron!" she said sharply.

Weasley cleared his throat. "I never thought I'd say this, but…" he looked nervously around, "sorry, Malfoy."

Draco gave him a short nod. "Funny – you would think that I'd enjoy this more."

Potter gave him a funny smile. "I'm asking you both to shake again." Draco and Weasley glanced at each other and briefly shook hands over the table. "Thank you. Now, on to the plan for tomorrow. Draco – you're to have the Invisibility Cloak on you at all times inside the Ministry. Stay close to whomever is nearest to Umbridge."

"Stay close – that's always my only instruction." He raised his glass. "But, I got it. I'll stay close."

"Do you think we can pull this off?" Hermione asked.

"We just have to hope so," answered Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Draco landed flat on his back. There were black spots in his eyes and he couldn't figure out what went wrong. He knew that the Ministry obviously found out that Potter and his friends had somehow snuck their way in, but he couldn't figure out how.

He vaguely remembered Potter breaking out one of the witches who was being interrogated by Umbridge, but it was all a blur to him. He only remembered struggling to hold on to the Cloak and following Hermione and Potter as close as he could.

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He noticed the grassy scent around and saw that they were surrounded by trees. He groggily sat up and looked around, seeing Potter, Weasley, and Hermione nearby. He heard a groan come from Weasley's mouth and crawled closer. Hermione was on her hands and knees at Weasley's head and he was turning back into the ginger that Draco remembered. Blood came from his sleeve and his face was a strange grayish-white color.

"What's happened to him?" asked Potter.

"Splinched," she answered.

He and Potter exchanged a grimace.

"Harry, quickly, in my bag, there's a small bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany'-"

While Potter rummaged through Hermione's bag, Draco knelt down next to Hermione and leaned down until he was almost nose-to-nose with Ron. "Will he be all right?" he asked.

"I don't know," answered Hermione. She snatched the bottle from Potter and started dabbing it on all of Weasley's wounds.

"Let me help," Draco insisted, taking the bottle from Hermione's hands. "You're shaking." He pulled out his wand and used it to spread the dittany over Weasley's wounds. Then he trailed his wand down Weasley's left side, murmuring in a low voice. At once, color began reappearing in Weasley's face and the wounds began to heal. Draco looked up at Potter and Hermione. "He's not fully healed, he's lost too much blood. But he should be fine, I think."

"Where did you learn that?" asked Hermione. She stared at him with an unfathomable face.

"My uncle taught me," he answered. "He was trying to teach me a lot of things that I never knew how to do before."

"Ted?" asked Potter, uncertainly.

Draco nodded. He stood up and wiped the soil from his pants. "You should set him up in a sling or something. Make sure it heals right." He walked away, but not before noticing a glance exchanged between Potter and Hermione. He pulled out his wand and began to walk in a wide circle around them.

_"Salvio Hexo…Protego Totalum…Repello Muggletum…Muffliato…"_

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Potter asked, running to walk beside him.

"Protective spells. It seems we're in the middle of the forest where anybody could see us." He gestured to Weasley. "Blood traitor." He pointed to Hermione. "Mudblood." He pointed to Potter. "Undesirable Number One." And he pointed to himself. "Dead Death Eater."

"Former Death Eater," Potter corrected.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Why are we here anyway? I thought we were heading back to Grimmauld Place."

"Hermione said she accidentally showed Yaxley the door to Grimmauld Place, meaning that she let him in the secret, too."

"So it's not safe there?"

Potter shook his head. "No."

"What about Kreacher? What if you summon him? He's supposed to go to you at once."

"If-if we do, he might…not on purpose, but he might bring along-"

"Oh, okay." Draco looked crestfallen. He seemed to be lost in thought for a few seconds before raising his wand again. "That sucks, I was actually quite looking forward to his steak-and-kidney pie."

Potter smiled. "Where did you learn this, anyway?" He gestured to Draco's wand.

"Kingsley, Remus, and Uncle Ted. Wasn't much I could do when I was stuck at Uncle Ted's, so they taught me some stuff. Uncle Ted was trying to teach me to Disillusion myself when they-when he-when…you know."

"I never pegged you to be a brain."

"How can anyone in our class be when Hermione over there is ready to kill you if you get better marks then her?"

Potter looked as if he was about to laugh. "Um…I…I think I have a confession to make."

Draco dropped his wand, curious. "What?"

"I…I suspected you last year…I had a feeling you were up to something."

"Well, it was a correct feeling."

"If…if Dumbledore had listened to me-"

"Then he'd be alive, probably."

"Well, it doesn't matter now."

"I suppose." The two fell into a somewhat awkward silence. "Hey, those…vision things you have with the Dark Lord…can you control them?"

Potter shook his head. "No. I only know that it's coming on. But sometimes, it's a surprise. And it always happens when he's angry. Really angry."

"Have you ever tried to keep him out of your head? I've, uh, Hermione seems pretty…forceful in that department."

"I've tried, but it hasn't worked. Snape tried to teach me Occlumency in fifth year."

"Can't clear your mind, Potter?"

"Well, it's not like Snape was the best teacher, anyway. Don't you know how to do it?"

Draco nodded. "Aunt Bel—um, Bellatrix taught me. It wasn't…it wasn't difficult for me. Probably because…never mind." He knew it was because he already shut everyone out, but he didn't want to divulge information about himself to Potter just yet.

"When you've finished chatting over there," yelled Hermione. She was struggling to pick up Weasley from the ground. "I could probably use a hand."

"You finish, I'll help," said Potter.

_"Cave Inimicum!" _Draco flourished his wand to the sky and headed over to where Potter seemed to be setting up a tent. He helped Potter drag Weasley into the tent and carefully laid him on one of the beds. "I suppose we should guard. Let's take shifts, shall we? I'll take the first one." He left the tent without letting Potter or Hermione speak.

He didn't want to be in the tent with a bleeding Weasley. Nor did he particularly want to be stuck alone with Potter or Hermione. Not at the moment, at least. He needed some time to get his thoughts together and hoped that they would leave him alone.

Draco's come to realize that they were pretty overbearing, especially Hermione. She seemed to care a little too much and receive a lot less. He remembered when she came to his aid the night before. In just twenty-four hours, he couldn't believe that they had broken into the Ministry and retrieved that locket thing from Umbridge.

He thought about seeing Yaxley again. The last time he and Yaxley had been near each other, Yaxley was torturing Draco's aunt and uncle. Like his father, Yaxley claimed to have feigned innocence during the First Wizarding War. He was kept out of Azkaban and he and his father had remained close. Draco grew up, thinking of Yaxley as an uncle to him. And now, when he thought of Yaxley, all he could think about was ripping him from limb to limb.

He had grown close to Ted and Andromeda Tonks. He didn't realize it at first, but now, after spending so much time with them, and then not knowing where they may be or what's happened to them…it worried him. And most especially since he had not heard from his mother since he and Remus had left the Tonks' house. He desperately hoped that his mother was okay.

And he had also realized how close he's gotten to Remus and Nymphadora. He grew up an only child and while Draco reveled in it and loved every moment of being an only child, he always longed for a brother or sister. Nymphadora has somehow, in a strange way, become that older sister to Draco. He loved to antagonize her and she loved to tease him.

So much had changed for Draco in the course of one year. He never would've thought that he would be in hiding with Potter and his friends. Last year, at this time, he believed that he was going to be revered amongst the other Death Eaters by the Dark Lord for killing Dumbledore.

Draco did enjoy their company. In some strange way, they filled a void for him. Though they've been in hiding and are facing some of the most dangerous things they'd ever faced before, Draco had felt more at ease with them then he had with his own friends that he grew up with. Except Weasley. He seemed to continue to hold some grudge against Draco. And Draco couldn't blame him. Potter was there when Draco turned away from the Dark Lord. Hermione seemed to…try and look past people's mistakes. Weasley had no reason to welcome Draco.

"Hey, you all right out here?" Potter asked, heading out of the tent.

Draco nodded. "If there's a disturbance, I'll be sure to alert you."

"Listen, Hermione and I were talking—"

"And Weasley was listening?"

"Well, it was voted two to one, but…now that we're all actually on the run, I think….Hermione and I think that we should tell you what's going on."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "This task that Dumbledore set forth for you, that Remus was not allowed to be in on?"

Potter nodded. "The very one."

"Why are you telling me?"

"It's the least I could do." Potter held up the locket that they retrieved. He handed it to Draco, who traced his finger on the S.

"Okay. You want to give me jewelry, Potter?" Draco smirked.

Potter rolled his eyes. "Have you ever heard of Horcruxes, Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I don't think Remus or Kingsley ever mentioned that before. What is it?"

"It's…it's an object that…that can hold a piece of your soul. It can…technically…enable you to live forever. To be immortal."

"And the Dark Lord wants it?"

"He's made it. Seven, actually."

"Seven? How—what—I'm confused."

Potter actually smiled. He held up the locket. "This is one of them. And I don't know if you remember, but your father planted a diary in Ginny's books in second year—"

"Yeah, I remember."

"That was another one. A ring, but Dumbledore destroyed it already. The diary's destroyed, too. Hufflepuff's Cup, and something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's, I think. Oh, and the snake."

"Nagini?"

Potter nodded. "Yeah."

"How—how, why…the Dark Lord wanted to be immortal."

"Right. So he made the Horcruxes to be immortal."

"And you're trying to find them?"

"Yeah. To destroy them first."

"Then you'll kill him?"

"I'll try to."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Potter bit his lip and stared at Draco for a few seconds. "To ask you for your help."

"You don't need my help, Potter."

"She's really going to hate that I'm going to say this, but…you can do things that we can't. You could help us. All that stuff that Ted taught you. It could be useful."

"I'm going to help because I don't have anything better to do. After all, I'm already stuck with you, aren't I? But I really don't think you need my help." He gestured to the locket. "How are you going to destroy it?"

"Don't know that yet. I was sort of hoping that it would come to me along the way."

"So…no plan, Potter?"

"Just to find the Horcruxes and destroy them."

Draco nodded. "And then be home by dinnertime," he joked.

"He's having another vision," Hermione said, frantically. "Look at him!"

Weasley glanced up from his bed, deep into the tent. Draco stood up, but didn't know what to do, so he sat back down. Hermione, however, walked right up to Potter and started yelling his name.

When he opened his eyes, Hermione scolded him, declaring that he wouldn't be like this if he had learned Occlumency. Potter brushed her off and told them what he saw in his vision.

Draco barely listened to Potter. He was thinking about his mother. As long as she stayed out of the Dark Lord's thoughts, she must be safe. That's what he was going to believe. As long as Potter didn't see her, she was fine.

The days felt like they grew increasingly longer and longer. Food was scarce and many times, they were forced to go without eating. Draco, having lived a life of luxury, was not used to this at all, but he's learned to hold his tongue, especially when it came to complaining. Whenever he complained about something, he remembered his father's walking stick come down hard on his shoulder. The damn snake head would practically eat his shoulder.

Weasley, on the other hand, never had such a lesson. He complained constantly about the lack of food. And always seemed irritated with everybody.

They moved around, never staying in one area for long. Draco could tell that Potter hoped this meant that they were heading somewhere, making some headway into the mystery of the locket, but he could also tell that it was just a way for Potter to feel like they were doing something.

Things were looking hopeless. More so than they were before. And that was before Potter went on an expedition into a local wizarding town to steal some food. When he returned, there was no food. Instead, he came back shivering and pale, having met dementors.

"Can you normally produce a Patronus?" Draco asked. Potter had just told them that his Patronus wasn't working.

Potter nodded. "Yes, I can. It's a stag, it's always been a stag. But it wouldn't come today." He looked at Hermione for answers.

Draco rolled his eyes as he laid his head back into the armchair. Weasley started complaining about the food and this time, Potter was yelling back. It was all too noisy in here.

"Of course!" cried Hermione, clapping a hand to her cheek. "Harry, give me the locket. You're still wearing it."

Potter looked down and pulled off the locket. Draco could tell that he felt better because color flooded back into his face.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, loads better!"

"I'm starving!" complained Ron.

Draco rolled his eyes again. It was taking everything inside him to not curse Ron's mouth shut.

Hemione was saying that they would have to end up sharing the load of the locket, saying that they were all going to wear it and keep guard of it so that nobody would fall to its evil.

"Was there anything about destroying Horcruxes in any of your books, Hermione?" Draco asked. He picked up a book from Hermione's stash.

"Yes, there was, but—"

Potter and Weasley were arguing again. Draco swore that they were worse than old married couples. The lack of food was getting to everyone and he could tell that they were all rather tired of each other. He looked back down at the book and tried to tune everyone out. Hermione followed his lead and picked up a book, as well.

When Draco decided to listen again, he noticed that they were now arguing about the possible places that the Dark Lord could have hidden any other Horcruxes. Potter seemed set on a Horcrux being at Hogwarts while Weasley mocked Potter for thinking of Hogwarts as a home.

If Draco was in the right mind, he probably would have mocked Potter for thinking of Hogwarts as his home, too, but he would have freely welcomed the sight of Hogwarts to spending another day in the forest.

It was starting to grow cold. He didn't know how much time had passed since they broke into the Ministry. At first, he tried to keep track, but he lost it after days four or five.

Draco glanced at Potter. He noticed that Potter grew more and more agitated. He also noticed that Potter kept doing a weird twitch every so often. Draco marked the place in the book where he left off and stood up.

"Potter, a word." He gestured to the front flap of the tent.

Potter shot Weasley a dirty look and followed Draco out. "What is it, Malfoy?"

"Your scar. Are you having visions again?"

"No. Just glimpses."

"If you want, I can teach you Occlumency. In…in exchange for you teaching me the Patronus charm."

"You want to learn the Patronus charm from me?"

Draco nodded. "Hermione told me that you taught all of Dumbledore's Army how to make them. And Remus was supposed to teach me, but…" he waved his arms around him.

"Okay," Potter agreed. "Remus taught me how to make the Patronus charm. When do you want to begin? Now?"

"What? Already?"

"You asked. And since we're apparently not going to eat tonight, might as well fill it with something useful."

"Okay, well…what do I do? Clear my mind?"

"No…just focus on a single, happy memory. Think of that first. A single, happy memory. The happiest memory that you can think of."

Draco closed his eyes. He tried to think of something that made him happy, made him truly happy, but nothing was coming to mind.

"I don't—I don't think we could do this right now," Draco said, miserably. "I…I don't have a happy memory…"

Potter looked uncomfortable. "Erm…okay, then."

A twig snapped near them. Draco turned around in fear, but saw no one. He and Potter held up their wands and Hermione and Weasley came out of the tent, their own wands outstretched.

Potter raised a finger to his lips. He opened the flap of the tent to listen for his Sneakoscope, but there was nothing.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out four red strings. She hastily passed them out and they inserted it into their ears.

Within seconds, Draco heard a familiar voice that made him almost want to run towards it.

"So, how long have you three been on the run?" Ted's cheerful voice was still so.

Potter glanced at Draco and put a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head slightly and again, raised a finger to his lips. They listened as this group seemed to be having supper.

"…bit of company. What about you, Ted?"

Draco took a step forward, but was stopped by the tightening grip on his shoulder. Potter shook his head again.

"Knew they were coming for me," Ted answered.

He heard as Ted described how he went on the run and met up with Dean. Draco quickly glanced at Hermione and Potter to see if they had any desire to run forth also. They seemed to be beside themselves in silent excitement. Weasley, too.

It just seemed like a relief to hear from people they knew. Their thoughts on their hunger seemed to fly out the door and they were silently overjoyed at the sound of the voices.

Perhaps, there was still hope, after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

Draco stood a bit behind Potter and Hermione. He did not share the same urgency that those two did at the moment. They had just heard from Ted that the Weasley girl and a few friends tried to break into Snape's office to steal the sword. Then the goblin gleefully informed them that the sword brought into Gringotts afterwards for safekeeping, was a fake.

He stood back as Hermione pulled out the portrait of old Phineas Nigellus and she and Potter began talking to him. He vaguely listened to what they were asking him, thinking about what Potter had told him about the sword. He remembered that Potter told him he stabbed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, so it was imbibed with its venom.

Draco glanced back toward the stack of books that Hermione brought along and remembered seeing something in one of them. The things that can destroy a Horcrux. Basilisk venom was one of them. And if they could get their hands on the sword, they could finally destroy the damned locket that wouldn't get a scratch on it.

He noticed that Hermione was squashing the portrait back into her bag. "Potter, you said that Dumbledore left you the sword in the will?"

"Yes," he answered. "Why?"

"Well, doesn't that answer the question why he didn't give you the sword last year? He thought you two were returning with the locket that…um, that night. So he probably didn't give it to you then because he wanted to use it."

"On the locket!" exclaimed Hermione, understanding where he was going. Goblin-made blades imbibe only which strengthen them – Harry the sword's impregnated with basilisk venom!"

Now Draco was getting a bit excited. It felt like the finally answered one part of the puzzle. "Dumbledore must have realized—"

"—that the Ministry wouldn't let me have the sword if it was in his will—"

"—so he made a copy—" added Hermione.

"—and put a fake in the glass case—" Harry said, excitedly.

"So where did he put the real one?" asked Draco, the feelings of finally figuring something out dwindling down in his stomach. He, Potter, and Hermione gazed at each other. "Why didn't Dumbledore tell you this stuff!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "Crazy old man always leaving things in mystery."

Hermione shot him a stern look. "Don't speak of Dumbledore like that. And he only tries to help us learn. It's the only way we could stand on our own."

Potter began pacing. "I don't think it would be at Hogwarts," he said.

"Somewhere in Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione.

"The Shrieking Shack?" said Harry. "Nobody goes—"

"But Snape knows how to get in, so it'd be risky."

"Dumbledore trusted Snape," Harry reminded her.

"He still switched swords on him," said Draco. He took a seat in an armchair.

"So, he must've hidden it far from Hogwarts, then, right? What d'you reckon, Ron? Ron?"

Draco glanced at Weasley, who was lying on the bottom bunk, looking stony. He rolled his eyes when he noticed the outline of the locket beneath his clothes. Whenever one of them wore the locket, it always put them in a foul mood. But Weasley was the worse at it.

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" he said, staring up at the underside of the top bunk.

"What?"

"Oh, don't—" Draco started. He stopped when he saw a warning glance from Potter.

"You all carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."

Draco rolled his eyes again. He bit back his tongue to not make the situation worse. Apparently, Weasley was feeling left out. He saw Potter glance at Hermione with a perplexed look on his face. She shared an identical look on her face.

"What's the problem?" Potter asked.

"Problem? There's no problem," said Ron. He refused to look at any of them. "Not according to you, anyway."

"Oh, just spit it out, Weasley," Draco said, getting irritated. "What's your deal?"

"Stop, Malfoy," Potter said. "But you've obviously got a problem, Ron. So…spit it out, will you?"

Weasley swung his long legs off the bed and sat up. Draco noticed how different the ginger looked. It seemed his months in hiding did not help him. But he feared that he may share the same changing looks.

"All right, I'll spit it out," Weasley said. "Since that's what you and your best friend, Malfoy, over here think I should do. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent with the rest of you because there's some other damn thing we've got too find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" repeated Potter.

Draco thought that Weasley had a fair point. But he knew that Potter told them all that he knew and it wasn't much. And that was Dumbledore's fault.

"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life out here."

"Yeah, because we all knew we were going to be staying in four-star hotels. Forget the fact that the Dark Lord wants all of your heads on a chopping block," Draco replied.

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"I suppose you want to go run home to Mummy, now, don't you? Did you think we'd find all of the Horcruxes and be home for Christmas dinner?"

Draco glanced at Potter and saw that he was growing angry with Weasley, too.

"Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"I thought you knew what you'd sign up for," said Potter in a dangerously low voice.

"Yeah, I thought I did, too."

"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations? Hermione seemed to know. Hell, even Malfoy knew. And you don't hear either of them spouting out the same complaints that you have!"

"Well, we thought you knew what you were doing!" Ron was shouting now. He stood from the bed. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"

"Ron!" Hermione cried out again.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore-"

"Well, sorry to let you down," Potter said. "I've been straight with you all from the start, I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed, we've found one Horcrux—"

"Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them—nowhere effing near, in other words!" His eyes angrily glared at Malfoy. "Unless your new friend here can work some of the dark magic he learned from his master."

Draco's eyes narrowed at Weasley.

"Take off the locket, Ron," Hermione said, pleadingly. "Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."

"Don't make excuses for him," Potter said harshly. "D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?"

"Harry, we weren't—"

"Don't lie!" Ron yelled, turning towards her. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than—"

"I didn't say it like that, Harry, I didn't!" she cried again.

"Don't blame Potter," Draco said, standing up. "If that old crackpot headmaster would've been straight up with his students, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Now you're defending him!" Weasley looked angry and yelled again. "Oh, my mistake, Malfoy, but won't it be at first chance you'd go back to You-Know-Who? Or he'd kill your father and your mother? And you?"

Draco balled his fists up. He wanted so badly to hit Weasley right in his jaw.

"Well, when that happens, you know what I say?" Weasley took a step toward Malfoy. "Good riddance! Good riddance and thank Merlin the world is rid of the Malfoys."

"Shut up, Ron." Potter's words came out in a low, dangerous voice. "You weren't there, you don't know what happened on the Astronomy Tower."

"Well, I only know what was told and that wasn't much now, was it?" He looked at Draco. "Go run back to Uncle Ted and have him hide you! Or why don't you go run back to Mummy? Oh, or to your favorite Aunt Bellatrix and have her torture someone's parents into insanity!" He took several steps toward Draco. "But if it's mine, I swear I will-"

"Shut up, Weasley. Before I shut you up." He bit back the number of insults he wanted to throw at Weasley.

"You'll shut me up? I'd like to see you try!"

"RON!" warned Potter. "Why are you still here?"

"Search me."

"Go home then."

"Yeah, maybe I will!" He took several steps toward Potter, who stood his ground. They were facing each other, standing nose to nose. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, it's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry I've-Faced-Worse Potter doesn't care what happens to her in there—"

"I was only saying—she was with the others and they were with Hagrid."

"Ron!" said Hermione. She pushed herself between the two. "Calm down! We didn't mean it like that, just that they'd be okay with Hagrid!"

"Oh, she'll be okay? I suppose you think my family will all be okay? It's all right for you two, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way—"

"My parents are DEAD!" Potter bellowed.

"And mine could be going the same way!" yelled Ron.

"Then GO!" roared Potter. "Go back to them, pretend you've gotten over your spattergroit—"

Weasley made a sudden movement. Draco pulled out his own wand, but Hermione was faster than both of them. She raised it.

_"Protego!" _An invisible shield was raised with Draco, Hermione, and Potter and one side and Weasley on the other. They were all forced backward by the strength of the spell. Potter looked at Weasley with utter hatred in his eyes.

"Leave the Horcrux," Potter said.

Weasley wrenched the chain from his neck and threw the locket in the armchair that Draco vacated. He looked at Hermione. "Let's go. You're coming?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you staying?"

"I…" she looked anguished and glanced between Potter and Draco. "Yes—yes, of course I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help—"

"But he's got Malfoy here. No need for us."

Hermione looked up at Draco. He noticed tears in her eyes. "I—I—I…no, Ron. We'd said we'd go."

Weasley looked coldly upon Hermione. "I get it. You choose him." He jerked his head toward Potter.

"Ron, no—please come back!" She walked forward, but was thrown back by her charm. When she removed it, she ran out of the tent, yelling his name and sobbing loudly. Draco and Potter stood silently where they were. After a few moments, she returned, tear-streaked and eyes red.

"He's g—g—gone! Disapparated!"

Potter stood quite still and looked as if he had turned into a statue. Draco sighed and picked up the Horcrux from the chair and handed it to Potter. He dragged blankets off Weasley's bunk and threw them at Hermione.

"I suppose I'll do the first watch," he said, taking his wand and stepping outside of the tent. He sat down on a smooth stone and thought about the events that just transpired.

Did Weasley really just run out on Potter and Hermione? Did he really just defend Potter? Did Potter defend him? He thought Weasley was just another one of those annoying Gryffindors. Weren't Gryffindors supposed to be loyal and all that? And yet, here he was, a Slytherin, staying with probably the two biggest Gryffindors there was. And defending them as if he was one of them.

He heard Hermione sobbing in the tent. Why was she crying over Weasley anyway? Obviously, he ran out on her and Potter. Looks like that friendship didn't last. He wondered what else wouldn't last. Would this…this…friendship, if you would call it, with Hermione and Potter last? If the time came, would Draco run out on them? Would he give them up to the Dark Lord in exchange for his life?

He liked to think that he wouldn't. That he had changed. That he did consider Potter and Hermione people that he probably cared a bit about. But, if he were face to face with the Dark Lord, would he be able to overcome his Slytherin tendencies and not turn them in? One of the things that Slytherins were proud about is that while they were not cowards, they always knew how to save themselves above other people.

And that was always something that Slytherins believed. But Draco wasn't too sure about it; not anymore.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to all who've read this story, reviewed, and put this on their story alerts/favorites! I really appreciate it.

And a special thanks to Laura-Isabel for beta-reading! Thanks!

**Chapter Twelve**

Days stretched out into weeks. Weeks into months. Draco only knew that time was passing because he felt the change in the air. It was growing more and more cold. He didn't pack for this, but Hermione had had foresight enough to bring an extra jacket for him.

Things were still fairly tense between Hermione and Potter. He noticed that they didn't speak much to each other or to him, but it seemed as if they both spoke to him more than they did to each other.

It seemed as if they were just going through the motions. It was almost a routine for them now. They still had the locket, but they were no closer to figuring out how to destroy it. They still hadn´t found any other Horcruxes, nor were they closer to finding them.

They kept moving from place to place, refusing to stay in one spot longer than three nights or so, to stay safe from any Death Eaters or whoever else was trying to find them.

They'd effectively cut off all communication with the outside world. It almost seemed as if the Dark Lord did not exist. It almost seemed as if Potter and Hermione were the only two people in the world, other than himself.

And these were the two last people that Draco imagined being at the end of the world with, if that were to happen, of course.

But…the more Draco talked to them, the more he enjoyed it. He was quite surprised that he actually enjoyed it. Of course, the last few weeks had not been the most fun of talks, but he quite enjoyed it nonetheless.

Draco knew that Potter felt some sort of pull toward Godric's Hollow. But he also knew that Hermione had reservations to going there. She thought it was a trap. Draco also knew that Potter still believed a Horcrux was at Hogwarts. After being shot down so much by Hermione and previously, by Weasley, Potter had stopped bringing it up to Hermione, but it didn't stop him from talking about it with Draco. Draco believed that Godric's Hollow was a far more believable choice for them to go to rather than Hogwarts. It would be suicide to go back and surely the Dark Lord couldn't hide something there, not when Dumbledore had been Headmaster for what seems like forever.

"Hermione?" Draco said, tentatively. He took a step out of the tent and handed her the flagon of water. "Here, have some water."

Hermione looked up from her book. She was rereading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _She and Draco had started to read every book that Hermione brought along while Potter just sat and mostly thought to himself. "Oh, thanks, Draco."

He took a seat next to Hermione and pointed his wand at the flagon. A moment later, it was smoking. "It's cold out here," he said.

She smiled at him. "Thanks." She took a sip of the warm drink.

Draco shrugged. "No problem. When I snuck into the village earlier, I saw Christmas trees. So I reckon it must be Christmas. Or near to it." He shoved his hand in his pocket and hesitated a bit. "Um…um, well, I got this for you…" he said softly. He pulled out a necklace from his pocket with an unusual stone.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "You got me something?" she said surprisingly. "Why?

"Well…it's um…it's nearly Christmas….or it already is….or it actually might have passed, but…" he trailed off. "And…you…you've made it a lot easier these past few weeks or months or however long we've been out here."

"I don't think I was such great company. Especially after…"

"No, you were. Helped me…helped me get my mind off of things."

She reached out and took the necklace from him. "Thank you. That's very kind of you." She looked down at it and saw sparks of red and gold in the stone. "Where did you get this from? Did you get it in the village? And if you did, did you leave money or did you pilfer this?" She gave him a stern look.

"My, my Hermione…you always think the worst of me." He smirked at her.

"Should I not?"

He gave her a wry smile. "While I was on watch earlier, I got bored and made a necklace out of twigs and rocks. Then I transfigured it. McGonagall should be happy that I learned something from her."

Hermione looked at him in embarrassment. "Draco, I'm sorry. It is actually quite beautiful, really. Where did you get the stone?"

"I saw a rock with some…with red and yellow markings. Made me think of you damn Gryffindors." He shot her another smile.

Hermione laughed. It was the first time she had laughed in weeks. And it sounded quite nice. "Well, thanks. I really do appreciate it." She pulled it over her hair and around her neck. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything for you…"

"Oh, that's all right. I wasn't really expecting anything this year anyway."

"You must get loads of presents every Christmas, anyway."

Draco shrugged. "I get my fair share. And maybe a little bit more. I am my mother's only child, you see," he added smugly, hoping his voice would cover up the homesickness he felt.

Hermione searched his gray eyes. She saw sadness and longing in them. "You miss her, don't you? Your mother?"

"Of course I do. Why would I want to spend my Christmas with you and Potter?"

"I'm sure she misses you, too. At least she remembers you."

Draco was silent for a bit. "What did you do with your parents? If they were still here, I would bet that they'd be near the top of the list to kill and torture for the Death Eaters. Especially since you seem to be Undesirable Number Two. Did they run away? Are they in hiding as well? Can you go visit them?"

A wave of tears overcame Hermione's eyes and Draco felt sorry and a bit uncomfortable again. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"I'm sorry—you don't have to—" he stammered.

"No, it's okay. It just…it makes me sad, I guess. But at least I know they're safe."

"Where are they?"

"Australia, I hope. I…when I knew I was leaving with Harry, when I packed all my things up, they were in the middle of watching TV and I…I Obliviated them. Made them forget they had a daughter. Made them think that it was their life's ambition to move to Australia." She started crying.

Draco didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to be comforting when he had spent most of his life ridiculing others. "I…I don't have anything nice or sympathetic to say, so can I interest you in a witty remark?"

Hermione started laughing. She wiped her tears away. "No, but thanks, Draco."

"Yeah, it was probably too mean, anyway." He smiled at her. "I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's okay. I just…I miss them, still."

"I miss my mother."

"And your father?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't quite decided yet. There's a part of me that still wants him to love me, to be proud of me, but…there's another part that just hates him."

"I'm sure your father loves you. He wouldn't push you so hard if he didn't."

"My father wants you dead, Hermione. He hates you. Simply because of your blood status. Why are you defending him?"

"He's still your father, Draco. I'm sure there's a part of him that still loves you. Just like there's a part of you that still loves him."

"I doubt it."

"If you see him again, what would you do?"

"I don't know. I can't very well—"

"Ask him right out if he loves you? No, I don't suppose you can."

"And then…I—" Draco looked uncertain and a bit sad.

"What?" Hermione asked. She had never seen this side of Draco and she never knew exactly how much he was suffering inside. She was glad that Draco seemed to be comfortable enough with her to talk about some of his problems and issues.

"I…I…I overheard Kingsley and Remus talking at the Weasley's dump."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Sorry," Draco continued, "Kingsley said that my mother told him that my father performed the Cruciatus curse on me and Obliviated me afterward."

Hermione looked horrified.

"So, you, see…my father doesn't love me. What person does that to a child? To his child?"

The two of them fell silent. Hermione played with the necklace for a bit.

Draco looked around, trying to figure out something else to say that would draw the conversation away from his father. For some reason, he really did feel quite comfortable talking to the Muggle-born. She was almost like Kingsley, exuding a sense of calm in the midst of chaos. It was her that kept him and Potter sane in these days amongst the trees.

"Can I ask you a question, Draco?"

"I believe you just did, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Do you still think of me as a Mudblood? You used to call me that before."

"It seems…I used to do a lot of things without thinking before." He started playing with a couple of twigs he saw on the ground and used his wand to levitate them a couple of inches.

"So do you? Do you still think of me as a Mudblood?"

"I would never be friends with a Mudblood," he said coldly. He immediately gave her a smile when her face fell, to show that he was merely joking.

"Good thing you're not one, then, eh?"

"But I have Muggle parents."

"And yet you are one of the greatest witches I know."

"Wow, a compliment from Draco Malfoy."

"Who said it was a compliment?"

Hermione gave him a playful shove. "Are we friends, Malfoy?"

"Oh, it's Malfoy now?"

She answered back with another shove.

"Well…I suppose we are," he answered. "There are a lot of things about you that I never knew before, Granger."

"Oh, it's Granger now?"

"Would you prefer a choice word before it, then?"

She laughed. "Of course not."

"Well, then. Granger it is."

"All right, Malfoy."

They laughed again. "Did you and Potter really become friends because of the troll in first year?"

Hermione nodded. She actually found that it was quite easy to talk to Draco as easy as he found it was talking to her. "They were absolutely horrible to me before that. And the troll somehow found its way into the girls' bathroom. They saved me from it."

"And everything else that Potter's done. The Chamber of Secrets, breaking Sirius Black out of Hogwarts, witnessing Diggory's murder. It's all true, isn't it?"

"Would you be here if it wasn't?"

Draco shook his head. He fell silent again as Hermione started playing with her necklace once more. They could hear Potter in the tent, moving around.

"Hey, Hermione—"

"Oh, back to Hermione, are we?"

"I just wanted to say," he continued as though he didn't hear her. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For all of those horrible things that I've done to you. Everything that I've said."

She looked taken aback at his apology. "I…guess…well, I guess I'm sorry for punching you in third year."

He laughed. "I can't believe you remember that!"

"Of course I remember it! It was my greatest moment!" She smiled at him and took his hand and squeezed it before dropping it. "But seriously though. I do accept your apology."

"Funny. I don't accept yours." He rubbed his jaw. "I remember it hurt quite a lot. I was prepared to turn you in!"

"And let it be known that you got punched by me!"

"Precisely why I didn't go to Snape." They laughed again. "I'm just kidding. You never had to apologize. I deserved it. And so much more." His expression turned somber. "I really do apologize, Hermione. I am sorry."

She gave him a small smile. "I accept it, Draco. And thank you. But…why…why the sudden change?"

"Well, you said it yourself: I'm changing. And I guess I am."

"Is it to stay protected from You-Know-Who? Or do you—"

"Do I still think that all Muggle-borns are Mudbloods and should be registered with the Ministry so they can be brutally tortured? No, I don't think that. Blood…it doesn't matter, does it? All that matters is that we have magic and what we do with it. You can take over the world or you can protect the ones that you love." He leaned into her. "I kind of prefer what you and Potter do with it."

"But it still must be difficult for you to forget all that you grew up with."

"I haven't forgotten any of it. Unless, of course, my father Obliviated it from me. But…Kingsley and Remus and Uncle Ted and Aunt Andromeda and even my own mother…they've shown me a different way, I suppose you would say. And of course, being stuck out here with you and Potter."

"So the mighty Draco Malfoy grows up."

"Never said I was mighty."

"What exactly were you trying to do last year? I mean, other than the whole killing Dumbledore thing…why?"

"I was…I dunno. I can remember receiving the Mark. Receiving my instructions, my commands. But I can't tell you what was going on in my head at the time."

"And what is going on in your head now?" Hermione leaned closer to Draco, eager to hear what he was going to say.

"Now?" he said in a whisper. He leaned closer to Hermione, so that their faces were only mere inches apart.

"Hermione?" Potter's voice rang through the air.

Draco pulled back, giving Hermione a small smile. His heart was beating out of his chest. "What was about to happen?" he thought.

"Hermione?" Potter said again.

"Yeah, Harry?"

Potter stepped out of the tent and took a seat between Draco and Hermione, squeezing himself in. "I know you keep saying we shouldn't, but I…I think we need to go to Godric's Hollow." He glanced at Draco for support. Draco nodded over Potter's shoulder at Hermione. He had long agreed with Potter, but knew that Hermione would not agree to it.

"Yes," she answered. "Yes, I've been wondering that too. I really think we have to."

Potter glanced at Draco in surprise. "Did she hear me right?"

"Yes, I heard you right. You want to go to Godric's Hollow. I agree, I think we should. I know you and Draco have been thinking that it's important to go there and I can't think of anywhere else to go. It'll be dangerous, but I do think it'll be there."

"What'll be there?" Harry looked dumbfounded.

"The sword, Harry! Dumbledore must have known you'd want to go back there."

"Hermione, I think Potter wanted to visit his parents there."

"Well, that too, but Dumbledore must've known that you'd go there. I mean, Godric's Hollow is Godric Gryffindor's birthplace—"

"Really?" Draco and Potter said in unison.

"Honestly! Did either of you ever open _A History of Magic?_"

"Of course not," replied Draco. "I wouldn't read rubbish like that."

Potter had an odd smile on his face. It was the first smile, Draco noticed, that Potter had in weeks. "Erm…I might've opened it, you know, when I first bought it."

Hermione glared at Draco. "It's not rubbish! Besides, you read this stuff." She gestured to the book in her hand and next to her.

"Because it might help with something!"

"So would learning about history!"

"How boring." Draco made a face at Potter who cracked a bigger smile.

"Hey, that symbol, what is it?" Potter said, noticing something that looked like a triangular eye with its pupil crossed with a vertical line. He pressed his finger to the symbol on Hermione's book.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "It's not a rune and it's not in the syllabary, Draco said. I suppose I could look in it later."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Don't keep her from reading more books, Malfoy, she actually enjoys it," Potter said, softly, but within Hermione's earshot. "She always threatened that she would never help us with our homework, but she always managed to check it over in the end."

"Ah, I was wondering why you passed all your classes."

Potter laughed for the first time in weeks. "Shut up, Malfoy. What's your excuse?"

"My excuse? Excuse me, if it wasn't for Granger here – yes, it's back to Granger – I would be top of the class!"

"Then good thing for Granger here." Potter nudged Hermione who looked like she was trying to decide whether to be cross or to laugh.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Draco said. "Just laugh."

For some reason, these two words made the three of them laugh uncontrollably. It was as if someone had unleashed a number of Cheering Charms on them, though no one had.

By the time they had calmed down, it was growing dark and snow began to fall lightly.

"Hermione," Potter said, suddenly serious. "Where would the sword be at

Godric's Hollow? Where would we start to look for it?"

"I was thinking about that, too. But I read in _A History of Magic _that Godric Gryffindor was born there. So, Godric Gryffindor, Gryffindor's sword, Godric's Hollow. There must be some connection."

Potter was staring at the name on the front of the book. He had seen this name many times, but only now did it spark something in him. "Remember what Muriel said?"

"Who?" asked Draco and Hermione.

"Muriel. You know, Ginny's great-aunt. From the wedding," he told Draco. "She said Bathilda Bagshot still lives in Godric's Hollow."

Draco noticed that Potter rushed through the sentence to avoid any mention of another Weasley. He wondered how long the charade was going to last. It seemed as though Potter and Hermione were content to just pretend that Weasley never existed. They didn't mention him, but he was sure that the pair of them was constantly thinking of the ginger.

Hermione gasped. Draco and Potter pulled out their wands. "No—but Bathilda…Dumbledore must've given Bathilda Bagshot the sword!"

Potter looked unconvinced, but covered it up quickly. "Yeah," he said. "I'm sure Dumbledore's probably given Bathilda the sword. So, does that mean we're going to Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes, but we'll have to think through it carefully. We'll need to practice Disapparating together under the Invisibility Cloak for a start, the three of us. Perhaps the Disillusionment Charm may help and—"

"It's not easy," interjected Draco.

Hermione continued as if there was no interruption. "Maybe we should just use Polyjuice Potion. But then we'd have to pick hairs from people, which would probably be best. After all, the thicker our disguises are the better…" she headed into the tent, still murmuring to herself.

Draco noticed an elated look on Potter's face. "Happy to be going back home, Potter?"

"Well, it seems we have a lead to where the sword might be."

"And where your parents are, right?" Draco pointed at Potter. The two of them sat down. "I could see it in your face, the sword's not why you wish to go to Godric's Hollow."

"But it's the only way to get Hermione to see that we should go there."

"Hey, I don't blame you, but—"

"You know what my life would be if Godric's Hollow was truly my home? I had a family there. A mum and a dad. I probably would've had some younger siblings running around, too. I would've spent all my holidays from school at home, my mum would've made my birthday cakes…I…sorry Malfoy, I'm just rambling."

"No, it's quite all right. Touching, really." He smirked at Potter.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Potter said in return. "I think I liked it better when you were still afraid of us."

"Me? Afraid of you? Rubbish!" He laughed. "So, I was telling Hermione earlier that I saw Christmas trees when I was getting food. And I got her something for the holiday, so…here's something for you, as well." Draco pulled out a small package. "This one I did, in fact, pilfer from a store. But don't tell Hermione. I did leave money in front of the till. Your cloak works wonders."

Potter looked perplexed. "You got me something, Malfoy?"

"Happy Christmas, Potter."

Potter unwrapped the small brown package slowly, with a curious look in his eyes.

"Good thing it's not a race, Potter."

He rolled his eyes at Draco and pulled out a small red and gold pendant.

"You bought this in a store?"

"Erm…well, maybe it wasn't precisely for sale, but…I saw it and thought of you. So I took it. But I still left money near the till!"

Potter looked amused as he examined the pendant closely. "Why? Why did you think of me?"

"The sign said that it was supposed to help with bad dreams or whatever. So I thought it might help. You know, with the visions or something."

"You could tell I'm still having those nightmare/vision things?"

Draco nodded. "I don't know how it helps, but…anything that could help, right?"

Potter nodded. "Yeah. Anything that could help." He looked at the pendant and squeezed it in his hand. "Thank you, Malfoy. I really appreciate it."


	14. Chapter 14

****Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all for reading!

**Chapter Thirteen**

At last, Hermione decided the time was right for the three of them to journey to Godric's Hollow. She had picked three hairs from random people during her trip to the village for use in their Polyjuice disguise. Harry transformed into a balding, middle-aged Muggle man, with Hermione as his petite and mousy wife. Draco was to be their teenage son, tall and thick around the waist.

"I still think we should use the Invisibility Cloak," Hermione was saying as she packed the last of their things into her bag.

"Nobody recognizes us, Hermione," Harry protested. "We have our disguises on." Draco noticed that he patted his chest, making sure that the Horcrux was safely bestowed beneath his shirt.

Hermione clucked her tongue disapprovingly, but took Harry and Draco's hands and Disapparated before either of them could say another word. Draco opened his eyes feeling the ground below him.

They were standing in a snowy lane under a dark blue sky. One by one, stars began to appear in the clear sky. The houses and cottages around them were lit up by Christmas lights and decorations adorned the windows. A short way ahead of them, a glow of golden streetlights indicated the center of the village and a small church nearby.

"All this snow!" Hermione quietly exclaimed. "Why didn't we think of the snow? After all the precautions we took, we'll leave prints! Hurry, now, I'll get rid of it. You two in front!"

Draco and Potter exchanged an exasperated look. "Hermione," Draco started, "I'm sure we'll be all right."

Hermione threw him a dirty look and continued to slyly sweep their footprints away with her wand. "Just keep walking."

"Where are we going anyway?" He glanced at Potter for answers and knew it was a lost cause. Potter had a starry-eyed look in his eyes and he was constantly glancing all around him, as if something was to give him the answers he so desperately needed.

They slowed down a bit as they approached the village square. Around them, more people were bustling around. There were colored lights strung all around and a war memorial was erected in the center, with a windblown Christmas tree in front of it. A number of shops, a post office, and a pub were alive with people and the three of them heard snatches of chatter and pop music as the doors around them opened and closed.

"Draco, I think you were right when you thought it was nearly Christmas. It must be Christmas Eve!" exclaimed Hermione.

"You really think so?" asked Harry, looking around doubtfully.

"I'm sure it is," said Hermione. "It looks like everyone's finishing up their Christmas shopping!" Her eyes swept around to the church. "Harry…they…they'll be in there, won't they? Your mum and dad? I could see a graveyard behind the church."

Draco looked at Potter and saw something like excitement light up his eyes. He had never seen that look in Potter's eyes before, but Potter seemed a bit hesitant. Without a word to Hermione or Potter, Draco started walking toward the church.

Halfway across the square, Hermione grabbed Draco and Potter's arms. "Look!"

She was pointing at the war memorial. Draco hadn´t paid attention to it, but now that he was looking properly at the memorial, he noticed that it had transformed. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a familiar-looking man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms. A thin layer of snow lay on their heads.

Potter took a step closer with Hermione and Draco taking a step behind him. Hermione put an arm through Draco's and pulled him back from Potter. She gave him a small smile as if to tell Draco to let Potter have a bit of privacy. Draco nodded and the two of them took a few steps back toward the square.

"Did you know that was there?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I never imagined they'd put something up like this."

"This is Potter's first time seeing it?"

"Yeah. This is the first time he's been back at Godric's Hollow since…well, since they died."

"C'mon, let's go," Potter said, suddenly appearing at their sides.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, but began walking toward the church. Hermione kept her arm entwined in Draco's and the pair of them walked a step behind Potter. They crossed the road and Draco glanced back at the statue. It turned back into the war memorial.

They heard singing as they approached the church. It grew louder and louder as they continued closer. Draco was taken aback by a fond memory of Peeves bellowing rude versions of the carols from inside suits of armor. He actually missed Hogwarts around this time. He never had stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas holidays except for his fourth year, when the Yule Ball had taken place there. But it reminded him of home.

A wave of unexpected tears came to Draco's eyes. He tried to sniff them away, but it was a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Are you all right, Draco?" she asked quietly. Potter had opened a kissing gate at the entrance to the graveyard and they edged through it quietly. She looked at him with concern in her eyes as she finally let go of his arm.

He nodded in response, blinking his tears away. "Um…reminds me of…my mother…"

Hermione nodded and squeezed his arm. "I'm sure she's thinking of you, too."

He nodded. "It just…I wonder what kind of Christmas I would have had this year, with Uncle Ted and Aunt Andromeda…" He wiped his eyes quickly. "I'm sorry. I know you must miss your parents, too."

She nodded sadly. "I do. But…" she trailed off and shrugged her shoulders, then gestured to Potter. "We should…"

"What am I thinking?" Draco said aloud. "At least you and I have parents to spend Christmas with. Potter…"

"This'll be my second Christmas with them, Draco," Potter said, brushing aside some snow from the nearest grave.

Draco was a bit embarrassed. He hadn´t intended for Potter to hear him. He didn´t even realize that Potter had used his first name for the first time since…he couldn't even remember. "I'm…I'm sorry. I just—I dunno."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He moved closer to the nearest grave and looked at the name. "Hey look at this! It's an Abbot, could be some long-lost relative of Hannah's!"

"Keep your voice down!" warned Hermione.

The three of them waded deeper and deeper into the graveyard, each heading into different directions. Draco brushed aside some snow, but didn't recognize any names.

"Harry, Draco! Here!"

Draco hurried to Hermione's side. Potter waded through the snow and showed up next to him. "Is it—?"

She looked apologetically at him. "No, but look!" She pointed to the dark stone.

Potter and Draco stooped down to get a closer look and saw, upon the frozen, lichen-spotted granite, the words "Kendra Dumbledore," with dates for her birth and her death, and also, "Her daughter, Ariana."

"Dumbledore's mother and—"

"And sister," answered Hermione.

"He could've said something to me," Potter said.

Draco bit his tongue. Potter looked so hurt at Dumbledore not telling him this piece of information that even he didn't have the heart to make fun of how being Dumbledore's favorite still didn't afford him some things.

"Are you sure he never mentioned—?" Hermione began.

"No," Potter said curtly. "Let's keep looking."

The three of them resumed looking through the gravestones.

"Draco, Harry, come here for a moment."

Draco saw a brief flicker of irritation flit across Potter's face before he turned to join Hermione. "What is it?" Potter asked.

"Look at this!"

Draco and Potter glanced at the grave that Hermione seemed to care for. She pointed down to the old and weathered grave. "That's the same mark in the book! The symbol that we were wondering about."

They peered at the place that she was pointing at. Though it was faded and nearly completely worn out, they could see a triangular mark with a circle around it.

"Can you read the name?" Potter asked.

"I…I think it says…Ig—Ignotus, I think…"

"Right. Well, I'm going to keep looking for my parents, all right?" Potter turned away and went to another row of tombstones.

Draco continued down his row of graves. He brushed aside some snow from the graves and noticed some familiar surnames and wondered if they were Wizarding ancestors of his classmates. He continued down another row of headstones and brushed aside some more snow.

He saw a familiar date and dropped to his knees to brush aside the snow that gathered from the top. The lights in the church had just turned off and it grew dark. The stars twinkled brightly above them.

"Potter…" Draco started. He brushed aside some more snow and saw "James Potter" engraved in this marble white tombstone. "Potter…" he said a bit louder. He looked around and saw Hermione and Potter at the other end of the graveyard, still looking through the tombstones. "Harry!" Draco called.

Immediately, he glanced up, looking surprised to hear his name from Draco's mouth.

Draco beckoned them toward him. "I…um…I think I found them."

Harry and Hermione hurried over to Draco and the three of them stared at the tomb silently. Harry took a step forward and knelt down. Draco read over the words written on the stone and listened to Harry and Hermione talk about it. Hermione had taken Harry's hand and knelt down beside him.

Once again, Draco felt a bit out of place. He didn't belong in such a private moment for Harry Potter. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he and Harry were becoming friends, but…could Harry forgive him? Draco had treated Harry like crap when they were at Hogwarts. Could they really move past that and become friends?

Draco watched as Harry knelt closer to his parents' tombstones. He felt sorry for him. Draco had two parents, one who loved and cared for him and the other who didn't seem to give a rat's ass about him. Harry had none.

He raised his wand behind them and moved it in a circle through the air. A wreath of Christmas roses blossomed before them. Harry caught it and laid it on his parents' grave. Hermione looked up at Draco with a smile of gratitude.

Harry stood up and looked as if he wanted to disappear. He put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and she put hers around his waist, and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow. Draco followed on Harry's other side. He patted Harry's shoulder a few times, to which Harry acknowledged with a slight nod and a small smile.

"Stop."

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Harry. They were a few yards away from the kissing gate.

"There's someone there. Someone watching us. I can tell. Over by the bushes."

"We look like Muggles," Draco said.

"But we were just laying flowers on your parents' graves, Harry! I'm sure someone's there."

"There's no one there, Hermione," said Harry. "Let's just go."

The three of them left the graveyard and headed down toward the square again. But instead of following the same route they had taken, Hermione led them down the other street.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Hermione.

Draco looked up at a broken-down cottage and instantly knew it was where the Potters had lived when they had been alive. The entire right side had been blown apart, but most of the cottage was still standing. The hedge had grown high and wild and the gate stood on rusted hinges. Harry put a hand on the gate.

"You're not going to go inside? It looks unsafe!" said Hermione.

"Wait, look!" Draco exclaimed. He pointed to a sign that seemed to grow from the ground in front of them. Words describing how Lily and James Potter lost their lives appeared before them. Graffiti appeared on the sign, all bearing similar messages—messages of support for Harry Potter.

"They shouldn't have written on the sign!" said Hermione, indignant.

Draco bit back a laugh. "No, this is great."

"It's brilliant. I'm glad they did," Harry said, grinning at her. He broke off when a heavily muffled creature hobbled toward them.

Draco frowned at the sight of the newest arrival. Hermione looked as wary of her as he did, but Harry seemed sure that it was Bathilda Bagshot. The three of them followed Bagshot back to her house, but Draco preferred to stay outside while Harry and Hermione followed her in. He pulled out his wand and kept it close to him.

He stood outside of the house, facing toward it, but turned around in a circle to see if anyone was approaching him. He was getting a bad feeling about being here and it didn't seem as if Bagshot had the sword.

Why wouldn't she speak to them?

Draco glanced into the dark house. "All right, nearly time to come out, right?" he thought. He glanced at his wrist, before forgetting that he didn't wear a watch. Draco warily looked down the street and noticed that all seemed to be going quiet now. Lights turned off in the cottages around him.

It was dark and only seemed to be getting darker. He glanced back at the house and noticed sparks. Wand sparks.

Draco held his wand in front of him and crashed in the house. "HERMIONE!" he called. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Up here, Draco!" she yelled up a dark staircase. The wand sparks seemed to be brighter. "Help!"

Draco ran upstairs and took in the scene of complete madness. Harry and Hermione were yelling out spells while a giant snake seemed to be fighting them. He could barely see anything, everything was blowing up—furniture and other things.

"Nagini?" he asked aloud, recognizing the large snake. His eyes widened. "He's coming! You-Know-Who's coming!"

Fear gripped Draco's heart and he ran as fast as he could to Harry and Hermione. Without any thought, he took her hand and placed his on Harry's unconscious form and in a swift moment, they Disapparated into the air.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Fourteen**

Draco and Hermione held vigil over Harry for the next few hours. Harry was unconscious, but he was moaning and shouting in his sleep.

As soon as they arrived into another set of woods, Draco dragged Harry onto the bottom bunk and tried to wrestle the Horcrux from his neck. When he was unsuccessful, Hermione tried as well.

"Will he be all right?" Draco asked. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and sat down in a nearby armchair.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know," she said through her tears. She sat next to Harry's unconscious form. "I hope so." She wiped his face with a small sponge.

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure." She filled Draco in on the details that she did know: that somehow Nagini had appeared and she and Harry had tried to fight the snake off. "But…I did something horrible, Draco!" Tears filled her eyes again.

"What…what did you do?" he asked, dreading the answer.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two halves of the remnants of Harry's wand. It looked as if it was being held together by a strand of the phoenix feather.

"Is…that Harry's wand?"

Hermione nodded vigorously. "I don't know how I can fix it!"

"Have you tried?"

She nodded. "Nothing works. It was repaired for two seconds before it broke again."

Draco held his hand out for the wand halves. "Let me have a go."

"I don't think it'll work, Draco. Not when it's broken like this." But she still handed over the pieces of Harry's wand.

"Can't hurt to try, can it?" He held it out in front of him. "_Reparo!" _

The wand resealed itself and red sparks flew out of its end. It looked as it did before.

"Did it work?" ask Draco, picking it up and waving it around. "It's not my wand, so it won't work well for me. When Ollivanders was captured, he kept droning on and on about wands and whatever."

Another wave of tears appeared in Hermione's eyes. "He's going to hate me!" she cried. "What if it doesn't work?"

"No, he won't, Hermione. He'll know it was an accident. He'll know you didn't mean it." Draco set the wand down next to Harry's bed.

"It doesn't matter, Draco. He'll still hate me."

"No, he won't," reassured Draco. "If there is anything that I'm sure of with Harry, it's that he won't hate you. And who knows, it might work."

They both looked at Harry, who was shouting in his sleep again.

"Shall we try to wake him?" asked Hermione.

"No, let him…let him rest," answered Draco. He looked warily at Harry who was moaning as if he were in pain. "As much rest as he can get, at least."

"I think the Horcrux is paining him. It's searing itself into his skin."

Draco saw the outline of the Horcrux around Harry's neck. He also noticed the pendant that he had given Harry around his neck, also. "I guess that's not working," he said absentmindedly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Hermione took a seat next to Harry's bed, still wiping his forehead. "Draco, thank you for your quick thinking. If you hadn't Disapparated us, we probably would've died."

"I wasn't that good. I was just scared."

"So was I. And you could've left us. Saved yourself."

Draco merely smiled at her. They fell into a comfortable, but tense silence. Harry's shouts and moans filled the tent.

Draco glanced at Hermione and saw dark, purple circles appearing around her eyes. "Hermione, get some rest. I'll keep watch and keep an eye on you and Harry."

She shook her head. "I couldn't sleep even if I tried."

"No…" Harry moaned.

Draco and Hermione shot a look at Harry. They exchanged a worried glance.

"No…" he repeated.

"Harry, it's all right, you're all right!" exclaimed Hermione. She jumped up and began shaking Harry.

"No…I dropped it…I dropped it…"

"Harry, it's okay, wake up, wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes and Draco knew it must've been a bit strange to see his and Hermione's faces peering into his own. Draco took a step back and listened to Harry and Hermione speak. He stood up and held out his wand, gesturing to the outside. Hermione nodded at him, but didn't break what she was saying to Harry.

Draco sat outside, listening to Harry and Hermione talk. He had picked up a book from the table, "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore." Draco furrowed his brow, sure that he had not seen this book among Hermione's collection. "She must've picked this up at Bagshot's," he said to himself.

He opened the book, not particularly caring that he was reading about Dumbledore's life, more interested in passing the time. He wanted to give some privacy to Harry and Hermione and he really didn't want to be in the tent when she told him about his wand. He tried to repair it, but wasn't sure if it still worked. Nothing had really happened when when waving it, except a few red sparks. Draco couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

He settled himself into reading the book, unsure if what Rita Skeeter wrote was the truth. Everything sounded like it would be true, but why would Dumbledore, champion of all Muggle-borns, befriend Gellert Grindelwald?

He was confused about his sudden thoughts on Dumbledore. To him, Dumbledore was always the man standing between his father's master and ruling the Wizarding community. He never thought much of the old man, except that he was the puppet master who successfully controlled his puppets. He didn't particularly like Dumbledore, but he was grateful to him for extending the offer of protection. He did think that Dumbledore would be the one protecting them, but Draco actually liked how things were turning out. He liked getting to know Andromeda and Ted and Remus and Kingsley. He even liked befriending Harry and Hermione.

Draco supposed he had to thank Dumbledore for this. But he wasn't alive to be thanked. And being with Harry and Hermione for so long made Draco see how much Dumbledore had influenced their lives. Harry had been so close to Dumbledore that he was hurt Dumbledore never had said a word about their families being from the same town. Hermione steadfastly trusted in everything that Dumbledore believed in.

"Would they still feel the same if they read this?" Draco wondered. He didn't want to be the one to show Dumbledore in a bad light, so he decided that he would just let them read the book if they wanted.

Through Dumbledore's influence on his traveling companions, Draco could see that his thoughts on the old man were changing, too.

He was beginning to see that Dumbledore did, in fact, care for the greater good of the Wizarding community. His father was a Muggle-baiting wizard, but Dumbledore didn't let that stop him from becoming one of the smartest and most powerful wizards of all time. Draco did wonder about this "dabble" as Rita Skeeter put it, in the Dark Arts. But Draco "dabbled" in the Dark Arts. If Dumbledore could change, then Draco could, too, right?

A few hours later, Harry emerged from the tent, holding Hermione's wand. He sat down next to Draco, but didn't say anything. Draco eyed Harry and took note of where he finished reading. He closed the book and set it down next to him.

"You all right?" Draco asked.

"I don't blame Hermione for my wand."

"Did you tell her?"

Harry nodded. "I don't think she believes me, though."

Draco shrugged. "She thinks you'll hate her for it."

"I don't."

"I know."

"Thank you for trying to repair it."

Draco shrugged. "Did it even work?"

Harry shrugged. He pointed his wand to a small spider and said, "_Engorgio." _The spider immediately started to grow. Harry grinned and tapped Draco's arm before stopping it from growing. "Draco, Draco, it works! You did it! You fixed it! Thanks!" He put a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Draco looked at Harry in surprise. "It worked?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I only did it so Hermione wouldn't feel so bad. It didn't work when she tried."

"Well, thank you, Draco." His eyes glanced down at the title of the book Draco was reading. "You fixed my wand."

"I think Hermione picked the book up from Bathilda Bagshot…or Nagini…" Draco noticed the flash of anger that went through Harry's eyes.

"Sorry for making us go to Godric's Hollow. I thought for sure…"

"If my mother was dead, I'd want to go to the last place I knew her, too."

"It was a disaster. We could've been killed."

"But we weren't."

"Still could've. And you and Hermione…you guys would be dead because I just had to go to Godric's Hollow."

"I agreed with you that we should go. So did Hermione."

"But—"

Draco rolled his eyes, getting annoyed. He didn't really like Harry's pity party. "I'm not going to say I know how you feel. Because I don't. And quite frankly, I really don't care. But I'm not going to lie to you. Yeah, so it wasn't a good idea to go to Godric's Hollow. Especially since Hermione wanted to go because she thought the sword would be there and you…you just wanted to see your parents. And he…he _knows_ you. You-Know-Who knows how your mind works. He knew you wanted to go to Godric's Hollow, didn't he? He set a trap and you fell for it. And we could've died."

"Are you supposed to be making me feel better?"

"I don't care whether or not you feel better. All I care about is that we all got out of there alive. And we've crossed off one place where the sword is not: Godric's Hollow. So now we can check on other places that it might be."

Harry fell silent. "When did you get so smart, Draco?" he asked after a few tense moments.

"I've always had more sense than you. But being in such close quarters with some…damn Gryffindors…makes one think differently, I guess." Draco flashed a small smile at him.

"Hermione told me you saved us. You Disapparated us. You saved us," he repeated.

Draco shrugged. "You would've done the same."

"Of course I would've done the same. But you wouldn't have. Slytherins would save themselves before risking their necks for anyone else. You did a very…_Gryffindor _thing back there."

"Say nothing to no one and you'll be safe, Potter." He smirked.

The two of them fell silent. Snow fell lightly around them. It looked like it was about midday, but the air was so cold and the sky was so gray that they couldn't tell.

"Draco, I'm sorry for casting the Sectumsempra on you last year."

Draco furrowed his brow. "It's all right. And you've already apologized. Where did you learn that, anyway? Pretty dark magic for saviour of the light."

"My Potions book. Turned out to be Snape's old one."

"Is that how you were so good at Potions last year? I thought I must be going crazy; Potter, top of the class."

"It certainly drove Hermione crazy. She kept warning me to turn in the book."

"Why didn't you?"

Harry shrugged. "I felt some sort of strange connection to it. It taught me a lot and not just about Potions."

"Sectumsempra?"

"Yeah…" Harry nodded. "And the Levicorpus spell and a few other things."

"Levicorpus? Death Eaters use that to—"

"Yeah, I kind of figured out what they use it for. Have you learned how to do any of those?"

"Of course I have. You don't know how many times I've tried to Levicorpus you at school." He smirked. "Learned Sectumsempra when I was fourteen."

"Use it on anybody?"

Draco shook his head. "No. It seems you've beaten there."

"Do you…did it…do you still have the scars?"

Draco took his time answering. He nodded slowly. "Yes. Snape said the scars would never go away."

"And yet you're here. You don't want to kill me for doing that to you?"

"Well, don't you want to kill me for everything I've done to you?"

Harry gave him a small smile. He threw a rock at a tree. "So…about you teaching me Occlumency…"

"You wish to learn?"

Harry nodded. "I think Hermione's right. I should keep him out of my head."

"Or you should at least control what you see."

"Can Occlumency do that? Control what can be seen?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. If you are skilled enough at it, you can control what your attacker sees."

"Why are you so good at it?"

"I…I suppose it's because I'm good at shutting people out. It's easier to compartmentalize your feelings when no one wants to hear them. And I suppose it's difficult for you because of your…Gryffindor-like tendencies."

"I think you should be worried about your Gryffindor-like tendencies."

"Shut it, Potter." Draco stood up and gestured for Harry to face him. "Close your eyes and clear your mind." He pointed his wand at Harry. "_Leg—_"

"Would either of you like some tea?" Hermione interrupted, walking out of the tent with a tray of three cups of tea trembling in her hands. "What are you guys doing?" she asked, worriedly glancing at Draco's wand and Harry's closed eyes.

"He was about to teach me to close my mind, Hermione." Harry opened his eyes and took one of the cups. "But thanks."

"Oh, that's a great idea, Draco," Hermione said, handing him a cup. She sat down where Draco had just sat. "Have you done much?"

Harry shook his head, taking a sip. "No."

"Oh. Sorry," she said. Her lower lip trembled a bit.

Draco sat down next to her. "Stop beating yourself up. He doesn't blame you for his wand. Besides, it works." He glanced at Harry and saw a flicker of resentment in his eyes. Instantly, he knew that Harry still harbored some sort of ill feeling toward Hermione for breaking his wand, but saw that he was trying to get past it.

"Yeah," Harry said, sitting down next to her. "My wand works perfectly fine." He waved it around.

She bit her lip and nodded uncertainly. Her hand fell on the book between her and Draco. "Have you been reading?" She looked at Harry expectantly.

"No. Draco was." Harry gestured to Draco.

Draco nodded and stood up. "I doubt the pair of you will enjoy it very much. I know you both thought Dumbledore moved heaven and earth.

Harry took the book from Hermione and leafed through the pages. "Gellert Grindelwald?" he exclaimed loudly.

Draco turned toward the tent. "Start at the chapter 'The Greater Good,'" he advised. "If you really want to. You won't like it. I'm going to take a nap."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look as Draco headed into the tent. He took his trainers off and pulled some blankets from Harry's bunk. He wrapped himself in them and lay down on the bed, listening to Harry and Hermione speak in low voices outside the tent. Draco slowly drifted off to sleep, his eyes fluttering close while he looked at the silent Sneakoscope.

Draco woke suddenly from a dreamless sleep. He looked around in fright, still not used to staying in the tent. He heard someone crying, sobbing almost. Draco slowly sat up in his bed and looked around, rubbing his eyes. He saw Hermione sitting in the armchair and her face was buried in her knees.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, his voice still weary from sleep. He cleared it. "Are you all right?" It seemed he was asking that question a lot today.

She sniffed and wiped her face before looking up at him. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just—oh, I'm worried about Harry. I think he believes that rubbish that Rita Skeeter wrote about Dumbledore in that horrible book!"

Draco bit his lip. He stood from his bed and moved to stand next to Hermione.

"Oh, don't tell me you believe it, too!"

"Hermione—"

"But he changed! Dumbledore changed! Of course he didn't think the same things that he thought when he was younger."

"Hermione—"

She shoved him. "You, of all people, should understand!" She shoved him again, harder. "You've changed! You've seen differently! You're different! You don't still believe that rubbish that your father taught you! That purebloods are better than other witches and wizards. That following You-Know-Who is the only way to live." She punched him relentlessly until he caught her hands.

"Stop hitting me, Hermione," he said, forcefully.

"Let go of me."

"Are you going to keep hitting me?"

"No."

He let go of her and took a few steps back. "What happened?"

"Harry…and that damn book! He…he's just mad at Dumbledore because he didn't tell him any of those things himself."

"So why does Harry care?" Draco was genuinely confused.

"Dumbledore and Harry were close. Very close."

"Oh right. Harry was Dumbledore's favourite."

Hermione threw Draco a dirty look. "No need to be angry over it."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that Harry was Dumbledore's favourite. It was obvious."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Draco—"

"Why were you hitting me?" Draco rubbed his chest. "In case you don't know, it actually hurts a bit when you hit someone."

"Well you would know, wouldn't you?" She threw him another dirty look.

"Have I done something to offend you?" He sat down across from her, holding a pillow to protect him from any more physical attacks from Hermione.

"You have changed, haven't you? You're not that person anymore? That person, that stranger, who used to call me a 'Mudblood'? Who hated me because of my blood?"

Draco looked at her, confused. "I thought…I thought we settled this. No, I don't think of you as a-a…Mudblood anymore. I don't…I don't hate you."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "And, given the choice, you wouldn't go back to _him_, would you? You'd choose us? Me?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" He nearly laughed, but saw the fierce look in her eyes. "Why would I go back to a man, if you could even call him that, who's just going to kill me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a pillow as hard as she could at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the new chapter! Thanks for reading, everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

"Where are we now?" asked Draco, pulling out his wand to put up the protective spells around them.

"The Forest of Dean," Hermione answered, rather stiffly. She was rummaging through her bag and pulled out the tent poles. "I came camping here once with my mum and dad."

"Camping? What's that?"

Hermione answered him with a dirty look and didn't say anything. She pulled out her wand to set up the tents and the three of them huddled around the bright blue flames that Hermione produced.

Harry looked at him with an amused look. "Camping is what we've been doing for the past few months. Muggles like to go out into the woods and set up tents and sleep under the stars."

"They do this for fun?" Draco looked incredulous.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He nodded to Hermione. "What did you do?" he mouthed.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know," he mouthed back.

He looked around and felt a bit uneasy at the darkness that surrounded them. They had moved from their previous place because Harry and Hermione felt as if someone had been moving around outside. Draco hadn't seen nor heard anybody around them, but went along with Harry and Hermione anyway. He had hoped that they would move to somewhere that would be a bit warmer. Needless to say, he didn't think there was anywhere that was warm unless they left the country.

"You know what these woods remind me of?" Draco said. "That time we all served detention in the Forbidden Forest to look for those dead unicorns."

Harry nodded. "I can still hear the cloak slithering through the woods." He shuddered. "You two should get some sleep. I'll keep first watch."

Hermione murmured her thanks and quietly went into the tent. Draco shook his head. "Nah, I could stay out here with you. Might be safer than being in there with her."

Harry laughed a bit. "What did you do, anyway?"

"I have no idea! She was talking to me about Dumbledore and punched me and asked me if I still hated her."

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't hate her."

"Well, I suppose that's good." Harry gave him a strangled smile and laughed a bit more. "I think she's gone to bed. You might be safe now."

Draco nodded and yawned. He stood up. "Just wake me when you need some sleep." He quietly walked into the tent and slipped into his blankets. "Night, Hermione," he said, not even sure if she was still awake.

"So you wouldn't even miss us?" she snapped.

He heard her sit up in bed and could make out her outline in the darkness of the tent. "What are you talking about?" He held his wand up and lit it.

"You wouldn't miss us?" she repeated.

"Why would I miss you guys if you're right here?" Draco asked, blankly.

"If you went back to You-Know-Who."

"I'm not going back to him."

"Are you sure?"

Draco sat up and looked at Hermione. "No, I'm not sure. But if I had the choice, I wouldn't go back to him. He'd just kill me."

"And that's why you're here? That's why you stayed? Because he'll kill you?"

Draco continued to stare blankly at Hermione. "Yes." She threw a pillow at him. "Wait, Hermione. That's what it started out as. But you…you and Harry…I think the pair of you have become the first and only friends I've ever had."

"So you'd still leave us?"

"What? Where are you getting this from, Hermione? No, I wouldn't leave you guys. Is that what this is about? Where is this coming from anyway?"

"Nowhere," she said curtly. She flopped backwards onto her bed and turned away from him. "Good night."

Draco stared at her, confused. A few seconds later, he whispered, _Nox, _and the tent was once again blanketed in darkness. He was trying to fall asleep, but he found that he was no longer sleepy. He was too confused, thinking about Hermione and why she seemed to be angry at him. He heard movement outside and saw the outline of Harry standing up. Draco immediately pulled his trainers on and slipped outside.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his wand held high. "What's that?" Draco asked, noticing a strangely lit up animal.

"I think…I'm going to follow it."

"No, Harry!" Draco said urgently. "It might be another trap."

Harry shook his head. "No…I don't think so. It doesn't feel that way. I'm going to follow it."

"Harry!" He made a move to follow him.

"No, don't follow. Stay here with Hermione. I…it doesn't feel like Dark Magic."

"Harry—"

"No, Draco. Just stay with Hermione."

Draco nodded a bit and took a step back, frowning. He didn't have a very good feeling about this, but Hermione was asleep and he wasn't about to leave her defenseless. "Just call out if you need help."

Harry nodded and disappeared into the darkness after the animal.

Draco took Harry's vacated seat. He pulled his wand out and held it out in front of him. Something made him feel a bit uneasy. He rested his back against a tree trunk and waited, keeping his ears perked up to all the sounds of the forest. Living in the woods for so long made him appreciate his home so much more.

It was loud out here. There were a number of different animals and insects that made noise. The trees even creaked a bit.

But Draco learned to live with that. He even found the forest sounds to be second nature to him.

After about an hour or so, Draco saw movement in the woods. He recognized it where Harry had disappeared, but held his wand out nevertheless.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"It's me, Draco," answered Harry. "Hermione still asleep?"

Draco nodded, still not properly seeing Harry. "Yes, she is."

Harry appeared before him. "I found someone." He pulled a familiar-looking ginger-haired person before him. "Ron's back."

Draco's face froze. "Come back, have you?" he said, not in a cold voice, but not in a warm one, either.

Weasley nodded. He looked a bit embarrassed. Harry disappeared into the tent, leaving a tense Draco and Weasley outside. They didn't say anything to one another. Draco stood protectively in front of the tent and Weasley stood with his hands in his pockets, unsure of what he should do. It was a bit ironic, Draco thought, Weasley standing there unsure of how to react and Draco standing here, a barrier to Harry and Hermione.

"I, uh, I suppose we should head into the warm," Draco said. He held open the flap of the tent for Weasley.

"…someone here," Harry was saying.

Draco took a seat on the couch.

"What do you mean?" she asked, standing from her bed. "Who—?" She suddenly saw Weasley and Draco noticed Harry backing into a shadowy corner of the tent and shook his head at him.

"Coward," he mouthed. Harry winked at him and smiled a bit.

Hermione looked at him and back at Harry, then at Draco. Weasley gave her a weak, hopeful smile, and Draco rolled his eyes a bit. Hermione launched herself forward and started punching Ron as she had done to Draco.

Anger flared through Draco, but he didn't understand it. He watched as Hermione punched Weasley and yelled at him and fought the desire to join in. He angrily stood up and burst out of the tent.

He kicked snow from his path and picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could. A dull _thunk _came a couple of seconds later and Draco sat down, holding his wand up. He couldn't figure out what exactly made him so angry.

The only thing that's changed so far was Weasley's sudden appearance.

Who was he kidding? he thought. Now that Weasley's back, they didn't need him. They had their friend back. Draco figured that they were just using his presence as a replacement for Weasley not being there. Now that Weasley was back, what could Draco offer? And Hermione…Hermione had him back.

He sat down, feeling an unexpected wave of tears fill his eyes. Where was he going to go now? He couldn't stay here with them, not if they didn't want him here. He had to go find his mother. Maybe she would keep him safe. Or maybe Remus and Nymphadora. He wondered how Nymphadora was doing. And where she was. And where Remus was. And Kingsley, he wondered how he was doing. Or he would stay with Aunt Andromeda. He could live in that dingy room, hidden forever. He thought about his Uncle Ted and hoped desperately that he was still safe. He wondered where he was and if he would help hide Draco. Draco could live on the run with Uncle Ted. His thoughts fell back to Remus and Nymphadora. He decided that he would try and find them to stay with them.

Draco stood and sniffed. He rubbed his nose from the cold and headed back into the tent. He noticed that Harry and Weasley seemed to be settling into bed. Hermione had already buried herself back into her blankets. He stood, waiting for a bit, wondering what he should do. He already decided that he would leave and find Remus.

Quietly, he walked to his bunk and started to pack his things into his bag. He looked around to see if Harry or Weasley noticed what he was doing and when he saw that they were softly talking amongst themselves, he continued with what he was doing.

"I'll take watch, Harry," Draco said, walking out of the tent without a backwards glance. He held his bag in front of him and sat down.

Where should he start? He had no idea. Should he go back to Aunt 'Dromeda's house? He thought about his Uncle Ted and what he had said. The Death Eaters were sure to be watching Aunt 'Dromeda's house. And he had no idea where Remus and Nymphadora lived. If they still lived at their own house. He briefly thought about Remus saying that Nymphadora would stay with Aunt 'Dromeda. Did that mean that Remus was there, too?

"Going somewhere, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up at his name.

Harry gestured to Draco's bag at his feet. "Going somewhere?" he repeated.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno."

"You'll be hurting her, you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." Harry sat down next to Draco. "She cares about you, she wants you here, Draco. I do, too. She's just confused…and so are you. You care for her, too. I could see it."

"Harry, I don't know what you're saying here, but you should just stop. You don't know what you're talking about."

"So you're just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Draco pursed his lips. "Fine. Goodbye, Potter. Give Granger and Weasley my regards." He stood up, but Harry grabbed his bag before Draco reached for it. "Harry, give it back."

"Where are you going? Kingsley? Remus? Your Aunt Andromeda?"

"What's it to you?"

"How can you be sure you'll be safe?"

"Well, I was thinking Remus. Surely a werewolf can keep me safe."

"Do you know where to find him?"

"I'll try something."

"She wouldn't forgive me if you die."

"Well, it won't be your fault, will it?" He held his hand out. "My bag, Potter."

"Draco," Harry said sharply. "Sit back down. Don't go. You'll be hurting her if you leave," he repeated. "Especially without saying goodbye. You remember what that feels like, right? When Remus left without telling you goodbye?"

Draco threw Harry a dirty look. "Just stay out of it. My bag."

Harry looked at Draco with concerned eyes. "Are you all right, Draco? Just because Ron's here doesn't mean you're being kicked out. We want you here."

"My bag, Potter."

Reluctantly, Harry handed over the bag to Draco. "Don't leave, Draco. She'll really be hurt. And…and I'll miss you, too. So…don't leave unless you've got a really good reason to leave. If you really can't stand being around us that much. You-Know-Who'll find you out there."

"I don't care," he whispered.

"Well, I do," Harry replied. "And so does Hermione. I…I thought we were becoming friends. I thought we moved past everything. I hope I'm not wrong."

Draco and Harry faced off for a few tense, silent moments. They eyed each other, Draco with a stony look of contempt and Harry with a look of concern. After a long time, Draco threw his bag down and sat with his head in his hands. Harry sat down next to him and awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"You're okay, Draco. You really are."

Draco felt tears fall from his eyes and kept his head in his hands, trying to keep Harry from seeing him.

"She cares for you. And you for her. Talk to her, okay? Don't…don't shut her out. Don't shut me out. I know you're good at that, but don't do it to us. We're here for you."

Draco looked up, but didn't glance at Harry. "I was thinking about my mother and Aunt 'Dromeda. And Nymphadora and Remus."

"Are you worried about them?"

"Of course I am. But being stuck here with you and…her…it was easy to forget about everything and everyone else."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it is. Did she ever tell you why she was angry with you?"

Draco shook his head. "No."

"She would hate you if you left without saying goodbye."

Draco hung his head in shame. "I know."

Harry looked at Draco as if he wanted to say more, but didn't. Instead, he held up the broken pieces of the locket and described to Draco how he and Ron destroyed it.

"So, we're a Horcrux down, right?" said Draco. "That's the diary, the ring, and now the locket. So we'll be on the lookout for Hufflepuff's cup, something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's and Nagini. Too bad we couldn't get the snake when we had the chance."

"We were on the losing end of that battle, Draco. It would've killed us if you hadn't Disapparated us."

"Any idea where the others would be? You still think it´s Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "There is no doubt in my mind that he's hidden something at Hogwarts. I just wish I knew what it was or where to look at Hogwarts."

"It's not like we could just stroll in there anyway, with Snape lurking around."

Harry nodded again. "I wonder how they're all doing."

"Who?"

"Everyone at Hogwarts."

Draco shrugged. "Probably learning how to Sectumsempra Muggle-borns into oblivion."

"That's horrible."

"That's life. And that's Snape. It's his spell."

"I remember."

"Hey, if they weren't trying to do you in, you could probably teach it better than the Carrows. They're the two biggest idiots I've ever met. And I was friends with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, laughing a bit.

* * *

><p>Now Ron's back! :) Please review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the new chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

The next thing he knew, Draco was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and yawned, looking around. Apparently, he had fallen asleep outside and used his bag as a pillow.

"Were you going somewhere, Draco?" Hermione asked sharply.

Draco yawned again and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He raised his hands in surrender. "Don't hit me again."

"No chance." She grabbed his bag from underneath his head and started pounding him with it. His head hit the ground.

"I didn't—I wasn't—"

"Don't lie, Draco!"

Draco looked around and saw Harry asleep against the nearest tree trunk. "Harry!" he yelled.

"I saw your bed this morning, Draco!" she cried out. She looked mad with her hair flying around everywhere. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had a crazy glint to them. "All your things were gone! You were going to leave!" She continued to pound him with his bag.

"Y-y-ye-yes, but no!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Hermione, leave him alone. He's not going anywhere."

At once, she stopped. Draco sat up and smiled gratefully at Harry. "I think she's getting used to hitting."

"I've never seen you this worked up, Hermione," Harry said amusingly.

"Shut up," she said curtly. "I have to talk to you about something, Harry."

"Where's Ron?"

Hermione ignored the question. "I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood."

"That nutter—" started Draco. He stopped at the look on her face.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna's father. I want to go and talk to him!"

Draco rubbed his head where it had hit the hard ground. He looked up, hearing footsteps from the tent and saw Weasley standing there with a sheepish look on his face. Draco ignored the urge to pound his face in.

Weasley sat down, furthest from Hermione, and it so happened to be right next to Draco.

"Hey, um, Malfoy…I heard what you did for them. Saving their lives and all."

Draco nodded in response. "And I hear you destroyed a Horcrux."

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Doesn't sound like a normal Weasley. I would expect you to be boasting about it from here to Majorca."

"…right, Draco?" Hermione was saying. She glanced at Draco.

Draco looked up in surprise. "Yeah, right. Whatever Hermione said, Harry."

"And what was that, Draco?" Harry asked, teasingly.

Draco threw him a dirty look. "Going to see Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Draco couldn't find the symbol in any of the books, either."

"Yeah, I couldn't find it anywhere," he repeated.

"Even Dumbledore—"

"Wait, the symbol—the one that he signed that letter with?"

"Yes, Draco, that's what we've been talking about."

Draco nodded in comprehension. "Yes, of course. Still a bit sleepy."

"It won't be like Godric's Hollow," Weasley said. "Lovegood's on your side, Harry. He's been for you all along, _The Quibbler _keeps telling everyone they've got to help you!"

"Why would Lovegood know what the symbol is?" asked Draco.

"He was wearing it around his neck at Bill and Fleur's wedding," explained Harry. "But I don't see why—"

"Maybe it's something that Dumbledore wanted you to find out on your own," said Hermione.

"Yeah," added Weasley. "That makes sense."

"No, it doesn't!" snapped Hermione.

Draco bit back a laugh. He glanced at Harry, who still looked unsure.

"I think we should vote on it," Weasley said. "Those in favor of going to see Lovegood—" His hand flew up before Hermione's. She looked at him suspiciously as she raised her own. "Outvoted, Harry, sorry," he said, clapping a hand to Harry's back.

"No," Harry said, gesturing to Draco. "Draco, do you think we should go to Lovegood?"

Draco looked between Harry and Hermione. "Yes, of course I do," he answered quickly. Hermione glared at him suspiciously.

"Fine," Harry said with a mixture of amusement and irritation on his face. "Only once we've seen Lovegood, let's try and look for some more Horcruxes, shall we? Where do they live anyway?"

Hermione headed back into the tent and Harry rounded on Draco and Weasley. "You two only agreed to try and get back into her good books."

Draco shrugged as Weasley glanced at him in confusion. "For some reason or other, Hermione seems to think that punching or hitting me is her new favourite sport."

"Just wait till she sets birds on you," Weasley replied.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a disaster," Draco replied blandly. He raised his wand and began setting up the protective wards around them.<p>

"He was just desperate," protested Hermione. "Is everyone all right?"

"Here's the Cloak," Draco said, handing it to Harry. In order to protect Draco's identity, Harry had insisted that he should be under the Cloak the entire time they were at the Lovegoods. Good thing, too, because Death Eaters went to the house at Lovegood's call.

"That treacherous old bleeder!" Weasley panted. He helped Hermione pull out the tent poles from her bag. She waved her wand and set up the tent magically. Weasley examined his torn jeans and the cuts on his legs. "What d'you reckon they'll do to him?"

"I hope they don't kill him!" groaned Hermione. "Hopefully the Death Eaters were able to get a glimpse of Harry before we left so they knew Xenophilius wasn´t lying!"

Draco walked along the perimeter of their new camp site, murmuring a number of words to set up the protective wards. He listened to the others as they talked about Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius' loony daughter and followed them into the tent. He pulled out the essence of dittany and passed it around.

"Oh, why'd we go there?" groaned Hermione after a few moments of silence between the four of them. "It was Godric's Hollow all over again. The Deathly Hallows….what rubbish…although he must've made it up, right?"

Weasley shook his head. "I don't think so. It's a hell of a lot harder trying to make things up when you're under stress. When the Snatchers caught me, it was easy being Stan because I knew things about him. I bet Lovegood was just killing time to keep us there until the Death Eaters got there."

"Which ones were they, Draco?" asked Harry.

"Travers and Selwyn. They were Death Eaters before, too, not one of the new ones."

"Well, the Deathly Hallows is complete rubbish anyway, so it was a complete waste of time," said Hermione.

"Hang on, though," said Weasley. "The Chamber of Secrets was supposed to be a myth, wasn't it?"

"Did you guys really find it in second year?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, with Lockhart, remember him?"

"Of course. Where was it?"

"It was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

Draco looked surprised. "Wait…that's how she died? She was the Mud-sorry-the Muggle-born who died the last time it was opened?"

Harry nodded. "The basilisk took a look at her when she was in the bathroom—"

"Because she was bullied by that Hornby girl or something."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I-I…she…Myrtle told me last year."

"Why?" asked Weasley. He looked genuinely curious.

"Because she was the…the only one that I could talk to at school. She wasn't going to tell anyone else. About what I had to do."

"You told her that you were supposed to kill Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

Draco shook his head. "No, I was forbidden to talk about it. But she helped me get through it…made it…I dunno, easier to live through, I guess. Which is funny, because she's dead." He looked up at Harry and saw that he, too, remembered when Harry burst in on him in the bathroom when he was talking to Myrtle.

Hermione stared at Draco for a few moments. She looked into his eyes, wondering what else he kept bottled up. "Well the Deathly Hallows can't exist, Ron!"

"You keep saying that, but one of them can," said Ron. "Harry's Invisibility Cloak—"

"The Tale of the Three Brothers' is a story," said Hermione firmly. "A story about how humans are frightened of death—"

"We could do with an unbeatable wand to survive," said Harry.

"There's no such thing, Harry!"

Draco looked between Harry and Hermione as they continued to argue about the Deathly Hallows. He had never heard of them before and was sure his father would've mentioned something to him if they were worth retrieving. Draco saw the longing look in Harry's eyes as he talked about the second brother living with the dead and exchanged a look with Hermione.

"So that Peverell bloke who's buried in Godric's Hollow," Harry was saying. Draco could tell that Harry was trying to change the subject. "You don't know anything about him, then?"

"No," Hermione replied. "I looked him up after I saw the mark, but the only place I've managed to find the name 'Peverell' is in _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. _I borrowed it from Kreacher."

Draco listened to them again as they talked about old Wizarding families and how the Peverells were among some of the earliest to grow extinct in the male line. He stayed silent as he heard that Harry seemed to grow excited at the prospect of the ring being a Horcrux.

"What if it's the Resurrection Stone?" Harry exclaimed.

Draco thought quickly. If Harry indeed had the Invisibility Cloak, all he needed were the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Stick to complete the Hallows, if it was a true story. He was doubtful about the story, but Harry's Invisibility Cloak seemed to give him some sort of evidence. But where would the Stone and the Stick be?

Harry pushed something into Hermione's hand and dropped his open moleskin pouch on the couch. Something fell to the floor and rolled, glittering, and came to rest in front of Draco. He picked the old Snitch up and tossed it to Harry, hearing something in it.

"IT'S IN HERE!" Harry yelled, catching the Snitch. "He left me the ring—it's in the Snitch!"

Weasley and Hermione looked at each other, both taken aback and both had looks like they didn't believe Harry. Harry looked between the both of them and glanced at Draco with pleading eyes. Draco could see it. If Weasley and Hermione didn't believe him, then Draco was his last hope to believe him. But was it true? Draco didn't know, but he could see that Harry truly believed it was.

Draco gave him a slight nod. Harry smiled gratefully at him. He seemed to be thinking about something and it looked as if he had just had an epiphany.

"That's what he's after."

Harry's voice dropped a few octaves and grew low. Weasley and Hermione exchanged a worried look while Draco leaned in.

"You-Know-Who's after the Elder Wand," Harry said. "It's what I've been seeing in my dreams. And it has become so much clearer after Draco gave me the pendant. You-Know-Who's been after the Elder Wand. That's why he´s got Ollivander as a captive."

Hermione gave Draco a dirty look as if it was his fault that Harry put so much faith in the Deathly Hallows. "You're getting carried away, Harry. If the Deathly Hallows really existed, and Dumbledore knew about them, and the possessor of them really became the master of Death, why didn't he just tell you about it?"

"It's supposed to be a Quest, Hermione! You've got to find out about them for yourself!"

"Maybe," Draco said, interrupting Hermione and Harry's argument, "Dumbledore wanted Harry to know about them, but knew that you'd stop him from going after the Hallows, Hermione." He understood Dumbledore a bit more now. And respected him. He turned to Harry. "You've got to get the Horcruxes and destroy them and maybe after that, you could go after the Hallows and then find You-Know-Who."

"No," said Hermione firmly. "Dumbledore left you very specific instructions, Harry. Find and destroy the Horcruxes! Forget the Deathly Hallows, we can't afford to get sidetracked. We've only destroyed one Horcrux and we don't even know where to find the rest."

"Hogwarts," said Draco. "Harry thinks one of them is at Hogwarts."

"But You-Know-Who couldn't just stroll into Hogwarts and leave a Horcrux there!" She appealed to Weasley. "You don't believe in this, do you?"

Harry and Draco looked at Weasley. He hesitated.

"I dunno…I mean…it sort of fits together," he said awkwardly. "I think we're supposed to get rid of Horcruxes, Harry. That's what Dumbledore told us to do. Maybe…maybe we should just forget about this Hallows business."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said. "I'll take first watch."

She strode past Harry and Draco without a second glance. Weasley shot Harry an apologetic glance and began to get settled on his bunk. Harry and Draco sat across from each other.

"You believe me, don't you?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco took his time answering. "I think it'll give you a better chance if you were possessor of the Hallows. And I think Dumbledore knew that. But Hermione's right. You've got to go after the Horcruxes and destroy them. I say let's find them and destroy them first and then we can go off in search of the Hallows."

"But if You-Know-Who's after the Elder Wand—"

"Well, he doesn't have it yet, does he? If we could just hurry and find the rest of the Horcruxes, it'll bring us closer to going after the Hallows." Draco saw the disbelieving look on Harry's face. "Look, Harry, if they don't want to go after the Hallows with you once you've destroyed the Horcruxes, then fine. I'll go with you. And we could find the Elder Wand. Just…put it from your mind for now, all right? Let's just focus on the Horcruxes for now. I believe you about the Hallows, but…it's important to get the Horcruxes."

Draco stood and headed for his bed. He heard Harry get into his own bed a few moments later and hoped that Harry would listen to him. Harry looked as if a fire was lit inside of him, but Draco wasn't sure if it was the right one. He knew that being on the run and being so unsuccessful at finding the Horcruxes was wearing on Harry's mind and it seemed that this new information gave Harry a desire like no other.

The next morning, they packed up and moved on through a dreary shower of rain. Harry didn't say another word about the Hallows, but Draco kept a close eye on him. Hermione and Weasley discussed locations of the Horcruxes, with Draco interjecting every so often and Harry murmuring words of agreement. As the days went on, Draco could see Harry isolating himself from him, Hermione, and Weasley, obsessing over the Hallows. Hermione and Harry often had snippy conversations when they talked about the Hallows and the Horcruxes.

With Hermione and Harry often at each other's throats, and Draco keeping a close and silent eye on Harry, Weasley seemed to be taking charge. He was encouraging them to continue and often forced them to repeat where the Horcruxes could be. They discussed Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, the Riddle House, Borgin and Burkes, Albania, every place that they knew Tom Riddle had ever lived or worked, visited or murdered. Draco even brought up his own house, Malfoy Manor, since it was where the Dark Lord had set up Headquarters, but was quickly shot down by Hermione, saying the Horcruxes were made during the First War.

"But Nagini," pressed Draco. "Surely the snake would be at the manor."

"Unless he's set up another trap for us to fall in," Hermione replied.

"Well, where else would we go? Hogwarts?" Draco had become a proponent of a Horcrux being at Hogwarts and since Harry seemed to be completely useless at trying to discover where the Horcruxes were, he took it upon himself to argue for Hogwarts.

"No, it can't be at Hogwarts. Not with Dumbledore at the school for so long. Dumbledore was a teacher when You-Know-Who was at school and became headmaster right after. He never left Hogwarts."

Weasley kept leading them to different Wizarding villages, believing that You-Know-Who may have hidden things there, just in case he wanted to live there. These frequent forays into the Wizarding world brought them within the occasional sight of Snatchers.

"Some are supposed to be as bad as Death Eaters," said Weasley. "The lot that got me was a bit pathetic, but Bill reckons some of them are really dangerous. They said on _Potterwatch—"_

"Wait, what?" asked Draco.

"On what?" said Harry.

"_Potterwatch, _didn't I tell you that's what it's called? The program I keep trying to get on the radio—"

"Oh, that's what you've been doing?" said Draco. "I thought you were just passing time, playing with it."

"It's the only one that tells the truth about what's going on." Weasley continued to blather on and on about _Potterwatch _and spent nearly every evening using his wand to beat out several rhythms on top of the wireless. He said there was a password, normally something to do with the Order.

It wasn't until the snow started to melt around them that Weasley finally figured it out. Draco estimated it to be sometime in March since it was still cold, though the sun was out.

"I've got it!" Weasley exclaimed. "Malfoy, get Harry! The password was 'Albus'!"

Draco jumped up and threw down the book, ignoring Hermione's dirty look. He stuck his head out of the tent flap. "Harry, Weasley got in. He's got _Potterwatch _on the radio!"

Harry hurried into the tent after Draco and kneeled in front of the wireless, between Hermione and Weasley. Draco knelt down next to Hermione. Weasley and Hermione exclaimed at the sound of the familiar voices.

"…important enough to mention." Draco hadn't heard Lee Jordan's voice since he used to do the commentary for the Hogwarts Quidditch matches. "It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

Draco felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his body. His heart started beating quickly and sweat filled his hands. He felt as if he couldn't breathe and felt dizzy. He saw Weasley and Harry exchange a look of horror and Hermione looked at him with tears in eyes. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly as Weasley turned the volume louder.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him. "I know how much he meant to you."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but found his breath caught in his throat. "I-" He started to hyperventilate, still holding on to Hermione. Tears filled his eyes and he didn't bother to stop them as they flooded down his cheeks. Hermione just held him tighter, not caring that his tears and his snot were getting all over her.

She let go of him and gave him a small smile. Hermione took Draco's hand and squeezed it and didn't let go of it as they continued to listen to Lee Jordan.

"…new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River," said an unmistakable voice, deep, measured, reassuring.

At once, Draco's heart leapt. Kingsley was still out there, somewhere safe. Even on the radio, his voice still maintained its reassuring quality to it. He sniffed and wiped his face with his other hand, still in shock over hearing that his uncle had been murdered. He listened with Harry, Hermione, and Weasley as Kingsley told them about the Muggle world.

"…We're all human, aren't we?" Kingsley was saying.

"Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving," Draco said along to Kingsley.

Harry, Hermione, and Weasley looked at him in surprise. Draco shrugged.

"It's what Kingsley told me when we were moving in with my aunt and uncle. It's what I remember most from him."

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. They turned their attention back to the radio.

"…Pals of Potter.'"

"Thanks River," said another familiar voice.

"Remus!"

Draco's heart swelled at hearing his voice. He wondered where his mother was and if she was there, with them. He remembered that there was another part of the plan, one that he was not privy to, but he hoped that whatever it was, it kept his mother safe. And his aunt and cousin. Especially his cousin.

"…Lupin's living with Tonks again!" Weasley said with a surprised grin. "And apparently, she's getting pretty big, too…"

"Really?" asked Draco. He longed to see her again. Even though they didn't get to spend much time with one another, he thought of her as an older sister.

Weasley nodded at him. "Yeah, she's—"

"Shh!" hushed Hermione. She gestured to the radio again.

They quieted down and Draco half-listened to what they were saying. He thought about Remus and Nymphadora and desperately hoped that he would someday meet their child. That is, if they all survived this war. He wondered where his aunt was and was about to ask Weasley if he had heard anything about her, but stopped when he saw the grins on their faces.

"Good, eh?" said Weasley happily.

"Brilliant," said Harry.

"It's so brave of them," Hermione added fondly.

Draco nodded and forced a smile. He was glad to have heard them on the radio, it had been reassuring to hear Kingsley and Remus' voices again and it was amusing to hear whichever Weasley twin had been speaking, but it didn't take away the pain he felt when he thought about his Uncle Ted. He felt tears in his eyes again and tried to hide a sniff.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically and gave him another hug. "I'm sorry about your uncle, Draco."

Harry nodded. "Ted was a good man."

Even Weasley looked sad for him.

"Thank you," Draco said softly. He tried to pull his hand out of Hermione's, but she shook her head and gave him another hug.

"Talk to us if you need to. We're here, you know," she said quietly. "Don't shut us out."

He nodded. "I know." He looked up at Harry. "So…You-Know-Who's abroad. Does that mean that he's—"

Harry nodded excitedly. "That's exactly what I was thinking! Vol—"

"HARRY, NO!" yelled Weasley.

"-demort's after the Elder Wand!"

"The name's Taboo!" Weasley bellowed. "Malfoy, get the wards back up—quickly, we don't have time, it's how they—"

He stopped talking and they all fell silent. The Sneakoscope on the table lit up and began to spin. Draco felt as if the floor had been ripped from underneath him. He was scared, scared for himself, and scared for the three people he was with.

Voices were coming nearer and nearer. They sounded happy, excited. Weasley pulled the Deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it. They stood in darkness.

"Come out of here with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the darkness. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

* * *

><p>Malfoy Manor is up next! Draco finally comes face-to-face with his father and dear Aunt Bellatrix.<p>

Thanks for reading and please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

Draco looked around in horror. He felt Hermione shift in the darkness beside him and saw the outline of her wand pointed at him.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but please, just try and hide. Maybe they'll spare you."

In a split second, Draco's hands were tied behind his back and he was on his knees. A blindfold appeared over his eyes. Hermione gently pulled a bag over his head and squeezed his shoulder. She pushed him down into a corner of the tent.

Draco heard another bang and heard unfamiliar voices enter the tent. He crouched as far as he could in the corner.

"Get up, vermin."

_Oh no,_ he thought. _They really__ found us._ He never thought they would actually be found. They had been on the run for so long that it hadn't seemed possible.

But it was.

He heard the Snatchers drag Harry, Hermione, and Weasley roughly from the tent.

_The sword!_ he thought. _Where's the sword? Maybe I could hide it, still. They haven't seen me, yet._

He tried to stand up, but was so discombobulated that he had to kneel back down. He tried to move, but Hermione had bound his wrists so tightly together that he couldn't budge. Draco moved the muscles in his face, trying to dislodge the blindfold, but he knew it was a lost cause before he even started. Hermione had even placed a bag over his head.

He heard the Snatchers return to the tent and start rummaging through their things.

"Ooh, now this must be worth something," said an unfamiliar, raspy voice. "I wonder how much I could get for this? Looks goblin-made."

_Oh no! The sword, they've found the sword!_

Draco started moving rapidly, trying to free himself. He had to get to the sword before they used it.

"Oh, what's this? Someone else?"

Footsteps slowly approached him and a rough hand grabbed him around the arm and forced him to stand up.

"Who are you, eh? Did those truants catch themselves a little prisoner?" The Snatcher laughed as he dragged Draco out, leaving the bag over his head.

"Hey! Look what I found, Greyback!"

Draco's heart sank. Greyback? There was no way they could escape Greyback. Instantly, he knew that Scabior was nearby, possibly even the one who was holding him.

"Ve-e-ry nice," Greyback replied. "Oh, very nice indeed. Looks goblin-made, that. Who's this?"

"Dunno. Think they held themselves a prisoner."

Draco was forced to his knees and someone, Greyback probably, pulled the bag back from his head.

"And who might you be?"

His face was close to Draco's. He pulled Draco by his long, white-blonde hair, and forced him to stand up. He peeled the blindfold from his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, Greyback," Draco said, his eyes readjusting. "Now unchain me." He shook his bound hands behind him.

Greyback looked taken aback. "We thought you were dead," growled Greyback. "They've been keeping you hostage all this time?" He glanced at Harry, Hermione, and Weasley, all of whom were chained up to one another and two others.

Draco glanced at Hermione. She had tears in her eyes, but she gave him a slight nod.

"Yes," he said softly. "Now unchain me," he demanded.

Greyback nodded and pulled out his wand, releasing Draco from his bonds. "Who are they, anyway? Members of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I know nothing of who they are."

"Last time we saw you, you were supposed to kill Dumbledore. But you couldn't do it, could you?" Greyback taunted. "Had to get big, bad Snape to finish up your work."

Draco's face hardened. "It's difficult to kill someone when you've been taken captive." He glanced over Greyback's shoulder at Harry, who kept a steady gaze on him. He was a bit surprised at Harry's appearance and realized what the second bang had been. Hermione must've jinxed Harry so he didn't look like himself.

"Where are you taking them?" Draco asked.

Greyback smiled. "I think we'll get even more gold for you, young Malfoy. You're coming with us." He grabbed Draco's arm.

" 'ang on a minute, Greyback! Look at this, in the _Prophet!" _

Draco didn't know what was in the news, but he didn't have a good feeling about it. He glanced at Harry again and noticed that he seemed to be having another vision. _Close your mind, Harry, _he thought, trying to employ Legilimency on him. Harry couldn't succumb to his vision right now, not when they've just been captured. They'd know for sure that it's him.

" '_ermione Granger,' "_ Scabior was saying, "_the Mudblood who is known to be traveling with 'arry Potter.'" _

Draco's heart sank. They couldn't recognize her. He made a motion to stand in front of her, but Greyback beat him to it.

"You know what, little girly? This picture looks a hell of a lot like you."

"It isn't! It isn't me!"

"No, Greyback," Draco said suddenly. "It's—"

"How would you know Draco Malfoy? You've been blindfolded and kept captive all these months." Greyback glanced back at Hermione. "Well, this changes things, doesn't it?" he whispered. He took a step toward Harry and held a finger in front of Harry's forehead.

"Don't touch it!" Harry yelled.

Draco knew instantly that Harry was trying to keep his visions at bay. He figured his scar was in pain and there was something that the Dark Lord was doing. Draco stood helplessly in front of Harry, Hermione, and Weasley, unsure of what to do. He glanced at the other two prisoners – a goblin and…that Muggle-born, Dean Thomas? He had been traveling with Uncle Ted…

"…they say he's using the Malfoys' place as a base. We'll take the boy there. Might as well take the lot. We've got two Mudbloods, that's another ten Galleons. Give me the sword as well. If they're rubies, that's another small fortune." Greyback shoved Draco forward. "Not to mention, young Malfoy here. Surely, the only heir to the Malfoy line must be worth something."

Greyback grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and Draco struggled against him. He saw Harry doing the same and they Disapparated. They lurched into one another as they landed on a familiar country lane.

Draco never imagined that he'd be back here again. Not like this. He glanced at Harry and was surprised to see a bit of relief on his face. That must mean that the Dark Lord was not here.

One of the Snatchers strode to the gates and shook them. Draco shook his head.

_Idiot._

"How do we get in? They're locked, Greyback. I can't—blimey!"

The Snatcher whipped his hands away in fright. The iron from the gates was contorting, twisting itself out of the furls and coils into a frightening face. "State your purpose!"

"We've got Potter!" Greyback roared triumphantly. "We've captured Harry Potter!"

The gates swung open.

Greyback shoved him forward. "Come on!"

Draco, along with the other prisoners, was dragged forward. They walked into the entrance hall, the same one that he spent so many years in. Light flooded over them.

"What is this?" a familiar, cold voice said.

He felt as if his stomach had been wrenched from his body. His mother? What was his mother doing back here?

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" rasped Greyback.

"Who are you?"

"You know me! Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Harry Potter!"

Greyback shoved Harry forward and Draco saw his mother kneel forward and scrutinize his face.

"We've also got someone else, you might like to see, Narcissa."

Narcissa's lip curled at the use of her name. "Who?" she asked coldly.

"Why, your dead son, of course." Greyback shoved Draco forward. "Except he's not so dead. And Potter and his friends were keeping him prisoner."

Draco stared up at his mother, horrified. How could she come back here? She looked back at him with an unfathomable look. He tried to search her eyes, but she stood and cast aside her look.

"Bring them in," she said. "Follow me." She took Draco's hand in hers and led the way across the hall.

Narcissa squeezed Draco's hand and he stole a look at her. She slightly shook her head, but didn't return his look.

They walked into the drawing room, a room that he had never been allowed to spend time in since it was where his father conducted his "business." Draco looked up at the crystal chandelier and at the portraits that lined the dark purple walls.

"What is this?" His father's drawling voice fell on his ears.

"Draco is alive," Narcissa said, in relief. She gently pushed him forward.

Draco forced himself to look up at his father. He had not seen him in months. Lucius curled his lip at the sight of his son.

"Why do you look like that, Draco? Like a filthy…Mudblood."

"They kept him prisoner," Greyback offered. "We found your son alive."

"Who kept him prisoner?"

"They say they've got Potter," said his mother's cold voice. "Draco, come here."

Draco tore his angry gaze away from his father and stood next to his mother.

"Is it them, Draco?" Lucius asked. "Have Potter, Weasley, and the Mudblood girl been keeping you captive?"

Greyback forced Harry, Hermione, and Weasley to kneel in front of them, directly beneath the chandelier.

Draco looked down at them, scared and worried. He glanced back at his father. "Aren't you glad I'm alive, Father?" He blocked his mind, knowing his father would try to penetrate his thoughts for any reassurance that these three people were the ones that they were looking for.

Lucius waved his hand. "Yes, yes, but I'll be even more glad if you tell me that this is Potter and his friends."

"I don't know. I was blindfolded."

Greyback dropped the blindfold and the bag at Lucius' feet. "They used this on him, Malfoy."

"Well, look at him, Draco!" he said avidly. He grabbed Draco by his neck and shoved him toward Harry. "Is it Harry Potter?" Lucius pushed Draco forward and forced him down on his knees.

"I don't know."

"Look at him carefully, look! Move closer!"

Draco had never heard his father so excited.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven. He may even overlook your failed mission from last year. I believe it was Snape who finished Dumbledore, not you, was it? And have you been kept captive by them all this time? How much of a failure are you to have been held prisoner by Potter, a blood traitor, and a Mudblood?"

Draco's eyes flashed angrily. "I wasn't—"

"Well, what do you think?" Lucius asked, abruptly cutting him off. "Is it them?"

"I don't know." He stood up and glanced angrily at his mother.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa said in her cold, clear voice. "Completely sure that it is Potter." She put a hand on Draco's arm.

"What about the Mudblood, then?" growled Greyback.

Narcissa looked at Hermione and noticed the pained look on her son's face. "I don't know. I don't recognize her…I've only seen her once."

"There have been pictures in the newspaper, Narcissa!" Lucius threw his hands up in frustration. "She looks like the Granger girl. And that must mean that you are Arthur Weasley's son." He pointed his cane at Weasley.

The drawing door opened and Draco recoiled at the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange strolling into the drawing room like she owned the place.

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?"

"My son's alive," Narcissa answered. She gestured to Draco.

Bellatrix gave them a wicked grin. "So you are, little Draco." She held her wand up at him. "Where've you been?"

"He's been held captive because of his incompetence!" said Lucius. "Forget about him, Bellatrix, the Mudblood girl. This is her."

Bellatrix suddenly turned around. "Granger?" She looked at Hermione with her heavily lidded eyes.

"And we think it's Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Potter?" shrieked Bellatrix.

Draco grabbed his mother's hand and looked at her pleadingly. She immediately enveloped him in a hug and whispered in his ear, so softly that Draco barely heard her.

"I'm with you, Draco."

"Let them go."

"I can't."

"Make them."

"I can't."

"Make them," he whispered more forcefully.

"I can't." She pulled back and gave him a sad smile. "I'm glad you're alive."

"The only one," he said, rolling his eyes.

"STOP!" shrieked Bellatrix again.

Draco flinched and looked around. His father was one inch from touching his Mark, but froze as he heard Bellatrix's voice.

"What is that?" she asked one of the Snatchers. The one holding the sword.

Draco looked at Harry, trying to best figure out how he could somehow let them loose. He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed how Bellatrix Stunned all of the Snatchers except for Greyback until she spoke to him.

"Draco, move this scum outside," she said, gesturing to the unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like—" said Narcissa furiously.

But Bellatrix screamed. "Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy!" She panted.

Draco looked at his mother. She nodded to him and gestured to the prisoners. Draco shook his head. Narcissa nodded at him, more vigorously now.

"Do it," she mouthed.

Draco shook his head.

"Draco!" yelled Bellatrix. "What are you doing? Get them out of here now!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Why?" Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Because they're in my way!"

"Bellatrix, if it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," Lucius said. "The Dark Lord—"

"I know the Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself, but…but if he finds out…I must…I have to know…" Bellatrix muttered, more to herself than to Lucius. She paced up and down the room.

She turned to her sister.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think of what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders—"

"JUST DO IT!" she yelled.

Narcissa frowned at her and hesitated before responding.

"Fine. Draco, take these prisoners down to the cellar with me."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed angrily at Draco. "I suppose I'll just finish them off, then!" She kicked the nearest Stunned Snatcher and a jet of green light erupted from the end of her wand, killing him.

Draco looked away, feeling nauseated. His mother put a hand on Draco's arm and squeezed. He nodded to her in return and roughly grabbed Harry and pulled him to his feet. His mother had taken hold of Hermione.

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "Leave the Mudblood."

The color drained from Draco's face. He froze, tightening his hold on Harry's arm. He nearly shook his head, but stopped at the severe look on Hermione's face.

"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix strolled to him and hit him across the face. Draco felt as if she had slapped him. He glanced worriedly at his mother and shook his head. She gave him a threatening look.

"Go," she mouthed.

She put a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it. "Let's go, Draco," she said calmly.

Narcissa led them from the drawing room and Draco looked back. He saw Bellatrix take Hermione by her hair and drag her down into the middle of the room.

"Her—"

Narcissa shoved him. "The cellar, Draco," she said sternly.

"Mother—"

"Draco. Go."

She didn't relinquish her hold on Draco until they were safely on the steps toward the cellar.

"You're shaking, Draco. Are you all right?" she asked, tapping the door with her wand, unlocking it.

"Hermione—What is Bellatrix going to do to her?" he asked in panic.

Narcissa gazed into his eyes. "You care for the girl. I see it in your eyes."

Draco looked down immediately. "Mother, she kept me alive."

"Shh, Draco. It is not safe." Narcissa opened the door to the cellar. She gently shoved them all into the cellar and followed them into the cellar, closing the door behind her.

"You've gone back to them, Mother!"

Narcissa shook her head. "Shh, Draco." She looked at Harry. "You are Harry Potter? You must get out of here."

"We know, Mother."

A terrible, drawn-out scream erupted from the floor directly above them. It made the hairs on Draco's neck stand up.

"Mother!"

Draco wrenched the door open. He ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Draco!" his mother called from behind him. "Stop!"

He used his built-up anger to bang the doors to the drawing room open and nearly broke down at the sight he saw.

Bellatrix was straddling Hermione's midsection, bent over her. She held her wand pointed on Hermione's left arm and with every movement, Hermione screamed, each one more terrible than the last.

Hermione seemed to be shaking her head. "No, no..." she was saying. "It's a fake, it is…"

Draco felt his lungs tear out of him. He hated hearing the broken sound of Hermione's voice.

"Draco!" his mother said sternly. She placed a tight hand on his arm and squeezed him, not in a reassuring way. In a way to keep him in place. "You have seen this before. You have done this before."

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!"

Draco shook his mother's hand from him and ran forward.

"NO! THEY HAVEN'T! I WOULD'VE HEARD!"

Bellatrix looked up, madness glinting in her eyes. "What did you say, Draco?" she said dangerously.

"They haven't been inside your vault at Gringotts," he answered, in a calmer voice. He closed his mind, knowing that Bellatrix would try to penetrate it. "They held me captive, I would've heard."

She stood and kicked Hermione away from her. Draco wanted to run and grab her and Disapparate, but he knew his father would have seen to it that there were Anti-Disapparation spells all across the manor.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Draco. "Are you trying to protect the Mudblood, Draco? After she kept you captive?" She took a step toward Draco, prodding him with her wand. "Did she torture you, Draco? Would you like to feel that again? Well, this is what you get for interrupting me, you worthless piece of trash. _CRUCIO!"_

Draco fell to the ground, twitching horribly. It felt like a thousand, burning knives pierced every inch of his body. He could feel himself screaming, but he heard nothing. He saw nothing.

Only the stars of his pain.

After a few seconds that felt like years, Draco started to breathe again. Bellatrix's face popped up in front of him.

"Would you like more of that, dear nephew?"

"You will not torture my son, Bellatrix," Narcissa said, drawing her own wand. She pointed it at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix merely laughed. "You can't threaten me, Cissy." She turned back toward Hermione. "Now, Mudblood, where were we before my dear, darling nephew so rudely interrupted us?" She laughed as she threw the Cruciatus Curse at Hermione again.

Her screams sounded even more terrible than before.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix asked, dangerously. She was leaning over Hermione's arm again.

"It isn't the real sword!" Draco said weakly. He sat up slowly, trying to calm the twitching of his legs. He looked up at his father who showed no sympathy or emotion in his face. Just complete and utter apathy. "It's a copy, they…they were just using it to—"

"To what?" Bellatrix asked quickly, rounding on Draco. "To what, Draco? Hurry."

"To…I don't know, I don't remember everything!"

Bellatrix scoffed at Draco. "_CRUCIO!" _

Draco fell backward, twitching. He tried to shut his mouth to keep himself from screaming, remembering that Bellatrix enjoyed it even more when her victims screamed.

Bellatrix laughed as she raised her wand from Draco. "You never learn, do you, nephew? Do the same to me, Draco. Come on." She leaned down over him. "But of course, you can't. Because you're weak. Just like your father," she whispered.

"Nonsense, Bellatrix," Lucius replied in a drawling voice. His nose was pointed in the air and his impeccable long, blonde hair flowed behind him as he strode across the room. "It's that Black blood that flows through his veins. The very blood that flowed through…oh what's his name again? Your blood traitor cousin, Sirius Black. Or even your Mudblood-loving sister."

Narcissa looked at him in anger. "The same blood that flows through my veins, Lucius."

Lucius waved his hand at Narcissa.

"Here's the goblin," Greyback grunted. He pushed the goblin forward, toward Bellatrix.

Draco frowned, not remembering the goblin being summoned. He tried to get up, but was shoved out of the way by Bellatrix in her haste to get to the goblin. She thrust the sword into the goblin's face.

"Well?" Bellatrix said to the goblin. "Is it the true sword?"

Draco tried to move toward Hermione, who looked lifeless on the floor. Tears were streaming out of her eyes and her mouth was slightly open. He couldn't move his legs.

"No," said the goblin. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix looked almost excited. "Quite sure?"

"Yes."

Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it.

"Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand, she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face. He yelled and she kicked him aside. "And now," she said triumphantly, "we call the Dark Lord!"

She strode to Hermione and grabbed her by her hair. "What to do with you now?" she said. "Greyback, take her if you want."

"NOOOOOO!"

Draco looked around, hearing Weasley's scream. He and Harry burst into the room, throwing jets of light from their wands everywhere. Draco tested his leg again and stood up, shakily, hanging on to the end of an armchair.

"Draco, give me your wand!" Lucius said. Weasley had Disarmed him seconds earlier.

"No," Draco said defiantly.

"Give it to me!" Lucius said, throwing his weight onto Draco's. He wrestled Draco's wand from his hand and pointed it at Harry. But before Lucius even opened his mouth, Harry Disarmed him and threw Draco's wand back to him.

Draco ducked all of the jets of light that were flying around the room. He tried to find Hermione in the midst of all the chaos, but could barely see anything with Harry and Weasley dueling Bellatrix, Lucius, and Greyback. Draco didn't see his mother holding a wand against Harry and Weasley and hoped that she somehow was able to get Hermione to safety.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Everyone froze. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who looked close to death and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat. Tears squeezed out of the corners of Hermione's eyes.

"Drop your wands," she commanded. "Drop them or we'll see how filthy her blood really is." She pressed the knife into Hermione's neck and a bright red spot of blood appeared.

Weasley and Harry put their hands up. They dropped their wands at their feet.

"Good!" she leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

Draco saw despair set in on Harry's face as he moved forward to pick up the wands. Bellatrix was talking, but stopped after hearing a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble and with a creek, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; tossing Hermione down, next to the goblin, she threw herself aside. The chandelier crashed to floor, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin, who was still clutching the sword. Glittering shards of crystal flew in all directions and Draco doubled over, covering his face. He ran forward and pulled Hermione from the wreckage.

"DRACO!" Bellatrix yelled. "Prove yourself and kill the Mudblood!" She sprang to her feet and brandished the silver knife.

"Dobby!" Narcissa screamed. "What are you—you dropped the chandelier?"

He trotted into the room and pointed his finger at her and Bellatrix. "You must not hurt Harry Potter!"

Draco glanced at his old house-elf in confusion. What was he doing there? he wondered. Draco was still holding the unconscious Hermione and moved to stand next to Weasley.

"Kill her, Draco!"

Dobby snapped his fingers and threw Narcissa and Bellatrix backward.

"You dirty little monkey!" Bellatrix yelled. "How dare you defy your masters!"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

"Draco!" Lucius yelled. "The girl, kill the girl!"

Draco looked down at Hermione's near-unconscious form in his arms. He looked at his mother and she gave him an encouraging, but sad smile.

"No, Father. I won't." He nodded at him. "I suppose this is goodbye then."

"Let's go!" yelled Harry. Bellatrix screamed in frustration and threw her knife toward them. Harry put his arm through Draco's and Draco hoped desperately that wherever they were going, they would get there safe and that Hermione would be okay. He felt them jerk as they disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>What do you think about this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think! It's not the last we'll see of Bellatrix and Lucius.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all for reading! Here's the new chapter for the holiday weekend. A lot of Dramione goodness in this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

It seemed like forever, but at last, they hit solid earth. Draco inhaled deeply and smelled salty air, knowing that his old house-elf had brought them somewhere close to the beach.

Draco stood up shakily, still carrying Hermione's barely-conscious form. He looked around and saw Weasley pointing to the house. He started walking as fast as he could to the house and heard Weasley running beside him.

"…Shell Cottage," Weasley was saying. "My brother and his wife live here. We'll be safe here…"

Draco barely heard what Weasley was saying. It felt as if everything had frozen. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel. All he knew was that he had to make sure that Hermione was all right.

"In here," Weasley said. "Hurry!"

Draco followed him blindly and didn't even glance up when he passed by a number of other people. He carefully laid Hermione on the kitchen table and cradled her head in his hands. She weakly stared at them before closing her eyes.

"Hermione…" he whispered. "Please be okay. Please be okay."

Weasley placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. He seemed to be crying. "Come on, Hermione."

At once, she stirred a bit. Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up. Draco felt a swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach and gently pushed her down. He still cradled her head tenderly.

"Hermione?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry—"

She raised a shaky hand and shook her head.

"Hermione—"

"Let's get her to a bed."

Draco turned at the sound of an unrecognizable voice. He saw someone with flaming red hair and instantly knew that this must be a Weasley. The eldest Weasley. Draco nodded and stood back as Weasley carried Hermione upstairs. He looked out of the window and saw Harry kneeling down over something.

He headed out of the house, passing by Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor Muggle-born from his year, carrying the goblin into the house, with the veela girl from the Triwizard Tournament following closely behind.

Draco stood next to Harry and saw the blood seeping through Dobby's clothes. The silver knife of Bellatrix's lay next to them, bloodied and used.

"I want to do it properly," Harry said slowly. "Not by magic."

Draco nodded and transfigured two rocks into spades. He and Harry headed to the end of the garden where the Weasley brother had pointed and began digging. They didn't say a word to one another, but continued to dig. The day dragged on and Draco could feel blisters forming on the palm of his hand. With each painful blister, he remembered each scream that came from Hermione. It pained him, even more so when he thought about how his former house-elf had saved them.

And now he was gone.

Draco dug as feverishly as Harry, trying to keep up with him. They both lost track of time, or maybe they just didn't care. Nonetheless, as the sun began to rise, they were joined by Weasley and Dean Thomas.

Harry looked up when they arrived.

"How's Hermione?" he asked.

Draco stopped digging to listen to the answer. He wiped his sweat.

"Better," answered Weasley. "Fleur's looking after her."

Nothing more was said as they jumped into the hole and dug alongside Harry and Draco. Together, they worked in silence until the hole seemed deep enough.

Draco watched Harry, Weasley, and Thomas all place items of clothing on the elf. They must've known him before, he figured. Why else would Dobby have helped them? Helped Harry?

"We should close his eyes."

Draco jumped at the sound of the voice. He hadn't heard the others coming through the darkness. The eldest Weasley was wearing a traveling cloak and his wife, the veela girl, wore a large white apron. Hermione was wrapped in a borrowed dressing gown, pale and unsteady on her feet. Draco immediately headed to her side and placed an arm around her, keeping her steady. She buried her head into him and he smelled a soft vanilla fragrance from her.

He listened as the Lovegood girl said a few words about Dobby. Harry seemed to be very cut up about this. He knew that Harry had freed Dobby from his family, but he never knew that Harry had grown that attached to him. Draco was never attached to the house-elf; he was just their servant in his eyes. But after seeing Kreacher with Harry before and witnessing this emotional moment, he saw house-elves in a different light, too. They should be treated more humanly because they had feelings, too. Inwardly, Draco felt ashamed for the horrible way he had treated Dobby when he still had worked for his family.

As soon as their makeshift funeral was over, Draco carefully led Hermione back to the house. He sat her down on the couch and sat next to her. Weasley patted Hermione's arm as he took a seat on the other side of Hermione. Finally, Draco took a long look around the room and saw that everyone was staring at him.

Immediately, he cast his eyes downward, uncomfortable at the sudden attention.

"Malfoy's with us," Weasley said in his defense. "We can trust him."

Draco looked up and saw a look of complete confusion on Dean Thomas' face. The Lovegood girl sat near him, smiling and nodding as if he belonged. The veela girl wore a stern face, looking as if she was unsure of what to think. The Weasley brother was hard to read. Draco didn't want to stare too long at him, because his deeply scarred face reminded Draco of the night he led the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

It was his fault that the Weasley brother was like that. And Draco knew it. He looked up at the scarred face and felt the utmost remorse for what he had done. He should've just killed Greyback when he had the chance last year.

"Malfoy, you remember Dean and Luna, right? This is my brother, Bill, and his wife, Fleur. The Beauxbatons champion from the Triwizard Tournament."

Draco nodded and forced a smile. "I remember." He looked at Bill. "Thank you…for…" he gestured around.

Bill stared unceasingly into Draco's eyes. It made him uncomfortable, but Draco was determined to not look away. "You really trust him, Ron?"

"Never thought I would say this, but yes, I do. With my life."

"Where have you been? Why did you show up like this?"

"I can't say anything, Bill."

"What the hell is going on? A dead house-elf, a half-conscious goblin, an old wandmaker, and Hermione looks like she's just been tortured, and the pair of you and Harry don't look any better!"

Draco and Weasley exchanged a glance. Weasley shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bill, but I can't say anything."

Bill rolled his eyes in frustration, but took a seat and began talking. He was telling Weasley about their family and how they were all in hiding now that it was obvious that Weasley was with Potter. Draco looked over at Hermione and saw that her eyes were engaged in the conversation, but she still looked rather pale. Draco took her hand and tried to give her an encouraging smile, but was afraid that it came out more like a grimace.

Harry barged in, dripping in dirt and blood. He and Bill exchanged a few words and Weasley tapped Draco. He gestured to Harry and the two of them helped Hermione to her feet and headed upstairs. Harry wanted to speak to the goblin and then the wandmaker.

Horcruxes over Hallows, it seemed.

Draco sat alone behind the cottage, overlooking the ocean. Shell Cottage was a beautiful place, he had to remember to let Bill know that. The past few weeks had been unreal to him. The whole year so far had been unreal to him.

And yet, he still hadn't really come to terms with exactly what he had done.

He had openly defied his father and the Dark Lord by leaving with Harry, Hermione, and Weasley. They knew that he was with them. They knew that he was working with them. And he knew that if he ever saw any of them again, save his mother, he would be instantly put to death.

Harry had told them that Lucius and Bellatrix had been punished severely afterwards. He had seen another vision while digging the grave for Dobby. But Harry hadn´t told him whether or not his mother had been there. Draco feared for the answer. He desperately hoped that Bellatrix hadn't noticed that Narcissa hadn't taken part in the fight. There was no doubt in his mind that his mother's sister would turn her in if it meant mercy for her.

After Harry had spoken to Griphook, the goblin, and Ollivanders, he had had another vision of the Dark Lord breaking into Dumbledore's grave to retrieve the Elder Wand.

So the tale of the Deathly Hallows was true.

And there was no doubt in Draco's mind that Harry was keeper of two of them already.

They spoke in great detail about this: he, Harry, Hermione, and Weasley. They talked about the possibilities of Dumbledore even being alive and what the other Horcruxes were. If anything, this little foray into Malfoy Manor seemed to have lit a fire inside of Harry again. It was too bad that Dobby had to die for it, but Harry seemed to be reinvigorated to go searching for Horcruxes, not Hallows. Especially since the Dark Lord already retrieved the Elder Wand.

"Wait…" he thought. "Horcruxes?"

Something clicked in his mind and he ran back to the house. He burst inside and interrupted a conversation between Fleur, Harry, and Hermione. Weasley was in the living room, talking to Lovegood.

"I think I figured something out!" Draco exclaimed as he ran inside. "Harry, Hermione." He gestured them to follow him outside. "Weasley, come on!" Draco ran out into the garden and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"My mother's sister was terrified at the thought of us breaking into her vault. She asked you," he pointed to Hermione, "What else we took. Maybe a Horcrux is in her vault?"

"Do you really think so?" said Weasley, doubtfully. "Why would You-Know-Who—"

"It was a sign of Wizarding importance," Harry said, excitedly. "You-Know-Who was too poor to have his own vault at Gringotts, so he used another old family´s vault – the Lestranges'. Draco – that's brilliant!"

"Do you have access to it, Malfoy?" asked Weasley. "You know, being her family and all."

Draco shook his head. "I only have access to the Malfoy vault. I don't even have access to the Black vault." He looked at Harry. "You do."

Harry shrugged. "Back to the point. The Horcruxes—"

"But what could it be?" asked Hermione. "We've got the diary, the locket, the ring…"

"All we need is Hufflepuff's cup, something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor and the snake," finished Weasley.

"At least we know that it's one of those," said Harry, "because in order to retrieve it, we're going to have to break into Gringotts. And in order to do that, we're going to need—"

"Griphook," the four of them said in unison.

They begun their preparations for the Gringotts break-in. In many ways, it was a lot easier than the Ministry of Magic break-in, but in other ways, it was a lot more difficult. For starters, they were working with Griphook. And while Griphook was very knowledgeable about Gringotts and gave them tons of useful information, he had a strange affinity toward pain and relished in the thought of more bloodshed.

Draco could tell that this bothered the other three as well, but none of them said anything, for they each knew that they needed Griphook in order for the plan to run smoothly. It was odd for him, needing a goblin. Like house-elves, he had treated goblins like vermin. In return, they hadn't been very nice either, but Draco had never thought much about them.

He found that if all goblins were like Griphook or even somewhat like Griphook, he didn't like them very much. House-elves, he felt pity and sympathy for, but not goblins. He vaguely remembered Binns' lectures on goblin/wizard wars in History of Magic and knew that they could defend themselves against wizards, and they have, but house-elves could not. House-elves were completely at their mercy and they would not do anything about it even though they had their own brand of magic.

Ever since Dobby's death, Draco could not help but think about him and house-elves in general. If he had still been the Malfoy's servant, there was no doubt that his father would have ordered Dobby to die for them. But through Dobby, Draco saw that house-elves loved too, and this particular house-elf had loved Harry. And because of his love for Harry, he had been willing to save him and die for him.

This thought troubled Draco to no end.

But he didn't dare to voice his thoughts aloud to Harry, Hermione, or Weasley. Not that they would scoff at him or anything, in fact, he was sure they wouldn't. But he felt like he was going a bit mad. Why would a wizard care for the well-being of house-elves? He felt like Harry would probably understand, considering his relationship with Dobby, but Hermione and Weasley, not so much.

He was a bit sad at leaving this place. With the plan coming together, it was inevitable that they would leave soon. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen and he quite enjoyed staying here. Especially after Bill Weasley, his wife, and Dean Thomas got over him being here. The Lovegood girl was still strange, but she never made him feel uncomfortable. If he needed a laugh, he went to find her since she always said something that made Draco smile. But he noticed the Lovegood girl and Weasley enjoying each other's company since they had arrived at Shell Cottage.

Draco headed upstairs. The door was open to Hermione and Luna's room and he saw Hermione standing next to the window. She was staring out at the ocean. He had just passed by Luna and Weasley talking in the garden and Harry and Dean Thomas doing something called "fishing" with Bill in the ocean.

Draco knocked on the door. "May I come in?" he asked, sticking his head into the dimly lit room.

"Yes, of course, Draco," Hermione answered. She smiled at him and took a seat on her bed.

"How are you?"

"Each day gets better, Draco. I'm sure you understand."

Draco nodded. "You get used to it after awhile. Sometimes, you don't even feel the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse." Hermione gave him a strange smile. "I mean…not that I want you to get tortured again, Hermione. Of course I don't."

She smiled at him again. "I know you don't, Draco. Thank you, by the way. It was a very brave thing that you did."

"I didn't do anything. Dobby was the one who got us out of there."

"But you were the one who stopped her from hurting me. And you—you disobeyed your father when he told you to kill me!"

"Well, of course I wasn't going to kill you, Hermione."

"And you left with us. So, now they know."

Draco shrugged. "And I'm still here."

"Yeah," she said. Hermione had an unfathomable look on her face. "You're still here."

Draco held out his hand toward her left arm. "Do you mind?"

Hermione shook her head and extended it. Draco pulled up her left sleeve and lightly ran his fingers over the letters that Bellatrix had carved into her arm. It spelled "Mudblood."

"I'm sorry she did this to you."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry about it."

"I'm not," she said defiantly. "I'm a Mudblood, yes I am!"

"Stop calling yourself that, Hermione."

"But I am, Draco! My parents are Muggles!" She held her arm up. "I'm not ashamed of this!" Hermione reached over and pulled his left sleeve up, revealing the ugly Dark Mark. "Just like you shouldn't be ashamed that this isn't you anymore."

Draco pulled down his sleeve. He ignored what she said. "Are you still in pain?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not anymore." She looked deeply into his gray eyes. "Are you?"

"No. Like I said, you get used to the aftereffects of the Cruciatus—"

"I wasn't talking about the Cruciatus Curse. Your father…Bellatrix…they…they said some hurtful things."

Draco's face hardened. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

A horrified look came across Hermione's face. "That's what you lived with? No wonder why you were such a prat, Draco." She gave him a small smile. "That's a horrible way to grow up."

"That's why it isn't so strange to find out that my father had been using the Cruciatus on me since I was a child." Draco shrugged. "How did you grow up, anyway? Mummy and Daddy reading bedtime stories to you every night? Walks in the park?"

Hermione nodded, blushing a bit at her easy childhood compared to Draco's. "Yes. I had a very nice life. That is, until my magic started to show. Then only my parents loved me. Everyone else thought I was a freak."

"They just didn't understand. They didn't know."

"_I _know that, Draco. It's a bit surprising coming from you."

Draco thought about what he had said. "Was I defending Muggles just then?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes."

He shook his head, but looked down at the word on Hermione's arm. He continued running his fingers on it as if it would somehow disappear. "Tell me something about yourself," he said softly. "Something that you've never told anyone else."

She stared at him for a long time. He instantly regretted his words. Why would she trust him with something that she never even had told Harry or Weasley?

"I…I used to hate myself. Everyone called me a freak and I believed it. That's why I started reading a lot. It was the only escape I had."

Draco looked at her, listening intently. He didn't let go of her arm, nor stopped touching the mark Bellatrix left on her.

"I threw myself into my studies and read all the time. I didn't have many friends in the Muggle world and…when I received my Hogwarts letter, I was overjoyed. Finally, there was some explanation to my…abilities. My parents didn't really understand, but Professor McGonagall came to my house and explained Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding world to them. They agreed to let me go and were happy that I was happy.

"I thought that coming to Hogwarts…I would finally be around people who were just like me. People that wouldn't make fun of me or call me a freak."

A sinking feeling overcame Draco. He hadn't helped when she had come to Hogwarts and he knew it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione shook her head, stopping him.

"It wasn't only you. Of course, coming to Hogwarts, I had already read all the books, plus more, so I was sort of already prejudiced against Slytherin, too. It was only natural coming from the Slytherins, I guess. At least from what I read." She looked down and when she looked back at Draco, he was a bit surprised to see tears in her eyes. "But it hurt when it came from my own House. None of them were nice to me…not even Harry or Ron. Harry was always civil to me, but…" She wiped her eyes with her other hand. "Everyone was just horrible. I imagined that I would go to Hogwarts and have all these friends because they wouldn't make fun of me for being a freak. We'd have fun practicing magic and all. Instead, they made fun of me for being a know-it-all. Laughed at me because I didn't have any friends. I tried to put it off as if I didn't care. So I read more and I studied more. Tried to be top of the class so I had something that I could be proud of.

"But…the part that I've never told anyone, the part that I'm ashamed of…I was tired of it. Tired of being hated because of who I was and all…it was hard, coming to a completely different world with no friends and no family to understand and help me. So…I jumped into the lake. During first year. I jumped into the lake and tried to drown."

Draco felt like the air was being sucked out of him. He held his breath, squeezing Hermione's arm to make sure she was still before him.

"I saw the merpeople in the lake and hit my head on one of the rocks. I think a grindylow got to me and I remember closing my eyes, thinking that I was ready to die."

"What happened?" Draco whispered.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't really know. When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing and Professor McGonagall was sitting beside me. She told me the merpeople had chased the grindylows off and the giant squid had brought me to shore. Then she gave me a long lecture about safety and being a Gryffindor and facing my problems instead of running away from them. But she was there for me. She took care of me when no one else did. I asked her not to tell my parents. They'd pull me from Hogwarts. I think she understood. She never said a word to them. The following night was Halloween. And it was when Harry and Ron saved me from the troll. They never knew that the day before, I tried to commit suicide. I was only eleven."

Draco didn't know what to say. He was silent for a few moments, looking into her eyes. He saw the tears filling her eyes and remorse filled his heart, remembering how badly he had treated Hermione during their years at Hogwarts.

"I-I.."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I'm fine now. I'm here now." She squeezed his hand. "I've told you something. Now you tell me something."

Draco frowned, thinking hard. "I don't know. With my father and Bellatrix and my mother…you know those things."

Hermione smiled. "What have you been thinking about when you were out by Dobby's grave?"

"You've seen me?"

Hermione pointed to her window. Dobby's grave was out there, surrounded by flowers. "Yes, I have."

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"Why would I laugh at you, Draco?"

"Because it's a ridiculous thought."

Hermione giggled. "No such thing."

He dropped her arm and pointed to her accusingly. "You're already laughing!"

She laughed out loud. "No, I'm not. Your reaction is just funny, that's all." She quieted down, but smiled at him. "Now, come on, tell me. What do you think about out in the garden?"

Draco looked out of the window. "I didn't know you had a view of the garden. It's very beautiful."

"Yes, it is. Now stop trying to change the subject. Do you miss them?"

"My father and Bellatrix? No. My mother? Of course I do. When I stayed with Aunt 'Dromeda and Uncle Ted…I felt like I was in a real family. A normal one. And Nymphadora felt like an older sister even though when I was there, I only saw her a few times."

Hermione smiled. "You seem to think highly of Tonks."

Draco nodded. "I do. She made me laugh. And she got me to talk to her a few times. After I stopped acting like a complete Malfoy prat to her, too. I wish I could see her again. And Remus. I wonder if they've had their child yet."

"Me too. But surely they're not the only thing you think about in the garden? You're out there an awful lot."

"You're gonna laugh if I tell you."

"I already promised I won't."

"I've been practicing the Disillusionment Charm. It was the last thing Uncle Ted taught me. And I couldn't pick it up. I feel like if I could get it, he'll be proud of me."

"I think he's already proud of you, Draco."

"There's more, Hermione." Draco stared out of the window at Dobby's grave for a few moments before turning around and sitting across from her again. "I've been thinking about, well, about Dobby. And Kreacher. And house-elves, in general. They do everything that we bid them to do and receive nothing in return. And Dobby, a 'free' elf was still willing to lay down his life for someone who was not his master. He lost his life protecting people who were not his masters. And he wasn't ordered to do it. He wanted to, he protected Harry and the rest of us because…well, because he wanted to."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise. She stared at Draco incredulously.

"And…they're magical, too. But they have never used their magic against wizards, like goblins have. They use it to help us, to make our lives better. To do things that we don't want to do. Cook, clean…hell, even raise our children. And what do we do in return? Remind them of extra punishments so they can hurt themselves more. Rule over them to make yourself feel better. Make up stupid commands so they have another reason to punish themselves. They have feelings too and house-elves, like Dobby, could love their masters and they could—"

"Draco, do you want to free house-elves?"

He shrugged. "I don't...I dunno, but they should at least be thanked for their services."

She looked at him in wonder. Draco saw something more in her eyes, something more tender. She had never looked at him like that before.

"What?" he asked defensively. "You think it's crazy."

"Of course I don't think it's crazy. I…I…you never cease to surprise me, Draco."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can you hand me my bag, please?"

Draco looked at her in confusion as he passed her the beaded bag. She opened it and reached in, pulling out another bag. She opened it and pulled out a worn journal.

"What's that?" he asked.

"My journal. I've been writing in it since I was seven years old. When I got to Hogwarts, I found out how I could expand it and keep it at the same size." She smiled at him and held it up. "Magic does wonders. Here. Have a look." She held it out to him.

"Are you sure? It seems…I dunno, private."

"It is. Nobody's ever seen this before. Open it to page thirteen."

He looked at her curiously, but she nodded to him.

"Go on, open it."

Draco nodded, opening the worn book. He smirked at the handwriting of the seven-year-old Hermione and showed it to her. She shook her head and waved her hand, so he opened it to the page she had directed. At the top, it said,

"Things I Want To Do Before I Die," Draco read aloud.

"I wrote that list when I was nine. Some of it is crossed off, already."

Draco quickly skimmed down to one of the things she crossed off. "Being in two places at once?"

She quickly explained how she and Harry used a Time-Turner in their third year to save Sirius Black.

"Ah, so that's how that happened."

Hermione nodded and smiled.

Draco looked down at the list and saw that it was numbered starting at one hundred. "What's number one?" he asked, skimming down to the bottom of the page. He turned the page and skimmed down the back of it.

Hermione waited a bit.

"To witness a miracle," Draco read. He looked at her questioningly.

She passed him a quill. "Would you mind crossing it off for me?"

"Why?" He took the quill and held it to the page, but didn't cross it off. "What miracle have you witnessed?"

Hermione pulled him down so he was sitting next to her on the bed. He was looking down at the page, still. She reached up and pressed her fingers to his chin, pushing it towards her. Her brown eyes stared tenderly into his gray ones.

"You," she said simply.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

"Hermione, you must be mistaken. I'm no miracle."

She nodded as she took the journal and quill from him. She crossed number one off the list and flipped through the pages. Then she stuck the journal into his face.

"Read this."

Draco looked down at the entry she was pointing at. He began to read aloud.

"_That stupid, annoying, arrogant git! Ugh, I hate him so much! Why is Draco Malfoy even allowed here? He and his entire family should be locked up for the rest of our sakes._

_He called me a 'Mudblood' today and I'm so ashamed to say that I didn't even know what it meant. It was obvious from everyone's reaction that it was something horrible—Ron nearly choked to death after he accidentally cursed himself to toss up slugs. _

_Apparently, it means that I have 'dirty blood' and don't deserve to be a witch. Never mind that I've beaten him in every exam that we've had!_

_I swear, it will be a complete miracle if that arrogant prat Malfoy and I were ever to become friends."_

He looked up, embarrassed. "Hermione, I'm so sor—"

"Don't apologize, Draco. It's in the past." She pointed to the last line. "…'it will be a complete miracle if that arrogant prat Malfoy and I were ever to become friends'…" She smiled at him and entwined her fingers with his. "I've witnessed my miracle."

It had grown dark by now and they could hear the howling wind outside the window, but neither acknowledged it.

Her face was inches away from him. His heart started beating faster and faster. He leaned forward, so close he could smell a sweet vanilla scent coming from her. He looked at her, trying to memorize every inch, every line of her face. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Her hair was in a wild, tangled mess behind her. She had long stopped trying to tame it.

But Draco thought it made her look more beautiful. He loved the way her eyes seemed to know everything—everything that was going on around her and everything about him. He loved the way she looked when she was annoyed or irritated with him—her eyes narrowed and she had the cutest frown. He even loved the way she looked when she was trying to beat him senseless with his own bag.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the vanilla smell. He leaned forward, into her.

"Draco! Hermione!"

Harry's voice interrupted them and they leaned back. He ran into the room and looked a bit taken aback at the close proximity between Draco and Hermione.

"Um…Remus…Remus is here."

He glanced back and forth between Draco and Hermione, waiting for one of them to speak, but neither said a word. To each other or to him. They both stood from the bed, somewhat awkwardly and headed out of the room.

"It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!" Remus exclaimed to the crowded room.

Draco looked at him in wonder. Hermione shrieked and shoved past Draco.

"Wha—? Tonks—Tonks has had the baby?"

"Yes, yes, she's had the baby!" shouted Remus.

Hermione turned back and gave Draco a long hug. "She's had the baby."

He grinned. "She's had the baby," he repeated.

"You've got a new cousin." She smiled at him as he looked as though he didn't know how to react.

"She's had the baby," he said again.

Hermione nodded and shouted her congratulations to Remus before hugging Draco again. She prodded him toward Remus and Harry, who had just agreed to be godfather to the child.

"Draco!" Remus said, happily, pulling him into a hug. "Dora will be so glad that I've been able to see you!"

"How is she?" he asked, after Remus released him.

"She is wonderful."

"And Aunt 'Dromeda? How—how's she doing?"

Remus smiled at him. "As well as can be expected. She misses you, though, and bid me to tell you to never step foot into your old house again while your father and Bellatrix are there or she will have your head."

"She heard about that?" Draco looked embarrassed.

"Your mother said that you're a better person than her. And she admires you greatly for it."

"Is…is she okay? Harry said that You-Know-Who was angry with them."

"She's fine." He gave him a reassuring smile.

Bill passed around goblets and filled each of them with wine. They stood and raised them high in a toast.

"To Teddy Remus Lupin," said Remus, "a great wizard in the making!"

He spoke to Fleur and Bill and refilled his goblet. Draco slipped into the background, taking in the scene. It was a change, to be genuinely happy about something. He couldn't believe that Nymphadora had just given birth to a child, a boy! It wasn't hard to get into the festive atmosphere and soon Draco found himself hugging Luna and exchanging stories with Dean.

"…I must really get back," Remus said. "It's been so wonderful to see all of you. I'll try and bring pictures in a few days´ time — say, Draco, would you like to come with me? The plan's pretty much gone to shot now that they know you're alive and with Harry. And Nymphadora and Andromeda will be delighted to see you. And your little cousin, Teddy, I'm sure he'll be glad to meet his older cousin."

Draco looked surprised. Everyone waited for his answer. "Um…" he looked back at Hermione.

"Go, you've been wanting to see them, too. I know you have." She smiled at him.

"But, Draco, what about—" started Ron. He mouthed, "Gringotts," at him.

"We'll be fine here," Hermione said. She smiled at him, but there was a sad look in her eyes.

Draco nodded and looked at Remus. "I'm sorry, Remus, I'd really love to see them again, but…" he gestured around. His eyes lasted on Hermione a bit longer than it would normally. "You sort of gave me a job…and I'm going to see it through. Or at least help."

Remus smiled, his eyes twinkling. He had followed Draco's gaze around the room and saw the care in his eyes, especially when he looked at Hermione. He grinned and pulled Draco into a hug. "I'll be sure to tell them that I've seen you," he said. Remus lowered his voice. "I see you've been making friends." He winked at him and nodded to Hermione.

"For the record, Remus, I blame you for leaving me with these Gryffindors," Draco said as he shut the door behind Remus. Through the howling wind, he could hear unmistakable laughter coming from Remus.

* * *

><p>Everything was complete. The plan was in place, they each knew their roles and what they were supposed to do. They opted for leaving Shell Cottage early in the morning and asked for Bill and Fleur to not see them off.<p>

Ron would be disguised as a foreign visitor, sympathetic to the Dark Lord's views. Harry and Griphook would hide under the Invisibility Cloak and Draco, having finally mastered the Disillusionment Charm, would Disillusion himself. Hermione, however, was going as Bellatrix, under the guise of the Polyjuice Potion.

Draco wasn't ready to leave Shell Cottage. He could tell that Harry was and while there were many people in such a small, confined space, Draco enjoyed it. He loved having everyone around him; he didn't wake up to complete silence nor spend his days talking to his overprotective mother and crazy aunt. He and Hermione never had another chance alone and neither of them discussed what almost happened between them. Harry hadn't said a word to either of them. However, Draco did notice an increasingly annoying close eye on him and Hermione from Harry.

He found that he actually enjoyed staying at Shell Cottage with Bill, Fleur, Luna, and Dean. He had never spoken to Luna before and had only exchanged insults with Dean, but he found that they were quite engaging people to talk to. Luna, especially. He wondered where she came up with her outlandish ideas and theories. It made him laugh whenever Hermione would roll her eyes and try to explain why one of Luna's theories wouldn't logically work. But Luna was so steadfast in her beliefs that Hermione didn't seem to bother her one bit.

Dean, he found, was surprisingly artistic. He would often be down on the shore, creating sculptures out of the sand and Draco watched him from his usual spot near Dobby's grave. Hermione joined him a few times, but as soon as they were alone together, Harry always found a way to join them a few moments later.

He still felt a bit uncomfortable around Bill and Fleur. He knew that Bill didn't completely trust him, but he put up with him because of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Draco had apologized for the scarring and Bill accepted it.

And he and Ron had even become actual friends. The two of them shared stories and found that they weren't very different from one another. Harry joined them during their conversations and sometimes he and Harry would trade horrible childhood stories. During these times, Draco could see that Ron felt a bit uncomfortable having grown up with the childhood that he and Harry dreamed of.

But Draco didn't hate his childhood completely. His mother did brighten it up whenever he remembered the things that she had done for him.

"Ready, Ron?" Draco asked, pointing his wand toward him. Harry stood off to the side, waiting to see the progress.

"Yes, but remember, I don't want the beard too long—"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, this isn't about looking handsome!"

"I just don't want it to get in the way! Can't you just Disillusion me, too?"

Harry shook his head. "It'd be more believable if Bellatrix had a companion."

Ron cursed before exhaling loudly. "I like my nose shorter, too."

Draco rolled his eyes before muttering under his breath, transforming various aspects of Ron's appearance.

"Well, there, how does he look, Harry?"

Harry frowned at him. "Not my type, but you'll do." He turned toward Shell Cottage and saw Bellatrix approaching him, accompanied by Griphook. "Shall we go, then?"

Draco nodded and turned around. He flinched seeing Bellatrix standing before him.

"It's me, Draco," Hermione said in Bellatrix's low voice. "Hermione." She placed a hand on his arm and he jumped back violently.

"Sorry, Hermione," he said, looking away.

"It's all right," she said in a hurt voice.

He turned away from her and Disillusioned himself, blending into the landscape like a chameleon. Hermione pulled the Invisibility Cloak over Harry and circled around him, making sure that he was completely covered.

"Perfect," she said. "All right. Think the Leaky Cauldron, everyone."

At once, Draco closed his eyes and spun on the spot. He didn't dare to voice his concern that something was going to go wrong.

* * *

><p>Draco emerged from the lake, spluttering and gasping. He saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron surfacing nearby and they were all soon fighting through the reeds and mud until they reached the slippery grass and collapsed. Draco, ignoring his desire to lay down and sleep, dragged himself up and began casting the usual protective spells around them.<p>

When he finished he joined the others, where he saw Hermione directing Harry and Ron to dab essence of dittany onto their many injuries from the Lestrange vault.

Draco took the bottle from Hermione and moved a further bit down, away from the three of them. He heard a bottle pop open and glanced back at Harry and Ron swigging back pumpkin juice. No doubt, Hermione brought it along from Shell Cottage.

He pulled his shirt off, knowing how he looked without it. Not that he looked bad, Draco kept himself in good condition, but he was conscious of the many scars that covered his torso.

"Draco?"

He covered his body with his shirt. "Hermione?"

"Here," she said, "let me help."

Draco shook his head. "No, it's okay. I've got it."

She smiled kindly. "Please." She reached out, took his shirt from him and cast her eyes on the scars. She didn't say anything, but took the bottle of dittany and began dabbing it onto his injuries. The two of them sat down in silence with Hermione continuing her work. Draco felt conscious of the many scars that he had long tried to cover up.

Hermione ran her finger along one particular scar that looked like a slash across the chest. "Where did this come from?"

Draco glanced at Harry and Ron, who seemed to be paying them no attention. He cleared his throat.

"That's from…um…Harry's Sectumsempra curse."

She grimaced as she continued to run her fingers along the rest of the scars. "And this?" she asked.

"Bellatrix…when Flora, our house-elf after Dobby, delivered her dinner to me. Bellatrix got mad at me for eating it…"

She frowned and put a hand on Draco's shoulder and stroked a deep scar there.

"That's from my father's cane. He has a snake head on the top and…it has particularly sharp teeth."

She nodded and gave him a sad smile. "Here." She passed him a dry shirt and stuffed his old one into her bag. They headed back to Harry and Ron. Harry was looking at Draco suspiciously.

Harry pulled the Horcrux from his wet jacket and placed it in front of them. The four of them drank more pumpkin juice as they talked about the Horcrux.

Hermione gestured to the dragon, who was drinking from the lake, and voiced her concern for it.

"…It's us we need to worry about," Ron was saying.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I don't know how to break this to you," he said, "but I think they _might _have noticed we broke into Gringotts."

All four of them started to laugh and once they started, it was difficult to stop. Draco couldn't remember laughing like this at all, his ribs ached and he felt lightheaded and happier than he had ever felt before, never mind the many cuts and injuries he felt, and the discovery that a Malfoy was working with Harry Potter.

Draco and Harry exchanged a knowing look and Harry closed his eyes. Draco knew that Harry was passing into the Dark Lord's mind and he exchanged a worried look with Ron and Hermione. They waited in silence for Harry to return to them.

"He knows," Harry said, sitting up. "He knows and he's going to check where the others are, and the last one," he stood up, "is at Hogwarts. I knew it," he looked at Draco, "We knew it." He extended a hand to Draco and helped him up. "He was seriously angry and…Lucius and Bellatrix were there. He killed everyone in the room, but they got out, Lucius and Bellatrix ran away. I didn't see your mother in the room."

Draco nodded. "Thank you."

"We have to get to Hogwarts," Harry said urgently.

"Wait! We need a plan!" cried Hermione as Ron grabbed the Horcrux and Draco pulled the Invisibility Cloak from her bag. He threw it at Harry, who caught it with ease.

"We need to get going," said Harry firmly.

"And besides," added Draco. "When have our plans ever worked out?"

"The Ministry, Godric's Hollow, Gringotts…" Ron counted down on his fingers.

Draco chuckled as he Disillusioned himself. Harry threw the Cloak over him, Ron, and Hermione.

"We don't fit, Harry!" said Hermione.

"I don't care."

"Harry, I'll just Disillusion us," Draco said.

"And we'll also go under the cloak."

Draco nodded and pointed his wand at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. At once they blended into the background.

"Stay close, Draco," said Harry.

"Ah, words I haven't heard in a while," he said smirking. He held his hand out trying to feel for one of them.

"Right here, Draco," Hermione said.

He felt around until he grabbed her soft hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I want to stick together this time," Harry said. "Everyone together?"

"Yes," said Ron, Hermione, and Draco in unison.

Together, they turned on the spot into the crushing darkness.

* * *

><p>Draco felt uncomfortable in Aberforth's dingy room. He and Ron sat furthest from him and Harry, eating their food in silence. They were listening with rapt attention to Aberforth's story and Draco never imagined that he would ever feel sorry for Dumbledore. It was a horrible story to endure and it must've been even worse to live through it.<p>

He watched Harry in slight admiration. In the past few hours, Harry had taken leadership of them like he should've over the past few months. This whole quest may have been done by now if Harry had focused, though it seemed to have taken their trip to Malfoy Manor to get things rolling.

"…You say you're prepared to die…" Aberforth was telling them.

"But what?" said Hermione, frowning at the picture of the Dumbledore sister on the mantelpiece.

He stood up and tried to see past Ron at the painting, seeing a small white dot grow bigger and bigger. Except she seemed to be returning with someone else. Draco didn't recognize the person, but took a step forward so he was next to Ron.

Neville Longbottom, another past victim of his many insults and jeers, leapt down from the mantelpiece and yelled, "I knew you'd come!" He ran forward and enveloped Harry in a big hug. He released him and grabbed Ron and Hermione, yelling squeals of delight. He turned and found himself face-to-face with Draco.

Longbottom took a step back from Draco and Draco took a good look at him. Longbottom had never looked worse: His eyes were swollen and discolored, there were gouge marks on his face, and he looked unkempt. Nonetheless, he could see the happiness in his face when he looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Malfoy!"

"He's with us," Harry said, stepping forward to defend him.

Longbottom nodded. "We've heard. The Carrows are saying that you Confunded him. Using him to get into the Death Eater's heads. That he's your prisoner."

"I'm not Confunded, Longbottom," Draco said.

"I know. Harry would never keep you or anyone else prisoner." Longbottom took a long look at him and glanced at Harry who nodded. "If you're with Harry, then I'm with you." He stuck out his hand and Draco shook it.

"Longbottom…I…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"We'll have time for that later, Draco," said Harry urgently, "but we have to get into Hogwarts."

Draco nodded. "Right." He followed Longbottom up the mantelpiece and held out a hand to Hermione. Ron followed them and Harry exchanged a few words with Aberforth. Draco budged up against the wall to make room for Harry to pass by him to walk next to Longbottom. He listened as Longbottom told them about what was going on at Hogwarts. He smiled at the mention of Dumbledore's Army, remembering the group that he so desperately tried to thwart in his fifth year.

They continued down the long, dark corridor and Longbottom opened a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana Dumbledore's portrait. Longbottom pushed it open and climbed through.

"Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?" Longbottom called to a number of unseen people.

Harry emerged through the doorway first, followed by Ron, and then Hermione. Draco hesitated a bit before following her.

He was confused by the number of colored hangings, lamps, and of the many faces that were clamoring around him to get to Harry. He took a step back and was half in the portrait hole again. He slipped through the people trying to get to the Harry, Ron, and Hermione and stood near the staircase, looking around.

He didn't recognize the room at all. It was enormous and he had never seen a place like this at Hogwarts. Multicolored hangings ran down around the room, the bright colors of red and gold, black and yellow, and blue and bronze. Noticeably absent were his colors of green and silver.

But as soon as he thought about it, they appeared alongside the other hangings, with a giant, ornate snake hanging on one of them.

"Where are we?" called Draco.

A number of people called their surprise at seeing Draco in the room and even more when they noticed the Slytherin colors that had joined the room.

"The Room of Requirement, of course!" said Longbottom. He pointed to Draco. "And Malfoy's here, not because he´s Confunded like the Carrows said. He's with Harry, so I'm with him."

Draco looked confused and nodded. He went over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione after Hermione beckoned him over, not looking at his former classmates. He looked around properly as they all began to talk and saw many faces that never would've welcomed him if he weren't under the protection of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What were you after?" that Irish Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan asked.

Draco looked at Harry and saw a worried look overcome his face. He turned back and just as suddenly turned around. Draco nudged Hermione and whispered.

"He's seen something."

Hermione nudged Ron and whispered to him. The three of them looked at Harry worriedly.

"We need to get going," Harry said urgently.

The room went silent as Harry told them that they were there to grab something and leave. It sort of amused Draco when he heard that Harry's return to Hogwarts meant revolution for them.

"…loyal to you," Longbottom said.

"Look—" started Harry.

Draco looked behind Harry and saw the tunnel door opening again. He grinned at the sight of Luna and Dean emerging through the tunnel and moved forward to give them a hug. More people followed and Harry looked increasingly agitated.

"Why can't they help?" Ron quietly asked Harry.

"What?"

"They can help," he said. He, Harry, Hermione, and Draco moved closer together. "They don't have to know what it is, but they can help look for it."

Draco saw the wheels turning in Harry's head.

"All right," Harry said. He turned to the group and proceeded to ask them, particularly the Ravenclaws, if they knew of anything that had her eagle on it. Luna was the one who answered, talking about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw.

Draco took a step back and discreetly handed the Invisibility Cloak to Harry. It was decided: Harry and Luna were headed to Ravenclaw Tower.

There were a few moments of silence and the crowd descended on Ron and Hermione once more. Ron seemed to relish in the spotlight, telling a group of admirers a detailed and very exaggerated account of their Gringotts break-in and out with the dragon. Draco rolled his eyes and bit his tongue, swallowing the desire to make Ron sound less like a hero and more truthful. Hermione answered questions obligingly, but was looking longingly at the books that were stored in the bookcase. Draco stood behind them, not speaking to anyone because he wasn't sure how they would take him.

"So the plan worked."

Draco turned at the sound of the low voice and saw Dean standing close to him.

"What plan?" he asked.

"Come on, Draco, the cottage wasn't that big. We all knew the four of you were working on some top secret plan with Griphook."

Draco nodded and rubbed his temple. "It didn't work according to plan, though."

Dean smirked and gestured around. "But isn't that the fun in it?"

Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Crazy Gryffindors." He was about to laugh when he felt a piercing stab in his left arm. He grabbed it in pain.

"Draco? Are you all right?" Dean asked.

Draco breathed heavily. "He knows…someone´s got him…someone´s got Harry…" he said.

Dean looked worried and tapped Hermione's shoulder. He said a few things to her and she immediately ran to him.

"What happened?" she asked urgently.

"The Mark. It burned. Someone´s got Harry."

The portrait door opened and more people flooded in. Hermione and Dean helped Draco sit on a nearby couch.

"What Mark?" asked Dean.

"Dean!" called Finnegan. He beckoned Dean to come over. Dean nodded and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder before heading that way.

"I haven't felt it burn in so long," Draco said quietly to Hermione. "It…it hurt. So badly."

Hermione gently took his left arm into her hand and rubbed over it gently. "I'm sorry."

"It means that someone caught him. One of the Carrows or Snape has Harry."

Hermione looked worried.

"Draco, what happened? Are you all right?"

Remus descended on him and relief flooded Draco. He stood and nodded. "I'm fine. How's Nymphadora?"

Remus smiled. "She's doing well. So is little Teddy. They both send their regards, Draco."

"I miss Nymphadora."

"You do realize she'll kill you if you call her that?"

Draco nodded. "I love making her so angry, her hair turns purple. Remus—my Mark burned. Someone caught Harry."

A worried look passed over his face. "We have only a few minutes, then." Remus shook his head and gestured to Kingsley. "I think he wants to say hello first, though."

"Kingsley!" Draco and Hermione exclaimed. They both headed over to him and Kingsley gave Hermione a tight hug.

"Draco. Hermione. It is nice to see the pair of you is still alive." He leaned down and whispered. "Draco, you do realize that the point of the plan was to keep you away from the Death Eaters?"

Draco smirked. "I thought the point of the plan was to help Harry and to fight for good."

Kingsley barked in laughter. "I'm going to remember a Malfoy said that."

"Draco! Hermione!" Ron shoved his way through the crowd. He nodded at Kingsley, who bowed out of the way. "What'll we do when Harry gets the Horcrux? We haven't got the sword, and we need something to kill it with."

"The diary was killed by the basilisk fang, do you think there are still some in the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Hermione.

Ron nodded. "There are. But you could only open it if you're a Parselmouth."

"Oh, we can't bother Harry with that now."

"I'll go. I've heard Harry speak Parselmouth enough times. Sometimes he talks in his sleep, too."

"I'll go with you," said Draco. "Who knows how many we need. Hermione, stay here and wait for Harry."

"I'm not going to stay here!" Hermione protested. "I'm going with you."

Draco took Hermione's hand and rubbed his thumb on the outside of her hand. "Please. Someone has to let Harry know what we're doing."

"But—"

"Please."

Hermione looked irritated, but reluctantly, she resigned to Draco's command. "Fine," she said, pulling her hand from Draco's grasp. She crossed her arms. "But hurry up. Or I'll go after the basilisk fangs myself."

Draco shook his head and glanced at Ron. "Now where did you say the Chamber was?"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

They weaved through the crowded room and ran up the stairs, ignoring the questions from everyone around him.


	21. Chapter 21

****Here's the new chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty <strong>

Draco ran through the hallway, alongside Ron. He followed him to the girl's bathroom that housed Moaning Myrtle, who came gliding out of her cubicle.

"Nice to see you again," she said breathily, pushing her glasses up. "I suppose you've been too busy to visit me this year?"

"I haven't been here this year, Myrtle," Draco said. "How have things been around here, anyway?"

"Draco! No time to catch up with the dead unless you want to be one!" Ron cried out.

Draco shrugged and smiled at Myrtle as he followed Ron around the sinks. Myrtle blew a raspberry at Ron.

"It's been horrible, from what I've heard, but who knows." She followed them around the sinks. "Did you hear one of the professors brought all the statues to life to protect the school?"

"What?"

Myrtle nodded earnestly. "I think we're getting ready for a fight."

Ron located the correct sink and a horrible strangling noise erupted from the bottom of his throat. Nothing happened, so he tried a few more times until the Chamber opened.

"Whoa!" Draco looked awestruck. "So there really was a Chamber?"

"You still didn't believe us?"

"I did, but I thought...I dunno."

"Get in!"

Draco nodded and jumped through the opening. He landed on something soft and looked disgusted when he saw that it was a large snake skin.

"Ron…you're sure this thing is dead, right?"

Ron nodded. "I saw it myself."

"Where do we go now?"

Ron looked around. "This way." He pointed down a hallway and their steps crunched over dead animal bones.

"This is disgusting."

"Hey, Draco, over there…that's where Lockhart's memory charm backfired on him!"

Draco managed a small smile. "Nice to know you've got some charming memories about this place."

Ron chuckled. They walked forward in silence. "So…what's up with you and Hermione?"

Draco stopped walking. Now he dreaded being down here with Ron. He knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione, it was obvious since their third year.

"Nothing's up with me and Hermione," he answered.

"Something's changed." Ron shook his head. "Something's different. She…she loves you. I could tell."

Draco fell silent. "She loves you, too."

"Not like that. Not anymore." The hurt was evident in Ron's voice and Draco looked away as Ron discreetly wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

"I'm sorry, too. And…if you hadn't actually turned out to be all right, I would be killing you right now."

Draco gave him a small smile. "You mean, you're not going to kill me?"

Ron blinked away tears. "She's changed. I could see it. She seems…I dunno…happier. I know it sounds a bit mad since we've been on the run and all, but there's something about her. You make her laugh, you make her joke. If you make her happy, why am I going to stop that? If I really loved her as I do, why would I stop her?"

Draco didn't say anything.

"The way she looks at you…she's never looked at me like that. Harry sees it too. He's the one who told me about the way she looks at you. Told me to get over her and let her go. And then I saw it for myself."

"Ron, you…you've actually become a friend. I would never—"

"You've become a friend to me, too. And if it were anybody else…hell, even the old Malfoy, I'd be pounding you to a pulp right now. But you're different, too."

"So are you. You've…matured. Even from September to now."

"I guess being hunted down by You-Know-Who helps you think about things differently."

"It sure does." He and Ron continued until they saw a large, open room. In the center of it lay a number of yellowed basilisk fangs. "And Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"His name is Voldemort."

Ron jerked up, looking at Draco in surprise. "You're the last person I would've ever expected to say his name." He bent down and grabbed an armful of fangs. "Well, I suppose we could do it here." He pulled the cup out from his pocket. "You want to have a go?"

Draco shrugged. "I think he knows that I'm against him, so…Voldemort. Hermione said that fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself…"

Ron smiled. "Actually, it was Dumbledore who said that."

"Well, it sounds better coming from Hermione! And yes, I would."

Draco held the fang high above him and stabbed the cup. Screams emitted from it and it sounded as if the cup was dying. He continued to stab it until he heard nothing more from it. He picked up the mangled cup and stowed it in his pocket.

Ron chuckled. "Feels good, huh?" He and Draco were heading out of the Chamber now. "So, seriously, what are you going to do with Hermione? You saw how long I waited and…it seems I lost her…to you, no less." He grimaced.

"Nothing," Draco said. "Once the war is over and everything is done with, she's not going to feel the same about me. Look at me the same way. She's just going to think of me as Malfoy, that git who used to make fun of her all the time."

"I don't think so. You know when I knew for sure she was falling for you?"

Draco looked at him.

"Whenever you talked to Hermione about the house-elves."

"She told you about that?"

Ron shook his head. "She told Harry who told me. She's been fighting for house-elf rights since fourth year. Came up with something stupid, SPEW, or whatever. I think you changed in her eyes then. You certainly did in mine. You and her…I really hate to say it, but you're a better fit."

"Why are you so calm? You never struck me as someone level-headed, especially about her."

"Because…she already said goodbye to me. And…for some strange reason, I'm okay with it. She's one of my favourite people, though, Draco. One of my best friends. You hurt her, I'll kill you."

Draco nodded and furrowed his brow in thought as he and Ron levitated themselves up to exit through the sink. Myrtle was nowhere to be found. Draco extended a hand to help Ron up.

"Thank you, Ron," he said sincerely. "And I give you full permission to kill me if I ever hurt her. Then bring me back to life because I'm sure Harry would want a hand at it, too."

Ron laughed and walked out of the bathroom to complete silence. "Where is everyone?" he wondered aloud.

"Ron! Draco! There you are!" Hermione's voice carried down the hallway. "Everyone's gathering in the Great Hall. We're going to fight!" She ran down and stopped, panting. "You got it! You got the fangs! Go back to the Room of Requirement. We need somewhere to keep it safe. I'm going to head to the Great Hall."

"Draco, go on to the Great Hall. I can manage bringing these up to the Room of Requirement."

Draco nodded and handed over the fangs he held. He followed Hermione toward the entrance hall and a voice began to reverberate through the walls. It sounded as if Voldemort's voice was speaking right next to him.

He grabbed Hermione and they braced themselves against the wall. The voice created a weird headache and they clutched their heads as they slid to the floor.

"…Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded."

"Hermione, come on!" he said, pulling her up. The doors to the Great Hall were already open and he saw a number of people in there, but it was completely quiet. It looked as if every eye was on Harry, who seemed to have found himself in the middle of the room.

"But he's there! Potter's there!" yelled Pansy Parkinson. "Someone grab him!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl."

"Draco…" Hermione said, putting a hand on his arm. The pair of them stopped in their tracks as they saw the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws stand between Harry and the Slytherins.

"Come on, Hermione."

Draco pushed himself to the front and found himself facing Pansy.

"Draco! You're alive!" she exclaimed. "Grab Potter! He's right there!"

Draco looked to his right, where Harry appeared, and looked back at Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins. He shook his head and took a step forward, moved in front of Harry, and glared down all of the Slytherins.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

Pansy didn't break her angry gaze at Draco. "Blood traitor!" she hissed as she passed by him.

Draco glared down every other Slytherin, who all seemed to say something to him. Blaise Zabini stopped in front of him. Draco looked up at the taller man. He stood next to Draco and didn't follow the rest of the Slytherins.

"Zabini?"

He looked down at Draco and gave him a half-nod through his scowl. "This year has been hell, Draco, even for us."

As soon as they all left, everyone sat down, gathered around the House tables and waited for instructions from Kingsley. As soon as they were given, Zabini patted Draco's shoulder, gave Hermione a small nod and ran after Fred and George Weasley to block the entrances to the school passageways.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion.

"Did that really just happen?" he asked. "Zabini go with the Weasleys?"

"Maybe if you talked to your housemates a little more than intimidate them, you'd get to know them a bit better!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Now where's the fun in that?" Hermione shoved him, but smiled. "Let's head back to the Room of Requirement."

"Where's the cup?"

"We destroyed it in the Chamber."

They ran through the halls, trying to avoid the crowd and headed for the Room of Requirement. Everywhere they ran, people were screaming, looking for their friends and siblings. They saw Ron and Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs that headed toward the Room of Requirement, holding the fangs.

"Hermione! Draco!" they both called.

"Harry reckons he knows where the diadem is hidden!" Ron exclaimed.

"Where?" Hermione asked, panting slightly. She stopped and leaned against Draco to catch her breath.

"In the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, the Room of Hidden Things," said Draco.

Harry nodded. "He—"

"Voldemort, right Ron?" He smirked in Ron's direction while Hermione's mouth dropped open. Ron smiled and shook his head, looking away. Draco smiled and gently pushed Hermione's mouth close.

Harry looked taken aback at Draco's casual mention of Voldemort's name, but nodded. "Yeah, he hid it exactly where I hid my old Potions book, where everyone's been hiding stuff for centuries."

"Where the Vanishing Cabinet is hidden."

"He thought he was the only who knew about it." Harry led them back to the Room of Requirement and saw that it was empty except for three women: Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora, and an elderly witch who left as soon as they entered the room, praising her grandson, who apparently happened to be Longbottom.

Draco ran down the stairs and threw his arms around Nymphadora. "Nymphadora! Congratulations! Where's Teddy?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled at him. "At home with my mother." She hugged him and cupped his face. "What have I told you about calling me Nymphadora?"

"Oh, you know I would never listen to you."

She rolled her eyes. "And that's why you are such a pain, you know that?"

"The first thing I'm going to teach Teddy is how to spell Nymphadora."

She narrowed her eyes at Draco. "You do that and you're dead."

Draco scrunched his face up in mock-concentration. "Now…is it with a 'y' or an 'i'? I'm sure dear Teddy would love to know."

"Come here, pain!" She gave him another hug and pointed her wand at him behind his back. His blonde hair turned pink.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Draco.

Nymphadora leaned up and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. "Nothing. Although you might want to check the mirror. You look so pretty! Just like bubblegum! I love you, little cousin!" She sped up the stairs and left.

"What did she do?" Draco asked, looking at the four of them like they were mad. He walked over to the nearest mirror and shrieked when he saw his reflection. "My hair is pink! Hermione, get rid of it!"

Hermione was laughing too hard to even pick up her wand.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed.

Seeing that they were nowhere near ending their laughter, Draco took another glance at the mirror and saw how ridiculous he looked. He started laughing and bent over, holding his stomach.

After a few moments, Harry stopped laughing and said seriously, "Ginny, I'm sorry, but you need to leave. Just for a bit."

She looked delighted at leaving the room and ran up the steps.

"But you've got to come back in!" he yelled after. "Come back in!"

Hermione stepped forward, still grinning and ran her fingers through Draco's hair. "I think I could learn to live with this."

"Good. Then you wouldn't mind pink hair, too!" He pointed his wand at Hermione. A long streak of her brown hair turned to pink. They all laughed before the thought of the looming battle settled in on them.

"I reckon we have to leave the room first, don't you think?" Harry said.

Draco nodded. "Everyone's safe, right? We're not forgetting anyone. The younger years are out, everyone's preparing for battle. It's not like there are house-elves here to die for us, right?" He tried to make a joke in light of the inevitable battle.

"But there are house-elves!" Hermione said in a shrill voice.

"There are house-elves here?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded. "I didn't know that." He looked indignant.

"So, we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.

"No! They'll just end up like Dobby! The Death Eaters don't care about them!" Draco said passionately. "They'll kill them or command them to kill us!"

Hermione stared at him with a starry-eyed gaze.

"We have to command them to leave," said Ron.

"But the Horcrux," said Harry.

"Ginny. We could give her the Cloak. Tell her to get them out of the kitchens. It's right down the hall, she should be fine, Harry!"

He nodded to him as they headed out of the Room of Requirement. Ron had a rushed conversation with Ginny as Harry, Draco, and Hermione ran back to the stretch of wall beyond which the Room waited to the bidding for the next entrant.

Draco walked alongside Harry, thinking the same thoughts that he did the year before. When the door materialized in front of them on their third run past, he briefly thought of the last time he had been here.

The moment he stepped inside, the door shut of its own accord and the sounds of the battle disappeared. All was silent.

"Let's split up. Look for a stone bust of an old man wearing a wig and a tiara! It's standing on a cupboard…"

They sped off down adjacent aisles and Draco was comforted by hearing the others' footsteps echoing around him. He went deeper and deeper into the room, passing by the Cabinet, and stopped.

A sudden thought came to his mind.

He could just leave right now through the Cabinet. As far as he knew, the other Cabinet still worked.

"Hold it, Potter."

Draco turned around suddenly. He recognized that voice and hadn't heard it for a long time. He ran down the aisle and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing in front of Harry, shoulder to shoulder, wands pointed at Harry.

"How come you two aren't with Voldemort?" he asked.

"We're gonna be rewarded," Crabbe said.

Draco's face fell. What were they doing there? How did they get in?

"We can do Diss-lusion Charms now!" Crabbe was saying. "…What's a die-dum?"

"Talking to someone, Harry?" Ron's voice echoed to Draco's right.

Crabbe pointed his wand up and shouted "_Descendo!" _

Draco ran forward, his wand outstretched. "Crabbe. Goyle. What are you doing here? Get out!"

Crabbe looked at him in surprise. "Malfoy?"

"It's true, then?" Goyle said, taking a step forward. "Potter and his pals have really Confunded you? There's no way Malfoy would ever join with Potter."

"GET OUT!" Draco yelled, brandishing his wand at them. He looked back and saw Harry within inches of the diadem. "Get it, Harry!"

Hermione ran around the corner and shot a Stunning Spell at Crabbe. He dodged it with the agility of a smaller person and yelled when he saw her.

"It's that Mudblood! _Avada Kedavra!" _

An intense rush of anger flowed through Draco. He deflected the curse to hit a full shelf of junk that rolled to the ground. "CRABBE!" he yelled.

"You are with them, aren't you, Malfoy?" Crabbe jeered. "You and your dad are finished anyway. Everyone knows it."

Draco furiously pointed his wand at Crabbe. "_Cru—"_

"Draco!"

He felt Hermione's hand on his wand arm, pulling it down.

"He's trying to kill you, Hermione!" He pulled her down, out of the way.

"You don't have to the same thing back to him." She shot a Stunning Spell at him that just missed.

"Is the filthy little Mudblood your girlfriend now, Draco?" Crabbe said in a mocking voice. "Do you love her?"

Draco's fingers tightened around his wand and he was about to stand when Hermione tightened her hold on him. "Don't stoop down to their level, Draco," she said sternly. "You're better than them."

"He's trying to KILL you!" he yelled.

Ron looked back in between throwing jinxes at Crabbe and Goyle. "Are you two really having a row right now?" He ran forward, after Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco looked at Hermione and rolled his eyes. "If he tries to kill you again, I will hurt him."

"Dr—"

He held up a hand to stop her before running after them. "And that's the Slytherin way."

She shook her head as she took after Ron. Draco followed close behind. They found Harry digging feverishly through a pile of junk.

"It's somewhere here!" he yelled. "I saw it. Help me look!"

Draco glanced up and saw flashes of light in the room. "Hermione, help him look. I'll go—"

"Don't stoop to their level, Draco," she warned, climbing over a pile of old armchairs.

Draco gave her a slight nod as he ran through the crowded room.

"Like it hot, scum?" Crabbe said. He brandished his wand and immediately waves of fire erupted from it.

Ron's eyes widened at the fire. He turned around and ran from where he came from. Draco raised his wand. "_Aguamenti!" _

The water didn't seem to faze the fire. If anything, it looked like it grew bigger. Draco and Ron looked at each other.

"RUN!" they yelled. "HARRY! HERMIONE!"

Flaming serpents, chimaeras, and dragons followed them wherever they ran. Finally, they caught up with Harry and Hermione and proceeded to run as fast as they could. Crabbe and Goyle disappeared from sight. The fiery monsters drew closer and formed a circle around them.

"What do we do?" Hermione screamed. "What can we do?"

"Here!"

Harry seized three heavy-looking broomsticks and threw one to Ron and another to Draco. Draco swung his leg over the broomstick and pulled Hermione on behind him. They kicked off and flew over the flames. Draco kept looking down, keeping an eye out for his former friends. He noticed Harry doing the same. Harry swooped low, so close, over the fire and Draco followed as closely as he would dare. He would not let Hermione come close to danger again if he could help it, but he still felt a pang for his old friends.

They may not have been true friends, ones that talk and support each other, but they were there with him, every moment and every step of the way from the day he stepped foot onto the train when he was eleven years old.

"Let's get out!" yelled Ron. He flew in the direction of the door.

Hermione's fingers were digging into his waist. He could feel her face buried into his shoulder, clutching him tightly and remembered that she hated flying. He tried to somehow reach back and comfort her.

"Over there!" Harry yelled, pointing downward. Draco followed his gaze and saw Goyle's large hand reaching for the sky. Crabbe looked as if he was unconscious and Goyle was holding onto him. "I'll get them, you guys go!"

"The diadem, Harry!" yelled Ron.

"I've got it!"

Harry swooped back and extended an arm to Goyle. Draco looked back and saw that it slipped a few times from his grasp, but Goyle managed to get on the broomstick behind Harry. He saw Goyle pulling Crabbe up, but his hands were probably too sweaty and Crabbe slipped from Goyle's fingers, falling into the fiery chasm below. Draco forced himself to look away, reminding himself that Crabbe had just tried to kill Hermione so he wouldn't feel any sadness. He looked forward and flew closer to Ron, following him out of the door.

They swerved, avoiding the giant fangs of a fiery serpent. Hermione screamed and dug her fingers tighter into Draco's waist, so tight it was beginning to hurt. Through the smoke, Draco saw a rectangular patch on the wall and flew so close to Ron that he was practically on his tail. He steered his broom toward it, and moments later clean air filled his lungs as he and Hermione tumbled from the broom, rolling into the wall on the opposite end of the corridor. Ron was nearby, on his hands and knees, gasping for air and Harry and Goyle flew through and lay facedown, gasping, coughing, and retching.

Goyle rolled over. "C-Crabbe," he choked out. "C-Crabbe…"

"He's dead," said Ron harshly.

Draco's face hardened and Hermione placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Goyle stood and ran—or tried to—down the hall, holding onto the wall for support.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Hermione said sadly. "I know he was—"

"He was nothing," Draco said angrily. He stood up and wiped his face of sweat. "Did you get the Horcrux?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded and pulled off the diadem from his wrist. He held it up for them all to see and Draco could almost make out the tiny writing on the front of the small crown. A bloodlike substance, dark and tarry was leaking from the middle of the crown. The thing vibrated in Harry's hand and broke apart, screams filling their ears.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"It was Fiendfyre," answered Draco. "Cursed fire. But even I've never learned it, I don't know how Crabbe—"

"Must've picked it up from the Carrows," Harry said grimly.

"Don't you realize?" whispered Hermione. "This means, if we only get the snake—"

She broke off as sounds of yells and screams filled the air. The four of them looked around in fear.

"Ron, Hermione, you guys go on. We'll catch up." Harry looked worriedly after they ran down the hall towards the battle. He turned to Draco and shoved him against the wall and pointed his wand to Draco's neck.

"Harry, what—"

"You and Hermione, is it real?"

"What are you talking about?"

Harry's green eyes pierced Draco's gray. "Do you truly care for Hermione?"

"Of course—"

He pressed his wand deeper into Draco's neck. "And if we survive this, you will still be this person, this new—"

"Yes, I-I hope—"

"Do you love her?" Harry pushed his wand deeper.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and his own filled with tears. "I love her. But she doesn't feel the same for me…she won't."

Harry pushed his wand deeper and looked into Draco's eyes. After a few seconds, he dropped it. "You two are both pathetic, you know. She says the same thing. She loves you, but thinks that you don't feel the same. Pathetic." He and Draco turned toward the sound of battle that was getting closer. "Word of advice: tell her. Show her."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

I know Ron seems more mature than how he would normally react, but I like to think that Ron genuinely began to like Draco. And that Harry warmed him up to the possibility of Hermione and Draco after walking in on them nearly kissing, but neither had the nerve to say something to one another until faced with battle.

I also didn't like how no Slytherins came to help Harry and the rest of Hogwarts. I thought it just reinforced the whole "Slytherins are all evil" thing, so I thought Blaise would probably be a good person to switch over. Someone somewhat neutral to the whole Death Eater vs. the world thing, though he still had his Mudblood prejudices.

And I loved writing that little interaction between Tonks and Draco. I wish there was something between the two of them in the books that acknowledged that they came from the same family tree, but that's too much of a stretch, I guess.

Thanks again for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

****Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

Dread filled the air and even though Draco had not been close to the Weasley twin, he could feel the grief and sorrow emanating from Ron, the other Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. The wall was blown in and all he could do was to try and keep them out of harm's way.

He shoved Hermione forward and pleaded with her to continue moving, at least until they were away from the dangerous place. He pulled Ron along, dragging him away from exacting his revenge and hatred on the Death Eaters who were in the castle, the Death Eaters who killed his brother. He looked back at Harry, who was helping another Weasley move the twin's body.

"Come on, let's MOVE!" he kept yelling at them.

"Here!" Hermione yelled. She pulled him and Ron behind a tapestry. Harry followed them shortly after. Ron was struggling against her and Draco, trying to make his way from behind the tapestry. "Listen to me—RON!"

His face was contorted in pain and Draco never felt so bad for him before. As much as Ron wanted to go out there and fight the Death Eaters, Draco wanted to help him. He was shaking with rage and grief and tears flowed down his blackened face, leaving behind a wet path.

"Ron, we're the only ones who can end it! Please—Ron—we need the snake, we've got to kill the snake!" cried Hermione. She saw that her words had no effect on Ron—he was still struggling against Draco's strong hold. "We will fight! We have to, to reach the snake. But let's not lose sight of what we're doing! We're the only ones who can end it!" She wiped her face on her torn and singed sleeve and she heaved loud breaths to calm herself. She turned to Harry. "You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry—look inside him!"

Harry closed his eyes. Draco didn't relinquish his hold on Weasley, who seemed to finally give up. He was still as he leaned against the cold stone wall. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the three of them. "He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, but it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape."

Draco's eyes flickered to Harry at the sound of his father's name, but he said nothing.

"Draco…" Harry said slowly. "Your father…he was looking for you. He…Voldemort looked inside his mind and…your father missed you. He's remorseful for how he's treated you and your mother."

Draco's face hardened again. He blinked away the tears in his eyes. "Changes nothing," he said harshly.

The four of them began to argue about who would go after the snake.

"Let's just go!" Harry said, exasperatedly. He threw up his arms in frustration.

They managed to dodge two masked Death Eaters and were nearly trampled by a herd of galloping desks shepherded by McGonagall. As she walked by, they noticed that her hair had come down and there was a gash on her cheek.

"Harry, the Cloak," said Hermione. "Never mind us."

But he threw the Cloak over all four of them. It barely fit and reached down to their waists. They ran down the staircase, holding on to each other as they dodged a number of spells and debris falling all around them. As they ran through the halls, they called out spells to help others.

They ran into the entrance hall, where the hourglasses once stood. The Slytherin hourglass had been smashed to pieces and its green emeralds had fallen everywhere, so people slipped and staggered as they ran. Two bodies fell from the balcony overhead and a gray blur sped across the hall.

"GREYBACK!" yelled Draco. His fury at Greyback's eagerness to help himself to Hermione when they were at the Manor overcame him. He blasted Greyback away from a girl's body, one that he vaguely recognized.

The four of them dodged crystal balls coming from Professor Trelawney, whose huge glasses looked oddly amusing in the battle. At the same moment that she waved a sphere through the air, the huge wooden front doors opened, and gigantic spiders forced their way into the entrance hall. Screams of terror cried out from everyone, Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike.

Harry put his arms around Draco and Hermione on one side, Ron on the other, and pushed them in the direction of the stairs. They ran outside and sprinted down the front steps, not bothering to stay close to one another. Draco looked back and saw a masked Death Eater aim a wand at Harry's back. He stopped and yelled a curse at the Death Eater, but before the curse hit, a giant foot landed on him. Draco looked up in fear and saw two giants standing above him.

He turned around quickly, searching for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and found them no more than two meters away. He ran to catch up, but stopped when it felt like the air had frozen. He fell to his knees and despair filled his heart.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already stopped and looked as if they couldn't move. The sounds of fighting seemed to fade away and shapes moved through the darkness, coming closer and closer. Draco saw their hooded faces and heard a number of rattling breaths around him.

Despair overcame Draco and he saw a Muggle family, one that his father had chosen for him, begging and pleading with him for their lives as he was forced to perform the Cruciatus Curse on them. The child in the family was no more than three years old. She was looking at him with fear in her eyes as she cowered before him. He felt the pain of Bellatrix's wand and saw her laughing face. He heard his father's cold laughter, haunting him day and night.

Every breath he took felt like he was breathing in ice.

"H-h-h..Harry…" he said, calling out. His voice didn't sound like it was louder than a whisper. It didn't even sound like his own. Why weren't they moving? Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked as if they were just frozen in time. "P-p-patronuses, Harry…do it…" Draco raised his wand, but knew that whatever he produced would be completely useless. His Uncle Ted had tried to teach him, but he couldn't come up with—

_"The way to keep them away is to focus on a happy memory."_

His uncle's words came to him and gave him enough strength to stand up. He weakly pointed his wand up, past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and toward the dementors. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on that happy memory.

Hermione's face came into picture. She was standing next to him. They were at Grimmauld Place and she was describing the Black family tapestry to him. His thoughts swirled and everything went out of focus, everything except her face. She was smiling at him, wearing the necklace he had given to her. His thoughts went out of focus and his mind resumed to Hermione punching him repeatedly. Finally, he saw her sitting in front of him, her hands holding his, and she was leaning forward with her eyes closed. The beautiful view of the ocean was visible from the window.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A silver otter emerged from the tip of his wand. It scurried through the air, running through the dementors and pushing them away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around suddenly and saw Draco standing with his wand outstretched. Hermione looked at him with an unfathomable expression on her face.

"Was that you?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

A silver hare, a boar, and a fox soared over them and the dementors fell back even more.

Luna's sweet and pleasant voice filled the air, but Draco wasn't listening. He was watching Hermione, taking in her every feature. She was looking at him like it was the first time that she had ever seen him. She stared at him, trying to memorize every feature. Tenderness, love, and care filled her eyes and she ran forward, despite their short distance from one another.

She threw her arms around his neck and enveloped him in a long kiss. Draco was a bit taken aback, but he stroked her face as he returned the kiss, responding with such enthusiasm that he picked her up and buried his hand into her hair.

It was as if the world had ended and they were the only two people left. Nothing mattered anymore. The sounds of the battle faded, the debris around them disappeared, and the only source of light came from each other.

Draco set her down and finally looked around. Harry and Ron had small, shaky smiles on their faces while Seamus Finnigan and Ernie MacMillan, a Hufflepuff he never spoke to, looked at Draco in surprise and confusion. Luna grinned.

"Love. Well, that's the happiest feeling of all," she said before bouncing off.

"We have to go!" yelled Harry, seeing a giant lift his foot.

"You guys go!" Draco yelled. "You don't need four people in that small space." He gently shoved Hermione in the direction of Harry and Ron.

"Draco, please—"

"Hermione," he said in a low voice. "I'll find you. I promise." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now go. Keep them safe. They'd never survive without you." He turned away and shot a spell at a Death Eater who stealthily approached them.

"Draco—I—I…I love you." Hermione looked a little nervous at her sudden announcement. Harry was pulling her towards him. He and Ron seemed to forget about Hermione and Draco and looked focused on getting to the Whomping Willow.

"I love you, too, Hermione." He gave her a small smile and nodded to Harry and Ron. "Now go."

Draco ran in the direction that Luna headed off to and he tried to follow her blonde hair. He didn't see her and was nearly taken out by another Acromantula. Kingsley came out of nowhere and saved him, cursing the giant spider out of the way.

"Draco, get in the castle!" he yelled. "There are too many of them. We must regroup!"

Draco nodded and ran back towards the castle. He saw Luna fighting a masked Death Eater ahead and Stunned the Death Eater before he grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her towards the castle.

"Longbottom!" he yelled. "Castle!"

Longbottom nodded at the sound, but continued to fight Travers, whose hood had fallen off.

"Come on, Luna," Draco said, extending a hand toward her.

Luna looked at Draco. "You're a much more pleasant person now. Like a friend." She ran up the stairs, brandishing her wand, but turned back at him. "The pink really suits you, you know."

Draco ran his hand through his hair, forgetting that it was still pink. He narrowly dodged a spell and followed her into the Great Hall. One of the last people he ever wanted to see was standing on the teacher's table, right where the headmaster sat.

His aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

She took one look at him and screamed his name.

"DRACO! OH, DRACO!" Her heavily lidded eyes narrowed and she beckoned him forward. Her mouth opened wide in a fit of laughter.

Draco didn't move. He gripped his wand tighter.

"Blood traitor, now is it, darling Draco?" she said, laughing. Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Do you _love _that filthy Mudblood?"

He raised his wand at her. It made Bellatrix laugh harder. "Are you going to fight me, Draco?" She threw a spell at him. Draco didn't have time to deflect it.

But he didn't have to. Someone stood in front of him and blocked it.

"Nymphadora, move!"

"No." She shoved Draco behind her.

Bellatrix laughed harder. "Oh, look, my darling niece and nephew teaming up together. Are you and the Mudblood going to babysit the cub, Draco?"

Nymphadora aimed a spell at Bellatrix, who blocked it instantly. Draco was shoved aside as Nymphadora moved closer to Bellatrix, both of whom were aiming spells at each other as fast as they could. Draco was a bit fascinated at how fast Nymphadora fought Bellatrix. He knew she was an Auror, but he had never seen her in action like this.

He turned his gaze away long enough to see Remus enter the Great Hall, fighting Dolohov. He looked around, trying to find something to do. Dean was across the hall, fighting Yaxley, and looked like he was on the losing end.

"_Stupefy!" _he yelled. Yaxley fell to the ground.

Dean turned, grateful at the help. "Thanks, Draco." Draco nodded and the two of them bumped fists. "Look out!" Dean pushed Draco to the ground, to avoid a green jet of light.

Draco knocked his face against the piece of splintered wood that broke off from the House tables. He wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand and looked around to see the perpetrator.

Remus, standing a couple of meters away, fell at the green jet of light from Dolohov's wand. He seemed to be falling in slow motion and Dolohov laughed as Charlie Weasley took him down from behind. Draco watched, helplessly, and tried to run forward to him, but stopped, nearly getting hit by another jet of green light.

"Where are you off to, Draco-boy?"

Draco spun around and saw Bellatrix heading toward him. He took a step backward, scared at what she was going to do to him. She already demonstrated her senseless acts of terror against people who had done no harm to her and here Draco stood, as one of the reasons why she was punished by the Dark Lord.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _she yelled.

Draco watched, frozen, as the jet of green light made its way toward him. Everything moved in slow motion. He closed his eyes and saw Hermione's face, glad that she would be the last thing he saw.

The room shook and he heard screams and shouts from all around him. A dull sort of ache pained his head and he fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"…I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Draco opened his eyes and looked around the Great Hall. Bellatrix was no longer standing before him. He let out a great sigh of relief and sat back. Her Killing Curse didn't get him.

He looked around and saw familiar pink hair lying next to him. He shook her shoulder.

"Nymphadora, get up! We have to get to Remus!"

He pushed aside a piece of the wooden bench that used to belong to the Ravenclaw table aside so he could get a better look at Nymphadora's face.

"There. Now you have no excuse to hide," he said in an excited voice. "Come on, Nymphadora!"

She didn't move.

"Nymphadora?" Draco said uncertainly. He leaned over her face and peered down. Dread filled him.

Her eyes were wide open. A look of determination filled them.

But they were lifeless. They didn't hold the same twinkle, the same cheeky glint that always stared back at him.

"Nymphadora? Nymphadora!" Draco began to shake her. "Get up, get up!" He shook her harder.

"Wake up! Stop playing, Nymphadora! I'll stop calling you that, I'll call you Dora!" He began to hyperventilate.

"Dora, Dora…I won't even call you that, please, just wake up! Get up! Come on, Tonks, come on! Teddy needs you! Your mother needs you! I—I need you, too…"

"She's gone, Draco."

Not even Kingsley's reassuring voice could calm him now.

"No," he replied stubbornly. "Get up, Tonks."

"She can't."

Kingsley knelt down beside Draco and put an arm around him. He shook Kingsley off.

"Tonks, get up!" he commanded. He shook her harder. Tears filled his eyes as he hyperventilated more. "Get up, get up, get up!"

"She won't."

The tears spilled from Draco's eyes. "You're lying, Kingsley! Get away from me!"

"Draco—"

"NO!" He sniffed, trying to stop the snot from falling on Nymphadora's lifeless body. "Get up and put my hair right! You're not fooling anyone!" He shook her harder. "NYMPHADORA!"

He felt Kingsley gently push him aside to make room for someone next to him. "Draco…"

Draco looked aside and saw Remus lying there. Lifeless eyes stared back at him.

Again, he felt his breath knocked out of him. The room was spinning and he couldn't keep anything in focus. Everything that he had eaten earlier at Aberforth's threatened to come back up.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled. He pounded on Remus' chest. "GET UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Draco—"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, KINGSLEY!"

At last, Kingsley finally seemed to back away from Draco. Draco arranged Remus and Nymphadora's hands so they were touching one another and closed their eyes.

He took a deep breath and didn't bother to stop the tears from cascading down his face. He placed a hand on both Nymphadora and Remus' hands and quietly sobbed.

A soft hand gently rubbed his neck. He smelled her vanilla fragrance as she knelt next to him. She put her arms around him and held him tight. Draco dug his face into Hermione's hair and sobbed loudly. She stroked his back lightly, fighting back tears of her own.

After a long time, Draco pulled back from Hermione. She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Draco nodded, afraid to open his mouth in fear of crying again. "Me too," he said, so soft that Hermione barely heard him. "Me too."


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the new chapter! Thank you all for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder. The two of them didn't move from their spots between Nymphadora's and Remus' bodies. He put an arm around her, silently mourning the people he came to think of as family.

Draco looked around and saw the Weasley family gathered nearby around the Weasley twin. He closed his eyes, seeing the sight of Fred Weasley's death in his mind.

"You should probably be with them, right now," he said softly into Hermione's ear. He nodded to the red-haired family. "I know you were close to them."

"They have each other," she answered. "You have me."

Draco felt tears prick his eyes. He did have her still. He blinked them away and squeezed her closer.

"Draco?"

He looked up at the familiar face. "Sorry about earlier Kingsley."

"Quite all right. I just want to make sure you're all right."

Draco shrugged. Kingsley smiled at him, looked sadly at Nymphadora and Remus and patted Draco's shoulder before walking away.

"Did you guys get the snake?" Draco whispered.

Hermione shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No…we…" She proceeded to tell him about Snape and his death. Draco felt sorry for his former professor. It was a horrible way to die.

He hugged Hermione closer to him and gazed down on Nymphadora and Remus. He silently vowed that he wouldn't take another moment for granted.

He looked down at his body and his torn, dirty clothes. He was grateful for every breath that he took. Happy, for the first time that he could remember, though it was wrought with grief and sorrows. Hermione had changed him more than he ever could have believed. She made him want to be a better person.

"…Hermione?" he said, softly.

She picked her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Where's Harry?"

Hermione swiftly looked around the room. Her eyes filled with tears in realization. "He…he must've…"

Draco felt another stabbing pain in his heart as Hermione buried her face in his chest. He felt tears seeping onto his shirt and realized what Hermione thought.

Harry was going to give himself up to Voldemort.

He hugged her tight, but didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say.

No words could offer comfort or sympathy.

After a long time, Draco felt his left arm begin to throb. It twitched against his body, an act that did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She grabbed it and softly rubbed it.

"Are you all right?"

Draco nodded. "I…I dunno what's going on, though."

"It's all right…" Hermione smiled sadly at him.

"Do you remember when you asked me why I became a Death Eater?"

Hermione nodded, thinking back to Grimmauld Place. She and Draco had been standing in front of the Black family tapestry at the time. "Yes. That was a long time ago."

"I wanted my father to love me. I wanted my mother to be proud of me. I wanted to prove my worth to my aunt. Now I see that my father never loved me, my mother has nothing to be proud of, and I will always be worthless to my aunt." He briefly told her about Nymphadora coming to his rescue against Bellatrix. "But…in a way, I'm glad it happened. I'm glad I was too much of a coward to kill Dumbledore. Because it never would've brought me to you. And you are the best thing that's happened in my life."

Hermione smiled. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I…I don't know anything about your father or Bellatrix…but your mother is proud of you. I saw the look she gave you before…before Dobby Disapparated us out of your house. Like she approved that you were leaving with us."

"I never knew that she hated what my father did. What her sister did. But she knew how to survive."

"Have you seen your mother?"

Draco shook his head. "I just hope she's alive."

"I do, too, Draco. For your sake." She squeezed his hand.

A loud, menacing voice emerged. It sounded like it was coming from within the castle walls.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

Draco glanced at Hermione worriedly. She dug her nails into his arm. Murmurs erupted around the Hall.

"Is it true?" people were saying. "Potter tried to run away?"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry would have never run away," she said to the nearest person. "He…he…" she burst into tears.

"…you will join me in the new world we shall build together." Voldemort finally finished speaking.

"Come on," Draco said quietly. He pulled Hermione up and together, they followed everyone else out of the Great Hall. Ron and Draco exchanged a sad look as they walked out of the entrance hall together. They saw the Death Eaters, formed in two long lines across the steps to the entrance hall. Draco swept through the crowd of faces, some masked and some unmasked, trying to find his mother's.

He found Hagrid, the half-giant that he tried to get sacked in his third year, standing near the snake-like Voldemort. He held something—someone in his arms…it was…

It was Harry.

"NO!"

McGonagall pushed herself to the front, screaming for Harry. Again, Draco felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He felt Hermione and Ron move forward.

"No!" they screamed.

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley yelled, running forward.

Draco felt the breath leave him again. There was no way…no way Harry could be dead. He felt the others around him start yelling at the Death Eaters—anything they could think of, insults, abuses.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort.

"Hermione…" he said softly, stepping forward. He stood between her and Ron and faced the Death Eaters.

Voldemort was speaking to them, striding backward and forward before Harry's body.

"He beat you!" Ron yelled, throwing his fist in the air.

Draco continued to sweep through the faces of the Death Eaters. Where was his mother? Was she there? Was she alive?

He was shoved aside as Longbottom pushed his way to the front of the group. Longbottom held his wand aloft and charged at Voldemort. Voldemort didn't even pick up his wand, but threw Longbottom to the ground and Disarmed him.

"Where are you, Mother?" he thought desperately. "Where are you?"

"Dumbledore's Army!" Longbottom yelled, breaking Voldemort's Silencing charm. Cheers erupted around him.

Draco looked around. He was in an odd position. He always imagined that he would be on the other side of where he was standing, behind Voldemort, and on his father's right-hand. But here he was amongst people he once considered beneath him, enemies even. And now, he was cheering for the dead Dumbledore and Harry alongside them.

"YEAH!" Draco yelled, throwing his fists in his air.

He gazed at Hermione. She was the best thing that had happened in his life—he knew that now. He also knew that no matter what Voldemort said, they would continue to live in fear and terror for the rest of their lives if they laid down and let him walk all over them. It was what happened to Draco when he became a Death Eater. Hell, it was how Draco grew up, and Voldemort wasn't even in power until he was in fourth year. It was not how Draco wanted to live the rest of his life and it was not what he wanted Hermione to face.

Draco watched as Longbottom broke free of the Body-Bind Charm. The flaming Sorting Hat that lay around his head flew off and Longbottom drew from its depth something silver, with a familiar-looking, glittering, rubied handle.

"Hey, the sword…" Draco said in wonder. He didn't speak to anyone in particular, but pointed to it, surprised to see it again. He thought for sure they had lost it when Griphook double-crossed them.

In a swift moment, Longbottom slashed through the air, slicing off the snake's head, which spun high in the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance. Voldemort's scream was so terrible and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet.

Chaos reigned and fighting commenced once again. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled Ron back up the stairs, toward the entrance hall. He glanced up and saw thestrals soaring through the sky and a familiar-looking hippogriff charging at the eyes of the giants.

Draco started shooting off curses and jinxes at any Death Eaters he recognized, keeping a close eye on Hermione. Ron and his brother, Percy Weasley were fighting Rookwood, the Death Eater that killed the twin. Hermione ran further into the Great Hall and soon found herself fighting Bellatrix, along with Luna and Ginny Weasley.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled.

He knew Bellatrix would have no mercy on them, Hermione especially. He ran toward them, but stopped when the Weasley mum pushed her way to Bellatrix after she nearly killed Ginny Weasley. She shoved the three of them back when they tried to help.

"Hermione!" he said in relief. He grabbed her and hugged her.

"Draco, watch out!" she yelled.

Travers stood before him with his wand pointed. He slashed through the air and a jet of light emerged from the end of his wand. It was heading straight for Draco and Hermione. Someone jumped in front of him and received the full brunt of the spell. He fell to the ground, blood spurting out from his chest. Draco recognized the spell and the man.

His father had just saved him and Hermione from the Sectumsempra spell.

"Father?" he said, uncertainly. He looked up at Travers and saw that he had been taken down by Professor Flitwick.

"Draco!" Hermione said, shrilly. "Your father!" She took his hand and dragged him down to kneel at Lucius' side. She put her hands on his chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

Draco knelt down next to Hermione, looking down at his father. Confusion filled his mind. He thought about what Harry had told him earlier—that his father was remorseful for the way he treated him and his mother. Where was she, anyway? And could it be true? Was Lucius really sorry for how he treated them, Draco especially?

"Dr—Dr…Draco," sputtered Lucius.

"There's too much bleeding," Hermione said. "I don't know how to stop it. The curse was too powerful."

Lucius looked at Hermione and shook his head slowly. "N-n-no, don't…don't save me…"

"Draco! Lucius!" Narcissa's voice pierced the air. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She ran and knelt down on the other side of Lucius, grasping his hand. "Lucius, oh, Lucius!"

Lucius looked at Narcissa, with tenderness and love in his eyes. Draco had never seen that look from him before. "I-I-so-sorry, Cis…Cissy…"

"No," Narcissa cried. Tears ran down her face and she brought Lucius' hand to her cheek. "You can't—"

"I—I wish…I could take back…everything…" Lucius breathed.

Hermione pressed her hands harder over his chest. The blood was seeping into her sleeves, crawling up her shirt. "Too much blood…" she muttered.

Lucius turned to Draco. "My…my boy, my son. You…you've always…ways…been a be…better man than…than I could ever be…I…I'm…sorry…sorry you…you had me for a…father…you deserve better. I…I lo—love you…"

Draco bit his lip. He started crying and leaned down, resting his cheek against his father's face.

Hermione looked at him and Narcissa sadly. She was leaning on her hands and knees, still applying pressure on Lucius' chest. Draco sat up, tears still falling down his face. He wiped his nose with his shoulder and gently placed his hands over Hermione's. He shook his head slightly and stopped her from applying any more pressure.

Lucius looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile. He looked between Draco and Narcissa, who started sobbing, and smiled at them. "I love you," he whispered. He took his last breath, staring into Narcissa's eyes with such intensity that Hermione had to look away.

When she looked back up, Lucius' eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. His chest was no longer moving, struggling to breathe. She looked at Draco and slid her bloodied hand into his. She rested her head on Draco's shoulder and rubbed his back.

"HE'S ALIVE!"

Draco and Hermione looked up as they heard commotion and screams in the Great Hall. Harry appeared before their eyes.

"He's alive…" she whispered in relief.

Draco looked down at his father and sadly smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed his father's forehead. "Goodbye, Father," he whispered. "Mother," He reached for her.

Narcissa was too distraught to pay attention to her son. She sobbed over Lucius' body and didn't see her son's hand. "Lucius, Lucius."

Draco let go of Hermione's hand and moved to kneel next to his mother. He put his arms around her and she reluctantly let go off her dead husband's body and allowed Draco to pull her close. Hermione looked away, crying silently, and stood up, giving them some privacy. She saw Harry and Voldemort circling each other, talking to each other.

Draco didn't know what to say to his mother. He forgave his father after seeing and feeling his father's love. It was more than he had ever shown in Draco's life, from what he could remember. He no longer hated his father, but he couldn't pretend that he loved his father. He knew his mother still and never stopped loving Lucius, but she was never subjected to the same treatment that Lucius gave him. He just didn't feel the same emptiness that he felt after seeing Nymphadora and Remus.

"Mother…" he said, hugging her tight. "Mother, I love you." He kissed her cheek.

Narcissa sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you, too, Draco," she sobbed. "I love you, too."

Gently, he extracted his mother from him. She resumed her crying over Lucius' body. Slowly, Draco stood up and moved between Hermione and Dean. He silently watched and listened to Voldemort and Harry taunt each other.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

There was a collective gasp around the Great Hall and everyone looked at Draco, who stared blankly at Harry. He took Hermione's hand, her closeness giving him strength to stare down Voldemort.

"Elder Wand?" he thought. "I was no master of the Elder Wand."

"…after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…" Voldemort said softly, though everyone in the Great Hall heard it.

Hermione whimpered and shoved Draco behind her, standing in front of him protectively.

"But you're too late," Harry said. "You've missed your chance. His father, Lucius Malfoy overpowered him, taking the power of the Elder Wand."

Voldemort opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"Then I Disarmed Lucius Malfoy weeks ago. So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does…I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

The light of the rising sun hit their faces, giving both of them a reddish glint. They held up their wands slowly, pointing at one another.

_"Avada Kedavra!"  
>"Expelliarmus!"<em>

A loud bang sounded through the hall like a cannon blast. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Golden flames erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading. It marked the point where the spells collided, the green jet of death meeting the red. The Elder Wand flew high, dark against the sunrise, and spun across the enchanted ceiling, toward the master who had finally come to take full possession of it. Harry caught it easily and Voldemort fell backward, his arms outstretched, and his bloodred eyes rolled upward.

As he fell to the ground, the body looked feeble and shrunken; an old man lying in a heap of robes. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own curse, and Harry stood in the center of the hall, holding Dumbledore's wand and his own phoenix wand.

There were a few seconds of shocked silence; then the hall broke out in screams, cheers, and roars of joy. Hermione and Ron ran forward first, wrapping their arms around Harry, yelling and screaming with joy. Ginny Weasley, Longbottom, and Luna were there next, throwing their arms around Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Then they were joined by the rest of the Weasleys, Hagrid, Kingsley, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout and everyone else ran forward, trying to get a hand on the man who defeated Voldemort.

Except for one.

Draco hung back, giving Harry, Ron, and Hermione their time together. He had encroached on their friendship long enough and it was time to pull back, he realized. They had welcomed him into their friendship and he began to care for them like he never cared for anyone else, other than his own mother.

He looked around for her, and saw that she had found Remus and Nymphadora's bodies, and was now bawling over them. He couldn't tell if she'd even realized what just happened around her.

"It's over, Mother," he whispered, putting his arms around her. He hugged her tight. "It's over. Finally over."

Narcissa kissed Draco's forehead. "You're a much better person than me, Draco. And I know you will have a much better life." She looked over his shoulder at the large crowd gathered around Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "She's changed you."

"It's, uh, it's important to me that you like her."

Narcissa glanced at Hermione, who had her arms around Harry's and Ron's shoulders, grinning widely. Her hair was wild around her and blood stained her clothing. "If Hermione Granger makes you happy and loves you, then I love her."

"She tried to save him…even though he hated her…for being a Muggle-born."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. "Your father loved you, Draco. And all he would want is for you to be happy. And if she makes you happy, then he would be fine with it."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore, Mother."

Narcissa smiled sadly. She stroked his face. "We can be a family again, you and I. And 'Dromeda and little Teddy. A different kind of family, but we will be a family."

Draco nodded, feeling tears prick his eyes. "I'd like that."

"Me too." She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

Draco looked down at the far end of the hall, where Bellatrix's body lay. "Father…Father was repentant…do you think she was?"

Narcissa pursed her lips and sadly shook her head. "I think I lost Bellatrix long before you were even born."

"That's sad, Mother."

She nodded. "It is."

"I've missed you, Mother," Draco said, burying his face into her shoulder. "So much."

"I've missed you, too, Draco. I'm glad you're safe." She pulled back and smiled at him, taking his face into her hands. "And that you've managed to find happiness. I love you so much!"

"Ahem."

Draco and Narcissa pulled away from each other. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing there. Harry gave them a friendly smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I just wanted to thank you for what you did in the Forbidden Forest."

"What did you do, Mother?"

Narcissa hushed him with a stern look. "You're welcome, Harry. Thank you for keeping my son alive and safe."

"I think he kept us alive and safe."

Narcissa smiled at him.

"Draco, do you want to come with us? On a walk?"

Draco looked at the three of them, his gaze lingering on Hermione's. He shook his head slowly. "No, you three go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Harry nodded. The three of them turned and walked away, but not before Hermione placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it. She brushed her lips against his forehead.

"Hermione?"

She turned back to them at the sound of Narcissa's voice. Narcissa stood from her seat and enveloped Hermione in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "For what you've done with Draco, with my husband. You didn't have to try and save Lucius, you know. Especially after…after everything he's done to you."

Hermione nodded and smiled warmly at her. "It was for Draco."

Narcissa smiled at her. "You go on ahead. I'll make sure Draco catches up later."

Hermione nodded and moved ahead to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

Narcissa turned to Draco. "Now, why on earth is your hair pink?"

Draco thought sadly about Nymphadora. He briefly described their last encounter. "…I can't believe she's gone," he said in a choked up voice.

"Me neither, Draco."

Draco looked up, trying to blink away his tears. It seemed that he felt like he would cry at the tip of the hat. He saw his tall, thin classmate walking around like a lost child.

"Oi! Blaise!" called Draco. He gestured him over. "Made it out all right, did you?"

Blaise went over and sat next to Draco. He nodded. "Yes. Nice to see you did, as well."

"What changed you? Why?"

"Think you can grow a conscience? What am I talking about, of course you did. Mine came when I was supposed to do the Cruciatus on Parvati Patil. Where've you been anyway? Have you really been on the run with Potter and them?"

Draco nodded. "I had to. But I guess that's when my life changed."

Blaise shook his head. "You changed before that. Sixth year. You were already different."

"Because of the mission that I was given."

Blaise shook his head again. "No, it was more. I could tell. You didn't look like you really believed any of that rubbish anymore. But I guess it was for the best." He put a hand on Draco's shoulder and kissed Narcissa's cheek as he stood up. "Have fun with Granger." He winked before he headed off, running to talk to Parvati Patil. Draco shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"Blaise has always been such a nice boy," Narcissa said as she ran her hand through Draco's hair. "Do you want me to fix it, Draco?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I want it—it feels like she's close to me."

Narcissa nodded.

"What did you do in the forest, Mother? With Harry?"

Narcissa furrowed her brow. "I lied to the Dark Lord—"

"His name's Voldemort, Mum. You're not pretending anymore."

"Well, I lied to him. He forced me to check if Harry Potter was dead and I felt his heart beat when I laid my hands on him. I said that he was dead and Harry told me you were alive and in the castle."

"What if he found out?"

"He didn't, Draco. Don't think about the what-ifs. We should just focus on the future. You must go back to Hogwarts next year."

"No, I'll be too old for school. This was supposed to be my last year."

"I know that, Draco, but the only time you stepped foot in it was to destroy it. How are you going to find a job? How are you going to support your future wife and children?"

"I was hoping that I'd be able to just go around giving interviews about how Harry saved the Wizarding world."

Narcissa shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I want you to come back to Hogwarts. Finish your education. What is it that you want to do?"

Draco thought long and hard about her question. He vaguely remembered his fifth year, when Snape gave him "Career Advice." He remembered that meeting was particularly useless and it ended with Draco strutting out of Snape's office, saying that his future classes didn't matter since he was going to be a better Death Eater than Snape ever was.

"I don't know."

"Well, then what a perfect opportunity for you to figure it out when you go back to Hogwarts next year."

"_Mother. _Will Hogwarts even open next year?" He gestured around the Great Hall. "And the rest of the grounds are even worse."

"Then I guess we will just wait and see."

"Narcissa, Draco." Kingsley's deep voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hello, Kingsley," said Narcissa. She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you for your help in keeping us safe."

"It was no trouble at all, Narcissa. And besides, from what I heard from Harry Potter, we should be thanking you."

She smiled at him and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I just did what my son would have done."

Kingsley smiled at him. "I just wanted to express my condolences to you both. Nymphadora, Remus, Ted…and your husband."

"Thank you, Kingsley. I do appreciate it." She smiled at Kingsley as he walked away to greet other people of those who lost someone in the war.

An idea struck Draco. He stood from the table and after nodding to his mother, followed Kingsley. "Hey! Kingsley!" he called.

"Yes, Draco?" asked Kingsley before he approached the Creevey family.

"Now that you're Minister of Magic, you could sort of do whatever you want, right?"

Kingsley furrowed his brow and made a face at Draco. "No, that's not what I do."

"Well, I just need a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"Can you have someone look up Monica and Wendell Wilkins in Australia? They're Muggles-that's all I have to go by."

Confusion spread over Kingsley's face. "Monica and Wendell Wilkins? Why?"

"They're—they're Hermione's parents."

"Ah—" Kingsley understood. He remembered being in amazement of the careful thought the young lady put into helping Harry. "All right, I understand."

"And can you make sure they're not harmed by lifting the Memory Charm?"

"I will do my best, Draco, but I cannot guarantee anything."

He nodded. "I know, I just—I hope they're okay. For her sake, you know."

Kingsley winked at him. "I understand, Draco."

Draco nodded, blushing a bit as Kingsley walked away to speak with the Creevey family. He tried to give them a reassuring smile, but they all looked stricken with grief and sadness. He looked around for his mother again and saw her shakily approach the Weasley family, extending a hand of sympathy to the Weasley mother.

Deciding that she'd be fine for now and desperately losing the battle of sleepiness, he headed for the Slytherin dungeons, hoping it would still be in tact. At least good enough for him to sleep for a few hours. He never realized how precious sleep was until he was practically living without it.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!<p>

Every time I read the book, I always imagined the entire crowd in the Great Hall gasping and staring at Draco when Harry revealed that he was the master of the Elder Wand. So, I thought I'd include it here.

And just because the battle's over doesn't mean the story ends yet. There are about eight more chapters left. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Soft green light flooded the halls that headed to the dungeons. Draco instantly knew that the Slytherin common room and dormitories were casualties in the war. The hall looked to be a bit deserted though, so Draco thought it would be safe to sneak inside and get a few hours of sleep.

He pushed aside some debris that blocked the entrance to the common room and saw that the entrance—a common wall to a non-Slytherin—had been blasted apart. Sadness filled his heart when he looked upon the well-kept room of the Slytherins.

He had missed this place and he felt like he was coming home. Save for the past year, he had spent more of the past six years here than he had in his own home.

Draco supposed it was the protection of the lake that kept the common room in tact. The only piece of destruction was the wall to enter the Slytherin common room. He sat in his favorite chair next to the fireplace, though no fire burned and leaned back, resting his legs on a nearby footstool.

When Draco first came to Hogwarts, he had always had a better time at it. He remembered hearing that Harry Potter was on the train and knew that they had to be friends. It was only right for a Malfoy to align himself with the most famous eleven-year-old in the Wizarding World, so when Harry blatantly refused his friendship, Draco was embarrassed. Nobody had ever told a Malfoy 'no' before. So he hated Harry with every fiber of his being.

And it grew more and more with every year they continued to be at school.

He cringed at the memory of him in second year. The annoying cat had been petrified and Draco made fun of Mudbloods, saying they'll be next. He even placed a bet with Crabbe and Goyle, hoping that Hermione would be the Mudblood killed.

"Hey…can—can I join you?"

The sweetest voice interrupted his thoughts. Draco looked up, surprised to see Hermione standing in the entranceway of the common room. He stood up immediately and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes—yes, of course. Come on in."

Hermione nodded and carefully looked around as she stepped inside. "I think all of the entrances to the Houses have been destroyed. I overheard someone saying that Ravenclaw's knocker was blown to pieces and the painting in front of Hufflepuff was blasted apart. And the Gryffindor Tower…well, it seems like the Fat Lady left the door wide open."

"How do you know where all of the common rooms are? I thought those were supposed to be a secret?"

Draco looked at her in wonder and she sat down next to him on a nearby couch.

Hermione shrugged. "I've done my fair share of sneaking around the castle after-hours."

"What? Ms. Strait-laced Granger sneaking around the castle?"

"Don't be jealous because you didn't have Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

"Ah, the Cloak. That sure is a reason to be jealous. No wonder why he got away with everything here."

"He did not."

Draco disagreed with her, but didn't feel like arguing with her, so he just smiled. "It's a surprise to see you in the Slytherin common room."

"Yeah, well, I was looking everywhere for you after we went to see Dumbledore and put the wand back in his tomb and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Wait, what?"

Hermione pushed aside the hair from her face and told him about how she, Ron, and Harry went to the headmaster's office and had a few words with Dumbledore. Then they went to the tomb and put his wand back.

"Ew, so you saw his body?"

Hermione lightly tapped him. "_No! _Only Harry went in."

"Still disgusting."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, looking for you was only secondary; I really just wanted to see the common room. After all, Harry and Ron got to see it before, so why can't I?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Draco shook his head. "Don't do that, that's not you." He put an arm around her and pulled her close. They leaned back against the couch. "When did Harry and Ron come into the Slytherin common room, anyway?"

"When we were trying to trick you into telling us where the Chamber of Secrets was. We were sure your father had told you."

"What! When was this?"

"Second year—"

"Obviously._"_

"Hey, you asked!"

"How did they get in?"

"I brewed Polyjuice Potion and—"

"You brewed Polyjuice Potion in second year!"

"Well, yeah, we needed it to trick you."

"You _brewed _Polyjuice Potion in _second _year?"

"Yes, I said that already."

Draco shook his head. "You know, you´re really the most brilliant witch I've ever met. Snape's been my Potions teacher since I was six or seven and I still had trouble with Polyjuice Potion in sixth year!"

"Well, that's you and this is me."

He rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be nice and helpful?"

"I am helpful! I'm just telling you like it is."

Draco laughed. "So why were you all trying to trick me?"

"To tell us where the Chamber of Secrets was."

"But I didn't know where it was."

"Well, yeah. We figured that out after Harry and Ron tried to get the answer from you and you said you didn't know."

"Who did they—oh…Crabbe and Goyle…"

Hermione nodded. "One of our more brilliant plans."

"And as all your brilliant plans go—what went wrong?"

Hermione slightly blushed. "Um…well, I accidentally used cat hair in the potion. I thought it was Millicent Bulstrode's. And…well, it wasn't."

Draco smirked. "So what happened?"

"I…I turned..well, I didn't really turn into a cat, but I had some catlike features…and you can't tell anyone!" She started punching him. "I really mean it, you can't tell anyone!"

Draco burst out laughing. He half-heartedly tried grabbing Hermione's fists before they touched him, but was laughing too hard.

"What were you thinking about when I walked in, anyway?" As Draco winded down, Hermione lowered her fists and leaned into him once again. She rested her head on his lap and pulled her legs onto the couch, so she was lying down.

"Just school and all," he answered. "But I never imagined you, of all people, to be here in the Slytherin common room," he said, stroking her cheek.

"Trust me, I never imagined to ever even try to look for your common room," she responded.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Who said I was looking for you?" she teased.

"First of all, you said so earlier. And second of all, why else would you come here?"

"I told you—I wanted to see all the common rooms."

Draco chuckled. "You're a horrible liar, Hermione."

She smiled and said a few more words in a sleepy voice. He didn't understand her, but conjured a blanket and used his wand to spread it over her. He listened to her breath as they drifted off to sleep.

He was probably asleep for only fifteen or so minutes, but suddenly woke up with a terrible ache in his neck. He stretched it, trying not to move so much so Hermione wouldn't wake. He carefully shifted her away from him and stood, stretching his arms above his head. He quietly headed for his old dormitory and pushed the door open.

It looked as if nothing was touched; even his bed looked exactly as it did the night he fled Hogwarts. Deciding the bed was a more comfortable spot than the couch, Draco quietly returned to the common room and carefully picked Hermione up. He was worried that he would wake her, but she didn't move as they headed toward the dormitories.

Draco carefully laid her atop his bed and tied the hangings back. He knelt next to the bed, taking in every feature of Hermione's face. She looked peaceful—more so than he had ever seen her before. She also looked happy, with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

It widened into a smirk.

"Did anybody ever tell you it was rude to stare?" she teased, blinking her eyes open.

Draco chuckled in response. He lightly tapped her face. "Go back to sleep, Hermione."

"You should get some, too," she replied, leaning up on her elbow. She gestured around. "Your Slytherin beds are humongous. Dumbledore must've known they'd have to find some room for you and your enormous ego."

"I don't have an enormous ego."

Hermione smiled. "Of course you do." She took his hand and pulled him onto the bed. "Come on, this is the first proper bed we get to sleep in—"

"And you want to share it with me? I'm touched, Granger." He smirked at her.

Her eyes flashed angrily at the use of her surname. "Shut it, Malfoy." He smiled at her as she leaned up to kiss him.

Draco closed his eyes, trying to remember every second, every touch of the kiss. Her soft lips pushed against his and he pulled her closer. Taking a chance, he moved his tongue against her lips. She slowly opened them, allowing him access into her mouth. He ran his hands up and down her body, trying to feel every inch of her. They carried on like this for a few moments until Draco pulled away.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you in my bed, Hermione."

"As if I would let you!" she replied defiantly, hitting his chest.

Draco shook his head in amusement. He lay down on the bed and pulled Hermione close to him. He put a hand on her chin and lightly pushed it to look at him.

His gray eyes pierced her brown ones.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. With all of my heart, mind, body, and soul. And I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

She smiled at him and gazed at him with tenderness and love. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. She moved her fingers down and traced his face, stroking him gently.

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy," she said softly. Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheek. She lay down and snuggled deep into his drifted off to sleep, listening to each other's even, deep breathing.

* * *

><p>Narcissa walked the halls of Hogwarts uncertainly. She hadn't been back in years and was trying to find the kitchens.<p>

_CRACK!_

Kreacher appeared before her, bowing slightly.

"Kreacher? What are you doing here?"

"Mistress looks like she needs something."

"I just…I wanted to get some tea."

He bowed again and reappeared no less then two seconds later with two other house-elves. They pushed a tray of tea and biscuits into her hands. The house-elves bowed and disappeared with a crack as quickly as they appeared.

Narcissa was so in shock that it took her a few moments to remember what she was doing. She looked around and turned back toward the Great Hall.

Narcissa saw the flaming red hair that she had long scorned and headed toward the small crowd. She carefully set the tray down and gently placed a hand on Molly Weasley's shoulder.

"Have some tea," she said gently.

Molly shook her off. "I don't need tea, I need my son!"

Narcissa's heart broke for her fellow mother. She knelt down, trying to gently pry her away from her son's body. "Come now, Molly, please have some tea."

Molly cut her eyes at Narcissa. "I will not be having tea with you, Malfoy. Your sister tried to kill my daughter!"

Narcissa recoiled at the words. Her eyes drifted to the girl nearby who had the exact same eyes and hair as Molly. She stood and nodded sadly. "Very well." She walked away.

She supposed she should expect treatment like this. While her son had fought alongside Potter and his friends, she had played the role of a spy for Kingsley and the rest of the Order, making it look as if she returned to be Lucius' supportive wife. She had to remind herself that the rest of the Order didn't know that she was a spy since she only communicated with Kingsley, Remus, and Nymphadora.

"Mrs. Malfoy!"

Narcissa turned automatically. "Yes?" she asked in a breathless voice. She looked in curiousity at the redhead.

"Sorry about my mum, she's just-she's really cut up about Fred," the youngest Weasley boy said.

"Thank you, but it's nothing that I don't deserve."

"Look, Draco…if Draco turned out to be an all right guy, I reckon you can't be so bad." The boy's ears turned red and he blushed.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. Ron, is it?" He nodded. "Please give my condolences to your mother and the rest of your family. And…I'm sorry for what happened at my house…" She turned away from him and looked down, continuing to walk away. She was in the entrance hall when she heard a familiar voice.

"Cissy! Cissy! Oh, Cissy!"

Her sister's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Andromeda? What are you doing here?" She looked up and ran to Andromeda. She threw her arms around her sister, not noticing the baby in her arms until he started struggling.

Narcissa looked at the turquoise-haired boy in surprise. "Is this—is this him? Is this Teddy?"

Andromeda's nodded with tearful eyes and Narcissa took the child, cooing over him. She took Andromeda's hand and led her to where Nymphadora's and Remus' bodies lay. Narcissa kept her grand-nephew in the entrance hall, giving her sister some privacy and getting introduced to him. She started playing with him.

Narcissa held Teddy before her, remembering when Draco was this small. They looked nothing alike—Teddy's bright turquoise hair differed greatly from Draco's pale blonde hair. She bounced him around a couple of times before bringing Teddy to her shoulder and rocked him to sleep.

"May you have a peaceful life, Teddy," she thought. Tears filled her eyes as her mind wandered to Nymphadora and Remus and how they would never know their son as he grew up.

Draco awoke, feeling more refreshed than he could ever remember. He stretched his arms and legs and felt around for Hermione. His eyes shot open when he didn't feel her and he saw an empty space next to him. The imprint of her body accentuated her absence. He swung his legs off the bed and pulled his trainers on. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and headed out of his dormitory, wondering where Hermione went.

He headed down to the common room, thinking Hermione's curiousity got the better of her and figured that she was probably exploring the rest of the Slytherin dungeons. Instead of seeing her familiar brown hair near the fire, he saw someone else.

"Blaise? What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "This is my House too, Draco, remember? Or have you been too busy with Granger?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Where is she?"

"She left. Didn't want to wake you. We had a fairly nice conversation, too."

He narrowed his eyes. "What did you say to her?"

"Relax, Draco. Even if I said anything against you, Granger's already seen your worst."

Draco looked down, feeling regret and embarrassment. He sat across from Blaise. "Yeah. I guess."

"Who would've imagined that Mr. Slytherin would fall for Ms. Gryffindor anyway?" Blaise's eyes twinkled teasingly. "Is that why you've treated her horribly all these years? Trying to cover up a hidden love for the girl?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah," he said curtly. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Relax, Draco," Blaise repeated, bringing his hands up in mock-surrender. "I don't mean anything by it." He gestured to Draco's head. "Why is your hair pink, anyway? Some strange way of showing how much you love her?"

Draco shook his head again. "Caught the wrong end of an Auror's wand."

Blaise smirked. "I thought you joined up with them."

Draco shrugged. He gestured around. "What's been going on around here, anyway? Weren't things good for the Slytherins?"

Blaise nodded. "I wouldn't say that things were necessarily good for Slytherins, but it's definitely been a lot better for us than the other Houses. Especially that Gryffindor House."

"Gryffindor?" Draco looked mildly surprised. "Am I not the only one professing my love for a lady Gryffindor then?"

Blaise looked at him in surprise. "Draco Malfoy professing his love to anybody? What has Granger done to you?"

"You're avoiding my question." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there is a certain Parvati Patil that I was supposed to Crucio."

Draco smirked. "I'm assuming that didn't happen."

"Assumption's correct." Blaise gestured around. "But it has been absolutely horrible around here. Yes, we were treated better than the rest, but that's not saying much." He proceeded to tell Draco about Hogwarts—how Snape made them march in lines by house and year, no Quidditch, no House points and essentially no fun. "Except for Crabbe and Goyle," Blaise continued. "They loved detention duty. Only time I've ever seen them good at something."

Draco nodded, remembering Longbottom's words in the Room of Requirement. "Sounds horrible," he said, repeating Blaise's earlier words.

"That's only half of it." Blaise continued to tell Draco about Hogwarts and each of their old classmates. "We thought you were dead. It felt like something was missing. I don't think anyone else noticed, though."

"Why, Blaise, I didn't realize you missed me so much."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Lucky for you someone did. No one else even batted an eye. Parkinson was suddenly in love with Crabbe as she had been with you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl," he said, echoing his earlier statement about her.

Blaise nodded in agreement. "And Daphne and Millicent were no better."

"I guess that's why you and I are left here."

Blaise nodded. "I guess so. But what's been going on with you? First you're dead, then Confunded, and now joined at the hip to Granger."

Draco scoffed. "Do you see Hermione around right now?" He looked at Blaise and thought for a bit. He normally never would've opened up to Blaise or anyone else for that matter, but maybe it was his desire to feel something like friendship from someone familiar. He opened his mouth and poured out everything from the past two years—starting with the moment Voldemort initiated him into the Death Eaters, to the failed attempts at Dumbledore's murder, to hiding at his aunt and uncle's house, to being on the run with Harry and his growing feelings for Hermione and surprising friendship with Harry and Ron.

Blaise listened intently and didn't interrupt Draco unless he didn't understand what was happening. Draco found it easier to continue once he began and was glad that Blaise didn't interrupt much.

He found it all a bit strange. If things were normal, he probably would've been sitting alongside Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott insulting Mudbloods and practicing the Cruciatus Curse on first-years. In a way, it made Draco grateful for his hellish sixth year because it indirectly led to Hermione.

After about an hour, Draco finished talking, finishing the story when Voldemort was killed.

Blaise whistled at the end. "I wondered what happened between you and Granger when she tried to shield you from…from You-Know-Who. Which, by the way, reminds me—Granger said something about Potter and McGonagall planning a memorial or something. She said to meet her in the Great Hall."

Draco threw him a dirty look. "You couldn't tell me, earlier?" he yelled, running out to Blaise's laughter.

"What shall we do with the body, Narcissa?" Kingsley's gentle voice asked.

"I don't know," she responded, bouncing the baby boy on her knee. She looked at Andromeda, who still held on to her daughter's and son-in-law's cold hands.

"Who killed her, Kingsley?" Andromeda suddenly asked. "Do you know who it was that ended her life?" she asked harshly.

Narcissa put a hand on her sister's shoulder, trying to calm her down. She was curious as well, but she was too worried about Andromeda's mental and emotional state.

"I don't know," Kingsley answered apologetically. "I didn't see."

"Aunt 'Dromeda?"

Draco's voice interrupted them. He dropped to his knees and enveloped her in a hug. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes. "I'm…I'm so sorry…so sorry…." He said softly. "And…I miss Uncle Ted…and Nymphadora and Remus…"

Andromeda sobbed, feeling her nephew's arms around her. He cradled her and held her as she cried.

"Do you know, Draco?" Andromeda asked. "Do you know who did it?"

Draco cleared his throat and looked around uncomfortably. He glanced at Kingsley, who was walking away, wishing he could call him back. "Um…" Draco glanced at his mother, noticing a baby in her arms. "Is that…is that Teddy?"

Narcissa nodded and smiled, holding the baby out to face him. The baby giggled and cooed at Draco's face. He noticed that Teddy's eyes were the exact color as Remus'. The baby reached out to touch Draco's face and when he made contact, his hair turned from turquoise to the pink color of Draco's hair. Draco grinned at the baby and hugged Andromeda.

"Well?" she asked. "Who killed her?"

"Aunt 'Dromeda…"

"Draco, please. I have to know. You know, don't you?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. "Um, it was…it was Bellatrix…" he said in a whisper.

Andromeda and Narcissa looked outraged. "Bellatrix!"

"'Dromeda…" started Narcissa.

"Don't, Cissy! That woman killed my only child! And you know she would've done the same to Draco!"

Draco felt even more uncomfortable. He shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Nymphadora…Nymphadora died protecting me…" he said in a small voice. "It's—it's my fault…" A wave of guilt rushed through Draco.

"Oh, Draco!" Narcissa cried out. She hugged Teddy close to her as if she was protecting him from the things Draco told them.

"So, she would've killed me, Mum. If Nymphadora hadn't stepped in front of me…" he felt tears fill his eyes. "I'm sorry, Aunt 'Dromeda. I really am!"

Andromeda hugged Draco. "It's not your fault," she said. "It's Bellatrix. Bellatrix did it, not you. Do not blame yourself."

"But—but—"

"But nothing. My daughter died a hero's death. Protecting the cousin that she has grown to love."

"I love her too, Aunt 'Dromeda."

She smiled sadly. "I know you do." She ruffled his pink hair. "Reminds me of Nymphadora's hair."

He smiled and gestured to Teddy. "He saw me and changed his hair, too."

"He already likes you."

Draco smiled. "I like him, too." He looked up and saw Hermione awkwardly standing off to the side. He grinned at her and carefully stood up. He cleared his throat. "I suppose this is a good time to officially introduce you both—"

Teddy let out a loud gurgle. Draco smiled and pinched the baby's cheeks.

"—the three of you," he corrected himself, "to Hermione. My girlfriend." He extended a hand to her and kissed her temple.

Andromeda and Narcissa exchanged an amused glance. Andromeda stood up and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders, staring intently at her. She grinned and put her arms around her, hugging Hermione tightly.

"About Tonks and Lupin…I'm sorry," she whispered.

Tears filled Andromeda's eyes again. She smiled sadly. "Me too." She blinked the tears away and hugged Hermione again. Andromeda pinched Draco's hollow cheeks. "You may be the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, but you are more like me than you know, Draco."

Draco smiled and glanced at his mother. "Mum?"

Narcissa smiled and balanced Teddy on one arm. She put an arm around Hermione and smiled. "You already know, Draco."

Hermione exhaled loudly as if she were nervous. She picked up one of Teddy's little hands. "Is this Teddy?" she asked, smiling at the baby.

"Who else would it be, Hermione?" Draco said shot him a look and poked him roughly.

Narcissa's eyes brightened at the gesture. She smiled at them. "Would you like to hold him, Hermione?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, I couldn't!"

"Of course you can," Narcissa said, nodding her encouragement. "Here, just support him. And make sure you've got a fine grip on him." She carefully handed Teddy to Hermione, who awkwardly held him for a few seconds before finding a comfortable position. She bounced him for a few moments and he gurgled happily.

"Nice hair," Hermione said, winking at Draco. He shook his head, smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Kingsley, placing a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "But Narcissa, I need to speak with you. It's about your husband."

Draco glanced at his mother, alarmed.

Kingsley shook his head. "Draco, it's nothing to be worried or concerned about. Narcissa?"

Narcissa nodded. She looked at Draco with a small smile and ruffled Teddy's hair before following him.

"I need to speak with Kingsley," Andromeda said. Hermione tried to hand her the baby, but she waved her off. "You two will be fine. Just watch over him for a few moments, please." She hurried after Kingsley and Narcissa.

Draco and Hermione followed them with their eyes. The three of them joined McGonagall, Flitwick, the Weasleys and Harry. "Do you want to go outside?" Draco asked, pinching Teddy's cheeks.

"I'm not sure…won't your aunt look for Teddy?"

"She knows we won't go far and besides, is it really good for Teddy to be surrounded by all of this?"

Hermione looked around, frowning. The Great Hall was crowded with debris, people, and dead bodies. "Fine," she said and followed Draco out of the Great Hall.

He carefully led her through the debris and into the entrance hall. Draco didn't even have to open the doors since they had been blasted apart in the battle. He led Hermione and Teddy to a clear area by the lake and helped her sit down. Hermione rested Teddy on her lap and Draco sat down, close to Hermione, and draped an arm around her shoulders. He laughed when Teddy reached up and grabbed one of Hermione's loose curls of hair. He pulled on it and Hermione winced, gently unwrapping his tiny fist from her hair.

"Stop laughing," she said, irritated.

"Oh, but I think it's cute," said Draco, taking a curl into his hand. He gently tugged on it, earning himself another look from rolled her eyes and scoffed. They sat in a comfortable silence and played with Teddy.

"When did it happen?" she asked, suddenly and softly. Draco looked at her questioningly. "When did you fall in love with me?"

Draco thought silently. He picked Teddy up and held him in the air, smiling at Teddy's happy gurgles. Hermione waited patiently until he set Teddy back down on her lap.

"I think…I think it started the night you and I were at Grimmauld Place, looking at the Black tapestry," he answered truthfully. He gazed out onto the lake, avoiding her eyes. "That was the night I started to look at you differently. But I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I think Ron would've had my head." He moved his intense gaze onto hers. "But the night I knew I loved you was when Ron came back. I was so jealous."

"Is that why you were going to leave?"

Draco half-nodded. "And the moment I knew I couldn't live without you—when Bellatrix…you know…at my house."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. She leaned into him, ready to kiss him, but Teddy reached up and grabbed locks of hair from each of them, gurgling and cooing.

"Ow, Teddy," Draco scolded. "You've got a strong grip."

Hermione laughed and gently took Teddy's hands into her own. She kissed Draco quickly and gazed into his eyes, still holding Teddy.

"The moment that I fell in love with you—the night you offered to teach Harry Occlumency in exchange for Patronus lessons…I saw that you were really a different person then you were before. And you actually cared about us." She kissed him again. "When I knew I loved you, the day you gave me this." She pulled out the red and gold necklace.

"Oh," replied Draco. "After that was when you got violent." He rubbed an imaginary hurt spot on his chest.

Hermione made a face at him, but continued. "And when I knew I couldn't live without you…when you told me about the house-elves. You were my miracle…" She ran a finger through his hair and smiled. "And when I knew you loved me…when you saved us with your Patronus, the otter." She leaned up to kiss him again, but he pulled back.

"The Patronus? Why? That was the first time I've ever done it, kind of a weird form for my Patronus to take considering I've never had—"

"It's my Patronus, Draco," she said lovingly. "The exactly the same as mine…what happy memory did you think of?"

"You," he said simply.

She smiled at him again and leaned up, enveloping Draco in a long, deep kiss.

"I think little Teddy is in need of some attention," Draco said, pulling back from Hermione and taking Teddy's hand. He had been lightly hitting Draco's face.

She laughed and took Teddy's other hand, giving it a kiss. Teddy giggled and grinned at them both.

* * *

><p>There's that chapter! I hope you all liked that little bit of Draco &amp; Hermione with Teddy. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Two weeks passed and everyone seemed to be trying to get back to normal. Or as normal as things could be. Harry, McGonagall, and Kingsley organized a memorial for the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone attended. Draco even remembered seeing a bunch of witches and wizards from Diagon Alley there.

He and his mother were staying with his aunt Andromeda and Teddy. Harry came by early in the week to start bonding with his godson and Andromeda invited him over any time. Draco was happy to be staying with his aunt, but soon found Teddy's crying to be a bit wearing. He tried to help his aunt and mother as much as he could, but obviously, they knew more about raising a child then he did. Narcissa often pushed Draco and Hermione to baby-sit Teddy. Draco suspected it was her sneaky way of showing them that they were not ready to raise a child—not that it was even on their minds.

The upcoming week was to be the start of a number of funerals and Draco already dreaded going.

He was staring at himself in the mirror, trying to tie his tie without looking stupid. His dress robes were on and ready; he just needed the tie.

"Oh, this is absolutely useless!" he cried, throwing the tie on his bed.

"Mind if I help?"

Draco looked up and smiled at Hermione, standing in the doorway to his bedroom. She was wearing a simple black dress that ended at her knees. She looked absolutely beautiful. He gestured her in.

"Your mother let me in," she said, taking the tie from his bed. She put it around his neck and proceeded to tie it.

He nodded.

Hermione finished and pulled on it to bring him down so she could kiss him. "How are you holding up today?"

Draco shrugged, unaware that he had not spoken a word to her yet.

"Last time to say goodbye to Tonks and Remus," she said, looking into his eyes. She noticed the tears gathering there.

He blinked them away and sniffed. "I don't know how I'm doing."

She gave him a hug. "I love you. And I'm with you, okay?"

Draco smiled. "Thank you, love." He kissed her.

Someone knocked on the door. "Draco, are you nearly ready? We have to leave soon." His mother was standing in the open doorway.

Draco nodded. "I'm ready, Mum."

She smiled and nodded at the two of them. "I'll get Teddy. Head downstairs now."

A few hours later, Draco found himself gripping Hermione's hand tightly. His mother was sitting next to him, holding baby Teddy, and his aunt sat on her other side, wailing loudly. Harry sat on the other side of Hermione, the five of them sitting in the spot reserved for family.

A great number of people had shown up to Nymphadora's and Remus' funeral. Draco recognized some people from the Order and some teachers from Hogwarts.

Kingsley spoke and his aunt seemed to cry louder.

"Mother," Draco whispered, trying not to take away from Kingsley's eulogy. "Give him to me." He reached for Teddy and gestured to his aunt.

Narcissa nodded and handed Teddy to Draco. She immediately put an arm around her sister, comforting Andromeda.

Remus' and Nymphadora's bodies were lowered into the ground and Teddy began to cry. It was almost like he knew that he would really never see his parents again.

"Shh…" Draco whispered comfortingly. He bounced Teddy in his arms. Teddy continued crying, but he buried his face in Draco's shoulder, muffling the sound. Draco threw an apologetic look at Kingsley and excused himself. Hermione and Harry quietly followed him.

Hermione looked at Teddy sadly and rubbed his back.

"Harry—" Draco carefully handed Teddy to him. He turned toward Hermione and faced her.

"Erm—you guys aren't going to snog, are you?" asked Harry, looking uncomfortable. "Cuz I'd really prefer to not be here for that. And I don't think I want my godson to witness that." He put a hand over Teddy's eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, we are not going to snog. My hair, Hermione. Put it right. Please."

"Are you sure?" she asked. She pulled her wand out and held it casually at her side.

Draco nodded. "I think…I think I'm ready to let go and say goodbye." He raised a hand to his pink hair, thinking about his cousin and her fondness for the color. He winked at Teddy, noticing that he hadn't changed his hair from pink either. Draco had to admit—if one didn't know the two of them, people would surely think they were strange. He had refused to have Hermione or his mother change the color of his hair, feeling like it kept Nymphadora and Remus close to him. He knew they had passed, but he hadn't really accepted it.

At least, until today.

Draco nodded. "I think I'm ready," he repeated.

Hermione nodded and smiled through her tears. She raised her wand and muttered a few words. Immediately, Draco's hair changed from bubblegum pink to pale blonde, almost white. Hermione moved forward and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you prefer the pink?" Draco asked.

"I do," volunteered Harry. "So does Teddy." He raised Teddy's tiny hand.

"I just prefer you," she replied, ignoring Harry.

Draco smiled and pulled her close. He cupped her face. "Harry, we're gonna snog now."

Hermione giggled as Harry groaned and walked away. She leaned up and put her arms around his neck and inhaled his masculine scent. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Are you all right?" she asked, letting go of him.

He shook his head. "I miss them. But…it'll be okay."

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of his father's funeral. He didn't want to go and he didn't want anyone else to go either. He already asked Hermione not to show up. And he hoped she relayed the message that nobody else should go, too. It wasn't fair for any of them to pay their respects to a man who made their lives a living hell.<p>

Then again, he wondered why he should even be there.

He knew he was going solely for the benefit of his mother and figured that Lucius was his father, so he felt obligated to go. He knew his father was remorseful and sorry in the end, but Draco felt like there was too much to make up for. He forgave his father for how Draco was treated, but he really just wanted to forget about all of it and him.

And after today, he'd finally be able to move on.

"Mother?" he called. "Are you ready to go?"

Draco walked out of his room with a sense of trepidation. He saw his mother sitting at the table with his aunt. Teddy was lying in his bassinet nearby, sleeping.

"Mother?"

Narcissa nodded and stood from the table. She kissed her sister's cheek and headed for the door. Draco kissed her cheek also and followed his mother towards the door. They headed out and Disapparated.

Draco took his mother's hand and led her up to the cemetery toward the open grave site. A Ministry official stood nearby, waiting for Draco and his mother to arrive.

"Are we ready to begin?" he asked, clearly looking like he wished he were somewhere else.

Draco nodded and Narcissa began to cry. Draco sat, stone-faced throughout the Ministry wizard's speech. He wasn't listening at all, instead he was counting down the minutes until it was over.

"Would you like to make your final goodbyes?"

Draco nodded stiffly. He pulled his mother up and led her to the closed casket. She threw her body over the casket and cried loudly. Draco took a step back and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

He looked away from his mother and preferred to stare intently at the gravestone of the person buried next to his father. He heard a shuffling behind him and turned around.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Kingsley stood behind him.

A sudden warmth flooded his heart. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. "I asked you not to come." He walked toward them and kissed Hermione. He shook hands with Harry, Ron, and Kingsley.

"I know," replied Hermione, looking somewhat embarrassed. "But we're here for you. And your mother."

Draco gave her a small smile. "Thank you," he said softly. He took her hand and together, they walked toward the casket.

The Ministry wizard glanced at Draco and gestured to Narcissa. Draco moved forward to pry her from Lucius' casket. Draco nodded to the wizard. Narcissa laid her head on Draco's shoulder and weeped loudly. The wizard said a few more words and with a wave of his wand, the casket disappeared into the ground and a pale gravestone appeared above it, giving out Lucius' dates of birth and death. Nothing else was written because Draco didn't know what else he should put.

"Kingsley, can you make sure my mother gets home safe? There's something else I need to do."

Kingsley nodded and put an arm around Narcissa, leading her from the cemetery. They walked a few paces behind the Ministry wizard who seemed keen to finally get out of there.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the one thing that reminded him of his father: the snake head that Lucius had used as a wandholder. He held it in his hand for a few moments before stepping forward. He knelt and used his wand to drive it into the gravestone.

When Draco stood up, it looked as if there was a snake emerging from Lucius' grave. He turned back to Hermione, Harry, and Ron and saw that they were waiting for him.

Hermione held out a hand to Draco and squeezed it tightly. Harry and Ron nodded to him. None of them offered words of sympathy. It was okay, though. Draco knew that if they were to say something, they'd be lying. He was just glad that they were all there for him.

"Shall we pop in to The Leaky Cauldron for a drink?" Ron said as they left the cemetery.

They all glanced at Draco, who nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

A few moments later, the four of them headed to a small booth in the corner. Tom, the bartender, brought them all a glass of firewhiskey. Wizards and witches all around the bar approached Harry and clamored to shake his hand. Harry smiled and shook hands with all of them until Tom shooed them away.

"So…have you all thought about what you're going to do now?" Harry asked, curiously. He looked into his full glass.

Hermione and Draco shrugged. "My mother wants me to go back to Hogwarts," said Draco. "I was thinking…I don't know…"

"I was going to try and find my parents," answered Hermione. "And go back to Hogwarts and finish my N.E.W.T.s."

"Well, Kingsley offered me a position in the Auror department. Even without going to school and training and all that," said Harry. "He said they were still trying to round up the last of the Death Eaters and needed all the help they could get. He said when they raided the manor, Draco, they found a bunch of Dark artifacts and all."

"I wouldn't be surprised," he replied.

"And Ron said he would join up, too."

"After helping George at the store," interjected Ron.

Harry nodded. "Hermione? Draco? How about you guys?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'd really like to finish my education."

"I'd figured you say that. How about you, Draco? What do you think?"

Draco shook his head, too. "An Auror? Me? No way."

"Why not?" asked Harry. "You'd be working with me and Ron."

"As fun as that sounds, I don't think so. Being an Auror means that you have to put your life on the line for people and sorry, but I don't do that."

"But—" Harry gestured around the table.

"Oh, come on, Harry. Hermione, Teddy, my mother, my aunt, even you and Ron are a different story. Risking my life for others? Not really my thing. That's more you, Harry."

"Nice to see the order in which you'd save us," said Ron dryly. "I'll be sure to not be near any of them if I am about to be killed." He smirked and nudged Harry. "Of course he wouldn't try and save others, he is a Slytherin, remember?"

Harry shook his head. "I had to try."

"I didn't say I wouldn't try and save people," protested Draco. "I just said I wouldn't put my life on the line for them." He looked at Hermione and placed his hand over hers. "I just…Aunt 'Dromeda told me that Uncle Ted was a Healer. At least until…he couldn't be one at St. Mungo's anymore since his blood status came up. And I was thinking maybe I'll look into that."

"You do realize that means you'd have to return to Hogwarts, right?"

"Of course I know that. I already said my mother wants me to go back."

"That sounds like a great plan, Draco," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Oh good, you'll be a Healer, Draco," said Ron. "You know Harry always gets himself hurt."

"With the two of you as Aurors, you're probably going to need me to heal you right up."

"Just don't get on your bad side."

The four of them laughed. Harry raised his glass of firewhiskey. "To the future. And moving on from the past."

Draco, Hermione, and Ron repeated Harry's words and they clinked their glasses together before drinking.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Draco struggled with a different tie in the mirror. It was the day of Fred Weasley's funeral and Draco didn't really want to go. He was tired of all the funerals and all the grieving. He hated the bad memories it brought up, but he always forced himself to remember that it would be a time to say a final goodbye. He thought about Nymphadora and Remus.<p>

Draco hadn´t been friends with Fred Weasley, but he wanted to go to support Ron and Harry, who became good friends to him. He knew Hermione would be there as well since she considered the Weasley family as a second family. Narcissa told Draco that she'd be going since she still tried to extend a hand of friendship to the Weasley mother. She'd been trying to befriend the grieving mother, knowing that if she lost her son, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Draco!" called Narcissa.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" he called. He took another look in the mirror and tossed the tie on his bed. It was useless. He ran downstairs, pausing to ruffle Teddy's golden brown hair. It was the precise shade of his father's, minus the gray hair.

A loud, harsh knocking was heard. Andromeda looked at the door in confusion.

"What-? I wasn't expecting anyone…" she said in confusion. She opened the door and saw an unfamiliar wizard in Ministry robes. "May I help you?"

He roughly handed her a long sheet of parchment paper before barging into the house. Two others followed him closely. His eyes sweeped the room before they rested on Draco.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"What's it to you?"

"Come with me."

"Who are you?" yelled Narcissa. She grasped Draco's arm and pulled him back. Teddy started to cry in his bassinet.

"I'm with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," he said harshly, grabbing Draco's left arm.

Draco pulled it back. "And that gives you license to manhandle me?"

"It does when you're a Death Eater." He roughly pulled up Draco's left sleeve and the fading Dark Mark gleamed against his pale skin. The Ministry wizard gave him a wicked smile and pulled the sleeve down. "That's all the evidence we need."

"Aurors bring them in!" yelled Andromeda.

"All departments are cleared to bring Death Eaters in."

"But—"

"Come with me." He drew his wand and held it at Draco's back.

"No—"

"I will take you in with excessive force if need be."

"Does the Minister know about this?" Narcissa yelled. She pulled Draco from the wizard's hands, but the wizard grabbed Draco tighter.

"The Minister gave us permission to bring in all suspected Death Eaters." He shoved Draco toward the door. "Let's go."

"Mother—"

"I'm right behind you, Draco!"

"No—go to the funeral! Tell—"

The wizard shoved him through the door and force-Apparated him to the Ministry. He magically chained Draco's hands behind his back and directed him to a small interrogation room.

"I'm not a Death Eater!" Draco yelled angrily.

"The Mark on your arm says different."

"Where have you been in the past year? I'm Draco Malfoy!"

"I know who you are. The Malfoy name means nothing to me. Other than a breeding ground for more Death Eaters."

"You fool! I helped Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say. That you turned spy for the Order of the Phoenix."

"I wasn't a spy!" he yelled. "I left them!"

"I heard the stories, Malfoy. You were dead, then Confunded. What's the truth?"

"You're a complete arse, that's the truth!"

The Ministry wizard leaned down and smiled. "But you're the one who's locked up. So what was it? Confunded? Dead? I personally never believed any of the stories. No way a Malfoy could be reformed."

"Well, that's good, because I'm obviously not dead." He kicked at the table in front of him. "I want to speak to the Minister."

"The Minister is busy today. Presiding over a funeral—Fred Weasley. I believe one of your people killed him."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. It looked like he'd be waiting a few hours until Kingsley returned to the Ministry.

Kingsley started the eulogy and Hermione cut her eyes around the crowded gravesite. She was sitting amongst the Weasley family and Harry and looked around for Draco and Narcissa. She knew he didn't want to go—that he was tired of going to all of these funerals, but she thought that he would be there, at least for her.

She grew irritated when she saw that they weren't there. She thought for sure that Narcissa would be there since she wanted to befriend Mrs. Weasley.

Kingsley finished his speech and allowed the Weasleys a chance to approach Fred's casket. Harry moved closer to Hermione.

"Where's Draco?" he whispered.

Her eyes flashed angrily. "I don't know," she said through clenched teeth. "He said he would be here."

Harry nodded and squeezed her shoulder. "Well, I'm sure he has a good reason."

Hermione shook her head. "Whatever."

As soon as it was over, Hermione went back to The Burrow with the family and some of the members of the Order and some of Fred and George's friends from Hogwarts. She waited around for a few moments, ate a little bit, before deciding to leave.

She said her goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley and was on her way out when she noticed Harry behind her.

"Where are you going, Harry? I would've thought that you stayed longer."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I've got to head into the Ministry. It seems that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement caught a Death Eater. From some information they found from the Malfoy Manor. Where are you headed? Going to look for Draco?"

Hermione nodded vehemently. "He said he would be there."

They walked together to the edge of the gate and bid goodbye. They Disapparated at the same moment, but headed to different destinations.

Hermione reappeared on the street leading toward Andromeda's house. She hurried up the street and ran into the yard, not bothering to close the gate. She started banging on the door.

"DRACO!" she yelled. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT BEING THERE!"

She continued banging on the door. After a few moments, she found it odd that Andromeda or Narcissa hadn't opened the door. She stopped yelling and banging and even listened for Teddy's cries, forgetting that he would be in the house, too.

Silence.

"Draco?" she said, worry present in her voice.

A familiar stag Patronus ran up the yard and stopped before her.

"Hermione—Draco is the Death Eater they captured."

A sinking feeling filled Hermione's heart. She turned on the spot and Disapparated away.

* * *

><p>It's not over yet! Thanks for reading and please review if you have the chance!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

So sorry for the loong wait! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

Draco refused to speak to anyone. The last words he told the Ministry wizard was that he wished to speak to the Minister. Until then, Draco was going to be silent.

He fumed as the Ministry official tried to scare him into saying that he was a Death Eater and wished to follow and support Voldemort. Draco didn't know why the official was even bothering. After all, the Dark Mark was burnt onto his skin.

But he supposed the Ministry official actually needed a statement. Others were, apparently, under the Imperius Curse when they were burned with the Mark.

Draco wasn't one of them. At the time, he was fully aware of becoming one of the Dark Lord's so-called "supporters." He couldn't believe that he was locked up here.

For being a Death Eater, no less!

He hadn't been accused of being one since night Dumbledore and Harry saved him on the Astronomy Tower. He knew that once Kingsley and Harry got to the Ministry, it would all be sorted out, but this Ministry official was seriously annoying him. If he had his wand on him, he would hex him on the spot!

The door opened and another wizard came into the interrogation room, carrying papers. Draco could hear his mother's shrill voice and a baby's cry through the door. He also heard a cacophony of people yelling and shouting in the hall.

"Has he confessed to being a Death Eater, yet?" The new wizard looked almost bored.

"Not yet, but I'll break him." The Ministry official said menacingly.

Draco shook his head. "Really?" he said, breaking his brief vow of silence. "After Voldemort, I'm going to be afraid of you?"

The Ministry official narrowed his eyes at Draco. The door slammed open and Kingsley and Harry marched into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kingsley's voice came out low and dangerous. Draco never heard it like this before.

"Minister—we've caught another Death Eater. Draco Malfoy, sir," the Ministry wizard said. He took the papers from the other wizard and handed it over to Kingsley. "Evidence of the Dark Mark on his left forearm."

Kingsley skimmed through the papers. "You say you received this information from the Malfoy Manor raid?"

The wizard nodded. "Yes—it's all in the paperwork. The information was taken from a series of letters between Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. All the red tape has been taken care of. We're just waiting on a confession or your word to put Malfoy on trial."

"What are the charges?"

The wizard gestured to the papers. "Accused of being a Death Eater, attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Katie Bell, accused of casting the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse. And Muggle-baiting."

Kingsley furrowed his brow and Draco hung his head. He knew he was guilty of all these things. He committed all of it before he went on the run with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You do realize that this is Draco Malfoy?" Kingsley said.

The wizard nodded. "Yes—we retrieved him from Andromeda Tonks' house."

"Draco Malfoy spent the past year on the run with Harry Potter." Kingsley gestured to Harry, who nodded vehemently.

"He has. And he's saved my life. And he changed his allegiance from Voldemort prior to Voldemort's fall."

The wizard glared at Harry. "Forgive me, Potter, but you are new to the Ministry. There is an order and a way we do things here."

"Well, forgive me, but hasn't the Ministry been under control of Voldemort for the past year?"

The wizard shot Harry a dirty look. Kingsley held up his hand to stop them. "I will vouch for Draco Malfoy. I was the Auror who retrieved him from Hogwarts the night of Dumbledore's death and placed him under protection. And it was I who fed the story of Draco's death."

Draco looked up at Kingsley, hopeful.

"He is still under investigation," said the wizard.

"All of these things he's accused of occurred before he turned seventeen. He was a minor and not in his right mind," Kingsley said. He shot Draco a warning glance. "He was protecting his family under the thumb of Voldemort. It is as others have done. Those that have been Imperiused."

"His family have been supporters of the Dark Arts for ages!"

"His family, not him."

"But Minister—"

"I know what Lucius Malfoy did to your son," Kingsley said. "You can not take your revenge on his own son. Especially when he did nothing to deserve it."

The Ministry official sputtered and grew red in the face. "He has the Dark Mark on his arm!"

"You can place him under the influence of Veritaserum and retrieve testimonies from Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy has been on the run with these three over the past year. He helped destroy Lord Voldemort."

"So we're supposed to just forget about everything else he's done?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No, but…as a teenager everyone makes mistakes."

"The Dark Mark, Minister! He has the Dark Mark!"

"He is no longer a Death Eater and has not been one since the night of Albus Dumbledore's death. If you continue to pursue your investigation into Malfoy, so be it, but as Minister, I will continue to support Draco Malfoy." He gestured to Harry. "And I'm sure he will have the support of the Auror Department as well." Harry nodded in agreement.

The wizard narrowed his eyes and threw the papers on the table. He and the other wizard left out of the room with a loud bang from the door.

"Draco—just try and stay out of trouble, all right?" Kingsley said with a small smile. "You may go home now." He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and walked out of the door.

"DRACO!" Narcissa's shrill voice echoed into the room. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight. "What's happening? What did he do? What did Kingsley do?"

"Mum." Draco shook Narcissa off. It was a bit difficult since he was still chained. "I'm fine. Kingsley got me off." He looked at Harry and gestured to the chains. "A bit of help here?"

"Oh, right." Harry pulled out his wand and released Draco from his chains.

Draco rubbed his wrists that were raw from the tightness of his bonds. Andromeda and Teddy walked into the room, too.

"Teddy? You brought Teddy? Why—" Teddy gurgled as he reached for Draco. He giggled happily.

"We couldn't leave you alone," Andromeda said. "I can't believe they accused you of being a Death Eater."

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione stood in the doorway with her hands on her waist. "Don't scare me like that ever again!" She ran in and threw her arms around him.

"Not my fault—they came and brought me in!"

She punched his arm a few times. "I don't care! You had me worried sick! At first, I thought you didn't go to the funeral and then—" She punched him again. "Then you go and get yourself arrested!"

Draco looked helplessly at his mother. "Mother! She's beating up your only child."

"Well, then it's a good thing I have little Teddy in my life!" Narcissa teased. She cooed at Teddy.

Harry laughed. "Come on, Teddy," he said, showing Andromeda and Narcissa the door. "I'll show you my new office."

Andromeda and Narcissa followed Harry out the door. "Don't stay too late, Draco," Narcissa warned. "I don't want you to go and get arrested again." She closed the door behind her.

Hermione finally stopped punching him when they left. "You scared me," she said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry," he answered.

"Why did they arrest you anyway?"

He told her. "The worst thing about it is that everything they accused me of was—"

Hermione held up a hand. "Don't say anything else, Draco. We are still here at the Ministry." A look in her eyes told him that she knew what he was about to say.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said, taking her hand. "I never liked coming to the Ministry anyway."

"Hurry before they find something else to arrest you on," she teased.

The pair of them headed out of the interrogation room and down the long hallway from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Draco saw the wizard who had been interrogating him sitting at a nearby desk and scowled at him. They headed for the lift and got off at the Atrium. As they stepped in line for the Floo network, Kingsley flagged them down.

"Draco!"

Draco turned at the sound of his name, a scowl already present on his face. "Oh. Hi Kingsley. I mean, Minister. Thanks again—"

"No problem, none at all," Kingsley said, waving his hand. "I hoped to catch you before you left. You remember the favor you asked of me?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"It's—you should just come with me."

"What favor?" Hermione asked, her curiousity rising.

"It's nothing," Draco answered. "Why don't you go find Harry and check out his new office, too?"

"I could tell you're just trying to get rid of me, Draco. What favor?"

"It's…it's something important. Don't worry, I'll let you know what it is as soon as—"

"As soon as I discuss it with Draco," Kingsley said.

Draco looked apologetically at Hermione as they headed for the lift once more. The three were silent as they rode the lift up. Draco could tell that Hermione was itching for more information, but knew better than to pester the Minister of Magic for more. Kingsley stopped at the Auror Headquarters and gestured for Hermione to get out. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco angrily as Kingsley shut the lift.

Once the lift doors closed, Draco spoke. "So, you've found them? Monica and Wendell Wilkins?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes. And members of the Magic Reversal Squad already performed counter-charms to the Memory Charm Hermione placed on them. I'm told it was very difficult because of how powerful the charm was."

"I just want to make sure they're okay before Hermione sees them."

"I understand." The lift stopped at the topmost floor and Kingsley gestured them out. "They're waiting in my office."

"Do they remember who they are?"

"As far as I can tell, they do. They know that they are Hermione Granger's parents and they know that she's a witch. They know they've been in hiding because of the war and they know that the war's over now and that we've won."

Draco nodded. "I wonder—never mind." He put a hand on the door to Kingsley's office and pushed it open.

"Hi…Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he said in a confident voice. He tried not to show how nervous he was. "Um…I'm—"

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" Hermione's father asked. "The Minister of Magic—" he gestured to Kingsley, who walked in the office after Draco, "said that you're the one to thank for finding us."

Draco smiled. "Well, I just asked Kingsley to help find you guys. I, I didn't do any of the actual finding."

"Well, thank you," he said, grasping Draco's hand in a handshake. "And thank you for keeping us safe. The Minister was also telling us about the war."

"That wasn't me, it was your daughter—"

"Where is Hermione?" asked her mother. She eyed him suspiciously.

"She's here. I just wanted to…make sure you were both all right first…"

"Why?" she asked. "I remember my daughter speaking of you. Draco Malfoy." Her voice was laced with disdain.

His heart sank. So Hermione did talk about him at home.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please forgive me for intruding," said Kingsley in his reassuring voice. "But whatever transgressions Draco Malfoy had done in the past, I know that he deeply regrets it. Especially if it was anything that involved your daughter. He was, after all, the one who requested a search party for you both. Also, the war gave us all a trying time. I believe that it put some of the more trivial things into perspective giving us a greater appreciation for all."

Mrs. Granger looked at Kingsley and nodded slowly. She still didn't take her eyes off of Draco.

"Erm…well, I'll just go pop down and call Hermione up here." Draco turned and walked out of the door. He wiped his hands on his pants, not noticing how sweaty his palms had gotten.

He headed down for the Auror Department and got off. He walked down the long hallway, looking for Harry's office. He saw it and knocked before pushing the door open.

Harry was sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk. Hermione sat across from him and they were laughing at something.

"Draco! Come in! Your mother and Andromeda just left," Harry said, waving him in.

"I'm only here for a minute. Hermione, would you come with me to Kingsley's office, please?"

"Is this about the favor?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"Yes, yes it is." He waved her over.

"Maybe I don't want to go."

Draco made a face at her. "Really? In all the time that I've known you, I've never believe it when Hermione Granger would pass up the chance to try and find something out that she didn't know before."

Hermione made a face at him and crossed her arms. They sat in silence for a few seconds before she stood. Harry winked at Draco, amused. "Fine. You're right." She smiled at Harry. "I'll catch you later, Harry."

"See you guys!"

Draco waved at Harry before taking Hermione's hand and leading her back to the lift.

"So what's this about anyway?" she asked.

"Your parents," Draco answered.

A sad look went across Hermione's face. "I was just asking Harry earlier if he could somehow help me look for them. But he says he doesn't know where to begin in Australia and doesn't want to ask others for help. Thinks it'll be a conflict of interest for him."

"Well, you're in luck, then, baby, because your parents are sitting in Kingsley's office at this very moment!"

Hermione looked shocked. "What—how—why—when—"

Draco smiled at her. The lift stopped and he took her hand and led her down the hall to the Minister's office. He stopped and prodded her forward.

"Go on, then."

She put a hand on the knob and stopped. "What if they don't remember me?"

"They do," Draco reassured. "I spoke to them. They…they don't seem to be having any symptoms of the Memory Charm. They remember you."

"You—is—what favor did you ask?"

Draco shook his head and gently pushed her forward. "Nothing, nothing. Just go in there. You've missed a year with them."

She searched his face before turning the knob on the door. She held it open for him.

He shook his head. "No, no. Just you. They're your parents."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. Draco waited in the hall and was soon joined by Kingsley. He didn't say much to him and instead just paced up and down the hall.

"Do you think I should stay and wait? No, I shouldn't. Well, maybe I should." Draco was talking to himself out loud.

Kingsley looked at him, amused. "That was a nice thing you did for her."

"Yeah, well…I haven't done many nice things for her, so I figured I should start."

A Ministry witch called for Kingsley. Kingsley nodded and signaled that he would be there. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Stay and wait," he advised before walking away.

Draco nodded and resumed his pacing.

He was nervous at what her parents thought of him. It was a different feeling, a weird feeling. He never cared what anybody thought of him before. He stood, wringing his hands together.

"Draco, I was hoping that you were still here!"

Hermione closed the door to the Minister's office behind her. She jumped into his arms and gave him a long kiss.

"What was that for?" Draco asked. "Not that I mind, of course." He winked at her.

"For bringing my parents back to me. Kingsley said you asked him to search for them."

"Yeah, but they're the ones that found them. It wasn't me."

"But it was your idea." She smiled at him. "When did you become so thoughtful?"

"The day you started to love me," he replied. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand. She led him to Kingsley's office.

"What? No."

"Come on, it'll be fine."

Draco shook his head. "No. I've already met your parents."

"You met them as Draco Malfoy. Now come meet them as my boyfriend."

He hung his head.

Hermione laughed. "Come on, they'll love you!"

Draco shot her a look. "And whatever it is that you've been telling them about me for the past seven years is supposed to change in five minutes?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but it didn't change in five minutes with me. Come on, they won't kill you."

"Your mother might."

Hermione laughed and hit him. She prodded him forward. "Come on, it's just my parents."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

It was the first of September. Draco was sitting in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express, waiting for Hermione and whoever else was returning to Hogwarts that year. He stared out window, gazing at all of the young students, some of whom he recognized from his years at Hogwarts.

He didn't know any of their names, though. He never bothered to get to know anybody unless they would help him.

Aside from last year, he had never felt how he felt today. He was always so confident and intimidating. Now, he worried about going to Hogwarts, about sitting and living amongst the Slytherins. It became pretty widespread over the summer, especially after his infamous arrest, that Draco did, in fact, help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. Draco wasn't sure how the Slytherins would take to him. If they were still followers of Voldemort even though he died.

It also became pretty widespread that Draco Malfoy was dating Hermione Granger.

Draco found himself wishing that he hadn't told his mother he would return to Hogwarts to finish his studies. To follow in Uncle Ted's footsteps. If only he had taken Harry's offer to become an Auror, too. But Draco didn't want to be an Auror. He never had a desire to be an Auror, not even during his year with the Gryffindors.

"Hermione's outside, saying goodbye to her parents, Draco," Ginny Weasley said, opening the compartment's door.

Draco turned to look at her and nodded in response. Over the summer, the two of them became friends. It was hard not to get close to her since she and Harry were dating and Harry was pretty much in Draco's family now. It had been a weird summer for Draco, the happiest that he could remember. His mother kept true to her word and she, Andromeda, Teddy, and Draco became a family. One that included Draco's childhood nemesis.

Harry wanted to have a connection with his godson and accepted Andromeda's invitation earlier in the summer to go over to the house whenever he wanted. He found it a bit strange and very liberating to come and go wherever and whenever he wanted. Draco helped him officially move into Grimmauld Place, though Harry didn't have very many belongings and the Black house was already full of furniture and other things. They spent a week there, trying to make the house livable and brighter.

Draco spent a lot of time over the summer with Hermione, too. They spent the summer getting closer to one another and often spent a lot of time in the park, baby-sitting Teddy and talking about books, magic, and life, in general.

And with every passing moment, Draco's love for Hermione grew.

He craved her voice, her smile, her scent every single day. He loved talking to her, he loved arguing with her, but most of all, he loved being with her. He loved the way she looked when she was figuring something out, the way her eyes intensely gazed at a page when she was reading, and the way she had a natural motherly instinct toward Teddy.

And Teddy, he loved Teddy with every fiber of his being. The boy was growing up, faster and faster each day. He was walking now and even tried to climb on Draco's broom to play Quidditch. Teddy reminded Draco a lot of Nymphadora, from the short time that they had known each other. He was playful and laughed a lot, constantly changing his hair to make the others around him laugh. Draco noticed that his favourite hair color was turquoise blue and it often went back to that color when Teddy was unconscious and asleep. He had his mother's natural powers, but Teddy looked a lot like his father.

Draco walked out of the train and headed for Hermione and her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's nice to see you again," he said with a smile.

Hermione's mother gave him a quick smile and her father clapped a hand to his shoulder. Hermione's father took to Draco very well over the summer. Draco supposed it was his gratefulness of his participation in finding them. It took awhile for Hermione's mother to get over her dislike of Draco. Hermione constantly brought him over her house, trying to spend as much time as she could with them and him. She also wanted her mother to love Draco as much as she did. It was finally during mid-August when it seemed that she had begun to like him.

It was Hermione's mother's birthday and Hermione's father invited Draco and his mother to celebrate with them at a fancy Muggle restaurant in downtown London. He wanted to meet Draco's mother since he could see how serious his daughter was about Draco. During the dinner, Draco was horribly nervous. But his mother seemed to instantly bond with Hermione's mother. They discussed many things—fashion, medicine, politics, and their children. Draco didn't even know that his mother kept up with Muggle news. Hermione later told him that her mother couldn't stop raving about him and Narcissa afterward. Especially after Narcissa told her that Draco wanted to be a Healer, the Muggle equivalent of a doctor in her world.

"Draco, my boy! How are you?" Hermione's father asked.

"I'm doing very well, sir," he answered.

"Excited to start the new school year?"

Draco shook his head. "Not so much." He shrugged. "School's school, I guess," he said with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed Mrs. Granger on the cheek. "How are you? My mother quite enjoyed the sugar-free cheesecake you sent. She and my aunt couldn't stop eating it."

"Oh, I'll be sure to send her the recipe if she enjoyed it that much."

Draco nodded. "She would like that."

The whistle blew, signaling a minute till the train left.

"You kids better hurry!" Hermione's father said, giving Hermione a last-minute hug. He clapped a hand to Draco's shoulder.

"I'll write you when we get there, Mum!" Hermione said, rushing forward to give her mother a kiss.

"Stay out of trouble, you two," she said, giving Hermione and Draco a kiss on the cheek. She gave them both a hug.

"We will," Draco promised. He and Hermione hurried to the nearest train door and jumped on. They went to the last compartment and waved to the Grangers as the train pulled away.

Draco led Hermione to the last compartment of the train where he had already placed his things. He saw that it was nearly full of others—other "eighth-years" who wanted to return to Hogwarts to properly test for their N.E.W.T.s: Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Ernie Macmillan.

Hermione greeted each of them warmly, while Draco took his time settling into the compartment. He exchanged a small smile and nod with Neville and avoided looking at the others. He wasn't sure how they would take to him. He never really spoke to any of them unless it was to throw insults or swear words at them.

"You guys all remember Draco, right?" Hermione asked, taking a seat next to him and pointing up at him.

Parvati, Padma, and Hannah looked at Draco warily. Neville grinned at him and Ernie merely gave him a nod.

"Malfoy," he said formally. He looked at Hermione and Hannah. "Do you think any of us will be given our duties as prefects back?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. There was nothing in the letter from Professor McGonagall when she offered us a space back at Hogwarts."

"I can't believe they fixed the castle," said Parvati. "Supposedly, everything's all fixed up."

"Hey guys!" Ginny's bouncing voice entered the room. She grinned at everyone in the room. Her Head Girl badge glinted brightly on her robes. "McGonagall sent an owl ahead to let me tell you all something." She waved a piece of parchment at them and sat down next to Neville. "She wants you all to go straight to the room off to the left of the Great Hall and meet with you as soon you arrive."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Ginny. Do you know what it's about?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. But she also said that none you would be handling any prefect duties this year."

Ernie and Hermione glanced at each other anxiously.

"Well, maybe if we could talk to her," said Ernie, "she'll let us have them back…"

Draco looked out the window, eager to get off the train. Hermione noticed his discomfort and took his hand.

"You all right?" she asked.

Draco nodded, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything in front of the others about his worries at returning to Hogwarts, especially since he wasn't necessarily on speaking terms with any of them aside from Neville and Ginny.

"So, Malfoy," said Ernie, "What brings you back to Hogwarts?"

Draco glanced at him with a disinterested look. "What brings you back?" he snapped.

Hermione shot him a warning glance. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," he quickly replied to her. "My mother wanted me to finish my education." He didn't dare say anything about his future dreams of becoming a Healer.

Ernie looked at him questioningly. He decided against speaking more to him and engaged Hannah, Parvati, and Padma in a conversation.

"I've got to go," said Ginny. "Head Girl duties. I'll catch up to you later!"

Draco barely nodded to her as she left. He continued to stare outside the window. Hermione looked at him in concern, but seemed to understand his need to close himself off for now. She rubbed his arm in a caring way and he smiled gratefully at her before continuing to look out the window.

When the Hogwarts Express finally stopped at Hogsmeade, Draco followed the others out slowly. Hermione took her time gathering her things, waiting until the compartment emptied out. She readjusted her school robes and stowed her wand in her sleeve.

"Draco, your robes. You have to put them on!" she said, getting ready to open his trunk.

"I haven't worn the school robes since fifth year. I'm not going to start now." He gestured down to his black suit. You don't like this?"

Hermione looked at him up and down, giving him a smile torn between disapproval and amusement. She shook her head. "What will McGonagall say?"

"How about 'nice to see you back at Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy?'"

Hermione punched him. "Shut it, Malfoy," she said before slamming the compartment door behind her.

Draco laughed and followed her closely off the train. They looked around the station and saw a number of students following Hagrid down one way. A larger group of students headed towards the carriages. Hermione took his hand and followed that group of students.

"I guess Neville and the rest of them left already," she said, somewhat disappointed. "We were all supposed to meet McGonagall before the feast."

"Oh well," Draco replied, sounding a little too happy. "Guess we get a carriage to ourselves."

Hermione glanced at him and shook her head. She turned her back to the carriages to try and give him one final punch, but he dodged her punch and ran around to the front of the carriage. Hermione ran after him, but jumped back at the sight of the large, reptilian animal in front of her.

"Oh!" she called.

"What?" asked Draco, coming back around the carriage. He stood next to her, facing the thestral. "Haven't you seen it before?"

Hermione shook her head, speechless. She gazed at the foreign-looking animal with wide eyes.

"But you remember these, right? We learned them in—"

"Fifth year. I remember."

"So, what's wrong?"

Hermione burst into tears. "This is the first time I've seen them."

Draco immediately put his arms around Hermione. If she saw them, that meant that she had seen death. And she never saw it before, so it was shocking to her.

Hermione wiped her face. "Sorry, I—"

"It's all right, baby. Let's just get in, all right?" He kissed the top of her head.

Hermione nodded and let Draco lead her into the back of the carriage.

"When was the first time you saw one?" she asked.

"When we got back for sixth year. I had become a Death Eater during that summer. The summer after my father got locked up in Azkaban for the thing in the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione nodded. "Who—did you know who—"

"No," Draco answered. He pulled her close and rubbed her shoulder. "They were—they were a…a Muggle family…"

Hermione nodded and laid her head against his chest. She wiped her eyes again. "Are you all right?" she asked. "You looked like you had something on your mind back on the train."

"Yeah…" he answered. "I'm fine. I just—I'm kind of afraid to go back to Hogwarts. I…this is the first time that I didn't really want to go back. I mean, I'm the only Slytherin coming back. They all know what I did. That I'm dating you. How will they react to me coming back?"

"But the war's over. Voldemort lost. What is there to gain from making fun of Mudbloods and—"

"Prejudices run deep, Hermione. I can guarantee that the majority of the Slytherin house still think Voldemort had the right idea. That purebloods should rule over all other types of magical people."

"But you don't."

"I know. But none of them actually became Death Eaters. They all think that the whole thing is all fun and games. I used to! That's why I treated you the way that I did."

Hermione fell silent, knowing Draco spoke the truth. "I just…why can't everyone see that with Voldemort gone, we have a chance at a better life?"

"Because some people don't. All the Death Eaters, their kids, their families. I know them, I grew up with them. And it looks like I just up and betrayed them. And now I'm dating you."

"Are you ashamed of dating me?"

"Of course not, Hermione." Draco's voice sounded a little hurt. "You know I'm not. I just…I don't want to go back to Slytherin…I don't want to face them."

"Maybe McGonagall will let you—"

Draco laughed. "Yeah right."

Hermione threw up her arms. "Well, you just have to be brave—"

"Uh, Hermione? You're brave. You're a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin. I look out for myself and my own."

"Draco, you have to stop thinking in terms of the Houses! Just because we were placed there when we were younger doesn't mean that we're still the same people we were when we were eleven! The Houses were just another way to divide the school and look how great that turned out to be. The choices that you've made in the last year and a half showed you to be a bigger person than House rivalries. Abide by that, Draco! If you didn't, you and I wouldn't be sitting here right now. We wouldn't have had one of the best summers of the my life! We wouldn't even be dating! We—"

Draco leaned down and kissed her. Hermione stopped talking at once and returned the kiss hungrily. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed him closer to her.

"Ahem."

Draco and Hermione jumped away from each other and looked out of the carriage. Professor Flitwick stood there, somewhat awkwardly, looking as if he'd rather be elsewhere.

"The Sorting Hat ceremony is ready to begin and Professor McGonagall was looking for the last two returning eighth-years," he said, looking at the ground.

"Right—sorry, Professor," Hermione said, turning pink the face. She hastily wiped her lips and jumped out of the carriage.

Draco smirked and jumped out of the carriage after Hermione. He picked up the rest of their things and followed Hermione and Professor Flitwick up toward the castle.

Professor Flitwick directed them into the Great Hall to head to the room. Draco remembered the room that Flitwick gestured to. It was the one that all of the Triwizard Tournament champions had gone to back in his fourth year. He remembered burning with jealously when Harry was somehow chosen to be a champion.

He and Hermione entered the Great Hall, hand in hand, and walked past a number of first-years who were gazing at the enchanted ceiling in wonder. They walked down along the middle of the hall, between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Blood traitor!" hissed a voice from the Slytherin table as Draco and Hermione passed by.

Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Mudblood-lover!" whispered another voice.

"Just ignore them," Hermione whispered. She quickly led him to the room and shut the door behind them.

"Oh, good, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy have arrived," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing around.

Neville, Hannah, Parvati, Padma, and Ernie were sitting on chairs and a sofa. McGonagall stood before them, in front of a fireplace.

"Please, take a seat," she said, gesturing to the last remaining open spots. Draco and Hermione took a seat where McGonagall directed them. Draco leaned back in the chair and draped an arm around Hermione, stroking her shoulder with his thumb.

"I just wanted to say that it is very admirable of you all to return to Hogwarts to complete your N.E.W.T.s. After the things that we have all gone through last year, I would like to commend you for wanting to return. The seven of you are the only ones who responded affirmatively to returning to Hogwarts and I would just like to extend my thanks to you all. It brings me great joy that you all care about your education as much as I do."

Hermione sat up straighter and Draco smirked. He rubbed her back.

Ernie raised a hand and spoke. "Professor, Ginny Weasley told us that we were relieved of our prefect duties. Is there any way that we can have them back? Some of us were prefects before."

McGonagall shook her head. "Your class has gone through some of the worst things that anyone has gone through. And I do not wish to place a heavier burden on you." She looked around the room, gazing meaningfully at each of them. "Any of you." She clapped her hands together. "Besides, in order to pass your exams, you're going to need every spare second to study.

"You are all of age, therefore, special privileges will be given to you under these unusual circumstances. You will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade during nights and weekends, but you must return to the castle by midnight."

Hermione smiled. "A bit like Cinderella, right, Professor?" She giggled to herself.

Everyone looked at Hermione in confusion.

"Never mind," she said softly, a little embarrassed.

"As I was saying, your curfew will be midnight. There will be no wandering the halls after hours, the same usual rules apply. You will, under no circumstances, allow a younger student to go to Hogsmeade with you, unless it is a school-sanctioned Hogsmeade weekend."

Neville and Draco exchanged a smile. Parvati, Padma, and Hannah squealed in excitement.

"You will still remember all the school rules and conduct yourselves with the utmost behavior that is worthy of this school. Any rule-breaking and you will all be subjected to the regular school rules."

"It's all right, Professor," said Draco dryly. "Potter and Weasley aren't here to sneak out every night."

She looked at him with thin lips. He could've sworn there was a trace of a smile on her face.

"Also, since there are so few of you and all of the dormitories in your respective Houses are full, the teachers and I have decided to place the seven of you in a special dormitory. It is located near the statue of the one-eyed witch with a hump. The painting of Sir Cadogan will be your guardian. The password is 'unity.'"

McGonagall looked at all of them and gave them a real smile this time.

"I can't describe how much it pleases me to see that all four Houses of Hogwarts are duly represented and have come together."

Draco leaned into Hermione. "She's talking about me," he whispered. She shot him a look that told him to be quiet.

"There is one more thing," she said. "Since you are all of age, I know that none of you particularly want to be here, especially when you can be out doing actual jobs. Therefore, the Ministry and the teachers have decided to bump the N.E.W.T.s to December, the week before the holidays since you should all technically be out of school. I will give you all your class schedules, but you will not follow the same class schedules that the other seventh-years have. So, not all nights will be filled with Hogsmeade visits. I expect a lot of studying to be done so that you will all be able to pass by December. If you do not pass, then you, if you choose to continue, will finish out the rest of the school year and take the N.E.W.T.s at the end of the school year with the current seventh-years.

"Since I have already spoken to everyone except for Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you are all excused and welcomed to join the feast. If not, you can proceed to your common room. During meal times, you may sit at your House tables or take your meals in your common room. I daresay the next four months will be another trying time, but thankfully, for another reason. I expect you all to be ready and willing to learn and to help out with the younger students if need be. You will have access to the Prefects' bathroom." She smiled at all of them. "Now, you may go."

Chairs scraped and the sofa creaked as Neville, Parvati, Padma, Hannah, and Ernie left the room. Hermione looked expectantly up at McGonagall and Draco started to look around the room, curious at all the instruments. He had never been in this room before.

Hermione put a hand on Draco's knee. "At least you don't have to worry about your House problem now."

Draco gave her a slight nod.

"House problem?" asked McGonagall. "What House problem?"

"Nothing," Draco replied.

"Hm. Well, I'm glad you're both here," McGonagall said. "I wished to speak to both of you."

She took a seat across from them and looked as if she wasn't sure how she could or if she should continue.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I don't think I ever thanked either of you for your roles in the Wizarding War. So I would just like to extend my thanks and gratitude to you both." She took a deep breath. "Mr. Malfoy…I'm sorry about your father—"

"I'm not—"

"and your cousins. I—Kingsley told me that you were close to Nymphadora and Remus Lupin."

Draco didn't move. He barely nodded at her.

"I'm most concerned about the two of you. I'm pleased to hear that you both seemed to have moved past any childhood rivalries or House differences and I'm glad that you are both here. Out of all of the returning eighth-years, the War probably had the greatest effect on the pair of you. If either of you need any help at all, please do not hesitate to ask.

Now, I'd like to discuss your upcoming subjects for the next four months. It will be extremely difficult and again, you can ask me or any other teacher for help. Ms. Granger, you expressed interest in a number of different areas. Since our last correspondence, have you chosen a direction?"

Draco snorted. "Yeah right," he said under his breath.

Hermione elbowed him. "I haven't quite decided yet…"

"All right, that is not a problem, however, I do implore you to choose fast and as soon as possible. I do have the list of subjects you wish to study. Now, Mr. Malfoy, you've expressed interest in becoming a Healer."

Draco nodded.

"All right," McGonagall looked over a piece of parchment paper that had Draco's name at the top of it. "In order to be accepted as a Healing Trainee at St. Mungo's, you will need to receive no less than an 'Exceeding Expectations' in Charms, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Again, Professors Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout are available to help you at any time. The new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Hestia Jones is also very willing to help you all out. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a very able successor to my favorite subject, in particular. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor—"

"Can't I just learn from Harry Potter?" Draco nudged Hermione. "Didn't he teach all of them how to pass their O.W.L.s?"

McGonagall's lips thinned. "Whichever way you choose to learn, you must strive to pass your exams by December."

"So that is a yes to Potter?"

"Do not give me cheek, Malfoy," McGonagall said sternly. "I did not tolerate before and I will not tolerate it now."

Draco mumbled a 'sorry.' Hermione shot him a disapproving glance.

"Now, is there any particular department you wish to specialize in?"

Draco glanced at Hermione and gently grabbed her left arm. He stroked her 'Mudblood' scar through her robes. "Um, Spell Damage?"

McGonagall nodded in approval. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor, my subjects?" Hermione asked.

"You couldn't go wrong with taking the core subjects. And knowing you, Ms. Granger, you will strive for an 'Outstanding' in each of your subjects."

Hermione smiled smugly and Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Now, House problem?" asked McGonagall again. "What House problem did you speak of?"

"Nothing," Draco said standing up. He stood up and took Hermione's hand. "Can we leave now, Professor? I'm sure Ms. Granger here is eager to put together a study schedule for us all."

Hermione lightly shoved Draco from behind. McGonagall nodded and smiled at the two of them.

"Yes, you both may leave."

It took them five minutes to walk to their new common room. Draco followed Hermione through the painting after giving the password. They walked in and found Neville, Ernie, Parvati, Padma, and Hannah sitting in armchairs around the fireplace.

The Hogwarts symbol was above the fireplace. Hangings of red and gold, green and silver, blue and bronze, and yellow and brown were all around.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Hermione, pulling Draco into a seat next to her.

Neville shook his head. "Not at all, Hermione." He gestured around. "Looks good, huh? Almost like the old Room of Requirement. How'd it go with McGonagall? What subjects are you taking?"

Hermione listed down their subjects. "I'm quite nervous that the exams will be in December. We've already lost so much time! We've got to start studying now!"

Ernie nodded. "I think we'll need to have at least five hours of studying a day. I'm sure we can fit in two hours in the morning and three in the afternoon after classes. We can even pop over to The Three Broomsticks and study there. I'm sure Madame Rosmerta wouldn't mind."

Draco rolled his eyes. "The school year just started, can't we ease into it?"

Neville, Parvati, Padma, and Hannah nodded in agreement. Hermione bit her lip and looked around. "Erm—I suppose we could just use tonight as our break, but we need to get studying tomorrow. We can use our Fridays or Saturdays to test one another. Good thing we're all pretty much taking the same subjects."

Ernie shook his head. "I think I'll just go on and get a head start. I'll see you all tomorrow, all right?" He nodded to them and went up to the boys' dormitory.

"Oh, Draco, we left the bed near the window open for you. Your things are there already," Neville said, taking a swig of butterbeer.

Draco nodded. "Thanks Neville."

"No problem." Neville looked around. "We've all got to stick together, don't we? Us old students." He chuckled and looked at Hermione. "Passing the exams by December? I'm going to need all the help I could get."

"Don't worry, Neville," reassured Hermione. "I'll help you. We'll all help each other, right, Draco?" She elbowed him.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, of course." He glanced around at Parvati, Padma, and Hannah's dumbfounded faces before remembering that he was never civil to them. Guess it's time to start. It seemed like they were all going to be spending a lot of time with one another. At least he didn't have to go back and forth to the Slytherin common room by himself. He didn't think he would be able to face them, especially after some Slytherins had already called him a blood traitor and a Mudblood-lover.

Two weeks passed and the seven eighth-years settled into a routine. Neville and Hermione appointed themselves as leaders of the small group and everyone routinely followed. Padma, Parvati, Hannah, Ernie, Neville, and Hermione often went down to the Great Hall for meals while Draco preferred to either stay in the common room or eat in the kitchens amongst the house-elves. He didn't spend much time out of the common room unless it was to go to the library or any of his classes.

Since they didn't follow the normal class schedule, the teachers met with them for hours at a time discussing and going over the things that they needed to know for the N.E.W.T.s. Professor Flitwick kept them for a particularly long time, not letting them go until they all successfully performed the Disillusionment Charm. During this particular class, Draco finally beat Hermione in something, but stayed until they all successfully performed it.

Hermione noticed that Draco confined himself to the common room and refused to interact with anyone outside of the eighth-years and Ginny and Luna. She didn't bring it up at first, hoping Draco would come to her on his own time. She also tried to let it go, seeing Draco befriend, for lack of a better word, Neville, Ernie, Parvati, Padma, and Hannah. Of course, none of them really had a choice but to get close to one another since they were in such close quarters with one another. They were already worked ragged, trying to study for the exams that seemed right around the corner, and formed a study group with one another. Hermione did, in fact, make a study schedule after the first night and surprisingly, everyone abided by it.

One Saturday morning, Draco woke up early and waited for Hermione at the foot of the steps leading to the girls' dormitory. Usually, he was the last one awake to avoid going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning, Draco!" Parvati exclaimed, bounding down the stairs. Padma and Hannah followed close behind, giving him a smile. "Hermione's right behind us."

Draco nodded and continued to wait. He acknowledged Ernie and Neville, gesturing to them as they headed out of the portrait door and ignoring their surprised looks at being up so early. He heard footsteps emerge from the girls' room and stood in front of the stairs, blocking Hermione's exit.

"I miss you," he said seeing her face at the top of the stairs.

Hermione smiled. "I miss you, too." She beckoned him up the stairs. "Come and get me."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You know very well I can't."

"But McGonagall and Flitwick made this room. Maybe they changed the rules."

"I'm not going to try."

Hermione smirked. "Who says I'm going to come down?"

Draco held up a piece of toast. "I have food."

"All right, you've convinced me." Hermione bounded down the stairs and kissed Draco deeply. "I have missed you. I miss having you to myself."

"And I miss having you to myself. You know how much it sucks sharing you with all of them?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I have to share you with all of them, too."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you want to have breakfast outside?"

"Sure."

Five minutes later, Draco and Hermione sat down near the lake, under the large tree. Draco unwrapped a few pieces of toast and gave Hermione some bacon.

"Which house-elf do you have wrapped around your finger?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"None. They all hate me for getting my food myself."

Hermione smiled. "I never should've told you where the kitchens were. Why do you avoid the Great Hall, Draco?"

"Just come right out and ask me then, babe."

"I waited for you to come to me. You haven't, so now I'm asking you."

Draco looked out onto the lake and took a bite of his toast. "They call me a blood traitor. A Mudblood-lover. It takes so much from me to not curse them on the spot."

"Tell McGonagall."

"No. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of getting to me."

"So hiding in the common room will?"

"Hermione, Kingsley warned me to not get into trouble. He told me I had to keep my nose clean here, especially after what happened in sixth year. He said that the school governors know I helped you guys, but they still didn't want me to come back because of the cursed necklace and the poisoned mead. They refused to let me in. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid all protested and the governors finally agreed to let me come back. If I see any of them in halls or the corridors or even in the Great Hall and I hear what they say about you, I will not hesitate to curse them into oblivion. I don't even care what they call me, but they still call you a Mudblood."

"Why didn't you tell me they wouldn't let you in?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm still ashamed of it, I guess."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of with me."

"I know."

They fell silent for a bit, chewing their food.

"You've got to face them, you know. Don't let them see that they got to you. Is it only the Slytherins?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, and a couple of Ravenclaws. All younger years. I think the sixth and seventh year Slytherins kind of know what happened during the war. They know that they've lost. Some of their parents were found guilty as Death Eaters, so they've got to stay clean, too."

"Have you spoken to them?"

"No. None of them."

"People are always going to say something, baby. They're not going to like me or like you. And the Slytherins are really not going to like me and you together. For six years, you've been their leader, their Slytherin 'King.' And now you're here dating a Mudblood? Helping Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Don't call yourself a Mudblood. Your blood is worth more than theirs."

"Who cares, Draco? I certainly don't. I know that I am a witch. You love me in spite of how you grew up and who my parents are. That's all that matters, baby. Who cares about what they think? Come December, you're probably never going to see them again. You're probably not even going to recognize any of them. Why give them such power over you?"

Draco didn't say anything. He looked out onto the lake and threw bits of his toast at the giant squid. "I don't know," he said softly. "I just wish it were summer and it was just you and me again. And Teddy."

"I do, too," Hermione said putting her head on his shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. "But time moves on with or without us. We only have to run and catch up with it."

* * *

><p>Winding down now, but it's not over yet! Please review &amp; let me know what you think!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Draco stood behind the portrait door, wavering slightly between walking out of the door and not. As far as he knew, nobody else from their little mini-House left for breakfast yet, but since they were all running on their own schedules, they all pretty much had a lie-in nearly every morning.

He thought about his breakfast with Hermione by the lake from a few days ago and was determined to have breakfast in the Great Hall amongst the Slytherins. She was right—what did it matter what the others thought about him? About her? He knew that he would still be angry if he heard the others speak ill of Hermione, but he knew that she was ultimately right.

He had to be okay in this castle again.

"Excuse me, Draco—"

"Parvati, can you do me a favor?"

Parvati looked at him and tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "What do you need? Then I'll decide if I'll do it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Can you just run upstairs and get Hermione? I need to see her real quick. It's important."

Parvati squealed annoyingly. "Aw, that's so cute! You need her to see her to leave the common room."

"Just get her!"

"Of course. I'll never stand in the way of true love!"

Draco fumed, wanting to throw something at Parvati. But she turned and ran up the stairs, calling Hermione. Instead of Hermione coming down the stairs, Hannah and Padma walked down, followed by Parvati.

"Where is she?" he asked impatiently.

"She's coming, Draco, keep your pants on. She was still asleep."

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked, sleepily. She walked down the stairs, pulling on a cloak over her dressing gown.

He walked up to her and gave her a long kiss.

Hermione pushed him back. "Draco, I just woke up! I haven't even brushed my teeth yet! Nor have I washed my face!"

"I don't care." He stroked her face. "This is when you are most beautiful." Draco leaned down and gave her another kiss. He put his hands in her hair, pulling her face closer to his.

Parvati, Padma, and Hannah squealed, watching them. "You guys are so cute!" exclaimed Parvati. "I never thought you and Draco, Hermione—"

"Draco—what—" said Hermione, pulling away from Draco again.

"I just needed to borrow some of your Gryffindor courage, baby." He flashed a smile at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in the Great Hall." He turned and nearly ran out of the portrait door.

"If you needed some Gryffindor courage, I've got a whole lot for you, Malfoy," teased Parvati. She smooched her lips at him.

He didn't acknowledge her as he passed through the door, but chuckled upon hearing Hermione's response.

"If you even think of going anywhere near Malfoy with your lips, I will have your head!"

"I'm just kidding, Hermione. We all know he doesn't have eyes for anyone but you."

Right you are, Parvati, Draco thought, as the portrait door shut behind him. He began his seemingly long walk toward the Great Hall.

People were unaccustomed to seeing him in the halls. He could tell by the way the younger students murmured behind their little hands and whispers followed him.

"Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them," he repeated to himself.

"Why, good morning, Draco."

Draco turned around when he reached the entrance hall and saw a smiling face headed toward him.

"Hi Luna!" he said softly. "Good morning."

"How nice to see you, Draco! I don't usually see you around for breakfast. Or any meals, whatsoever. Do you still eat? You should, you know."

Draco smiled. He always liked talking to Luna. "I'm on my way into the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Me too. Shall we walk in together?"

"Sure." Draco held the door open for Luna and gestured her in.

"I'll be seeing you, Draco!" Luna bounced toward the Ravenclaw table and took a seat nearby Draco. She smiled at him from just one table over.

Draco took a deep breath and headed for the Slytherin table. He saw a few familiar faces sneer at him: Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Graham Pritchard and Malcom Baddock. They were students a year or two behind Draco.

"Why are you sitting here, blood traitor?" hissed Baddock as Draco took a seat in the spot that he had sat at for years.

"Shut up, Baddock."

"Shouldn't you be over there with your Mudblood lover?" asked Greengrass, pointing in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Just because you say you're a girl, Greengrass, doesn't mean I won't curse you," Draco said. He pulled up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was faded, but clearly seen. "You do remember what this means, right? I have learned some things from the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord? Is that what he is to you now? Aren't you one of the Order?" Baddock spat out the last word.

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Baddock.

"You wouldn't dare," Baddock said harshly.

"Try me."

"I know what happened. They didn't want you in. If you mess up, you're kicked out of Hogwarts and where does that leave your Mudblood girlfriend?"

"Don't call her a Mudblood."

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you prefer that I call you a blood traitor?"

"Call me whatever the hell you want, but leave my girl's name out of your mouth."

"I would never say her dirty name, Malfoy. The Mudblood is nothing more than a filthy, little Mudblood to me. Damn dirty blood stealing magic from wizards. You don't know how much I wished the Dark Lord killed that Mudblood girl last year. Would do us all a favor if all the Mudbloods just magically died. Especially her. Damn know-it-all. How I wish I could do it."

A loud bang erupted from the end of Draco's wand and Baddock found himself stuck to the wall of the Great Hall. He gagged, finding himself choking on his own saliva. His cheeks grew red and he clutched at his throat.

Silence spread throughout the Great Hall. The teachers immediately headed for the Slytherin table.

Draco spoke in a low voice, but it echoed throughout the silent hall. "If you _ever_ speak like that about my girlfriend again, I shall make sure it is the last thing that you ever do. And if the word, 'Mudblood,' is ever heard from your mouth, I think the Minister of Magic would very much be interested in your wish to kill the Muggle-borns at your hand." He released Baddock, who fell to the ground with a loud thud, and looked at the rest of the frightened faces from the Slytherin table. "And that goes for the rest of you. If I ever hear a word against my girlfriend or any other Muggle-borns here, you will have me to deal with."

"Mr. Malfoy!" scolded McGonagall.

Draco looked around and noticed that everyone's attention in the Great Hall was focused on him. He looked around, seeing frightened looks on the majority of the people there. Ginny Weasley gave him a small, encouraging smile from across the room. His blood was still boiling.

"Follow me, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco turned to follow McGonagall and saw Hermione, Neville, and Padma standing at the doors to the Great Hall. From the looks on their faces, they heard every word and witnessed the entire thing. He couldn't decipher what they were thinking from their faces. He didn't say a word to any of them as he followed McGonagall up to the headmistress' office.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy."

"Baddock started it, Professor. He threatened Hermione."

"However gallant your actions were, your behavior was unacceptable. You knew the terms of your admittance for this year. I'm afraid I have no choice but to report this incident to the school governors."

Draco's heart sank. They would surely kick him out now. "But Baddock…can't you tell them that he—"

"It's out of my hands, Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor!" Hermione came running into the office, pulling Luna behind her. "Luna heard everything, everything that Baddock and the others said—"

Luna nodded serenely. "Baddock said that he wished all the Muggle-borns magically died. Though, I don't wish the same. Hermione's a Muggle-born and one of my best friends."

McGonagall nodded. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, thank you. However, I shall have to report this to the school governors."

"Can't you just let it go, Professor?" asked Hermione. She placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, immediately calming him. "He—he, he was sticking up for us. All of the Muggle-borns here. Can't that speak for something?"

"I will include everything that I heard. And everything in Ms. Lovegood's account. I shall let you both know if anything changes."

"Anything changes, like I get kicked out?" Draco asked coldly.

McGonagall's lips thinned. "Ms. Lovegood, you may return to your breakfast."

"Oh, thank you! I was looking forward to my porridge this morning." She smiled and waved at all of them as she turned to walk out of the door. "Draco, you did a brave thing. Surely the school governors will see it also."

"Sit down, Ms. Granger."

Hermione reluctantly took a seat next to Draco. She took his hand and pulled it to her lap, squeezing it in fear. "Professor, they can't kick Draco out, can they? Baddock, he was—"

She fell silent at McGonagall raising a hand.

Draco was surprised to see tears in McGonagall's eyes. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if she wanted to say something, but could not.

"I can't say how…_touched _I am at seeing your display of affection toward Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. As your headmistress, I must scold you and punish you for your actions against a fellow student. So consider yourself to have detention. To be served with Professor Sprout tonight. And no Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the week."

Draco exchanged a look with Hermione. Their makeshift eighth-year schedule already had them meeting with Professor Sprout that evening. And the schedule that Hermione made didn't allow for any Hogsmeade visits this week. He knew Hermione always made sure the schedule was approved by McGonagall. A small smile widened on Hermione's face. Draco was not really getting punished.

"Now, as your former teacher, who has known you since you were eleven years old, Mr. Malfoy, I must say that I am impressed by your growth from your first year until now. I—when I saw you at the end of the school year last year, I…I saw the two of you together. I, I honestly didn't think it would last."

Draco looked down. This was the most uncomfortable conversation that he'd ever have and that was including the "birds and the bees" talk he had with his mother over the summer when she feared that Draco and Hermione were getting too close. She had volunteered them to baby-sit Teddy often so they'd see firsthand how difficult it would be to raise a baby. How he wished he could go back to that day right now instead of sitting here in front of McGonagall.

"But, the pair of you remind me of a couple, another one. They shared a sense of humour, argued fiercely, but loved each other more than anything in the world. They were set on getting married. But he was a Muggle. Not even a Muggle-born wizard. He was a just a Muggle. And he wouldn't understand nor be accepted by our world. Her world. So she left him. She gave in to the Wizarding views even though she never agreed with them."

Draco stole a look at Hermione. She was looking glassy-eyed at McGonagall, clearly hanging onto her every word. Draco sighed and glanced at the headmistress.

"I can see how much you care for one another. How much you love each other. And the fact that you can lay aside all of your former prejudices and your upbringing, Mr. Malfoy, to defend your love against those that you have lived among, who shared your beliefs, speaks volumes. Do not do what the witch did in the story. No matter what, do not give in to the Wizarding views. Do not give any power to those who cannot live your life for you."

They were silent for a bit and McGonagall wiped her eyes quickly. Draco blushed, but stroked Hermione's hand. He cleared his throat. "Um…thank you?"

McGonagall gave him a small hint of a smile. "I apologize for…overstepping my boundaries as your teacher. I will report this incident to the school governors and the Minister of Magic because I have to, but I will do everything in my power to keep you here, Mr. Malfoy. You may go now."

Draco stood up and took Hermione's hand. They headed for the door to the stairs leading down from the office. Draco placed a hand on the doorknob and hesitated before turning it. He looked back at McGonagall, who already turned away from them. She seemed to be poring over a Penseive.

"Um, Professor?" he said. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." He cleared his throat. "And…I feel like I have to tell you this, and this is so weird to be telling my headmistress, but…I love Hermione. Especially when she argues with me, teases me, hell, even when she punches me. I love her. And…I love her more and more every day." He gave McGonagall a small smile before turning the doorknob.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, choking out a cry. "Again, I will do what I can to keep you here. And I am sure my fellow professors will do the same."

At the bottom of the stairs, Hermione pulled Draco into a kiss. "You keep saying such wonderful things about me, Mr. Malfoy. Almost seems like you want something."

"Just you." Draco smiled as he kissed her. "I seem to have…" he smirked at Hermione, "Granger danger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his arm. "Why did you say that to her? You didn't have to, you know." They headed down the hallway back toward their common room.

"I don't know. I just I remembered that McGonagall was the one who was there for you after…after you jumped into the lake in first year. She's the closest thing you have to a mother in the Wizarding world."

Hermione thought about his words. "You're right. She is like a mother to me in the Wizarding world."

Draco nodded. "And I had to convince your actual mother that I love you. I suppose I had to show your 'Wizarding' mother, too."

"And…um, about Baddock…thank you for sticking up for me. I know it was hard. And thank you for going to the Great Hall. I know you didn't want to."

"But I know you wanted me to. And I'll do anything for you."

Hermione smiled. "Just don't lose yourself, Draco. You are your own person and that's what I love about you."

"But I'm not, Hermione. You've helped me find myself." He gave her another kiss before they walked back into the common room. "I don't care what they say anymore. I don't care what they think. I want you. I love you.

"From the time I was little, I always followed people. My father, obviously. He raised me to think like him. Then Bellatrix. And Voldemort. I was never my own person. The first decision I can really think that I ever made on my own was the day I accepted Dumbledore's help on the Astronomy Tower. But then I followed my mother. I followed Kingsley, Remus, Nymphadora, Aunt 'Dromeda, Uncle Ted. Then you, Harry, and Ron."

Hermione shook her head. "You chose to come with us. You wanted to come with Remus."

"Wait. But I still followed you. And that was when…that was when I started thinking for myself. Sticking up for Harry when you and Ron didn't believe him about the Horcrux being here, at Hogwarts, or going to Godric's Hollow. You were always slightly the more forceful personality. It would've been easier to follow you into not going to those places." He smiled at her warmly.

"But you…you helped me find myself. I don't exactly know how or when, but you changed me, Hermione. And for that, I thank you."

"You changed yourself."

"Because of you. My father thought I was a prisoner or that I was Confunded or whatever. But no, I left with you guys and when I did, I defied him and Bellatrix and Voldemort. And they knew it. And when we got to Hogwarts, I just wanted to protect you. I didn't follow you all around Hogwarts, hiding and sniveling behind your more powerful magic. I fought, too. I chose to fight against the Death Eaters, against Bellatrix, and against my father. Bellatrix nearly killed me. And Nymphadora died for me. She died protecting me. And then, you happened again…you helped me realize that I should forgive my father, but I didn't have to. I chose to forgive him, but I chose not to forget the things that he had done to me, the things that I went through with him.

"I made that choice. I didn't follow you in it."

He put his hands on her shoulders to properly look at her. He moved his hands up and down her face, wanting to feel and know every inch of her.

"And now, I'm here at Hogwarts. Because I want to be. I want to be a Healer like Uncle Ted. I liked the way it felt when something healed in front of me. When Ron got splinched and the dittany helped him, it was possibly one of the most amazing things I've witnessed."

Hermione chuckled. "I won't tell him."

Draco smiled. "The point is that I liked it. And you just encouraged me. You didn't even tell me what you thought I should do. And I came to that decision on my own.

"I think I get it now, Hermione. Our choices—that's what drives our life. Not the fact that we were Sorted into Gryffindor, into Slytherin…it doesn't dictate our life. We do."

"I have to thank you, too, Draco," she whispered. "You helped me live."

Hermione grinned and stood on her tiptoes. She enveloped Draco into the longest, steamiest kiss they've ever shared. She ran her fingers in his hair and moved them along the back of his neck. It gave him goosebumps and made the hair on his arms stick up. He slowly moved his hands up and down her sides and her back before resting them on her hips. His lips traced her jawline and he inhaled her vanilla scent. It reminded him of the time at Shell Cottage. He left a line of short kisses from her collarbone up to her lips and he pressed his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth, pulling him closer, exploring him in greater detail. She pulled back suddenly.

"My miracle," she whispered. Tears shone in her eyes and she leaned up to kiss him again.

"My love."


	29. Chapter 29

The last chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight<strong>

**_Five years later…_**

Draco stood in front of his reflection, struggling with his tie. It was a familiar sight—him not knowing how to tie his tie. Normally, Hermione would walk in right about now, but Draco knew he wouldn't be seeing her today.

At least, not yet.

"Draco, you have always been absolutely useless at this, you know?" his mother said, her eyes twinkling. She walked into his bedroom at the Malfoy Manor and quickly tied the tie around Draco's neck. She kissed his cheek. "Are you ready, my favorite son?"

Draco nodded, looking out the window. "I'm your only son," he replied.

Witches and wizards were strewn about, settling into the white chairs organized across the lawn. White peacocks strutted around the yard, one of the only things of his father's that he kept when he moved back into the Malfoy Manor three years ago.

It was a tough move for him, one that was only made better by Hermione's presence. The two of them, along with Harry, Ron, and Blaise cleared out the Malfoy Manor of anything and everything that related to Lucius, Bellatrix, Voldemort, or the Dark Arts. Draco moved in, filling the empty spaces with things of his own liking and his own desires. Black, silver, and gray were no longer the colors of the house. Now each room was infused with a spot of color. Though she didn't live there, Hermione had a very strong influence on the redecorations Draco did on the house.

The first thing he had done when he returned to the Malfoy Manor was present Flora, his house-elf, with clothes. She refused it flat out, but Draco insisted. After a very long, drawn-out discussion and a number of tears from the little creature, Draco allowed for her to stay at the Manor, serving him, but wearing proper clothes and receiving wages. He told her that she was free to come and go as she pleased, but she hadn't left the Manor yet.

He took out the books that focused on the darkest of the Dark Arts and filled it with books on different spells, potions, charms, and other things that aided him in his career as a Healer. It had taken him a long time to become a Healer and now he was officially given his own ward at St. Mungo's with some apprentices of his own.

Draco smiled at his mother through his reflection. She never moved back into the Manor, saying that it was rightly Draco's since he was the heir to the Malfoy name and fortune. Draco figured that she never wanted to leave Andromeda nor return to this house that brought back bad memories, but he also noticed a growing closeness between his mother and Kingsley.

"Thank you for being here, Mother," he said sincerely. He gave her a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I know it's difficult to be here again, after so many years."

"Thank you, Draco. It's not so difficult being here—you've changed it so much. But it's all for the better, I know that." She pinched his thin cheeks and grinned at him. "Are you happy, Draco?"

"Of course I am. I have been for the past five and a half years. But today will be the happiest day of my life. I'm sure of it."

Narcissa smiled. "And I will officially have a daughter in my life. But just wait until you have children of your own."

On cue, a loud, off-tune singing came into the room. Turquoise tufts of hair stood above six-year-old Teddy's head. "Everyone's almost here, Draco," he said to his older cousin. "They're all sitting outside."

"Thanks Teddy."

"What's a wedding anyway? A big party? Where everyone dresses up?" He tugged at his tie. "I don't like wearing a tie."

"No, my dear," Narcissa said, scooping him into her arms. "It's the day when Draco and Hermione pledge their undying love for one another before all of their friends and family."

"But they do that every day. I see them. And then they snog." Teddy made a disgusted face.

Narcissa laughed. "Where's your grandmother, Teddy?"

"She's sitting outside. Said she wanted to be in prime seating for the show. Is the wedding really a show?"

"No, no, dear child." Teddy tossed his tie in the air. "Teddy," Narcissa scolded. "You must keep this on."

"I don't want to. I don't like it."

"You must," insisted Narcissa. She pointed up at Draco. "Look, Draco, has one, too, darling."

Draco made a face at his cousin. Teddy laughed. "You, dear cousin, have a very important thing to do today." Draco sat on his bed and Teddy clambered on his lap. "You're going to be sitting up there with me and Hermione, holding our rings. Don't lose them, all right."

Teddy looked somber and patted his pockets. "Um, I think—"

"I thought it was safer that I'd hold onto them until Teddy's reached the front." Blaise interrupted. He walked into the room and gave Draco an approving nod. "Clean up well, Malfoy."

"I knew there was a reason I chose you as my best man, Zabini."

Blaise held out a hand. "Hand me ten Galleons and there'll be more compliments." He laughed. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. I have been ever since—"

"You helped Potter kill Voldemort?"

Narcissa threw a stern gaze at Blaise and picked up Teddy. "Don't listen to them, Teddy. Let's go downstairs now." She leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek.

Draco grinned at them. "Teddy, do you remember the favor I asked of you?" He ruffled the five-year-old's hair.

Teddy smiled a toothy grin and nodded. "Pink hair!" he yelled happily. At once, Teddy's turquoise tufts changed into bubblegum pink.

Blaise pointed a wand at Draco. "Didn't you say you wanted pink hair as well, Draco? Isn't that why Hermione fell for you?"

"I like to think it was my dashing good looks and charming personality, but it might've been the pink hair," Draco joked.

"NO! NO PINK HAIR ON ANYONE OTHER THAN TEDDY!" yelled Narcissa, throwing them a dirty look. She fought Draco long and hard on his decision to have Teddy in the wedding with pink hair, but Draco won that argument, saying it was like having Nymphadora with him. He originally wanted the pink hair, too, remembering that Hermione first kissed him when he had pink hair. Narcissa put her foot down on that suggestion and wouldn't hear another word about it. Hermione agreed with Narcissa and refused to have Draco marry her with pink hair. She did, however, think it was sweet for Teddy to have the pink hair.

"Come Teddy." Narcissa gazed at her son. "We will see you in a few minutes' time, without the pink hair."

"How about blue?" asked Draco, innocently.

"Or red?" added Blaise. "Isn't that the Gryffindor's color? A bit of maroon red with your blonde locks…"

Narcissa threw them both a look. "I'll see you downstairs."

Blaise grinned at Draco and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Time's come, mate."

Draco nodded at his friend and tore himself away from the window. He bounded down the stairs happily after his friend.

In a few moments, he would be marrying the woman of his dreams.

Hermione was sitting in the parked limousine in front of the Malfoy Manor. When she first started coming to this place, she was always overcome with horrible memories of the Manor. She knew it was worse for Draco, but he never said a word against it. There were moments when they were in the midst of cleaning and she and Draco would stop working for a moment and Draco would tell her what he was reminded of. As they continued to clean out the house, it seemed that she and Draco had begun creating their own memories there.

And soon it will be their house.

"Ready, Hermione?" Ginny asked, slowly opening the door. She wore a sparkling gold dress and her long, flaming-red hair was pulled back from her face. "Everyone's ready to begin."

Hermione nodded and grinned. Ginny took a step back and Hermione's father extended his hand to his only daughter. He had tears in his eyes as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

The three of them slowly walked toward the Manor. Music was playing from the gardens and Hermione knew that was where she would soon marry the love of her life. White peacocks strutted around her and she had to shake her head at the sight.

"Are you happy, Hermione?" her father asked. "You could still leave, you know. I like Draco, but if you're—"

"I'm happier than I have ever been, Daddy," she said, cutting him off. "Now, let's go get married!"

Ginny beamed and took her spot in line, ready to walk down the aisle. The orchestra struck up a different song, signaling the beginning of the procession. Hermione was beside herself in excitement. Ginny laughed and turned around to hand her a bouquet of red roses.

"Thanks Ginny."

Ginny winked and smiled. She gave Hermione a thumbs up before walking down the aisle.

Draco felt nearly breathless with excitement. Blaise stood next to him, his best man, and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

He watched as Ginny walked down the aisle, flashing him a dazzling smile. She winked at Blaise as the two of them headed to the front.

Everyone stood and turned toward the back of the garden to watch Hermione walk down the aisle. An audible gasp was heard as Hermione turned the corner and readied herself to walk down the aisle.

Draco grinned and a fleeting memory of her walking into the Great Hall for the Yule Ball came to him. He had been speechless then and he was speechless now.

Hermione and her father reached the front of the aisle. Draco shook hands with Hermione's father before helping Hermione to face the front.

"This is it," he thought, stealing a glance at her. "This is the moment I marry my best friend and the love of my life."

**_Fourteen years later…_**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Draco asked. He dragged his son's trunk to the entrance hall of the large Manor.

"YES!" yelled the young child, running after his father.

Draco looked at the young boy. He was the spitting image of himself, with pale blonde hair, grey eyes, and a long, pointed chin. He noticed that the boy's hair was slicked back like his used to be at that age.

"Why is your hair like that? Did your mother do that on purpose?" Draco ran his fingers through the boys hair, trying to muss it up.

"YES!" the child yelled again. He danced away from his father, pumping his arms above his head. "HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the sound of his wife's voice. He winked at his son.

"Do not raise your voice in this house!" Hermione stalked down the stairs, holding a caged owl. A small girl with dirty blonde hair trailed after her, pulling on her mother's shirt and whining.

"Mummy, I want to go to Hogwarts, too! Why can't I go?" she whined.

Hermione shot her a husband a look that said, "A little help, here?"

Draco flashed her a dazzling smile. He scooped his daughter into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Why do you want to get away from us so soon? Your brother was here for eleven years, you can't wait three more years, sweetie?" He raised her above his head and gave her a little shake.

"But I want to go now!" she whined.

"You will," Draco reassured. He set her down on the floor and knelt in front of his youngest child. She had the exact same shade of brown eyes as her mother's. "Lyra Nymphadora Malfoy. I'm going to miss you too much."

"Are you going to miss me, Daddy?" Scorpius' voice sounded sad. He approached his father and his sister slowly.

"Of course I am, Scorpius." Draco pulled both of his children into a hug. "But we all knew you would be heading off to Hogwarts when you turned eleven. We all prepared for it." He kissed his son's cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much. Will you miss us?"

Scorpius nodded. "What if I don't have any friends?"

"Nonsense, Scorpius," said Hermione, joining the family hug. She kissed him on both cheeks and his forehead. "Albus will be starting Hogwarts this year, too. And Lorcan and Lysander are starting as well." She stood up. "Come on, everyone. We'll be late for the train."

Draco led them from the Manor. He magically moved the trunk into the back of his Muggle car and placed the owl's cage in the backseat. They all settled into the car and Draco quickly checked his mirrors before driving away from the Manor.

Conversation was stilted in the car with Scorpius boasting about going to Hogwarts and Rose still whining about not going. Draco and Hermione tuned it out, as most parents do, and spoke to one another.

"Why'd you fix his hair like that, baby? Reminds me of—"

"You?" Hermione smirked and took her husband's hand. "I thought he looked cute."

"Slicked back hair is not cute."

"It is when he doesn't have a permanent snarl on his face."

"Fine," Draco conceded. He glanced at his son in the rearview mirror. Scorpius was grinning and laughing as he was telling Lyra about what he wanted to do at Hogwarts. Lyra looked at her older brother with longing. "I guess it does look better with a smile on his face."

Scorpius had been an easy child to raise. When he was a baby, he rarely cried and always giggled or laughed. Hermione and Draco joyfully showered him with gifts and Narcissa spoiled her first grandchild as much as she could. Teddy took little Scorpius under his wing as Draco had done with him.

He was a curious child and always asked questions. He loved to read as his parents did and often spent hours in the Manor's library, poring over books and pictures. He taught himself to read when he was only four. And as he had grown, he continued to be an easy-going child, though it was like a massive explosion when he became angry or frustrated. He bottled up his emotions until it blew over and held grudges for days at a time. His parents continuously tried to get Scorpius to be more open about his feelings. He was a cunning and intelligent child and often longed to be the best in everything he did.

When Lyra was born, Draco was afraid of not knowing how to show her as much love as he had done with Scorpius. He and his wife were both only children, they never had to deal with other siblings. He didn't know if he could love Lyra as much as he did Scorpius.

But when little Lyra opened her brown eyes, eyes that were exactly like her mother's, and looked straight into her father's, Draco was immediately wrapped around his daughter's little thumb. She was more forceful and often cried as a baby. When she was born, Draco and Hermione feared that Scorpius would suffer from jealousy at the new baby. They had doted on the young boy, especially since he was such a laid-back and easy child. But the fears were for nothing when Scorpius showed his love for the new baby and hated being separated from his younger sister.

Lyra was different from her brother. At only eight years of age, she already hated going to Muggle school since she was intellectually more advanced than her classmates. Learning came easy to her and she never looked at a book more than once, but seemed to remember everything, including page numbers and paragraphs. She liked going to work with her father and talking to all the patients. She hated going to the Ministry whenever they visited her mother at work even though her brother loved it. Her mother was always surrounded by mounds of paperwork and Scorpius loved to pore over it with Hermione. Her mind flitted around and her body tried to keep up. She hated staying in one place and when she was at her mother's job, she was forced to stay in one spot—in her mother's office.

"We're here," Draco announced. He successfully maneuvered into a parking space at King's Cross Station and headed to get a trolley. Hermione helped Draco place the trunk and all of Scorpius' belongings on it and the four of them proceeded to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Scorpius ran through the invisible barrier, remembering what he had seen Teddy do so many times before. Draco followed close behind with the trolley and Hermione and Lyra passed through after him.

"Scorpius!" Draco called. "Wait for me!"

Scorpius looked back and tapped his foot impatiently. Draco reached him and put his arm around Scorpius. They walked toward the train.

"Teddy!" exclaimed Draco, seeing a tall, thin fellow with turquoise hair.

"Draco, Scorpius!" Teddy exclaimed in return. He patted Scorpius' head lovingly and changed his hair to match theirs. Scorpius laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Draco knelt down to pick up the trunk.

"Came to see my favorite little Scorpius off to Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!" He winked at Scorpius and helped Draco place the trunk on the train. Teddy leaned into Draco. "And to have a special goodbye with one Victoire Weasley," he whispered.

Draco chuckled. "Have fun. See you later, Teddy."

"Have fun at Hogwarts, Scorpy!" Teddy gave Scorpius a quick hug before disappearing into the crowd.

"Was that Teddy?" Hermione asked, approaching them. "What was he doing here?"

Draco nodded. "Victoire," he mouthed to her.

She smiled in recognition. "Oh, okay." She kissed her son on top of his head. "Are you all ready?"

Scorpius nodded excitedly. "I am, I am!"

"Hey Scorpius! Uncle Draco, Aunt Hermione, Lyra!"

James Sirius Potter whizzed by them and jumped onto the train, dragging his trunk behind him. He waved to them as he passed by.

Draco looked after him in amusement. "Hi James!" they all replied.

"Come," Hermione said, taking Scorpius' hand. "Let's find Albus." Draco took his daughter's hand and saw Harry and Ginny walking toward them.

"Lily!" exclaimed Lyra. She ran forward and gave her friend a hug. "I want to go to Hogwarts," she pouted.

"Me too!" Lily agreed.

"You'll get your time!" Ginny said, somewhat impatiently.

Hermione grinned and gave Harry and Ginny a kiss on the cheek. Draco nodded at Harry and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

"They grow so fast, don't they," Hermione said, gesturing to Scorpius who was talking to Lily and Lyra. She noticed Albus looking warily at the train.

Harry followed her gaze. "Excuse me," he said quietly. He pulled Albus aside and softly spoke to him.

Hermione nodded and pulled Draco, Scorpius, Lyra, and Lily a bit away from them to give Harry and his son a little bit of privacy.

"Ron, Luna!" Ginny called out, waving to her brother and his wife. Their boys, Lorcan and Lysander, bounded onto the train.

"Oi, come back here!" Ron yelled after them. He and Luna greeted them with hugs. He shook his head. "Those boys stayed up all night. Nearly drove me insane!"

The parents laughed while Scorpius, Lily and Lyra talked about which Houses they hoped to be placed in.

"Ravenclaw, definitely," said Lyra. "Aunt Luna said you had to solve a riddle to get in the common room!"

Lily looked worried at this information. "I don't know if I'd be able to last in Ravenclaw. I think I'd like to be in Hufflepuff. I think I'm loyal and hardworking. And I hate when James makes up rules to games that aren't fair to the rest of us! What about you, Scorpius? James is in Gryffindor and he keeps making fun of Albus in case Albus gets into Slytherin."

Scorpius shrugged. "I dunno. My mum was in Gryffindor, but my dad was in Slytherin. Wherever I go, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"But if you could choose, Scorpius, where would you go?" replied Lily.

Scorpius shrugged again. "Slytherin, I think. Green's my favorite color."

Hermione and Ginny laughed at Scorpius' justification for Slytherin. Draco just shook his head.

"I'll be glad when Lyra finally sets off to Hogwarts," he said, putting an arm around Hermione. "I'm beginning to run out of things to occupy her time with at the hospital. I think she's memorized everything on Gilderoy Lockhart's chart. Little girl's too smart for her own good."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Ron teased, poking Hermione's shoulder.

James ran back to his family and shouted that he just saw Teddy and Victoire snogging on the train.

"That's my godson!" Ron said, happily, clapping a hand to James' shoulder. James ran off again after proclaiming that he and Albus would share a room if Teddy ever moved in.

"Draco," Harry said, leading his son to their little group. "Do you mind? A word?"

"Sure," Draco replied, nodding to his wife and the rest of them. "What's up?"

"James has been teasing Albus. More than usual. About what House he'll be in. He's worried about ending up in Slytherin."

"Ah, and Albus fears he'll be breaking the Gryffindor tradition?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "He thinks we'll be disappointed. He's afraid of Slytherin. Do you mind a word with him?"

"Not at all."

"Albus!" Harry called. Albus looked up with worried eyes and leaned closer to his mother. "Come here!" Ginny prodded him forward. Harry led Albus to Draco and gave them both a smile.

Draco surveyed the boy with his gray eyes. Albus trembled slightly under the intimidating the stare. Draco smiled quickly. He quite enjoyed the commanding and intimidating presence he had over the children. One look from him had all of them trembling at his feet.

"Your father tells me that your brother has been teasing you," he said kindly. He knelt before Albus and stared into his green eyes. Draco had long noticed that Albus looked as much like his father as Scorpius did to him.

Albus nodded. "He says I'm to be in Slytherin."

"And what's wrong with that? I was in Slytherin."

Albus muttered something about evil witches and wizards.

"You think I'm evil?" Draco asked. He placed a hand on his chest as if he was hurt by the words.

Albus looked down in fear. "Sometimes."

Draco laughed and gave Albus a hug. "Your father told you who you were named for, didn't he?"

"Two headmasters for Hogwarts. And one was a Slytherin. Father said he was the bravest man he ever knew."

Draco nodded. "Severus Snape was the bravest man I've ever known, too." He lowered his voice. "And I was in Slytherin," he repeated. "Remember me? Your godfather?"

Albus nodded. "So I am meant to be in Slytherin?" He looked scared.

"No, that's not what I meant. If you are Sorted into Slytherin or Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, then you are placed among others who are like you. But the fact that you were Sorted there does not dictate your life. Just because you're in Gryffindor doesn't mean that you have to be off, seeking an adventure at every chance you get. If you're in Slytherin, you don't have to fall into the stereotypes of that House. It places you on a path for your life, but it does not determine how your life turns out. Your choices, Albus. It is your choices that determine your life."

"Father said that he asked the hat to not place him in Slytherin."

"Did he now?" Draco looked amused at this revelation. "I didn't know that."

Albus nodded. "If I'm in Slytherin, will they still love me?" he whispered.

Draco nodded. "I was a Slytherin. And they still love me."

The train whistled, signaling a minute before it left.

"Come now, Albus. You must say goodbye to your parents before you leave."

Draco straightened up and gave his godson a hug before heading back to the group. He ruffled Albus' messy hair as Ginny moved forward to give him a kiss.

"Scorpius," Draco said. He leaned down and kissed his son on his forehead. "Don't forget about us."

"Oh, Father, I wouldn't," Scorpius protested. He hugged his father before throwing his arms around Hermione. "I'm going to miss you."

"Even me?" asked Lyra, cheekily. She pushed her way to hug Scorpius.

"Especially you, Lyra." Scorpius gave her a long hug. "What am I going to do without my little sister?"

Lyra burst into tears. "But I'm going to miss you, Scorpius! Can't I go, Mother?"

"Not yet, Lyra," Hermione gently scolded. She prodded Scorpius to the train. "Go now, Scorpius. The train will leave."

Draco helped Scorpius onto the train and gave him a quick hug. "Hey, Scorpius. Make sure Albus is all right, okay? Don't let James take the mickey out of him too much."

Scorpius nodded seriously. "We'll take the mickey out of James, Dad."

Draco laughed. "Don't have too much fun, now. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." Scorpius disappeared into a compartment and reappeared moments later, hanging out of the window. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Bye Lyra!"

Draco stood with his arm around Hermione's shoulders. He was carrying Lyra on his waist. Lyra laid her head on her father's shoulder, tears streaking down her face. The three of them waved until the train disappeared from sight.

"Hello?"

Draco walked into the entrance hall of his silent house and hung up his lime-green robes on a nearby coat hanger.

"Hermione? Lyra?"

"Daddy!"

Lyra ran into the entrance hall from the kitchen and jumped into her father's arms. "Mummy and I went to Diagon Alley today and had lunch with Aunt Ginny and Lily. They gave me an early birthday gift!"

"Did you have fun, sweetie?"

"Of course!"

"What did they get you for your birthday?"

"A telescope! Now I can look at all of the stars in the sky. Mummy was putting it together! Can I use it tonight?"

Draco looked at his watch. "It's almost time for bed, sweetie. Maybe another time. Like on your actual birthday. You've got a few more days."

Lyra groaned.

"Draco, Scorpius sent us a letter," Hermione said meeting her husband in the entrance hall. She leaned in and kissed Draco deeply.

Lyra grinned and put her arms around her father's neck. "Scorpius thinks it's yucky when you kiss, but I like it."

"Oh you do, do you?" said Draco. He started tickling Lyra.

She laughed. "Oh yes! Stop it, Daddy!" She looked solemnly into her father's eyes. "Will someone ever kiss me like that?"

His gray eyes met her brown and flashed angrily.

"I hope not."

Hermione lightly hit Draco's arm. "Of course someone will, Lyra."

"Maybe when you're thirty," Draco said. He placed her down.

"Forty," retorted Lyra. She put her hands on her waist.

Draco's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Fifty," he said, baiting his daughter.

"Sixty."

"Seventy."

"Seventy-five."

"Eighty."

"All right, Lyra. You win. Eighty it is."

Lyra cheered for herself and Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Shall I read Scorpius' letter then?"

Draco nodded and the three of them headed for the drawing room. Draco took a seat in his favorite armchair by the fireplace and Lyra climbed into his lap. Hermione sat across from them and pulled out the envelope.

_"Father, Mother, and Lyra,_

_I finally made it! I'm here at Hogwarts! You'll love it here, Lyra. The library is bigger here than it is at home!"_

"The library is the first thing he writes about?" said Draco. "He is so your son, Hermione."

Hermione shot him a look and continued to read.

_"Guess what House I'm in? Slytherin! The Sorting Hat said I'd do well in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, too, but it decided on Slytherin for me. And guess what else? Albus made it to Slytherin, too! For the first night, we pushed our beds together and pretended we were having a sleepover. It was so much fun! James kept making fun of Albus, but I think Uncle Neville—I mean, Professor Longbottom—had a talk with James, so James hasn't said anything about Albus being in Slytherin since. Now he just makes fun of Albus because of everything else. Aren't you glad I'm such a nice older brother, Lyra?"_

Lyra nodded and Hermione laughed. "He actually wrote that? What a Slytherin!" Draco shot her look and gestured for her to continue to read.

_"And Lorcan made it to Ravenclaw while Lysander got in Gryffindor. Nobody in Hufflepuff from us—maybe Lily will be the first? Anyway, I already read all of the books, but I think I should get a head start on some homework. I'll be sure to write next week! _

_Please write back! I love you!"_

"He's already read all of the books?" Draco laughed. "I suppose you did, too, didn't you, Hermione? Before getting on the train, all the books read."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And what's wrong with that?" She laughed. "Come now, Lyra, you must get off to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"I don't want to go!"

"Lyra." Draco's firm voice echoed through the room and Lyra stopped whining at once. "Off to bed, now." He stood up and nodded her to go up the stairs.

"I'm going to take a _very _long time brushing my teeth!" Lyra warned, holding on to the banister as she stamped up the stairs.

"Good," Draco called after her. "Your grandparents will be happy." He flashed a smile at his wife and pulled her into his lap, sitting back in his armchair. "Sorry I'm home late," he said softly.

"It's all right," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Did you eat already? Flora left something on the table for you if you are."

Draco nodded his head. "Yes. Gilderoy Lockhart and I shared an entertaining dinner."

"Oh really? What about?"

"He told me the most magnificent story about the time he taught at Hogwarts and singlehandedly destroyed a basilisk and defeated the heir of Slytherin. Oh, and that he was Harry Potter's personal Defense Against the Dark Arts mentor."

Hermione laughed. "Does that mean that his memory is finally coming back? After all these years?"

"I think so," Draco replied. "It was a powerful Memory Charm and he's at least getting flashes of his life before St. Mungo's. Now we're going to try and figure out if he thinks it was actually him."

"Maybe he believes it's actually him. How are Neville's parents?"

Draco winced. "No change. But I'm going to keep trying. They have some recognition when they see Lyra sometimes." Draco closed his eyes and inhaled his wife's vanilla smell. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Draco."

She leaned down and kissed him. Her necklace slipped out of her shirt and hit his pointed chin. Draco pulled back and smiled at the red and gold necklace. He rubbed it and grinned at her.

"Who would've thought we've come so far?" he said. "Married and two kids later…"

Hermione nodded. She put her hand on the back of his head and gave him a long kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back.

He kissed her neck, inhaling. His hands were in her hair and he returned to her lips, giving her a deep kiss.

Someone cleared a throat. Hermione and Draco opened their eyes and saw Lyra standing at the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Um, I'm ready for bed."

Hermione and Draco nodded and stood from the armchair. Hermione placed Scorpius' letter on Draco's desk and followed her husband and child up the stairs. They went into Lyra's room and Lyra jumped into her bed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"How about ninety?"

"Ninety?"

She looked at him like he was supposed to know what she was talking about. "When someone kisses me!" she exasperatedly, throwing up her hands.

Draco exchanged an amused glance with his wife. "Oh right. Ninety it is, Lyra." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Would you like us to read you a story?"

"No, I'm not a baby!"

"All right, all right."

Hermione leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you. Sweet dreams, Lyra." She pulled up the covers to Lyra's neck. "We'll play with your telescope this weekend, all right? Then we could see all of the wonderful stars. You could see your father in the stars." She winked at her husband.

Draco nodded and laughed. "Sleep well, Lyra. Think about what you want for your birthday."

"I already know what I want."

"What?"

Lyra sat up and counted down her fingers. "To be a Healer, to be a Muggle superhero, to go to Hogwarts, to fly around the world on a broomstick, to be ruler of my own planet—I'm thinking Jupiter—to go back in time, to ride on a dragon, to meet Nymphadora Lupin—since I'm named after her, you know—to Apparate wherever I want to, to live in a tree, to survive off of Chocolate Frogs forever, and to have a baby brother or sister."

"I'm sorry I asked."

Draco bit back a laugh while Hermione looked to digest everything. "How about a nice book?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't want a book, I could get that whenever I want. We do have a library here, you know."

Hermione stood and laughed. She pulled the blankets up to Lyra's neck again. "Good night, sweetie. Sleep well."

"Good night, Lyra," Draco said, pressing his lips to Lyra's hair. "We'll get to working on that baby brother or sister." He grinned cheekily at Hermione.

"How?" Lyra asked.

"Never you mind." Hermione kissed Lyra's forehead. "Sleep well, Lyra."

Draco took his wife's hand and carefully closed Lyra's door. He kissed her deeply. "So…about that brother or sister…"

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, enveloping him in a long kiss.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it!<p> 


End file.
